Of Mice and Men
by Moofy-Fan
Summary: Political turmoil turned revolts in Sailand end with Crown Prince Keane on the run, terrified for his life. Desperatly trying to reach the safety he believes to be all the way in Asteria, can he get there without being found out, or worse?
1. Prologue Of Training and Memories

Hello there. I've had this idea for a while, and thought I'd finally start cracking down and do it. I love Keane, despite his very small screen time, which isn't even really a screen, and he is severely unloved in this already underappreciated series. So I thought, make a fanfic about the ginger and all my problems will be solved. (sure they will…)

Anyway, here's the full summary, I really, really hate the whole word limit thing. I mean, I get it's purpose, but couldn't it just be, oh, I don't know, twenty letters longer? Ah well.

Summary: Political turmoil in Sailand leaves the royal family frantically trying to regain it's quickly diminishing power. What was unrest soon spreads into a full scale revolution. Crowned prince Keane, confused and terrified, barely manages to escape with his life. Now searching for the safety he believes to be all the way in Asteria, he has to try to avoid being found out and sold into slavery, or worse.

Prologue - Of Training and Memories

Keane walked down the long rounded hallway to his room. It was one of many, and right now he was so tired he could barely remember which, the unmarked doorways seeming to almost blend into each other. He'd just finished some harsh training and could barely stand up, his feet dragging and eyes drooped. The work he'd been getting was becoming worse and worse the closer to his thirteenths birthday, and was almost an infinitely harder then when Myrrah had been first in line for their father's successor.

Finally reaching the correct entrance, the red head stepped inside, closing the door behind him and collapsing onto the overstuffed bed. It was times like this that the twelve year old wished he wasn't royalty. Normal people must have it so easy, not being overloaded with the constant teaching and lectures and economics and what policies did what and how to deal with the citizens and how to deal with the nobles and sword training and archery training and so many different kinds of trainings and know how that he felt like his brain would explode.

He wasn't sure if he was already asleep or nearly there when he heard the knock on his door. Groaning, he pushed himself onto a sitting position on his bed and halfheartedly attempted to straighten his hair and clothes.

"Come in," He called groggily. Two of his half brothers, Augustus and Emmanuel, which he couldn't help but think in his half dazed state what terrible names those were, walked in. Augustus had short blond hair and was a bit on the chubby side, although not overly so, while Emmanuel was a brunette like his mother and skinny as a stick. He was even skinnier then Prince Myrrah had been, and that was a feet within itself. Keane often wondered if he had some sort of disorder, but didn't ask about it.

"Hey Keane did you hear?" Augustus asked enthusiastically. The ginger just shook his head, not having any idea what they were talking about. "The-" he started, but was cut off by Emmanuel.

"The anima caused a riot down in Davora! That's the third one in the past four months!" The slender kid nearly shouted, both excitement and a bit of worry in his voice. Keane was sitting up straight now, his earlier fatigue momentarily forgotten.

"What do you mean a riot? Did they catch the anima?" He asked quickly, trying to figure out if the two were pulling his leg. Since he'd become first in line, he'd had to deal with the same kind of abuse and what not that he used to be the leader of. It could get really bothersome sometimes, and often wished he could apologize to Myrrah for everything, but that was impossible.

"Like, a riot. You know, the kind where building are broke and people beat up and stuff and I'm not sure, maybe," Emmanuel explained. The red head rolled his eyes though, obviously not getting the kind of answer he'd wanted.

"I know what a riot is, I mean, what was it about? Same as last time?" The two in the doorway nodded, both looking almost angry.

"Yeah, freeing anima and some stuff about taxes and food or whatever. You know more about that stuff then we do," Augustus said, a bit of envy in his voice. Keane just nodded though, it wasn't like he enjoyed the classes.

"And they don't know if they anima started if for sure apparently, but they probably did, you know?" Emmanuel added, although the red head wasn't really paying all that much attention anymore.

"Right, well, tell me if you hear anything else, g'night," he said, quickly covering his head with the blanket before either boy could object. He didn't mean to be rude, but he was exhausted, the weariness coming back after the shock wore off a bit.

The two left, mumbling to each other and leaving Keane to his thoughts. Another riot. It was almost scary. There'd been unrest in the country for a long time now, longer then the red head could really remember caring about, and it was getting worse and worse by the day. He hoped his father would be able to take care of it before he had to take over. They all said he'd be ready once the time came for him to be king, but he wasn't so sure. He wasn't even really meant to be king, if nothing ever happened to Myrrah then he never would have been.

Myrrah. He had been on his mind a lot lately. Lady Marein's stupid, stupid son. The one who used to be first in line to be king. The little prodigy who was so good that the king went out of the traditional order of the eldest son being first in line to succeed him in favor of one much younger. The one who'd killed himself in the pond in the garden because of bullies. Keane didn't like thinking about him, but he always seemed to come up. What would of happened if he was still alive? How would he handle the situation?

"Stupid Husky…" the ginger mumbled into the pillow, using the insulting nickname he thought of himself that just stuck for some reason. It'd been over a year now, but after rough days training wise or hearing of the ever growing unrest, or both in today's condition, it still seemed fresh. The other Princes had gotten over his death after a few months, but their lives didn't change because of it. They hadn't needed to take his place and find out just what might have been going through his head.

Eyes drooping to the brink of closure, he tried to push all thoughts of the younger boy out of his head. He needed sleep, not thinking about that stupid twig of a child, or how he always seemed ready to fight, and they would of never guessed he'd break down like he did, or how he once gave him a broken nose and made Keane talk funny for weeks, or when they were younger before Myrrah'd been named as successor they'd actually been kind of close, or that today would have been his eleventh birthday…

Tadaa. A prologue for all you wonderful people out there. I hope I didn't make his too angstful, but it's kind of hard gripping the personality of someone who appeared for such a small time. Plus, I feel that Husky's death could of really effected him. Well, enough of my ranting, please review.


	2. Chapter 1  Of Ponds and Outcasts

Hi y'all. I should probably be working on an update for one of my other stories, but I really like this one right now and want to work on it. I'm terrible at focusing on one thing at a time. I will not overloud myself though, I will keep on track with everything (trying to motivate self only half working…) Well, disclaimer time.

Disclaimer- I do not own +Anima, hurray…

Chapter 1- Of Ponds And Outcasts

His eyes weren't even open and he was already blinded. Turning around Keane groaned, it was always so bright in Sailand. Pushing himself into a sitting position, the red head saw that he managed to fall asleep in his clothes, his robe crinkled and bow untied. Taking them off he quickly changed into some fresh clothes, he was probably late for his first lesson by now.

Running most of the way, he'd managed to make it to class before his tutor, a scholarly looking old man with a really long beard, started to worry. He was mainly his advisor on the social and public aspect of being king, so Keane wasn't surprised when he began explaining about the riot. The old man told him that these sort of things were to be dealt with efficiently and immediately, and that the king should not succumb to the will of the barbaric people who use these sorts of protest. That didn't really make much sense to the red head though. If the people were upset to the point of physical violence, shouldn't something be done?

He didn't ask that though. Whenever he did ask about anything along those lines, he usually just got the response that 'some things needed to be sacrificed for the good of the country.' Apparently he'd understand it when he was older, although he wasn't really sure how true that was. There didn't seem to be much to understand.

So he would just nod and pretend he did. Going through the rest of his classes, they weren't as intense as yesterday, and he didn't have sword practice. Finishing an hour early because of this, he decided to go to the courtyard. It was his favorite place in the palace. It was most of their's actually. The closest they got to freedom was a joke with a bit of truth in it, although Keane didn't really mind.

Walking to the far end of the courtyard, he made sure to steer clear of the pond in the center. He didn't know how the other Princes, the ones who picked on Myrrah right along side him, could even stand to walk by the place, let alone play and relax there.

"Hey Keane!" Holding back a sigh, the red head turned around. It was Maxwell, someone who he used to think he was close to before he was put first in line. Once that changed though, he was one of the first to change tone and was by far his worst tormentor. The black haired boy was, of course, one below him in line, and once again Keane wondered if this was how Myrrah had felt about things.

"Yes?" He asked, a bored tone to his voice. He wasn't going to shrink away from him, but he wasn't going to immediately get violent like the feisty silver haired boy used to. He'd go with somewhere in between instead.

"Heading off by yourself again? What's the matter? Too good for us now?" Maxwell accused, arms crossed in front of him. Keane had to resist rolling his eyes. The reason he stayed by himself now was because he wasn't accepted anymore.

"You know that's not it," he said simply, not wanting to go on a whine fest that no one accepted him anyone and he was so alone and bla bla bla. It wouldn't have done anything and he didn't want anyone's pity anyway.

"Why don't you come over here and tell me to my face what it really is then?" The black haired boy asked, trying to give off a condescending look. Turning around to just leave, he really didn't feel like fighting today, he saw two other boys standing in his way. Of course, he shouldn't really be all that surprised. Turning back, he walked up to Maxwell, who was standing right next to that stupid pond. It unnerved him just going near it, and Keane hoped this would just be over soon.

"Look Max," He started, using a nickname he'd made years ago. It was just a habit of his to give them to people, "it's none of your business if I want some alone time, so why don't you just play by your little pond and let me-" he was cut off rather suddenly by someone, definitely Maxwell, seeing as he was the only one close enough to actually do it, pushing him backwards. It was so sudden though their wasn't any way for him to possibly regain his footing.

When it registered in his head that he was in the pond, the panic set in almost immediately. It was _deep_. He couldn't feel the bottom and the only thing he could think of was that someone had died in there. Myrrah had died in here and now he was going to too all because he was too freaked out to think straight enough to actually swim.

He only barely registered someone grabbing the back of his shirt and lifting him at least partially out of the water. He quickly gasped for air and almost instinctively grabbed the edge of the pond to pull himself out. It was only after a few seconds that he started to actually hear things again, or at least acknowledge it.

"-of died! What's the matter with you!" the red head managed to stop coughing long enough to look up to see who was yelling, which was probably the same person who had pulled him from the pond, he wasn't really all that surprised.

It was Straton, probably the only kid around his age who wasn't out to get him. He had short, dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Overall, he wasn't a very remarkable person, and was actually pretty low on the ladder in terms of future power. They'd never really been friends, but he'd never actually made any move against the ginger, which he was thankful for. He was usually pretty quiet, but that didn't change Keane's belief that out of any of his 'brothers,' he would probably be the one to save him.

"Oh please, he knows how to swim. Besides, it's just water," Maxwell said, not appearing to really care about the future king gasping on the ground. Before Straton was able to say anything the red head managed to catch his breath enough to speak. Well, it was more like yelling, but he still managed to.

"Just water! Myrrah _died _in there! Don't you freaking remember? Or is a year too long for you?" the second he mentioned the silver haired boy's name, everybody became tense. Despite people's usual repression of the former first in line's memory, they'd freeze up whenever he was mentioned. It was the only death any of them ever really had to deal with on a personal level, let alone suicide. Keane didn't care though, simply picking himself up and starting towards the inside of the castle.

He didn't expect anyone to actually follow him, but that didn't stop Straton from tagging along a few feet behind him. Neither said anything until they were deep inside the castle and the other boy's far behind them.

"Hey, are you okay?" the blonde boy asked, trying to avoid the puddles Keane was leaving in his wake. The red head nodded slightly, rubbing his arms a bit. It was kind of cold all wet like that.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," he said, not planning on bothering to turn around and face the slightly younger boy, just keep walking. He did though, when he no longer heard him following or heading back. When the ginger turned around, he was just standing there, staring at the ground.

"Um, something wrong?" he asked, taking a few steps back towards the other boy. He wasn't sure if this was something normal for him, or if something was really wrong.

"No, it's just.. Well, you and Maxwell used to be friends, right?" Keane nodded, not sure where this was getting at. To anybody who paid any attention, it was obvious that Maxwell had started hating him as soon as he was named first in line. They were only friends when they'd shared a common enemy.

"Okay, I was just wondering," Straton said, looking up from the floor again. The ginger blinked in confusion. He'd never actually had a real conversation with the blonde haired prince before. He was confusing.

"Well, um, bye then," Keane mumbled, not really sure with what else to say. He really was grateful for being saved, but he wasn't the best at showing that. He usually came off as over emotional or not enough. Not to mention his knack of saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Alright, bye," the brown eyed boy said before leaving down the opposite direction of Keane. His room was probably that way or something. It was no surprise that Keane didn't know where everyone's room was. He didn't think anyone did, actually.

Reaching his room, the red head got dressed into his pajamas. He thankfully didn't have any other classes left today, and so no more reasons to leave him room, except for maybe dinner. He could always say he wasn't feeling well though, and have it delivered.

Sitting on his bed, he tried to just block out all thoughts of what had happened, but that was hard to do when you had nothing but time to think. Straton sure was weird. The more Keane thought about it, the less he knew about him. He kept to himself more then even the red head did now a days. Kind of like Myrrah had been like, except without the explosive personality and constant bullies to bring it out.

Maybe he'd try to talk to the blonde boy more. After all, if he was going to be an outcast, might as well make friends with the people who already were.

* * *

The first real chapter. Yay? To anybody reading this so far, I hope you like it. I'd also like to say hurray for being the only fanfic in the Keane section of +anima, hopefully it shan't always stay that way.


	3. Chapter 2 Of Lessons and Free Time

Guess who's back, back again? Moofy's back. Tell a friend.

This, like all my stories, has been extremely neglected, but, as with the others, I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. I have to say thank you for any of the review/alerts/favorites that anyone has given this story, and to Cocytus in particular. Your really long and kind review reminded me that I can't just start up my other stories again and forget this one. So merci beaucoup. (the only thing that made me sad was that your review was anonymous, so that I couldn't send you a private message)

Chapter 3 Of Lessons and Free Time

The next week was pretty uneventful for the young prince. Despite wanting to, he didn't see much of Straton, the strange boy never seeming to be around. That wasn't bothering the red head right now though. Today something that was becoming increasingly rarer was happening. His aunt was visiting the palace.

Keane never really understood the woman, although he rarely saw her, so that might be one of the reasons. It was well known that Lady Crystala and the king had different views on a lot of things, mainly anima though. His aunt was apparently in favor of freeing the anima, which didn't make much sense to him, seeing as she had slaves of her own, and a lot of them at that. Whatever though, she was coming to instruct several of the higher up princes, and he would see her the longest. It used to be Myrrah, and she had only ever been over once or twice since things had changed, so the woman was still a bit of an enigma to him.

"Prince Keane, the Lady Crystala has arrived," one of the servants said through a crack in his door. The red head should of probably already started towards the training site, but there was really no way to be completely sure of when she was going to get there. A million different things could of caused her to be late or early.

"Yes, thank you," he told the woman as he walked by her. The last few times she had been training him, it was with a sword, and he vaguely wondered if it would stay that way. Apparently Myrrah had been taught with a staff.

Once he made it, the red head bowed respectively to the woman on the opposite side of the room. She bowed back and walked across the spacious room to hand him a sword. So it hadn't changed then.

"Good afternoon Keane, have you been practicing what we went over at my last visit?" he nodded. He had practiced every chance he got, if he wasn't too tired that was. "Alright then, lets begin with a review…" and with that, the two went though a very long hour, at least to Keane, of stances and jabs and proper techniques and how to disarm your opponent, leaving him exhausted once the end was in sight. He always was at the end of a session with Lady Crystala though, she was a tough teacher. He tried not to let it show though, resisting the urge to pant while he sheaved his sword.

"You did well Keane," the tall woman said as she put her own sword away.

"Thank you Lady Crystala," the red head said, trying to ignore the girl sitting in the corner of the room. He'd noticed her about halfway though the training session. He was pretty sure she was one of his aunt's slaves, but he'd never actually spoke to her or asked. She was just normally there when Crystala came. He didn't even know her name, really.

Glancing out the window, he was pretty sure they'd actually managed to finish early. Maybe he could ask her about that riot from the other day. She traveled around so much, she probably had more information then he did. Even after a week, he hadn't learned much else, just that they had caught a few of the animas supposedly involved with it. He wasn't even sure what they did with the animas they caught. Did they sell them as slaves again? They seemed pretty dangerous, maybe they killed them? Or jailed them? You think as next in line to the throne he would know, but maybe it was more police stuff. Or maybe they just hadn't gotten around to teaching him that part yet.

"Um, Lady Crystala?" He asked, looking away from the anima girl. He hadn't realized he was staring, he'd been too lost in thought.

"Yes Keane, is something the matter?" she responded, not appearing worn out in the least, even after all that training. She still had several other princes she needed to meet with though after him, so it was probably best the she wasn't. That didn't distract from impressing the red head though. He was still so weak.

"No, I was just wondering if you happened to know anything about the anima riot that happened last week, in Davora?" he asked, hoping he wasn't stepping out of line or anything. His aunt was so strange, especially when it came to anima. He'd never saw her particularly angry, but he didn't know what would set her off.

"Not much," she said after a small moment of silence. The ginger couldn't tell if she had been thinking or offended, "just that the anima had began another protest, there were a few casualties." Keane nodded, he'd heard rumors from some of the other princes that people had died, but you could never trust those.

"Were they people or anima?" the anima girl in the corner made a himp noise. Guess he offended her. Whoops.

"Both," Crystala said, placing the swords back into a rack behind her. No one said anything after that, so Keane politely, but still a bit quickly excused himself.

Walking down the long hallway, he still had an hour to go before his next class. He should probably go back to his room to rest a bit and get a change of clothes. They'd gotten rather sweaty during his training.

Once in his room he switched into a fresh outfit and sat on his bed. An hour until class. He had so little free time now a days, he wasn't sure what to do when it finally did happen. Most of the time he was absolutely beat and simply collapsed into a rather light sleep, but he was beginning to feel a bit better. Sure, he was still sore in a few spots, but he didn't really want to sleep, it would probably wear off soon enough anyway.

Well, his next class was economic lessons. He hated that class, it was the most boring out of all of them. Yes, he knew it was very important to be aware of how money is being spent into, out of, and around the country, and what amount to tax the citizens and what for and all that was vital in ruling when he grew up, but that didn't make it any more exciting.

Maybe he had inherited that from his father. Not that the man had ever told him anything that would suggest that, it was just, well, from what the red head gathered, if a riot wasn't about the animas wanting freedom, then it was taxes, or that food shortage he'd heard about. He wasn't too sure about that last part though. They always had plenty of food in the palace, there must not be that big of a shortage.

Standing up, the red head left his room, although he wasn't entirely sure of his destination yet. He could go to the courtyard, or try and find Straton again, or maybe just walk around. He didn't really care at the moment, really.

You would think that a circular plan for a building would be pretty interesting and new, but it wasn't when you lived there your whole life. Walk straight, and you've gone though an entire floor of the palace. He was already back at his room, and still at a lose for what to do for the remaining forty five minutes of his time.

Reaching the courtyard, he peaked inside. Many of the princes and a few princesses were walking and playing among the lush plants. He couldn't spot Maxwell though. He was probably with Lady Crystala right now. He was next in line after all, it would make sense that he'd be next to train.

Going towards the back of the courtyard, he did his best to keep from making eye contact with any of the other children. Without Max around they probably wouldn't start anything, but you could never be too careful.

Reaching a rather secluded spot, he began lifting himself up into one of the trees. They were always told that they shouldn't climb them, but most of the princes and one or two of the princesses broke that rule almost constantly. Gripping a branch above his head, his hand must of still been worn out from the sword practice, his grip slipping without much warning, sending the red head spiraling to the ground.

"Oww…" he grumbled, standing up slowly and looking around to make sure no one had actually seen that embarrassing blunder. He was so weak. They already made fun of him for being clumsy, no need to add fuel to the fire.

Huffing to himself, he started up the tree again, actually making it this time. Sitting there, the red head decided he would just wait out the time here. Sure, it wasn't much different then in his room, but it was a nice change of scenery.

Absently, he started taking leaves off the branches before ripping them apart and letting the pieces flutter to the ground. It was nice up there, a bit of wind breaking slightly the normally obnoxious heat. It was kind of fun having a bit of free time, even if he didn't know what to do with it.

* * *

Hurray for the third chapter after a much, much too long hiatus. I have to say one thing though, I know nothing about sword fighting, so the whole scene with them training was a total copout, completely not doing it basically. Sorry about that. I know not much has happened in this story yet, but I beg you not to worry. I have plans in store for Keane. Big plans. Heh heh heh…

As always, please review, it is forever appreciated. (also, despite what I said up top, I don't care if you are reviewing anonymously because you don't have an account or you're too lazy to log in, I just like to respond to people some times, and that always seems to happen with those who decide to go anonymous. Ah, the mysteries of life.)


	4. Chapter 3 Of Riots and Speculations

Hello again. I'm back, and not after a huge gap of epic proportions. Dreams do come true! Any-who, I am once again engrossed in this story, which is good for all of you, because that only means I'll work extra hard to get to the good part. At least, I hope it'll be good. I'm excited…. Although it won't be happening for a bit longer. Well, next chapter now please.

Chapter 3 - Of Riots and Speculations

It wasn't long before Keane was out of the tree and immersed in the ever exciting world of economics, and then public speaking followed up by archery and then writing. He hated having writing after archery, his hands were already in enough pain. The teacher would always yell at him for his bad handwriting on these days too, but it wasn't his fault! You try writing in perfect cursive after plucking a string for over an hour.

There were still forty minutes left before the red head thought he could leave when one of the guards came bursting into the room, effectively scaring Keane enough to cause him to snap his pen clean in half and annoying the life out of his teacher.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" the peeved man barked at the frantic looking guard. Keane couldn't help but notice that most of his teachers were in a bad mood most of the time as he hastily tried to wipe the spilled ink off his hand, not even bothering with his ruined paper. The guard managed to straighten herself up before starting. Whatever it was must have been pretty important to make her run so fast.

"My deepest apologizes sir, but all princes are to report to their rooms for protection until further notice," she said in a professional tone, drawling the red head away from his now black streaked hand.

"Protection?" he asked, confusion emanate in his voice. Before the guard could elaborate further, his teacher decided to ask about the same thing as Keane, but in greater detail.

"Yes, what in heaven's name do you mean by protection? What's going on here?" by now Keane was already standing, prepared to head to his room as soon as whatever was happening was explained. Things like this didn't happen often.

"There's been a disturbance outside of the castle. For your own protection and further information you should head to the fifth floor of the sun tower, while Prince Keane shall come with me," the woman explained, although it didn't help Keane much. What kind of disturbance? Did she mean another riot? There'd never been one this close to the palace before, no wonder she was freaking out. His teacher simply nodded and left the room without a word to his student. It would of bothered the red head if he was paying any attention, but instead he just let himself he led by the guard.

When they reached his room he went inside only to have the door be shut and locked behind him. He guessed this was safe, if not annoying in that he still had no clear clue as to what was going on, the guard had been silent the entire way over.

Two hours in his room. It didn't take long for the entire thing to go from frightening to boring. Maybe if he knew what was going on. A disturbance? That didn't say much. It didn't have to be a riot after all. Maybe someone had tried to sneak in? Or someone had threatened to kill the king? A wondering maniac with explosives? Aliens? The list was endless by the time he was allowed out.

After they were released from their rooms there was an announcement. A small riot had broken out in front of the palace. Everything was now taken care of with minimal casualties. So his first guess was right, it was a riot. Though they didn't say what the cause of it was, or how many casualties were 'minimal.' It bothered the prince. Sure, the reason could be narrowed down to the three most likely things that had been bothering the people for some time now, but there was no way to know how many or who had died. Was is civilians, or guards? Both? Or maybe it was some anima? He didn't know or have any way of finding out right now. Maybe he would tomorrow in his political science class.

He wasn't sure where he was going, just glad to be out of his room for now. Classes were closed for the rest of the day, not that he had anything after his interrupted writing class, but it was kind of nice to have gotten out early.

Down the hallway he spotted Straton coming out of one of the many rooms that lined the hall. That must be his room, the red head thought idly, but didn't bother on trying to remember which one it actually was. He'd just end up getting confused if he tried to get back later on.

"Um, hey, Straton?" Keane said as he walked up to the odd blonde. When he stopped and turned at him, Keane wasn't sure what he wanted to say now that he'd finally gotten the other's time. "So, that was pretty crazy huh? Being locked in our rooms and everything," he decided the stay on the current topic of much of the palace. Everybody who walked past him was putting their own twist to the tale, people claiming to of seen things, what they'd been doing when they found out, those kinds of stories that were almost always exaggerated.

"It's a shame," the quiet boy said nodding as Keane fell into step beside him. The older boy had to agree. It was kind of nice seeing someone who wasn't hyped up about it and actually thinking about what just happened. The sad thing was, Keane knew the only reason he was acting that way was because it was going to come back to affect him. Every riot and problem that occurred would be put on him when he became king, but if Myrrah was still here, and the duty wasn't his to bare, he'd probably be acting just as excited as the rest of his 'brothers.' There was no way for Straton to ever become king though, but he was still thinking.

"Yeah, it's sad that people had to die. I'm sure it will all get under control soon though," the red head said, and he meant it too. Either the people would get tired of being beaten or his father would realize that there needed to be a change and would make it. It would end soon. Probably in the next year, and definitely before he would ever come to the throne. At least, that's what all his teachers told him anyway.

Because of all this, he was genuinely surprised when Straton simply shook his head in response. "No? What do you mean? You don't think it'll end soon?" the ginger asked, causing the other boy to shrug.

"It's not really my place to say," Straton started, and Keane really hoped that wasn't all he said. He got that response too much and it really got annoying after a while. Thankfully, he did go on, "but from what I've heard, the people wont stop until they completely demolish the monarchy. Either setting up a new family to lead, or a republic of some sorts," he finished.

"I never heard anything like that," Keane responded with a frown. Well, he actually had heard whispers of conversations along those lines from some of his teachers, but they said themselves it was just ridicules speculations. "It's probably something one of the other princes made up to be dramatic. You shouldn't believe everything you hear," That's what the teachers said to him when he'd asked, and there were some princes that really loved to tell tall tales, but Keane didn't think Straton was one of those. He probably heard it from one and really believed it, but that was impossible. They've ruled for years. There wasn't any reason why the people would be that upset. Things just didn't seem that bad. Straton's only response was another indifferent shrug.

"Probably, but I still wouldn't count anything out," the blonde said casually, and Keane decided to just agree with him. After all, he was kind of right, you really couldn't count anything out, no matter how unlikely.

"Hey, why do you think all these riots are happening anyway?" The older boy asked. Sure, there were the three main reasons most of them heard about, taxes, freedom and food, but it was still interesting to hear what others thought.

"Because people are unhappy," Straton answered simply, not taking much time to think at all. Keane had to admit, that was one way to put it, but…

"But everything seems fine," the red head said, and this time it was Straton's turn to frown.

"We're princes Keane, and you're going to be king. Of course everything seems fine, we get the best they have," the blonde said as he came to a stop outside of the courtyard. He had a point, but there was no way that there would be that huge of a gap between what they had and what the people had. Looking past the other boy out to the courtyard, Keane noticed how dark it was getting. He had a full schedule tomorrow and should probably get some sleep before it got too late.

"Yeah… well, it's getting pretty late. I should probably get to bed. See you around?" Keane hoped he would see him around, not used to having someone speak to him without some sort of spite or jealousy in their voice. Even when he mentioned Keane being king, it wasn't said as anything more then a simple fact.

"See you," Straton said before disappearing into the quickly darkening courtyard, leaving the red head alone to walk back to his room. Once in his room, changed into his pajamas and sat on his bed, knowing he should sleep, but mind working to much to do so.

Straton was nice, but he was exaggerating. There was no way his father would let the people suffer while they continued to live perfectly fine. It was just like the food shortage, people kept talking about it, but they ate fine everyday, with plenty leftover. If it was as bad as they said, then it would of affected them as well. Even if they were royalty, they weren't selfish.

Lying down, Keane sighed. No use getting worked up over it, he just had to keep to his belief that the riots would die down soon, before anything got too out of hand. His father wasn't cruel, and would work it all out as fast as he could.

If he didn't keep to that belief, he wasn't sure how long he would last before Myrrah's way out stopped looking so horrible.

* * *

Hurray, chapter 4, over and out. I hope you all like it. We're starting to see an inkling of the stress of the country and Keane's thoughts on the whole thing, and a possible friendship for the red head.

Well please review. As pointed out, I definitely read them, I can't think of a single reason why someone wouldn't. I live off that stuff man. And to Cocytus, Je suis heureux que vous ayez aimé ce dernier chapitre. Je suis parle francais un petite per, je ne bien pas, mais j'essaie


	5. Chapter 4 Of Mothers and Languages

Hi. Sorry for the bit of a wait of this one. Not as bad as before, but I probably could of done better. I managed to before motivated and finish my homework early though, so I have time now, not really, but I'm going to anyway. Well, before my window of time runs out, on with the chapter.

Chapter 4 - Of Mothers and Languages

The riot was the subject of most conversations for about the next week before things in the palace finally started to die down. Keane wasn't sure if he could believe most of the rumors he heard during that time, especially those from the other princes. His teacher said that it was caused by a rallying group of the lowest class citizens, as well as some animas, apparently, demanding food and freedom. Of course, he didn't say it in such clean cut words, piling layer upon layer of technical and political terms. Most twelve year olds would probably be lost after about two sentences of the old noble's lecture, but that was the language Keane was meticulously being taught.

The red head wound his fingers around in his hair in frustration. Speaking of languages, the political mumbo jumbo all his teachers spoke in was miles easier to learn then a completely foreign one.

It wasn't that he was terrible at Asterian or anything. His teacher said he actually had a knack for it, apparently. It was just the grammar, he had to know how to do all the political and royal speak that was already difficult in his native language in another one. Of course, that was the whole reason for him to learn it though, so that as king he could interact with the leaders of Asteria. Most other countries he'd need to worry about either spoke one of the two languages, so thankfully he didn't have to be fluent in any more then that.

That of course didn't help with the work he was suppose to be doing now. What was the past conditional again? He couldn't even remember what the Sailandian equivalent was. Why couldn't they have easier names? He knew it had something to do with the past tense… but how was he suppose to conjugate it?

Needless to say, that class felt about twice as long as it actually was, even worse with being the last one of the day. His teacher had endlessly emphasized the need for him to study more, it was essential that he get this down. Keane had wanted to ask when, his schedule was already full to capacity. If he added anything else he'd end up overloading. Of course he didn't actually say any of that though, simply nodding and promising to do better. Father wouldn't like it if he back talked his teachers, and messing with the approval of the King was asking for trouble.

It wasn't even that he was desperate to keep his position of soon to be crowned prince. Sure becoming it had been everything at one time, but now that it was a reality, well, he'd brooded on the negative enough already. He just had to keep reminding himself that he wasn't the only one who's future depended on how highly positioned he was amongst his siblings.

Smiling at the irony and rare occurrence, he quickly ran up to his mother as she turned around one of the bends. He almost never saw her anymore, and best of all she was actually alone for once, not flanked by a few other queens trying to position themselves higher in the rankings like normally.

"Mother!" He called, making sure she noticed him. The tall woman turned around and smiled at her son, completely distracting him from his earlier annoyance about Asterian. She must have been having a good day, she didn't smile much anymore. She never really had actually, but since Myrrah's death she'd changed almost as much as her son. Almost always serious, she seemed to be on another world most of the time. Keane wasn't sure how exactly her life had changed since the other boy's death, but it was obvious to see that it caused her quite a bit of grief.

"Hello Keane, finished with your studies for today?" She asked, and the red head nodded happily. He almost always tried to act cheerful in front of her. She didn't need to know about how hard he was being pushed.

"Yes mother, how have you been?" he asked. Neither of them would probably go into much details about the past weeks, but it was great just having this time to talk. The other princes didn't realize how lucky they were to have enough time in their lives to actually see their mothers on a regular basis. Of course, it wasn't like no one was without a bit of parental abandonment, hardly anyone seeing their father, and when it did happen, it wasn't really their father. It was the king of Sailand, and they had to treat him as such.

Keane was right in that they didn't go into long stories about what they'd been up to. It wasn't really like their was that much variation in their lives anyway. They both stayed on the broader side of things, but they didn't want to push.

"Well dear, I'd best be heading back to the queen's quarters," the red headed woman declared after about ten minutes. A frown set onto Keane's face, normally he wouldn't protest, but there wasn't anyone else there to judge them right now.

"But I never get to see you anymore," he pouted. It was the first non-positive thing he'd said since they started, but it didn't seem to surprise his mother any.

"Yes, but you know how important both our duties are in keeping our positions from changing, I promise it will all be worth it. Now, you should go and rest while you have the chance," she said, and Keane reluctantly decided not to attempt anymore protests. It wouldn't change her mind anyway, when his mother wanted something, she got it.

"Alright mother. Well, have a good day," he resigned, and the red headed woman simply nodded at him before heading back down the twisted hallway towards the stair case.

Sighing under his breath, Keane decided it would probably be best if he did what his mother had instructed him. Even if he didn't complain to her, she could tell how hard he was being pushed, just like how he could tell how troubled and distant she usually was now a days.

Distracted with replaying the meeting with his mother in his head over again, the ginger wasn't exactly watching where he was going. It wasn't like he needed to, he had all the important places he needed to know memorized. It wasn't hard for him to get around the Prince's floor half asleep or completely out of it, except for the other people that tended to also walk around. This of course led to quite a few run ins, causing the others to taught him as clumsy and spacey. He couldn't really disagree though, and had that description proved right yet again as he fell back, not even sure what he'd run into this time. It was bigger then one of other princes.

Eyes focusing, he saw the distinctive bottom of a queen's dress. Quickly picking himself up, he prepared to apologize. Some of the queens could be nasty if provoked. Upon seeing exactly what queen it was though, his mind went temporarily blank. He wasn't very good at dealing with her when he was prepared, let alone suddenly out of the blue like this.

"L-lady Marian!" he stuttered at last, eyes wide as he looked up at the pale, silver haired lady. Well, everyone said it was silver, but it looked more blue to him. The strange woman was staring at him indifferently the entire time. No one really knew what was with her. Even when Myrrah had been alive, she'd always been hard to read. One of the younger queens, she quickly became one of the king's favorites, and was probably tortured promptly by the other's for it.

Now though, they mostly left her alone, pitied her even. No one deserved what she had been though, but there was something else that made the other queens let up. She wasn't a threat without a son anymore.

Finally gaining enough control to stop gaping at her like an idiot and actually talk, the red head started to clear his though, a last ditch and completely useless attempt at playing it cool. "I apologize for running into you, Lady Marian, I wasn't watching where I was heading," He somehow managed to say, the silver haired woman simply nodding at him slightly afterwards. Fidgeting slightly, Keane tried to make a quick excuse to leave.

"W-well, it's best I be heading to my room, goodbye," he managed shakily, running off before she could say anything, not that he thought she would. Lady Marian never spoke to him, and he didn't really blame her. Not only had he been one of the kids to torment her son, but then he went and took his place.

In fact, sometimes he wondered why he simply got away with only the cold shoulder. It was almost like she didn't care it was all his fault.

Freezing up, he quickly shook his head. It was _not_ all his fault. He wasn't the only one who teased him. He hadn't meant for anything like that to happen. Maybe Lady Marian saw how remorseful he felt, and that was why she mostly left him alone? He didn't know, but he wasn't about to go and ask her about it. If she didn't feel like torturing him, he wasn't about to give her ideas.

Reaching his room, he went inside and quickly sat down on his bed. He needed to rest, like mother had said. Before he could though, he glanced over to his desk. His teacher had said he needed to study more. If he didn't get his Asterian fluent, it would severely hinder his performance as king.

Reluctantly pulling himself away from his bed, he headed towards the desk and sat down, bringing out a piece of paper and writing tools. Starting to go over how to congregate the past conditional, he tried to keep an optimistic view about it all. After all, mother had said it would be all worth it.

* * *

Done it is. I promise things will start happening soon. I hope. I always worry I'm spending too much time on unimportant things, but then I feel like I'm rushing. Once I get to the main plot of the story, it will flow better. Until then, I hope I'm keeping it at a good pace. Tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 5 Of Friendship and Pressure

Ended up taking longer then I wanted to yet again. Sorry about that, but this week has been running me ragged. Parents were out of the state, so on top of school and homework I have to clean, cook all meals for me and my two siblings and take care of several pets. Enough of my complaining though, it's over now. Let's get to the point and get on with the story, shall we?

Chapter 5 - Of Friendship and Pressure

Keane tried as best he could to keep his head up, barely hearing his tutor going on about the economic advantages and regulations of overseas trading. It'd been a month since he'd last seen his mother, and since then his workload had been steadily increasing. There'd been another riot in that time as well, this one worse then the others apparently. A whole bunch of casualties, mostly the people who'd started the riot in the first place, not that it eased anyone's mind.

His teachers were a part of the king's advisory staff, and they were being pressured to come up with a way to fix the growing mess the country was dissolving into.

"Prince Keane, lift your head and pay attention, this information is crucial," the older man commanded, and the red head quickly sat up straight as he could and nodded at him, trying to at least appear like he was focused again. They were being pressured into finding answers, and they couldn't, so they did the next best thing they could think of. Pressure him.

Once his class was up, Keane slumped out of the room. He had six, hour and a half long classes today. His record was seven, and before everyone decided the best plan of action was say they couldn't find a solution because they were busy teaching the crowned prince it was usually four. Either way, he was absolutely exhausted, and wanted to do nothing else but head to him room and sleep for the rest of the night. He didn't end up getting very far before someone called him name. Turning around slowly, he saw Straton walking towards him.

"Finally finished your classes?" the dirty blonde haired boy asked, and Keane just nodded slightly. It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to the younger boy, he was just tired. He did like being around him though, probably the only one of his siblings that he did.

Straton simply nodded as he started to walk alongside the red head, seeming to understand. The two walked in silence until they reached the door to Keane's room. The blonde started to continue down the corridor, until Keane made a split second decision. Yes, he wanted to sleep, but he also wanted to just hang out with a friend and at least pretend to be normal for once.

"Um, want to come in?" the ginger asked, earning a confused look from his half-brother.

"You don't wish to rest? It seems as if your studies have intensified recently," Straton asked, and Keane simply shrugged in response, ignoring the slightly larger words the other boy decided to use. He had a habit of doing that when he was unsure about something or around a group of people, the red head had noticed.

"No, I'm fine. Besides, I don't want to end up falling asleep and missing dinner," he said, pushing open the door to his room. Straton seemed to hesitate for a moment before finally following him into the bedroom. Keane quickly sat down on the bed, the blonde choosing to take a seat in the chair at the desk instead.

"This is only going to get worse, isn't it?" Straton asked quietly after a moment, and Keane wasn't sure how to answer. Of course, he would like to believe it was only going to get better from here, but nothing he'd seen so far suggested that in the least. He still didn't believe what the younger boy had said all that time ago about the people not stopping until the monarchy was destroyed, but he wasn't sure how close they would end up getting to that.

"I don't know… I hope not," the red head mumbled, laying back onto the bed. Hopefully he wouldn't fall asleep because of it.

"What do your tutors say? Mine wont tell me much," the younger boy asked, mumbling the last part. Keane took that as a good sign though. Straton was pretty formal with everyone, except for that one time when he lost his temper when Maxwell had pushed him into the lake, so to actually have him unwind a bit was nice. Keane was aware that they weren't really that close, but it was still more then either of them had with anyone else.

"Not a lot actually… they skirt around the subject, but they wont let up on me at all in any of my classes. They're… worried, I guess," the red head answered sleepily. He couldn't see the blonde boy nod in response, but he wasn't paying too much attention. More focused on staying awake. He probably shouldn't of laid down.

"When you're king, what will you do about the anima? If it isn't solved by then?" Keane had to think about that, it wasn't something that anyone really asked him outright. It was clear that most if not all of the nobles, as well as his father, were in favor of keeping them at a mandatory slave level. The people seemed to be torn between what to do, and he really didn't know. They had always been slaves in Sailand, if he changed that, so many things would be different. What if he couldn't handle keeping the country under control in that time of change? Maybe it was best to just let whoever came after him to do it. Someone better suited to control the nation.

"I donno. Might be… too much change, if I free them… probably just have the king after me do it…" Keane tried to stifle a yawn with little success, his eyelids drooping to the brink of closure before continuing, "Never meant to be… king anyway. If Myrrah was… still alive, I never would be…" the red head mumbled out.

Straton frowned slightly as he looked over at the older boy. He couldn't see his face, turned the opposite way on the bed. There was no way for him to know about the pressure being forced on the twelve year old, being so far down the line in terms of power. He probably shouldn't even be trying to hang around him. Others would find it as a desperate attempt to better position himself in the future, but that wasn't it. He just seemed like he needed a person to talk to, and frankly the blonde was starting to get a little tired of being alone.

"Keane?" he asked, not receiving any sort of response. Standing up from his seat, he walked over to where he could see the others boy face. Asleep. It was obvious that he'd been completely drained when he'd saw the red head in the hallway, he still wasn't sure why he'd bothered to invite him into his room anyway.

Walking back over to the desk quietly, Straton picked up one of the older boy's books and started reading. The guards would come around and announce dinner, but they never bothered to wake up any of the sleeping princes. He'd make sure that Keane woke up. The boy needed food as much as he needed sleep. If he didn't watch it, he'd end up as skinny as Myrrah was. Of course, the silver haired boy had always been like that, but it could still be considered a nearly unhealthy level for some people.

About half an hour later the blonde heard the guards signaling for the royal children to head to dinner. As he expected, the red head on the bed didn't even twitch. Placing his book to the side, Straton left the room without a word and headed to the dining area.

Meals were probably the only time of day when nearly all of the children were in one place at one time. Of course, there was always some stragglers, like Keane was today, but it was a good as someone was going to get without calling an official meeting. Grabbing two plates, Straton quickly filled them up with food before balancing them on top of two drinks. It wasn't the easiest thing in the world, especially when trying to weave in and out of a room full of other children.

Reaching the door, he was stopped by one of the guards, who simply gave him a questioning look. Most of the children ate here, although a few, like himself, usually went to their room. He just didn't usually take enough servings for two people. Some of the princes did, but they did it gradually, staying in the room the entire time as well.

He would of bowed, but didn't want to risk everything falling, so he simply cleared his throat. "Prince Keane is worn out from today's lessons and wishes to eat in his room. I'm bringing him his meal," Straton said, a polite, formal tone to his voice. The guard nodded in understanding before letting him pass.

Reaching the soon to be crowned prince's room, the blonde walked in, careful not to drop anything, before setting his own food down on the desk and heading over to the sleeping boy.

"Keane? I brought you dinner. Keane?" he asked, prodding him slightly. The red head grumbled before reluctantly opening his eyes. A look of confusion passed over his face as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. Straton handed him the plate and drink before deciding to answer the questions on the older boy's face.

"You fell asleep, so I brought you dinner," the blonde explained calmly, sitting back over at the desk in order to eat his own food. Keane blinked, still appearing to be waking up as he leaned over to place his drink on the side table.

"O-oh, thanks," he mumbled, starting to pick at his food. That had been unexpected, to say the least. Sure, he and Straton were kind of friends now, but he'd thought that the blonde boy would of just left after he'd fallen asleep. The two ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Once done, Keane placed the empty plate next to his cup. He'd thought he was going to fall asleep and miss dinner again. Sure he was still tired, but it was nice to actually be able to eat at the right time.

"Um, thanks again," the red head said, not sure what else to do. He wasn't used to people doing nice things for him anymore, at least not without a obvious ulterior motive. Sure, he could be doing the whole 'get in good with the next king' thing, but that just didn't seem like him. He wasn't one for politics, he didn't really fit in as a prince.

"It's nothing. I'll let you rest now," he said, standing up and taking both his and Keane's plates. The red head just nodded as Straton turned to leave.

"Alright, see you," he called, laying back down in bed. The younger boy just nodded, pushing the door open with his foot.

"See you," he managed to get out before closing the door behind him. Once alone in his room, Keane started absently at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to quickly take him up again. He was right in what he though before, with Straton being a strange kid, but it wasn't a bad thing. He liked that he wasn't the same as his other 'siblings' and actually gave him the time of day. Sure, they didn't go on long, drawn out conversations, but the quiet can be just as nice.

Nearly asleep, he tired to forget about the pressure of the people's unrest. The fact that a part of his day was good probably just meant he was going to have nightmares or something, but the red head tired to ignore that.

So maybe ignoring everything wasn't the best plan of action, or make any of it actually go away, but it was all he could do really. He was never suppose to be king, and at least when Straton was there he could pretend the pressure wasn't there, and he was just a normal kid.

* * *

Woohoo! Done. Straton got a bit of focus in this. I didn't expect that to happen when I created him. Do you guys like him? Whenever I make OCs I'm afraid they could turn out really crappy.  
Sorry again for the delay for this chapter. It actually came pretty easily, I just didn't have the time to actually write it. I really shouldn't have been writing this when compared with real life activities I have to do, but I couldn't let you all wait any longer.

Well, please review.


	7. Chapter 6 Of Sparks and Fires

Hello all. What is this? A update on my story that is actually on time? Blasphemy! Anyhoo, I actually have a little bit to say before the chapter.

I've had a few questions about the timeline and Sailand arc, and how that fits into this. Firstly, this takes place about a year and a half to two years after Husky 'died' and I probably should of said it in the beginning, but the Sailand arc wont happen in this story. Now anyone sad that Keane doesn't meet Husky and the others, don't be. I won't say much, but don't worry. Surprises are surprises and some plots are too good to pass up (at least in my mind).  
Well, that's all I have to say for now, except that I was planning out later parts of this story, and it's still super early, I mean, really, really early, but I _think_ I might do a sequel for this. I'd ask for opinions on this, but like I said, it's still so early.  
Well, enough of my little rant there, and on with the story.

Chapter 6 - Of Sparks and Fires

The rest of the week was as backbreaking as the beginning, but thank whatever god or gods may or may not be out there, he only had half his regular schedule on Sundays. Managing to finish all his classes by only one O'clock, the red head was in a rather good mood. Sure, the country wasn't exactly as pleasant as he felt right now, but he'd take any chance he could to just relax.

Seeing the entrances to the courtyard come into view he smiled to himself. He hadn't been in there for any other reason then training all this week, it would be nice to get some fresh air without having to gasp for it for once.

He caught sight of a few of the other princes gathered around someone, but decided to ignore it. He really didn't interact with any of them lately, except for Straton, that is. He wasn't even all that sure why, but being with the other boy kept him calmer after a frustrating day. They had picked up a routine since that day, Straton would meet him after class, they'd go to Keane's room and talk until the red head eventually fell asleep, Straton would bring him dinner and then after they ate he would leave. He liked it like that, having just the tiniest bit of relaxation to look forward to managing to keep him sane and working during his classes.

The red head came to a stop though when he noticed just who was surrounded. Straton, of course, who else would it be with his luck, and it seemed that Maxwell was at the center of it. And he thought he could catch a break…

"-need to learn your place! You think just because you can get in good with the Crown Prince you can drag yourself from the bottom, huh?" Maxwell yelled, quickly backed up by a choir of agreement from the other boys. Straton just shook his head though, looking around for a way out, a nearly dull expression on his face.

"Speak when we talk to you! What, you think you're better then us now?" the black haired boy asked, a very accusing, almost disgusted tone to his voice. It made Keane sick, mainly because one, Straton didn't think that, and two, he was anyway.

"Leave him alone," the red head called, managing to quickly get the majority of the boys' attention. Maxwell snorted at him as he walked up, and Keane had to forcefully keep himself from groaning. Please say he wasn't that obnoxious to Myrrah when he was around, he couldn't even fathom how he was ever friends with this kid.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it? You're not king yet," the black haired boy asked, earning a few laughs from the other princes. The thirteen year old couldn't figure out what was funny about that though. At least he had been creative when picking on Myrrah.

Keane smiled to himself and chucked, earning a few confused stares as he answered. "I don't need to do anything, he's already left," the others quickly spun around to see if what he said was true, and indeed, the spot where the blond boy had once stood was now empty, he having left while everyone had been concentrated on Keane. Keane wasn't angry about being 'ditched' or that Straton had 'run away,' the whole point of him coming over here was to get Straton out of harms way, and he understood that. He wasn't the strongest prince, that was for sure, and he'd even waved to the red head as he left. Apparently the simple little diversion trick was too much for most of the others to handle, staring gaping at the empty air.

Maxwell turned around and glared at Keane, his face red from embarrassment. "You arrogant little-" the older boy sighed, cutting him off before he could finish. He wasn't in the mood to be insulted today.

"Look, I don't want to hear it _Max. _If you have a problem with me, take it up with me, got it? Don't go messing with Straton just because of him being a target by association, alright. If you're not even brave enough to face anyone who's not weaker than you then you definitely don't ever deserve to be king," with that, Keane turned around to leave. That had ruined his good mood a bit, but if he left now then nothing else would happnen. Before he could though Maxwell started to yell.

"_You_ don't deserve to be king either Keane! It was suppose to be _Myrrah!_ Father didn't think you could do it and he was right! They only reason _you _have this position and _not _Myrrah is because_ you killed him!_"

The red head was frozen in his step. That… that wasn't true. He- he hadn't killed Myrrah, it had been the silver haired boy's own choice! He wasn't the only one who'd picked on him. He wasn't the only one! It wasn't his fault! A spark inside him snapped, and he was on top of the other boy before he could even realize what he was doing.

He didn't do very much though, the second the remaining surrounding princes recovered from their shock they began to pull Keane off of the blindsided boy. He didn't struggle for very long against their grip, rationality slowly starting to seep back into his brain. The two boys who were tightly holding his arms slowly let go, and only then did he recognized them to be Augustus and Emmanuel.

Maxwell stared at him, a nearly lost look on his face as he tried to stop the bit of blood that was leaking from his nose before quickly turning on his heals and heading in the direct opposite direction from the red head. A few of the others followed him, the rest of the Princes quickly dispersing and running off in little groups, already whispering about what had just happened.

After they left, all Keane could do was stand frozen to his spot. It wasn't that fights were rare or anything, they weren't. The princes fought all the time. That had been different though, it had been… he didn't even know what it was, but it was all he could do to keep from shaking as Maxwell's words rang through his head. It wasn't true! It couldn't be. Shaking his head, Keane ran off in the direction of his room. He had to get away from the others. That had been low. He wasn't sure if he was talking about what Maxwell had said or the way he'd jumped him out of nowhere, though.

Reaching his room the red head looked up to see Straton standing by his door. He had a confused, almost concerned expression on his face as he looked Keane over and the older boy wondered just how shaken up he actually looked.

"Keane, what happened?" the blonde asked, and Keane took a deep breath to calm himself before attempting to explain. Maxwell was wrong, he knew he was, so there was no reason for him to be as freaked as he was. It wasn't true.

"I-" any other word he attempted to say afterwards was cut off by the sound of a loud horn resonating throughout the palace. The two princes quickly placed their hands over their ears in an attempt at buffering the blast. The horn was going between spouts of ear-drum breaking cries and slightly lower calls. During one of the slight breaks in the sound Stanton turned towards the red head.

"What's going on! ?" He still had to yell in order to be heard, and all Keane could do was shrug. He had no clue, it couldn't be because of his fight with Maxwell, could it? Of course not, fights happened all the time, he was just being paranoid now.

A couple of guards ran around the bend, heading right over to the two boys once they spotted them. Before either prince could attempt to ask for an explanation one of the guards shoved them into the nearest room available, which Keane was thankful was his own.

The sound was only slightly muffled inside, still able to get in very clearly from the windows. The second guard sprinted over to the window before sticking her head out and looking around, only causing more confusion for the two boys. Taking a deep breath, Keane turned towards the guard still closest to them and started to demand answers.

"What's going on here? ! What's this alarm for?" he asked, struggling to be heard over the horn. That was the only thing he could pin the sound to be, an alarm, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what for. They should probably have drills or something so that they didn't stand around covering their ears like idiots as they'd been doing.

"Fire, someone has alighted the bottom floor of the palace. Worry not though, we are quickly working to extinguish it, and you should be safe up here," the woman managed to say over the blasts. Keane tried to keep himself from acting as scared as he felt once he heard that, not wanting the guards to think of him as weak.

"If that's what's going on then go and make sure everyone else is okay too or help with fighting the fire! We wont leave here. That's an order!" the red head yelled, both to get his point across and just be heard. The two woman quickly glanced at each other before nodding towards Keane and leaving the room.

Once they'd left the thirteen year old sighed under his breath and turned away from the door. All they could do was wait here until they were given the OK that everything was safe again. He spotted Straton sitting in his usual chair, hands pressed tightly against his ears with his eyes closed. That sound was nearly painful, but at least it was distracting him from really thinking about what was going on. Someone set the palace on fire…

"Hey, are you okay?" he called to the younger boy, who nodded slightly in response. When would that noise stop already?

As if on cue, the blasts from the horn stopped firing. It was actually probably several horns from the shear volume, but that was besides the point. Keane rubbed his ears, trying to get the ringing resonating in them to stop. It was better then the horns though, that was for sure. Straton looked up as he slowly removed his hands from his head. The silence was almost too much now.

"That… was different," the blonde said finally, and Keane could only nod in agreement. Nothing like that had happened before. The closest was the riot outside of the palace a few months ago. A fire. Someone had tried to burn down the palace. Someone had tried to _kill_ them all. Was the situation really that bad? The older boy almost wished the horns would come back, so that he couldn't think again.

"It… it was probably just a group of extremist… right?" Keane asked, Straton's only response was a shrug as he stood up to look out the window.

"Maybe, you'd know more about it then me," he said matter-of-factly. Keane nodded as he sat down on his bed, suddenly feeling much more exhausted then when he'd first finished his classes. He'd been in a good mood too, should of known everything was going to go wrong because of it. The red head sighed as he lowered his face into his hands. All of this was just terrible.

Straton turned back from the window at the sound, not having been able to see any smoke or sighs of fire anyway. It must not of been _too_ big, probably on the other side of the palace as well. Seeing Keane he frowned to himself. Something else had happened right before all of this as well, although he still wasn't sure what.

"Are you okay?" the blonde asked, receiving a slightly confused stare from Keane as he lifted his head out of his hands.

"Yeah, you know I wasn't in the fire…" the red head trailed off, Straton shaking his head. That wasn't what he meant, of course he knew that.

"No, I mean with that this happened at all, and whatever Maxwell had done before it," the younger boy explained, and it took Keane a moment before actually nodding as the question sank in.

"Yeah, Maxwell was just being a jerk. It was nothing, and well… as long as no one was hurt, it'll be okay," the red head said finally. Straton nodded, although he didn't truly believe that was all that had happened, or that everything would be okay. People didn't riot in the streets or set fire to their leaders' homes for no reason, unless they were a pyromaniac, but he had a feeling that wasn't the case this time.

"Should we see what happened?" the blonde asked after a moment, but Keane shook his head. He didn't feel like moving yet, not to mention everyone else would probably be there trying to get a look at it. They'd just get shooed away.

"Nah, it might not be completely safe yet, and even if it was, everyone'll be trying to get a look, they'd just be trying to get us to leave," Keane said, and Straton had be admit he was probably right. "We shouldn't do anything until we're told it's okay," the red head mumbled, sounding much more subdued then usual.

Straton didn't blame him. He was unnerved, and when he grew up he could just leave, really. Probably become equivalent to some low ranking noble and live out his life in relative peace. Keane was the one that had to inherent the problems of the entire country, which were already starting to knock on his door rather violently, both figuratively and literally.

Whatever Maxwell had done when he was 'just being a jerk' was bothering him as well. The red head had been much paler the usual when he'd ran up to his room. He wasn't about to press it from him though, now was defiantly not the right time. He would speak to Maxwell about it, later though.

Ranks had never really mattered much to the blonde boy, much to his own mother's detest. He didn't care how much higher in the chain Keane and Maxwell were, if he wanted to speak to them as a friend, or call them out, in Maxwell's case, he would. It was just one person's opinion that made of the entire ranking system anyway, so it didn't really matter.

Even if that person was their father and the king of Sailand, he was still just one person. Keane was proving that fact right very clearly.

* * *

Yay, this chapter was kind of long, and stuff happened! Whoo! (Gratuitous use of exclamation points) Hope you all liked it, for some reason I feel like I've gotten over a hurdle. The unrest is quickly starting to escalate.

Well, please review. I'm actually a little surprised with the high number of reviews for the last chapter, but I figured, this story is so specific in it's fandom. I mean really, Keane? That kid from like two scenes of that manga that has more spam in it's fan fiction page then actual stories? If you're reading something about him, you must have been kind of looking for it.


	8. Chapter 7 Of Anima and Princes

Hey there. Spring break is here and I have a desire for +anima, so that can only lead to a new chapter.

Only thing I have to say before we start though is, whoops, typo. Thank you Stelra Etnae for pointing out that Husky's real name is Myrrha, not Myrrah, as I've been saying. Myrrha looks more pretty and exotic anyway, so from here on out I will be using for correct spelling for his name.

Chapter 7 - Of Anima and Princes

It wasn't until the next day that Keane and Straton decided to go check out how bad the damage from the fire was. They actually had the time too, since classes were canceled due to the chaos. Walking down to the bottom floor of the palace, they didn't actually leave the steps, looking out from behind the wall as to not get in the way of anyone who was working on the repairs.

One of the walls looked rather seared, black stains running all along it, tainting a bit of the ceiling as well. Other then that, there wasn't too many other signs of damage, besides a few holes in the walls quickly being patched up by workers. After a quick swoop around from their perspective, the two boys quickly left the entrance to the ground level, returning back to the prince's floor.

"Well, at least it wasn't that bad," Keane said once they reached the top of the stairs, and Straton nodded in agreement, although in truth they couldn't really tell what the outside looked like. Nothing had been destroyed beyond repair though, and the palace wasn't really the most flammable building in the world, being composed mostly of stone, which probably helped curb the fire's spread by quite a bit. Neither boy was quite sure what else to say on the subject, even if the damage was easily repairable the simple fact of what had happened being conformed without a shadow of a doubt pricking in the back of their minds.

Reaching Keane's room the two went inside. They never went to Straton's room, mainly just out of the habit of going to the redhead's instead. They tended not to talk too much about the ever looming problems increasing throughout the country, but it was starting to get a bit too much to ignore. It was all anyone else talked about, and truth be told there weren't really that many alternatives. Life in the palace but both leisurely and tough, but it was also quite repetitive after a while.

"What do you think set it off?" the ginger asked, and Straton simply shrugged in response. There hadn't been too much speculation on why as of yet, everyone too caught in the fact that it did. "I still can't believe that actually happened…" Keane mumbled slightly, the blonde nodding his head.

"Most people here can't," he said, an impassive tone to his voice. Keane couldn't help but sigh at this. Straton was still as weird as when he first really met him. It was like he didn't grow up the same way as the rest of them.

"You can though. You just feel it's a matter of time before everyone blows up and tries to kill us all," Keane said, his voice a bit sharper then he had intended. It wasn't that he was mad at the blonde, it was just the stress from the country and Straton thinking that they were all doomed didn't help him at all.

It was a few moments before Straton decided to reply. "I never said that something like that would happen, just that the people are unhappy," Keane really didn't get this kid some times. Of course the people were unhappy, anyone could see that.

"I know, but what am I suppose to do about it, I'm not king yet," the red head nearly pouted. Straton nodded, almost like he expected some kind of answer like that. Keane took a deep breath to try and get rid of the last of the irritation he was feeling. It wasn't Straton. It was the stress of the country. He had to remember that. "Why are you so different?" Okay, maybe he could of put that a little more tactfully. Always saying the wrong thing…

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked, looking more confused then anything. Keane mentally thanked himself that Straton seemed to have a pretty long temper, so far only nearly drowning a person having set it off.

"Well, I mean, you're just really different from all the other princes, even me. Kind of like how Myrrha was, only without the anger issues…" the red head managed, trying to pick his words carefully. How could he ever address easily offended embraceries from hostile nations if he couldn't even talk to a friend without being afraid he was going to say something wrong? And a very mild mannered one at that. He couldn't help but think the comparison to Myrrha had been appropriate, they were similar. The silver haired boy had always seemed to understand the tension of the country better then everyone else. Keane had chalked it up to his training to be king, but now he wasn't so sure.

"I just don't like violence or power all that much. I probably wouldn't of been born a prince if I had a choice," Straton said, starting to flip through one of the Asterian manuals on Keane's desk. That was a bit of a surprise though. Not the first part, Keane had figured that out long ago, but not being born a prince. He knew Straton didn't exactly fit in, but never really thought of any other possible lifestyles.

"What would you want to be then? If not a prince?" the red head asked, more out of curiosity then anything. Truthfully, Keane would of liked to just be a low ranking prince, like Straton. He would still have a relatively easy like, without all the stress of ever becoming king.

"… an anima," the younger boy said after a few moments of thought, startling Keane quite a bit. There was no way he heard that right. Straton was weird, but not _that_ weird.

"Wha? Why would you want to be a slave?" Straton just shook his head though, flipping another page of the manual.

"Not a slave, I never said that," he explained slightly, although it still didn't make any sense to the crown prince. Anima were immediately made slaves in Sailand, there wasn't any choice in the matter. Unless they were a part of those rebel groups terrorizing the country for freedom, but there was no way Straton would want that, he had just said that he didn't like violence.

"Then what _do_ you mean? How would you keep from being a slave?" was there ways to stop that from happening besides joining some sort of terrorist group? Keane had no idea, besides hiding all your life, but that didn't sound like much fun.

Instead of an answer to his question, Keane was met with his Asterian book flying towards him, which he just barely managed to catch. Completely bewildered at this point, the ginger looked up towards Straton, who had a very slight smile on his face. Keane could easily see it though, the blonde didn't really wear his emotions on his sleeve.

"I'd go to Asteria, anima aren't slaves there," the younger boy said finally, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Keane had to admit, put like that it was. He had to wonder why most anima didn't do that anyway. Really, they had all these crazy animal powers, surely they would be able to make the trip.

"Hey Straton?" Keane asked after a small moment of silence, a thought coming to him. It was probably stupid, but he knew it wouldn't stop bothering him until he asked, and if Straton wished he was an anima then maybe he would know.

"Yeah?" the blonde answered, attention now solely on the red headed boy, seeing as he had thrown his book.

"Are anima… born?" it probably was a stupid question, but he never heard anyone say that they were. It was always that someone _became_ an anima. The law was that if a individual were to _become_ an anima, then they were to immediately be scheduled for sale and slavery. He just didn't know how something like that happened. Apparently they had labs and places in Asteria that actually studied that sort of thing, but they didn't really bother with that kind of stuff in Sailand. Anima were slaves, and it didn't go much farther then that.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure something happens to turn then into anima," the blonde answered, and Keane nodded. Okay, so at least he was right about that, but he still had no idea what could possibly cause people to sprout wings and grow claws. Was it something they choose?

Before he had a chance to ask, Straton stood up out of his seat. "I need to go do something for a moment. I'll be back shortly if you wish," the blonde said, beginning to walk towards the door. Keane was a bit surprised at his sudden switch back to respectful and proper, but simply nodded in response.

"Um, yeah, take your time. Want me to come with you?" he asked, but Straton shook his head in the negative.

"No thanks, it shouldn't take too long," the younger boy said before leaving without another word. Keane shrugged to himself before lying down on his bed, waiting for Straton to return. He should probably be studying right now, but he never got a day off anymore, so he was going to use it to the best of his abilities of doing nothing.

Straton walked down the halls of the palace looking for one boy in particular. He had yet to find out exactly what happened after to left Keane alone with the other princes before the fire, and the redhead wasn't about to tell him. Normally he wouldn't go around prying like this, but he just had a feeling whatever happened was out of line. Keane had looked like he'd seen a ghost before those horns started blasting. And afterwards for that matter, but that was most likely for an entirely different reason.

Walking towards the courtyard he didn't even reach it before the person he wanted came into view. The blonde wasn't sure if that was luck or not, but he was alone, and he had the chance he wanted to talk with him.

"Maxwell," he called, causing the other boy to turn around at the sound of his name, only to sneer and turn the other way and continue walking. Straton simply picked up his pace until he was beside the dark haired boy. "I just wanted to ask you something," Straton tried, although Maxwell didn't let up on ignoring him any.

The younger boy could now see a bruise that had formed on Maxwell's nose. They must of gotten into a fight, although it had to of been quick, since it hadn't taken Keane too long to meet him in front of his room. Sighing just slightly under his breath, Straton decided to try one more time.

"I just want to know what you said to Keane after I left, I'll stop bothering you right after you t-" the blonde wasn't able to finish his sentence, a force pushing him back and into the wall, hard. Looking up slowly, he knew it was Maxwell who had pushed him, that was a given, and now the older boy was staring down at him, anger ablaze in his eyes.

"It's _none_ of your business what I said to that halfwit, got it? So stop going around acting like you're some kind of savior of peace! You're not, you're just a weak little _freak_ who can't do anything but try and play the social game in order to get ahead in life. Everyone knows Keane isn't suppose to be king and that's what I said! It's _his_ fault if he can't face up to the truth," Maxwell yelled before stomping off down the hallway. Straton didn't attempt to move until he was well out of view.

Feeling the part of his head that slammed the wall, he pulled back to reveal a slight wetness. Blood. It wasn't much, definitely nothing life threatening, but the blonde sighed to himself as he stood up, just a tiny bit lightheaded from the hit.

Keane was definitely going to want to know what had caused all this, and for some reason Straton didn't think telling him 'I fell' was going to cut it.

* * *

And completed. Hurray, now I can go study for my AP exams which I have been putting off for several days. Fun fun fun. Seems like Maxwell has got some issues. Of course, if you're in one of my stories, you're probably not going to be perfectly sane. At least, not by the end of it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	9. Chapter 8 Of Worries and Warnings

Hi peoples. It's 3am (there's too much noise aren't you people ever gonna go to bed?) and I should really be getting to sleep instead of starting the next chapter of this story, but I want to get this out before I start on the next one of Dreams of Yesterday for it's one year anniversary. I've said this before, but I'm still surprised at how well received this story had been so far, but I guess I should just be thankful.

Chapter 8 - Of Worries and Warnings

Straton stood outside of Keane's bedroom door. The spot where his head had banged the wall continued to bleed slightly, but he was still hesitant to make his way inside. It wasn't that he thought Keane would be mad, at least not too much, but he didn't want to make the stressed boy even more worried. Finally figuring there wasn't any helping it, Straton pushed open the large door.

Keane sat up on his bed as he entered, a small smile on his face. All the blonde could do was smile awkwardly back, holding the back of his head. It didn't really hurt that much, but he still wanted to stop the flow. Looking him over once, Keane was able to pick up on the unease in Straton's form, and his smile quickly turned into a worried frown. And Straton really hadn't wanted to bother him…

"What happened?" the red head asked before Straton had the chance to even say anything. Even if he didn't think so, Keane was fairly good at reading people, at least, that's how Straton saw it.

"I saw Maxwell, do you have a bandage?" he answered, quickly asking his question as if it was completely normal and nothing was wrong. Despite, or maybe because of this, it set off alarm bells in the older boy's head.

"Why? What happened?" Keane asked again, not very satisfied with the short answer he had received, "Are you okay?" Straton nodded, sitting down on the chair by the desk. The bleeding was starting to stop anyway, it really wasn't that bad, just a small bang, was all.

"I'm fine, I just hit my head and it bled a little bit," he explained, fudging the truth just a bit, and Keane was almost immediately to his feet. "It's nearly stopped," Straton said, but that didn't stop the red head from inspecting the injury any. Without saying anything, he walked away from the sitting boy and retrieved a small medical kit from one of his drawers, it was there just incase of emergencies, headed back over and proceeded to wrap the cut.

"_Fell,_" Keane said once he had finished, rolling his eyes. "Don't lie, Maxwell did this, right?" he didn't get how Straton could be so blunt and straight forward about some things but then try and lie about such obvious others. Straton nodded after a moment, not seeing any way he could really deny it now. Keane sighed as he flopped back down onto his bed. He wished Maxwell would just leave them both alone, he already had so many things to worry about, he didn't need to add Straton's safety to the list. Not that he blamed the timid prince at all, Keane couldn't help but feel protective of him, almost like what he kind of imagined a real little brother would be like.

"I'm sorry to have worried you," the blonde said after a moment. Keane leaned up on his elbows and shook his head at this.

"Don't be, it's fine," he said. It wasn't like it was his fault, Maxwell had probably started it anyway, Straton hadn't even been gone for very long. The younger boy simply shrugged though, not appearing very convinced that he shouldn't. Keane laid back down on the bed, deciding it would probably be best to change the subject, but Straton beat him to actually doing it, though.

"Classes are back to normal for you tomorrow, correct?" he asked. Keane sighed and nodded grimly. That was something he was not looking forward to in the least.

"Yeah, they are," he grumbled. The two talked awkwardly until dinner when Keane went to go get both their food, not wanting Straton to move around too much. Sure, he said that his head was just a little sore, but he still might of hurt himself worse then he thought, and Keane didn't want to risk it. He wanted Straton to go see one of the medical women, but he kept insisting he was fine.

When the red head finally allowed Straton to go back to his own room, he had to admit it had been one of the more relaxing days he'd had in what seemed like forever. Even though Straton had gotten hurt, he didn't have to go to any classes, and it was considerably more calm then yesterday, that was for sure.

Of course, things would go right back to normal once he woke up tomorrow morning.

Walking to class early the next morning, he wearily accepted this. As he did the next day, and the next, until over a month had past and the thought of anything breaking his routine was a hopeless fantasy. Each day the classes seemed to get harder, and his teachers more on edge. They weren't just not telling him everything, Keane decided after one particularly confusing and contradictory civic conduct class, but they were lying to him too.

His mentor had kept him late today, finding it absolutely necessary that the red head know the exact difference between how to conduct himself in front of an emissary and how to conduct himself in front of a noble. Keane still wasn't too sure what they were exactly, but it was apparently very important.

Straton was waiting inside his room, as normal. Ever since his teachers started pushing back classes later and later, the blonde had taken to waiting at Keane's desk reading instead of standing outside, not that Keane minded. It was just nice to know someone was there.

"Kept you after again?" Straton asked without looking up from his book. Keane couldn't see what it was, but he wasn't trying to as he headed over towards his bed, nodding weakly in order to answer his question.

"Third time this week," the red head mumbled as he laid on the bed. "Why can't they lay off? They're not even doing anything important…" he grumbled into the blanket. Straton looked up from his book at the exhausted prince before deciding to close it and give him his full attention. Some days he needed it more then others.

"I'm sure it's all going to be helpful in the long run," the blonde said, and Keane reluctantly agreed with him. Even if he wanted to fight it, he knew deep down that it probably was, being king required so much effort and knowledge. Not to mention he just didn't have the energy, and Straton was pretty good with using common sense in arguments.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. It's just… why are they rushing so much? I just became crown prince less then a year ago. It's not like the king's gonna die anytime soon anyway, so what's their problem?" he asked, sincerely hoping that Straton would actually have an answer for him, just so he could place a reason for all this madness. The younger boy only shook his head though, but Keane didn't lose hope immediately, due to the mild look of confusion on his face as he thought the situation over. Straton was good at figuring things out, so maybe he would this time too.

"I'm not sure what their reason could be, but there does seem to be a rush… Maybe it's due to the civic unrest?" he suggested after a moment, and Keane nodded dejectedly as he rolled over on the bed in order to see Straton a bit more clearly.

"Yeah, they can't figure out how to solve it, so they want me to. Great…" he said, sighing under his breath afterwards. That was really the only reason he'd been able to come up with too, but that didn't make it any better. He was only thirteen years old, and they were trying to make him be fit to rule the country at any given moment. He didn't want the problems of thousands of people on his shoulders though, but that really didn't matter. He was going to be king, whether he wanted to or not.

"Keane?" Straton said after a small moment of silence, and the red head had to prop himself up on his elbows in order to actually answer him, he'd nearly fallen asleep for a second, not that it would have been anything new.

"Hmm?" he answered, still a bit too tired to actually use full words. The blonde was silent for a few more moments before finally sighing out loud and continuing.

"I heard some of the noblemen talking… on my way here," he said hesitantly, and Keane raised an eyebrow in question. Something seemed off about the way he was acting, but Keane had no immediate idea as to what any nobles could of said to rile him up.

"Yeah, so? What they say?" he asked, starting to get both worried and curious at the same time. Straton wasn't really the type to overreact like some of the other princes, himself most likely included. The blonde began flipping through the book he'd put down a moment ago, not really looking at it, it seemed more as to just have something to do with his hands.

"They were talking about evacuating the palace, if the riots get too out of hand," he said, and Keane was now fully sitting up, any weariness from before temporarily forgotten.

"Evacuate? But they haven't been that bad… almost nothing's happened since the fire," the older boy said, acting almost as if it was Straton's decision on what they were going to do. He simply shrugged though, closing and opening and closing the book again.

"That's just what I heard, I don't know how accurate or soon it may be. It's probably just a precaution incase the worse were to happen," the blonde said, trying to reassure Keane. There was no need for him to worry any more then he already did, but he still had a right to know what he heard. Keane nodded, the shock wearing off a bit, before answering.

"Yeah, you're probably right. There's always plans for if things were to go wrong, but that doesn't mean it will, right?" the red head asked, and Straton nodded. That was right, just because they were talking about it, didn't mean it would happen. After a minute or two, Keane laid back onto the bed, weariness returning after the shock had worn down. Straton didn't say anything more to disturb him, and he quickly fell off to sleep.

Once the room was silent, Straton sighed to himself softly. He didn't want to worry Keane… He always had so much to think about, while he had hardly any classes at all. It was just that… it hadn't seemed like they were simply discussing precautionary methods. They spoke about it as if it was a real threat, something they couldn't avoid.

He should of stayed longer, but he'd been afraid of being caught eavesdropping. It seemed like such a silly fear now, with the weight of the unanswered questions weighing down his thoughts. He couldn't worry Keane though, he'd just have to look out for anything suspicious and keep careful tabs of any and all rumors he heard. Keane didn't like the rumors, felt like they were all made up, but Straton always thought there was a ring of truth in every one, and you just needed to find it.

Although most importantly, he had to make sure Keane stayed safe. He didn't know why, it was just a gut feeling really, but there was a warning bell in his head telling him that the red headed boy would need all the help he could get in that area.

* * *

Yay, we're getting close to super mega **action!** Haha, just ignore me. Huh, y'know, when I first thought up Straton, I didn't think he was going to get this big of a role. Well, hope you liked the chapter, and please review.


	10. Chapter 9 Of Breaking and Hope

Hello everybody. I have to say I was quite surprised at the reaction I got when I mentioned that Straton wasn't originally a main character. It seems that most of you have grown quite fond of him. Hmm, I'll have to take that into account for anything that happens later ;)

Chapter 9 - Of Breaking and Hope

It'd been a week since Straton had mentioned the overheard conversation to the red headed prince, and it was hard to Keane to not think about it at times. Specifically, times like now, where he was called into an emergency lesson with his civic advisory tutor, in order to discuss the likelihood and scenarios of a full scale revolution in the country.

When Keane was finally allowed to leave, he felt more worried then he had in any recent memory. It wasn't trying to just take simple precautions anymore, they were literally trying to prepare for the very likely worst possible scenario, or at least that's how it seemed. He remembered when Straton had first said that he felt the country wouldn't stop until the monarchy was either demolished or replaced. It seemed so long ago now, and he couldn't believe how stupid he'd sounded. He was probably still just as stupid though, because he just couldn't understand how all this could be happening.

Reaching his room, Straton wasn't in there like normally. Keane had to remind himself that the blonde had his own classes to go to sometimes, and flopped down on his bed. Was it bad that he really wished he didn't?

When the guards came around announcing dinner, Straton still hadn't shown up. The red head tired to keep his annoyance with the other boy down as low as possible. He couldn't expect him to be as his side all the time, even if he really didn't feel like being alone at the moment, Straton had no way of knowing that.

Grabbing a hap hazarded plate of food Keane quickly returned to his room, definitely not in any sort of mood to have to deal with the other princes. Luckily, he hadn't seen much of Maxwell since he'd pushed Straton down, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

Eating alone in his room, the red head tried to think of something that would appear a bit more promising then his current train of thought. Of course, that was a bit hard when your life was on such a strict schedule that the only things allowed to disrupt it tended to be on the down side of life. Even most of the good things he had seemed to come with a price. Becoming crowned prince alone had come with both being ostracized from the rest of the princes and never getting the chance to rest or see his mother anymore, but the only reason it ever happened was because Myrrha had ended up breaking.

Hearing the chimes signaling the next hour, Keane placed his half eaten plate aside and started towards the door. He had economics lessons, and he was going to be late. About halfway to the classroom, the red head stopped. He didn't want to go. At all. Making a split second decision, Keane turned around and started heading in the direction of the court yard.

He'd never skipped class before, only not going if he was sick, but he guess he could say that he was sick in a way. He was mentally exhausted. Of course, that excuse wouldn't hold up when his teachers eventually found him, but it was enough to reinforce him for the moment.

There weren't that many children out in the courtyard since it was starting to get late, and Keane made sure to avoid any of the stragglers. They hadn't been messing with him as much the worse things seemed to get, apparently sensing the tension of the situation. Keane didn't know if it was out of whatever kindness they decided to show him, or fear for him snapping again like he had on Maxwell. He couldn't tell.

Reaching a back corner of the yard, he made sure to crawl behind a bush for extra effect. He was going to get in trouble, but he didn't really care at the moment. It wasn't like his father had enough time to actually punish him anyway, and his teachers were limited in what they could do because of his royal status.

It didn't take very long for the red head to fall into a fitful and rather uncomfortable sleep. At one point he was woken up when a mouse ran across his leg, effectively startling him. Keane half wished he had something to throw at the annoying animal for scaring him like that. You wouldn't think there would be mice in the royal palace, but those things got everywhere.

He didn't know how much later it was when he was woken up for real by a very worried looking Straton shaking his shoulder. All he could tell was the sun was set, but he wasn't able to see the moon.

"Huh? Um, hey Strat," the red head mumbled as he sat up off the ground. Straton looked both annoyed and relieved at the same time, and thinking about what probably happened after they weren't able to find him, Keane did not blame him one bit. Maybe skipping class wasn't his best idea of all time.

"They've been searching for you," the younger boy informed him, and Keane nodded. Chances are they were still searching for him, since Straton probably tried to wake him up as soon as he finally found out where he was. Keane rubbed the back of his head as the blonde helped him stand up off the ground. Looking out at the horizon, there was still a bit of color left in it, so luckily it wasn't really that late. The more he thought about it, the worse the timing was for him to be worrying everyone in the castle.

"Um, how long they been looking?" he asked sheepishly, not really looking Straton in the eye.

"About an hour, it really hasn't been that long," the blonde reassured. Keane nodded, and started heading out of his little hiding place, before a thought occurred to him, and he stopped to turn back towards his odd companion.

"Hey…" he started, looking Straton over one or twice, "How is it that you, of all the people and guards probably looking for me, were able to find me first?" Straton seemed to have to think this over for a few moments, before finally shrugging noncommittally.

"I guess I just know you better then them," he decided, and all Keane could do was take this as the truth. He didn't really have anything to prove otherwise, after all, and truth be told the guards and probably all of the other princes for that matter, if they were even looking, didn't really know him as well as Straton did.

"Yeah…" the red head mumbled, turning back around and leaving his secluded corner in order to face whatever punishment was to be set out for him, which, from the worry he caused Straton alone, not to mention the rest of the palace, he probably deserved.

In the end the punishment was little more then being grounded. When he wasn't in class he was to be in his room, with all his meals delivered. What made this bearable was that Straton volunteered to be the one delivering all his food, and made sure to stay even after he had dropped it off. This was to go on for a week, and truthfully, Keane was just thankful for having a legitimate excuse to avoid the other princes. Save for Straton.

He was three days into his week long sentence when the blonde haired prince stopped in with both their dinners, as per usual. Truthfully this all wasn't much different from how he did things before, only really going to the courtyard and such on the rare occasion he got a very quick spot of free time. Keane was not about to tell them this though and purposefully give himself a worse punishment.

"Hey Strat?" the red head asked. He wasn't sure when he'd started calling the younger boy this, it just started happening after a while. If he really thought about it, it was the first nickname he'd given someone since Myrrha had died. Straton looked up from his food when he was addressed, and Keane quickly tried to find a way to put into words what he was thinking, something that was becoming increasingly difficult.

"I was just wondering… what do you think is going to happen?" he asked after a quick moment. Straton cocked his head to the side a bit, not appearing to entirely understand the question.

"What do I think is going to happen about what?" he asked, and Keane shrugged slightly, although he knew exactly what he meant by his question.

"Y'know, about the whole thing going on with the country, and all the riots… there was another small one on the outskirts of the city earlier today…" the red head explained, mumbling the last part slightly. He'd just heard it from his tutor in his last class, and wasn't sure if everyone had gotten the news yet. From Straton's reaction he guessed he hadn't.

"I really don't know…" the blonde said quietly, looking out the window towards the restless city surrounding them from all sides. Suddenly, Straton stood up from his chair and started heading towards the door. "I'll be back in a moment," he said, and Keane smiled slightly for what he was pretty sure the first time that day.

"Promise not to come back with a bloody nose or something?" he asked, referencing the incident which had now been over a month ago. Straton stopped where he was to smile and nod at the red head though.

"Of course," he said, before continuing his way out the door. He quickly made his way to his room, which was about halfway down the hallway from Keane's. On the inside Straton knew that nothing he did would truly bring the redhead any real peace, but that didn't mean trying to cheer him up at least a little bit was out of the question too.

Quickly grabbing the small trinket, he started back to where Keane was. Sure, his birthday had been several months ago, the same day he was named official crowned prince of Sailand, but the princes didn't really get each other anything for their birthdays anyway, not to mention the whole difficulty with how to get something for someone who already has everything. In the end it wasn't useful or expensive, just something he'd found, but right now the redhead needed anything he could to cheer him up after any of the false hope he'd built up for himself was pretty much dashed.

It didn't take him very long at all to find himself back at the door to Keane's room and letting himself in. The red head looked him over once before lying back down onto his bed. "So what was all that about?" he asked without looking up at the blonde. Straton didn't answer though, Keane instead feeling something being placed on top of him, and glancing up to see Straton walking back over to his normal spot at the older boy's desk chair.

Glancing down, Keane spotted a little wooden bird sitting on his stomach. Picking it up, he pushed himself into a sitting position and stared at Straton for an explanation.

"It's a bird. They're said to represent freedom and the such, I thought you would find it a bit uplifting," the blonde explained, and Keane couldn't help but smile as he looked the small creature over. Freedom huh? While he definitely wasn't taking his grounding all that hard, he could most certainly use a break from the cage the anger of the country was placing him in.

"Uplifting? Yeah, I guess I can see that. Thanks Strat," he said as he turned the bird over in his hand a few times. Sometimes it was just plain odd how he didn't feel like he was actually related to any of the other princes at all. The exception was of course Straton, and even that had only started less then four months ago.

Looking over at the blonde sitting in his desk chair rereading his Asterian book, then back at the little bird, Keane made a mental note to thank Maxwell one day for pushing him into that pond. He probably would of never ended up talking to the strange boy if it wasn't for that, and he really didn't think there would be any way he could of lasted though the stress of the country falling apart at the seams without breaking completely if he was entirely alone.

And besides, it realy would make him angry.

* * *

Hurray. Done, and super duper tired. This heat is killing me, stupid air conditioner doesn't reach the top floor right. Anyway, huge storm coming next chapter. Hurray for plans. I promise many of your unanswered questions will be answered in the next two (or three) installments.

I hope you like it and please review. (This was updated a day later then planned due to a spider forcefully kicking me out of the room, and I threw my computer down to get away. Stupid sever arachnophobia.)


	11. Chapter 10 Of Life and Death

Yoyo peeps! It's finally time for the plot to start kicking into gear. Yay. Well, not for Keane, at least :) I'm so mean to him, in all my stories. You have no idea how long I've waited to write this and the next chapter. Ah well, you don't want to hear me just talking about what's going to happen, you want to actually read it, I hope anyway.

Chapter 10 - Of Life and Death

The two boys stayed in Keane's room for a while longer. The sun had set by now, and they should probably both be heading to bed. Keane knew that at least he should. He had class in the morning, and had to be up extra early for it. A bit sleepily, he pushed himself up from his laying position on his bed. He could only slightly feel the small bird that Straton had given to him in the pocket of his robe. He'd put in it there a while ago.

Before Keane got the chance to tell the blonde that he was going to be heading to sleep for the night, he noticed him staring intently out of the small window in his wall. Keane couldn't see whatever it was he was looking at from his position across the room, though.

"Hey Strat, whatcha looking at?" he asked, but Straton just frowned and moved closer to the window, as if he wasn't too sure himself.

"I don't know… but there's something off in the distance," the younger boy explained, now standing by the window. A bit intrigued, Keane stood up and walked over besides him. Straton pointed off towards the west, to show him whatever it was he saw. "See, out there, that light," he said, and Keane nodded, able to make out a strange band of lights, that almost seemed to be heading towards them. They were low to the ground, and it took Keane a moment to remember the last time he'd seem anything like it.

"It looks kind of like a festival, or a parade…" the red head said, and Straton nodded in agreement. That was what it looked like, now that he really focused on it. Little pinpricks of fire, like the citizens used to light the festivities during the night.

"Is there a holiday today?" he asked, and Keane just shrugged as he turned away from the window and back towards his bed. He didn't think so… but he wasn't even entirely sure on the date, so he could be wrong.

"What's today's date?" He asked, and it didn't take the blonde very long to answer him, he was a bit more on top of things then the frantic redhead was.

"The 6th," he said, and Keane thought for a few moments. The sixth… the sixth… he couldn't think of any holidays on that date, not even for different months. Not that they tended to celebrate too many of them in the palace, and when they did, he got the feeling that it wasn't exactly like how the commoners celebrated their holidays.

"I don't think so… but I've never been very good with things like that," he said after a moment. He couldn't really think of anything else it could be, and after a few moments Straton sat back down at the desk, picking up one of the books again and started reading. Keane noticed it was his Asterian book again. He sure did study that a lot. The older boy had never actually heard him speak it, but he must be pretty good at it by now.

"It's getting late, I should head to my room. You have class in the morning?" Straton asked, and Keane nodded. He wished he didn't, with all the stress he'd been going through. It wasn't going to change though, so there really was no use in hoping, unless he was planning to ditch and get in trouble yet again, which he wasn't.

"Yeah, well goodnight," the red head said sleepily, and Straton nodded once he reached the door. Glancing quickly back towards the window, he frowned. There wasn't any reason for a festival today… was there? Shaking his head, he decided to just ignore it. It probably wasn't that important, whatever it was could be dealt with in the morning.

"Goodnight Keane," he said, before leaving the room and closing the door quietly behind him. Keane flopped down into a laying position as soon as the door was closed, quickly closing his eyes as well. He was tired; it'd been as long a day as normal, and there had been a riot right on the outskirts of town, just to add to his stress. Sighing slightly to himself, he decided to just get to sleep for now. There was no use in worrying about things he couldn't control, at least not yet anyway.

Keane groggily rubbed at his eyes as something loud struck him back into consciousness much earlier then he'd wanted to. What in the world was that? It was hurting his head… Slowly he pushed himself into a sitting position just to cover his ears. It was loud… it was the same horns from when they had the fire.

Opening his eyes, he pushed himself off his large bed and started towards his window, not even bothering with the fact that he had never changed his clothes. It was still dark out, something was wrong.

Looking down, it was hard to make anything out, the prince's floor was so high up. What he could see though, didn't make him feel any better. There was fire, the same little pinpricks that Straton and he had noticed earlier, only now close up, and people. Lots and lots of people.

Moving away from the window, Keane had no idea what to do. Should he just stay in his room? That was where the guards had taken him when the fire happened, but this seemed very different. There was a sinking feeling in his stomach. This was much worse. Those people weren't here for a peaceful chat, that was for sure.

The horns were still blaring, and he had no idea what to do. He couldn't think like this, he couldn't even hear if there was anybody outside his door.

The red head's heart nearly stopped when his door was flung open, only to calm down slightly when he saw it was Straton. A very panicked and worried looking Straton, but Straton non the less. He quickly ran over to the older boy and grabbed his arm, but Keane wasn't about to follow him until he knew what was going on.

"Strat! What's happening! ? I saw people, and fire!" Keane yelled in order to be heard above the horns, and Straton just started to pull him again, and the red head reluctantly started following as he frantically explained.

"We have to get out of here! The people! Rioting! C'mon!" the blonde yelled, and Keane was now following without any struggle. A riot… attacking the palace… attacking _them…_ Just like Straton had said, all those months ago…

"Where are we going?" Keane asked as they weaved in and out of other panicking children and guards. The rioters couldn't get all the way up here, right? And even if they did… they wouldn't hurt children… right? Straton just kept pulling him though, and Keane could actually see the boy struggling to keep himself calm. It was like the time he'd first really taken notice of him, when he'd pulled him from the pond. Only this time he wasn't loosing his cool because of anger, it was because of fear.

"I don't… I don't know… but we have to keep- Keane!" the red head could barely process what was happening as Straton pushed him back, managing by a hair to avoid the huge club that came down between them. All Straton could see was the huge man, covered in soot that had just nearly bashed his friend's brains in, and all Keane could see was that there was already blood covering the club.

"Run!" Keane had no idea who actually yelled that, Straton or himself, but whoever it was didn't need to say it twice, both boys running faster then they ever had before, fear tearing at their hearts like a claw.

The red head didn't look where he was going as he ran, just away from that club… from that blood. When he finally slowed down enough to look where he was, he couldn't even tell with the panic he felt, and the people all around. Some of them… they obviously weren't royalty, and they were… attacking. The queens… and the children. Something… some_one,_ it seemed like they were blow up next to him, the way the warm, red blood sprayed across him.

He couldn't move, and he felt like he was about to throw up. He was going to be killed. He was going to be killed. Straton was right. He was right. Straton- oh no.

Panic began to grip him again, but luckily it gave him the ability to move. Where was Straton? They'd been separated when they ran away. Where was he? Keane's mind immediately went back to whoever it was that had been killed next to him, and he really did throw up this time. That couldn't of been him. It couldn't of been. He was still alive somewhere. He needed to be. He was still alive.

He had to keep moving. He couldn't die. Somehow, he'd managed to start running again, only to slip and fall in something. Blood. Someone's blood. Keane started feeling extremely lightheaded. He was going to die. He had to stand up. Without meaning to, he saw just who'd still warm blood he had fallen in, and wished he hadn't. He wished he hadn't seen any of this.

He could barely make out who it was with all the injuries, but when he did, he threw up all over again. It was Emmanuel. Keane couldn't even understand how so much blood could of fit into his skinny body. Just barely, he managed to push himself up, sticky red liquid covering his hands. He felt like his heart was about to burst. He had to leave, but he couldn't move.

Someone grabbed his wrist, and he thought he was already dead. "Keane!" The boy's head snapped up at the voice, and he started crying, although he really didn't notice. He wasn't going to die. Not yet.

"Mom!" he yelled, clinging to her as fast as he possibly could. She would protect him. She had to. Immediately the red headed woman started dragging him in the first direction she could, just as desperate as everyone else to find someplace, anyplace, that was safe. Keane wasn't even thinking anymore. He couldn't. His mind had just shut down, and all he could do was follow to wherever his mother was dragging him. All he could do was tell himself he'd be safe with her. He had to be safe with her. She was his mother. She would protect him.

"Mom!" He saw it a split second before she did, but he wasn't able to push her out of the way the same way Straton had did to save him. All he was able to do was watch as that large, tanned man with the club swung at his mother, ripping her out of his grasp. More blood. Keane could feel it dripping down his face now, but didn't pay any attention to it. It didn't matter, didn't even register in his head. He just stare helplessly at the broken form of his mother sprawled on the floor.

No… no no no no…. nonononononono! It couldn't be…oh no… Keane slowly sunk to the floor, his legs completely giving out on him. He couldn't do anything, not even think about the huge man that was probably about to kill him. This couldn't… no… it was wrong! It was all wrong! He didn't want to die! He didn't want anyone to die! He was probably sobbing by now, but he really couldn't tell. When someone yanked him back out of the way of the club, he didn't even bother to see who it was before he was up on his feet and running again, like a trapped rat.

He had no idea what was going on anymore. His mind was scattered and panicked. He felt like a caged animal ready for the slaughter. His mind just wouldn't work anymore, and Keane didn't know if it ever would again. If he would ever even get the chance to try. He knew he was running in circles. He hadn't gone up or down a single flight of stairs. He was going to die, but he didn't want to! He didn't want to die… he didn't want to…

When he tripped over something, probably the corpse of one of the queens or princes or princesses… one of his _family,_ all he could do was sit on the floor and sob. He didn't want to die, but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't give up though, but his body wasn't reacting with his mind. He had to get out, but there was no way out.

He didn't want to die, but all he could do was sit there and wait to be killed.

* * *

I am so cruel. And with a cliffhanger too! You all probably hate me now… :) Well, if you do, then I've accomplished my mission of actually making you feel something! I'd be a terrible writer if I just completely traumatized and left the main character for dead, and you all didn't care.

Oh, this is also the second time I've killed off Dylana. Huh. This is only the second time I've killed someone in a fic that wasn't a canon death, or death was cheap and they came back. Weird. Now what does that say about how I think of her?  
Well, I hope you all liked the chapter, although I'm not sure if liked would be the right word. Please review.


	12. Chapter 11 Of Mice and Men

Hello people! Very excited for this chapter I am. Oh, two little things before I start though. First, I don't actually hate Dylana, she just… has to die, nothing personal. They all do… haha, just kidding on that last part. Maybe. And with the guards being overrun so fast, it was just mainly because they were out numbed, and the mob had fire… I couldn't really find a way to put that in the last chapter smoothly.

Well, here's the next chapter, in which the title is finally explained :)

Chapter 11 - Of Mice and Men

Keane sat on the ground, completely frozen. He didn't know what to do anymore. He couldn't even feel any of his limbs anymore, everything numb. His mind kept repeating, over and over again like a broken record, he had to get out. It wouldn't go any farther then that though, and actually tell him how to.

The redhead nearly choked on his own breath when someone roughly yanked him off the ground. He started coughing and gasping for air, but managed to turn and see just who it was holding him, his body pretty much running on autopilot by this point. He could still somehow feel his body go rigid when he saw who it was though. Not a guard, no one from the palace. One of the people attacking. Someone who was going to kill him.

"Ahhk!" He yelled, although it sounded more like a squeak, as he just barely managed to break the man's grip on his clothes and fall back down to the ground. He was only barely able to move his hand out of the way as his attacker's ax became lodged in between two stone tiles that made up the floor.

The red head slowly tried to push himself away from the man, so that he could stand up and run and try and not die, but he couldn't even take his eyes off him as he pathetically moved backwards, slipping around in puddles of stuff he really didn't want to think about. The man tried to pull the ax out of the ground, but soon gave up and started walking towards Keane without it instead. He was going to die. Oh god. He couldn't even move anymore. He could feel the sharp claws of a mouse run over his paralyzed hand.

He couldn't think of a reason as to why the mice would be out in this that wasn't making him want to throw up. It smelled like death, and he guessed that was something mice were attracted to.

The man was almost on him now, and he felt a wave of nausea wash over him again, but didn't throw up. His arms were numb from the elbow to his fingertips, and so were his legs. He felt like the bones in his fingers and toes were snapping in and out of their sockets, and for a second thought that the man had started attacking already, it hurt so bad, but he hadn't. The horns had stopped a while ago, not that he could tell you when, but everything sounded almost twice as loud. It made his ears hurt like crazy, or they might of already been hurting before that, he couldn't tell. His eyes were open wider then he thought possible at this point, and they started to burn, although it wasn't like anything before, the pain feeling like it was coming from the inside of his eyes out.

Before he could think the man was trying to grab him again, and Keane did the only thing he could do in his current state of mind, slash at him in a pathetic attempt at pushing him away. To his surprise, the man pulled his arm back, holding it in his other hand. Keane didn't get any time to think about this though, once again being dragged away against his will by someone else.

When he saw who it was, his heartbeat managed to slow slightly from it's about to burst level, to something slightly more healthy but still miles faster then any speed it'd gone before.

"L-lady Me- L-lady Mah-" he stuttered, not able to form any sort of coherent thought or even remember her name at this point. She just continued to pull him along without saying anything. She never said anything to him though, so it wasn't like it mattered. Before he knew what was going on they were on a stairwell, and she had stopped moving, instead sitting next to a wall.

"W-wh…" he didn't even know why he was trying to talk at this point, jumbled syllables just barely making there was out of his mouth. Instead of answering whatever question he'd been trying to ask, she grabbed his shoulder again, and pushed him into a small opening that hadn't been there before.

He couldn't comprehend what was going on as he turned back towards the silver haired woman. She was already starting to place whatever barrier had been hiding this entrance back in place, but all he could do was stare.

"But you-" he could hardly believed he'd gotten those words out, but was still stopped short of what he'd been trying to say, his eyes landing on a huge red stain on the side of her blue dress, that only seemed to be growing. When… when had he been hurt? Keane didn't remember it happening when he was there, not that he'd been overly aware of his surroundings at that point, but if it'd happened before then why… why had she come to help him. She hated him. Deserved to hate him. What…?

Before he could get the chance to ask any of these questions, the injured woman resealed the passageway, encasing him in darkness.

It… it didn't… what? Why had? He knew he was in one of the secret passageways inside the palace, but it was only barely acknowledged in his head, which was swimming with confusion and questions.

Instead he just sat in the darkness, the sound of sheiks and murder muffled by the wall, but still way too vivid for him to digest. He was alive… Why was he alive? It didn't make any sense. He was going to die. Lots of people had died… were dieing as he sat there staring at nothing, but he was still alive…

He had no idea how much longer it was when he slowly started to crawl away from the sealed opening, not even feeling anything at this point. He couldn't stand up, his legs like jelly, although even if they weren't he'd still have to crawl, the entire height of the tunnel only a few feet. There weren't any lights in there though, so he had no clue how he could see the ceiling.

Another mouse ran over his hand, and he instinctively looked down, not that he cared at this point. He didn't even know where he was going, just wanting to get away from the slowly dieing sounds of a revolution.

He could feel every muscle in his body tense at the sight he shouldn't of logically been able to see in the darkness, but did anyway. His hand… it wasn't his hand… It- It had claws… and f-fur. Sitting back dumbstruck, he moved both hands in front of his face, and they were exactly the same.

They were covered in a light brown fur almost up to his elbows and where his finger nails should be were thin, curved claws. Something caught his eye, and the red head nearly passed out when he saw his feet were the exact same way only longer, the short fur reaching to nearly his knees under his tattered and bloodstained pants, and short but sharp claws on each of his morphed toes.

This… this couldn't be happening. He felt like he was going to pass out, the disbelief that he hadn't already the only thing that was actually keeping it from happening. Slowly he started to pat down the rest of his body, careful not to scratch himself. No tail or whiskers, but his heart nearly stopped yet again, and he swore he was going to have serious heart problems when he grew up because of this. If he ever got the chance to that is, when he reached his ears.

They were furry… and round… The tunnel in front of his seemed like it was swirling, and his vision started to fade in and out. This couldn't be real. All of this had to be a dream. Everything. Please, just let it all be a dream. The attack, his mom, lady Marein, Straton. Oh god… he never found Straton…

Tears started spilling out of his eyes at the cruel fact that none of this was a dream, or rather nightmare. He was alone, he was trapped with no where to go, and now… he was an anima. A mouse, but he just didn't care. He wanted it to all go away.

He wanted to be able to wake up in the morning and go to class and see Straton and be picked on by the other princes and be stupid and ignorant of the world around him again, but it wasn't going to happen.

Slowly, the traumatized and terrified boy started to black out, crumpling in a heap of blood soaked clothes and fur and claws. He was all alone in the dark, and he had no where to go, and his strung out mind just couldn't handle any more.

When he woke up, he had no idea how much later it was, what time it was, or how he'd managed to stay alive and not be found. Hardly anyone knew about the secret passages though, and he was pretty sure almost no one knew where they all were, but once again his mind deemed those facts irrelevant.

He could still see somewhat, and when he looked down his hands were still rat like. Before he could control himself the redhead started to vomit again, and almost immediately started to crawl away after, if just to get away from the smell. He still had to leave though, he couldn't live in a tunnel. He really wasn't even sure if he still wanted to live at this point, but desperately pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He wouldn't end up like Myrrha. Not yet.

As he crawled though the darkness, he tried to think of what he could possibly do to prepare himself for whatever he had to do next, but his brain was shot in a way he wasn't sure would ever be fixed again, if it even got the chance. He might be caught and killed as soon as he crawled out to where ever this passage led.

He kept having to stop periodically in his way down, he'd figure a while ago that the tunnel was slowly winding down, to clam himself, to cry, to start dry heaving, any food that was in his stomach long gone by this point. His insides were in knots, and it took every ounce of strength and denial he had to keep the thirteen year old moving himself forward.

After what felt like hours and very well might have been with the speed he'd been moving at, he reached the end. It was just a wall, looking very similar to the how the passage had after lady Marein had boarded it up, and very much like a dead end. Somehow managing to keep his breath steady, to pushed on the wall, and felt it move very slightly, before drawling his still clawed hand back so that it wouldn't open fully.

W-what was he suppose to do now? If he went outside, he could be recognized and killed or something else terrible, but if he stayed in here, he'd just die of starvation or dehydration after a few days… Once again he started crying as his overloaded mind tried to find some way out.

He couldn't leave yet. He just had to stay in there for a while. For the night… if it was even night anymore. He didn't know, but he wasn't about to check in case he couldn't get the board back in place afterwards. It didn't matter anyway. He'd stay for a few more hours before heading outside. His clothes were rags at this point, no one would mistake him for royalty.

Fingers still shaky from before slowly started to untie the sash that was around his waist. The ends were covered in now dry blood, but he desperately tried to ignore it as he wrapped it around his head. It wasn't much, but at the very least it would hide his ears.

Now he just had to wait until it was safe to leave. Leaning against a wall and trying to keep his hands from shaking again, he didn't think that would ever happen. He couldn't wait for it to be safe, he'd be dead before that happened. No, he just had to wait until he could mentally keep himself together, and go out and find a place, any place, where he could hide.

* * *

Wooohooo! I shouldn't be happy with what just happened, but I am! The big plot twist (that some of you already knew) has happened. I hope it doesn't seem too stereotypical, him becoming an anima and all, but I mean, this is plus anima, what did you think was gonna happen?  
Also, I really want to say something about Straton, but just give it one or two more chapters. His final fate will be clearly reveled soon enough, but for now, I leave it _ambiguous!_ wooooooo! (scary XD)

By the way, I was originally gonna end the chapter when he passed out in the tunnel, but felt it was a bit too short. Well, I hope you liked this milestone chapter, and please review.


	13. Chapter 12 Of Reunions and Hideaways

Hey everyone. Sorry about the bit of a wait on this chapter, got caught up in some things, but it's here now, so hurray. Well, I don't have much to say today, so let's get on with the chapter.

Chapter 12 - Of Reunions and Hideaways

After an undetermined amount of time Keane woke up from his fitful sleep and stared at the hidden exit in the wall. He shouldn't put it off any longer, he'd have to leave eventually. Looking down at his hands and feet, he couldn't go out like this. He could be attacked, or caught and put into work as a slave. He'd hid his ears, but that didn't mean people couldn't see the claws.

Taking off his jacket, he slowly started tearing it into shreds. It was what had the most blood on it anyway, and it'd be best if people didn't see all that. After a while he'd managed to wrap the fabric around his hands and feet. It looked a bit strange, but they'd have to do.

Looking down he noticed the small wooden bird that Straton had gave him before all of this had started. Freedom huh? He almost started crying again, but somehow managed to hold it in enough to pick up the figure and place it in his pocket. He didn't have anything else left after all, he wasn't about to leave that too.

Slowly the redhead started to push the barrier out of the way, until he could crawl through and out into what seemed to be an alleyway behind the castle. Quickly putting the barrier back in place, he managed to stand on wobbly legs. It was so strange, he'd never been outside the castle, and frankly wished it had stayed that way, but there wasn't anything he could do about that now.

Pulling the sash around his head farther down, he started to walk away from the only home he'd ever known. It was dark out, he must of slept the whole day, but he was thankful for that. There was less people out during this night.

After what felt like a few hours he was quiet a distance away from the palace, but he had no idea where that was, or where he was trying to go. Away, but to where? It didn't seem safe anywhere.

Keane nearly jumped at the sound of a few voices, and quickly hid behind a closed stand, peaking over to watch two men stroll by. They were far enough away that Keane didn't think he would have been able to hear them, but could. He was quick to remind himself that he didn't have normal ears now, as he listened in on their conversation.

"-got what was comin' to him, although I do feel kind of bad for some of those kids, y'know?" a taller man said to the other, who shrugged.

"It did get a little carried away, but we can't let one of um grow up with the idea of becoming king again. Besides, it was the king who said all those little kids with animas should be slaves, so now it'll be his kids who'll be doing the work around here. That's what I call justice," the second man said, and Keane hid himself even father down under the stand. They were talking about the princes and princesses. They hadn't all been killed.

"You got that right. Hey, the next guard'll be here in ten minutes, how 'bout we take off early for a little ceremonial drink," the taller one said, and the other quickly agreed, both walking off down the street until Keane could no longer hear them.

Without thinking the redhead ran over to where the two had come from. They were guarding the people they captured. The next one wouldn't be here for ten minutes. He could do something.

Turning the corner he reached what looked like a caravan of sorts, and slowly sneaked around the individual carts. They must be keeping them here. All of a sudden a thought struck his head. If they let everyone free, they'd just get caught again, and killed this time. Trying to calm his breath, he tried to convince himself that he should just leave before someone saw him, or he saw someone.

"Keane?" too late. Slowly he turned towards the cart to his right. "You're alive? Get out of here! Hurry before the guards come back!" the blonde yelled at him, trapped inside a small, locked cage. Keane wouldn't of been able to see him if he still had human eyes, it seemed so dark. He didn't need to let everyone free, but he couldn't just run off when cruel luck let him see his only friend again.

"W-wait! I can get you out, I think," the red head said, quickly climbing into the back of the cart to get better access to the cage and lock. Straton just stared at him like he was crazy, which he probably was at his point, but he didn't care.

"What are you doing? Leave! You'll just get caught too," Straton hissed at him through the bars, not daring to actually yell again like he had the first time. Keane just ignored him though, quickly taking the strips of fabric off of one of his hands and concentrating on the claw picking around in the lock. He had absolutely no idea where he was doing or if it would work, but it was worth a try. All the while, Straton just kept objecting to his being there.

"I can't… leave you, so just be quiet. Please," the redhead whispered, his voice still sounding horse. Straton didn't say anything after that, until finally the lock clicked open like some sort of miracle.

"C'mon!" Keane said, quickly grabbing the other boy's arm and dragging his out of the cart and away from the caravan. The other guards hadn't come, and he didn't see anybody else. As ashamed as he was to admit it, he was glad that he hadn't been tempted to save any other people, become he didn't know if he would have.

"Are you okay?" Keane asked once they were stopped in an alleyway, completely amazed at what just happened. He wasn't alone anymore. He was still terrified and traumatized, but not alone.

"Y-yeah, but…" the blonde boy said, although it sounded like he was forcing it a bit, like he was actually hurt.

"What's wrong?" Keane asked, hoping that Straton wasn't injured like Lady Marein was. The red head didn't see how she could have survived much longer after he was sealed away, but tried to ignore the flashbacks and focus on Straton.

"Could you… let go? You're really hurting me…" the younger boy managed to get out, and Keane almost immediately released his arm, looking at his still clawed hands, now tipped with blood.

"Ah! Sorry! Are you okay? Is it bad?" Keane bombarded his with questions, and Straton just nodded, rubbing his arm a bit and trying to squint to see it in the darkness.

"I'll be fine… can I see your hand though?" Straton said after a moment, and reluctantly Keane held out the clawed appendage. He knew Straton would have found out sooner or later, well once he saw that Straton was alive, but he didn't want it to be this soon, and he'd hurt him too. The blonde had said he wanted to be an anima, but his view might have changed after what had happened back at the palace.

"Whoa… what kind are you?" he asked, flipping his hand over a few times in the dark.

"A mouse, I think," the redhead mumbled, feeling awkward about this whole situation. Straton let go of his hand and Keane quickly stuffed it into his pocket. "Are you sure it's okay, you'll still bleeding," he asked, trying to keep himself from freaking out at the sight. Straton just nodded, before looking around himself feebly.

"Yeah, but I could use something to wrap it in… I only have these clothes they gave me though, and there isn't much to rip," Straton said, and Keane nodded as he looked him over really for the first time. He was wearing a tan brown sleeveless shirt that was much too big for him, and a pair of similar colored shorts. He didn't have shoes on either, and their wasn't any signs of anything detachable.

Sighing slightly, Keane started unwinding the fabric around his other hand. It was his fault he was hurt anyway.

"Oh, thanks. Are you sure it's okay?" Straton said, slowly taking the strips from him and wrapping them around his cut arm. Keane just nodded. He'd already lost the one back at the caravan, he'd just have to figure out how to get the claws to leave. He seen other animas do things like that, there had to be some way.

After Straton tied the cloth tightly around his arm, the two boys stared at each other, at a complete loss for what to do. "Thanks…" the blonde mumbled after a moment, staring at the ground. Keane just looked at him, confusion emanate on his face.

"For what? I didn't do anything," he said, wondering if he meant giving him the fabric, which really was nothing. It was covered in dirt and blood anyway, Keane was afraid it would just end up giving him an infection, but Straton shook his head.

"For getting me out of there… I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life in slavery," he said quietly, and Keane couldn't help but say oh. That's what he meant. After a moment the older boy just shook his head.

"It's nothing…" he mumbled, before almost shooting up in the air at the sound of footsteps a bit of a ways down the street. Straton just looked around them in fear and confusion, not having been able to hear anything. "I hear footsteps," Keane whispered, and Straton nodded quickly, not about to question him on how.

"We should find someplace to hide," the blond said, and Keane almost immediately started following him away down the alley. After a few hours of walking aimlessly and hiding whenever Keane heard something twitch, the two ended up on a dock.

"We could hide under the docks during the day, and move at night," Straton said, starting to pull Keane along towards the wooden pier. The redhead nodded, and soon the two were huddled up on cold rocks as the high tide nipped at their feet. After a few moments the problem Keane was having earlier came back, and he turned towards his companion.

"Hey Strat? Where are we suppose to go now?… home isn't really an option…" he asked, watching as Straton casually tossed pebbled in the water, a far away look in his eyes, the rest of his body coated in dirt and dried blood. Keane could only wonder what he looked like in his tattered and blood stained clothes. Maybe they could clean off a bit in the water later. After a moment the blonde turned towards him, the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Asteria, of course. Animas are free there, and we need to make sure you're safe," Straton said, and Keane just nodded, not about to try an argue when he didn't have any other option for them. At least there no one would probably recognize them, so there wouldn't be any chances of them getting arrested on sight, and Straton was right about the whole anima thing.

"I still can't believe…" he mumbled, and Straton nodded slightly. He was trying not to think about it, but it was hard when it was just so… terrible. He was just glad that he wasn't alone anymore. He never would have been able to think straight enough to think of a plan as quickly as Straton had, even if it was a pretty simple one. It was still much, much better then nothing.

"The suns starting to come up, we should get some sleep," Straton said after a moment, pointing out towards the east, and sun just barely visible over the water and between the dock planks. Keane nodded, leaning his back up against the nearly vertical wall of rocks and sand that was behind them. They'd crawled as far back as they could when they first came in, so that no one would find them. Of course they had to make there way through a bit of water due to the high tide, but it was better then being found, that was for sure.

"Okay," Keane said quietly, trying to close his eyes. Maybe when he woke up he'd be able to figure out a way to hide his anima. At any rate at least he wouldn't wake up all alone, the bazaar stroke of luck keeping him from losing absolutely everything he'd ever had.

* * *

Hurray! Straton is alive! It's all your fault he is, you know. Haha, really though, the evolution of Straton in this story is funny. Originally, he was actually gonna die along with everyone else in the palace, but then I had gotten a bit too attached to do that, so I was just gonna put him on a bus. The original scene was gonna have Keane find him, but then leave when Straton kept telling him to go, and giving him the idea to go to Asteria. Then when I mentioned that Straton wasn't originally a main character, and everyone said how much they loved him, and everyone's reactions for the past few chapters, I just couldn't do it.

Call me soft, but I'm glad it turned out this way. I just wanted everyone to know how far this side character has come, and I hope you all like it.


	14. Chapter 13 Of Coping and Survival

Hello people of fanfiction. New chapter time, and the beginning of the real plot actually mentioned in the summery, hurray. I'm excited to start this new section of the story, and hope it is just as good as the first. (currently feels like their will be three separate sections all together)

Chapter 13- Of Coping and Survival

Keane wasn't too sure when he's managed to fall asleep, but it was maybe four o'clock when he woke up to the sound of people walking across the overhead dock. Looking over to his side he saw that Straton was already awake, staring out into the ocean barely a foot away from them. His back was hurting like crazy, rocks and shells stabbing into him, and he quickly sat up, hoping that no one above would notice any movement in between the planks.

"You're awake," Straton whispered, glancing at him through the corner of his eye. Keane nodded, still feeling a bit groggy from the flipped sleep schedule. "How are you feeling?" he asked, and Keane simply shrugged.

"Alright, I guess. How long have you been awake?" he answered, making sure to keep his voice low as well. Straton has said that they were going to move around during the night, so it'd be best if they could keep any chance of being found during the day at an absolute minimum.

"About an hour," the blonde answered, turning towards him now for the first time since they'd started speaking. "Do you know how to draw in your anima yet?" he asked, startling Keane slightly. Feeling his ears, he felt that they still felt like a mouse's. So he hadn't changed back yet. He'd kind of hoped it would have just happened while he was sleeping, so that he didn't have to worry about it.

"Not really… but it can't be that hard, other anima seem to be able to do it with no problem," the older boy mumbled, and Straton just nodded. Concentrating on the animal like parts of his being, Keane quickly felt a similar feeling to when he must of gained the powers, the joints of his hands and feet contorting, along with a strange morphing of both his ears and eyes, only without the pain from before. Glancing down at his hands, they were back to normal human shapes, with one exception.

There was a black marking on the back of each. The had the appearance of a stylized mouse print, five slender black spikes representing the claws pointed towards each of his fingers. Silently he held it up in the light slitting through the dock to show Straton.

"Guess I figured it out," he said softly, and the blonde nodded for a second time as he stared at the markings.

"Guess you did," he mumbled. It was silent for a few moments between the two boys, Straton returning to staring out at the ocean, which Keane had to admit was a better view then the rotten wood and grainy sands that were their alternatives. "You should go back to sleep, there isn't anything else we can do until nightfall," Straton said. Even though he was right, the redhead wasn't sure if he really wanted to, or could.

"Yeah, just not really tired yet, since I just woke up and all. You should sleep too though," he said, and Straton just shrugged.

"I'm not really all that tired either," he said, and Keane just agreed. If they stayed up too long though, they'd probably just end up getting very hungry until they could finally go out during the night and find something to eat.

Deciding to actually clear off the ground before laying down, Keane slowly managed to fall back to sleep, dearly hoping that the next time he woke up, it would be night, and they could leave the damp underground of the dockings behind.

Straton sat on the cool ground while Keane slept, occasionally tossing pebbles into the close water. He knew he should sleep too, especially since he'd hadn't actually slept last night, despite what he'd said earlier. He just didn't want Keane to worry is all, he'd get to bed soon.

It was just, every time he closed his eyes, he saw flashes of the last time he'd spent at the palace. It wasn't something he wanted to remember, but it would be fine. They'd go away soon enough, and what was one day without sleep? He'd done it before, back home, he could easily do it again.

Every so often he would glance down at the redhead lying on the sand next to him. He still had the fabric tried around his head, and truthfully he looked like a complete mess, but Straton really didn't care. He was just glad he was alive, and even more amazingly had saved him. It still didn't seem real in his head, even though he could see everything around him that pointed to the fact that it really had happened.

He was an anima now too. Straton subconsciously started rubbing at the cuts on his arm that his claws had caused. He'd always liked animas, and hadn't understood why they were kept as slaves. That was why they had to go to Asteria. Even if the laws were… changing, though it was in a bit of an unorthodox way, it was still safer there than staying here. Hopefully.

Once the sun had set, Straton was going to wait maybe another hour before waking his companion up. He wanted to make sure the streets were as clear as possible when they headed out, but the whimpering and shaking he started to hear changed that in a heartbeat.

"Keane? Keane, wake up," the blonde said quietly, shaking the older boy until his eyes finally opened, looking wide and confused. Keane quickly sat up after that, staring around the place as if he'd ever seen it before, until finally recognition started to set in, and he seemed to calm down, if just slightly. It was then when Straton decided it was safe to start to speak to him again. "Are you okay?" he asked, and the redhead just nodded, an absent appearance on his face that Straton couldn't help but be worried about.

"Yeah… yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream… sort of," he mumbled before glancing around the dock once again, a more stable look in his eyes then the first time. "It's night out now?" he asked, and Straton nodded.

"Mmhmm, we could head out now, if you wish," he explained, and Keane nodded, slowly starting to stretch himself out from just waking up. Even though the nightmare didn't seem to have that much of an effect on him, Straton was still worried. He could be suppressing it, that's what most people would probably be trying to do in a situation like this, after all.

"That sounds like a good idea, I guess," the red head said, starting to crawl out of the docks. The water was a bit lower now then it was the night before, but it still almost reached his knees the farthest he had to go out. Straton was following close behind.

Out of the water, both boys were freezing. For a place that got so hot during the day, it became so cold at night. Scanning the area a bit, Keane didn't see anyone in the immediate area, but was once again faced with another problem.

"Um, how do we get to Asteria?" he asked after a moment, still having no idea what in the world they really were doing. He was pretty sure that their destination was on the complete other side of the country. Not to mention he could barely think straight, despite the fact that he kept telling himself that he needed to just focus on the now, and forget about everything that had happened until both he and Straton were safe.

"East, but we should probably try and find some food first, so that we don't starve," Straton said, starting to walk down along the dock, this time Keane being the one to follow. Dang, he really was lucky to have found the younger boy, and not just to help him deal with having lost everything in the world. He'd probably wouldn't of even lasted this long if he'd had to do it on his own.

"How do we find food?" Keane asked, and Straton stopped for a moment, starting to start at the decaying planks below their feet, something Keane did not take as a positive sign in the least.

"I don't know… we don't have any money, and if we did, it wouldn't be a very good idea to go to a shop anyway," the blonde mumbled, and Keane just nodded. He shouldn't have expected Straton to have all the answers in the first place. Neither of them really knew what they were doing, Straton just had the better sense to remember that Asteria was east, and eating was essential to living.

"Right, um well, I'm sure it wont be that hard… maybe. We could just… uh, something…" Keane said quietly, not really having any answer for their dilemma. Straton just nodded slightly and started walking forward again, even though the red head hadn't really given any sort of viable answer.

"It'll be okay. We'll find something," Straton said, and Keane decided to just believe that was true. There were already so many other things wrong, maybe this could go in their favor.

After several hours of walking what was generally east, the two brothers stopped. They'd yet to find anything to eat, and there was only another hour or two before sunup and they'd have to go back into hiding, and have to wait an entire day before they had the chance to even look for something again.

"I don't think we're doing this right…" Straton mumbled, and Keane had to agree. How did people survive on the streets, without a home? He knew that they had to, he learned that there was a homeless population in their country, and for that to work they couldn't be constantly dieing.

"Um, we could try eating plants or something, if we could find any, that is…" Keane suggested, not really enjoying the idea, but unable to really think of anything else. Straton nodded absently, appearing to be thinking of something else instead. At least, the older boy hoped he was. He didn't really want to eat bits of grass, because that's all that seemed to grow outside of the palace garden.

"We could steal some…" Straton said quietly, Keane almost hadn't heard him. When he realized what he had said, the redhead wasn't all too sure if he actually liked that plan.

"Steal? From where?" he asked, figuring the whole plan would fall through if they couldn't find a stand or something to rob safely in the first place. Straton pointed across the street at what looked like a closed cart. Carefully, the two started to walk towards it, both alert to the tiniest sound incase they were to get caught. Looking it over a bit, Keane guessed it might carry food, but it was shut and locked, so he didn't know how they would get into it in the first place.

"How are we suppose to open it?" the redhead asked quietly, not sure if Straton had realized this when he pointed it out. Whoever the owner was didn't want his stuff getting stolen, and the lock on it was proof. It didn't seem to bother Straton much at all though, who just looked up at him with the ghost of a smile just barely visible on his face in the darkness.

"The same way you saved me, just use your claw to pick the lock," the blonde explained, his voice in a whisper. Quickly Keane stared down at the markings on his hands. That sounded like it would actually work. They wouldn't starve yet, and he just had to use his anima…

"Oh… okay," he said, taking a small breath and trying to concentrate on his anima. He still wasn't even sure how it worked, but sure enough the clicking and elongating on his bones and morphing of his eyes and ears left him back with anima visible, and most importantly, his fingers tipped with long, thin claws.

Exhaling, he opened and closed his fists a few times, still not used to the feeling, before starting to pick away at the lock. He could see better in the dark now too, so it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. In the end it still ended up taking him almost ten minutes, Straton keeping guard the entire time before the lock finally gave and opened. He sure was lucky it hadn't taken that long to get the blonde out. That might have been all panic that somehow made him go faster though.

Opening the case, the two boys quickly grabbed several of the fruits that were inside each, before closing it again and running off, all without a word. The eastern sky was starting to turn a light grey, and they desperately looked for another place to hide for the day. They were too far away to go back to the docks now.

After another twenty minutes or so they were on the edge of town, finally collapsing behind a large boulder. It definitely wasn't as good of a hiding place as they had before, but it was better then nothing.

Almost immediately the two starting finishing any of the fruit they hadn't eaten while they were looking for a hiding spot. When all of it was gone they were silent for a few more minutes, the sun just barely peaking out over the horizon. Keane had absolutely no clue how they were suppose to survive all the way across the country. They had barely managed to make it one day.

"You should sleep soon," Straton said after a moment, and Keane just nodded, looking around at the mostly barren landscape that surrounded them, the city on the other side of the rock behind them. It was so strange. He'd never left the palace before, let alone the city. Someone in the back of his mind, he knew that once they left, they couldn't ever come back, but he ignored it for now. If he thought about that, there was no telling what other thoughts would decide to rear themselves.

"Right, you too," the redhead said, and Straton nodded. Brushing off the ground below him, Keane tried to get as comfortable as possible, although it still made him as sore as any sword fighting practice ever had. Straton decided to sit up, leaning against the boulder and try to sleep instead.

"Goodnight," Straton said, and Keane just nodded, his head leaning on his arm so that it wouldn't have to be directly against the ground. Really, it wasn't night anymore though, but that didn't matter. They could pretend.

"Yeah, goodnight," he mumbled, closing his eyes, and hoping desperately to actually be able to sleep without any nightmares, unlike before. Because if he did have one, he couldn't just wake up and tell himself it was all just a dream, since it wasn't. It was real, and he still could barely comprehend it, not that he wanted to. Not one bit.

* * *

And they've survived their first day. I know you can't starve to death in a day, but Straton and Keane aren't used to this sort of thing, even the more levelheaded Straton is pretty clueless. Well, I hope you liked the chapter, reviews are much appreciated.


	15. Ch 14 Of the Sleepless and the Clueless

Hey y'all. Sorry for the wait again, I just have a terrible time keeping on schedule, don't I? It's just been life as usual, and it's 6am and I haven't yet slept (seems like Straton and I have something in common), but figured I should start on this anyway, even if it's actually the opposite of what I should be doing.

Chapter 14 - Of the Sleepless and the Clueless

Straton stared out at the desert stretched before him. He'd been doing it for several hours now, and he figured it had to be nearly noon at this point, at least from the position of the sun. He'd yet to go to sleep, and even though fatigue was starting to pry at him, he couldn't let himself relax. Besides not wanting to face whatever dreams he could possibly have, they weren't nearly as hidden as their last spot. It'd be a good idea for one of them to stay awake and on guard, and he wasn't going to make Keane do it if he was already asleep.

The only problem was the absolute lack of anything to do. He usually wouldn't mind not doing anything really, but his mind kept going back to the thoughts he was trying to ignore. He couldn't let himself get carried away by his emotions. People would be surprised if they knew just how determined the normally timid boy could be.

Staring up towards the sky, he sighed lightly. He just had to wait until night for Keane to wake up. He could wait that long. His eyes were starting to get sore from the bright sunlight and his own weariness, and his vision would become blurred for small moments at a time, but he could deal with it for now. He'd be okay to sleep in a little while, maybe just one more night. He could last until then.

When Keane woke up it wasn't quite night yet, the sun behind them, but not completely under the horizon. Rubbing his eyes, the redhead pushed himself up before brushing any of the sand that insisted on sticking to his skin off. Looking over he saw that Straton was awake.

"Hey, how long have you been up?" he asked, and the blonde shrugged slightly.

"A few hours," he lied, not that Keane was aware. After all, why would Straton lie about something like that? "We should wait a bit longer before we start to move," Straton said, and Keane nodded. Glancing out towards the barren land in front of them, he frowned to himself. There was no way they could survive out there…

"Move to where? I mean, should we head back into town or…" he asked, trailing off at the end, not really knowing what other option there was. Their goal was Asteria, but how were they suppose to actually get there?

"Wouldn't that be opposite of what we should do? We want to move east, not west," Straton said, and it was then that Keane noticed the bags under his eyes. They were a bit bloodshot too. Well, he hadn't actually been sleeping as long as the redhead was, and considering what they'd just went though, he guessed it was probably normal. He'd get back on track soon, or well, not back on track, since they weren't actually sleeping with a normal schedule. He must just not be used to sleeping during the day yet.

"W-well yeah but… it's just desert out there," he said, and Straton seemed to think for a moment. It probably wasn't a good thing that he was just letting Straton make all the decisions, but he was too scattered to actually think right. He'd probably just end up leading them to their deaths. It's be better if Straton lead.

"It's not just desert… there are towns, I'm sure we'll be able to… get to one before too long," the younger boy said, and Keane just nodded. He guessed that made sense, there couldn't be that big of a gap between cities. If Straton said they'd be fine, then he guessed they would.

"Alright, if you say so," he said, and the two children decided that it would be best to wait at least another hour, when the sun was completely gone and the chances of people wondering around was lessened. After all, who would be stupid enough to go off blindly into the desert at night? Once they felt it was safest, the two stood up and started east, just like they wanted.

Neither said anything for quite some time. Keane couldn't help but notice that Straton was being much quieter then the night before. It probably wasn't anything too serious though. Hopefully, at any rate.

"Oww…" he heard the blonde beside him mumbled.

"What's wrong?" he asked almost instantly. Straton just shrugged though, smiling slightly at him. Keane could tell it wasn't exactly a real smiled. It was hard to see in the darkness, but he looked really tired. It was probably just a trick of the light and the desert though, after all, he had said that he'd slept. At least, he hoped it was nothing.

"Just some rocks, no shoes," Straton explained, pointing down at his feet. He was telling the truth, Keane remembered noticing it before, but had forgotten. Keane had fallen asleep in his day clothes, and while his jacket was ripped to shreds and gone and the rest of his clothes not faring too well themselves, torn and dirty, they were still a bit better than what Straton had. He at least had shoes, at any rate. It was pretty obvious that they hadn't really cared what their newest bunch of slaves wore, especially considering what they'd done to get them.

"Sorry, you can wear mine, if you want," Keane suggested, but the blonde just shook his head.

"That's fine, but no thanks," he said, and the two continued walking yet again. They'd have to find him some shoes in the next town they ended up in. They had to get food there too, since there wasn't really that big of a chance for them to find any fruit or anything in the desert.

They walked for a few more hours, able to get by with the light of the moon and stars. It wasn't much, but it let them see any of the bigger obstacles they needed to avoid. The two were sitting on a couple of rocks now, both worn out and hungry, with no signs of a town anywhere close. It'd be fine though, they'd find one soon enough. You couldn't starve in a day, after all.

"Are you sure you don't want to wear my shoes for a little while? This ground isn't exactly like the one in the courtyard," Keane offered yet again, noticing the younger boy rubbing the soles of his feet. Straton looked a bit apprehensive at first, but Keane could tell that he was considering it much more than he had the last time he tried to offer them.

"You wont mind?" he asked, and Keane shook his head, already starting to unlace them, trying to ignore the dried red crust causing the strings to stick together.

"Not at all, we'll get you a pair at the next town," the red head said, as if it would be as simple as that. Of course, considering the fact that they would most likely have to steal them, and they had no clue where this town they were heading to was, it wouldn't be simple at all. They didn't need to think about that though, Keane handing the pair over. Straton said a quick thank you before lacing them onto his own feet. They were a bit big, but definitely better than the nothing he had before.

"So…" Keane started again, not really sure what they should do next. "how far do you think we should go tonight? If we don't end up finding a town," he asked, and Straton shrugged, looking up towards the moon, as if trying to figure out the time from it's position. It was almost directly above them now, and the redhead wasn't really sure what that meant, he guessed about halfway through the night. Like how the sun was up at noon.

"Not too much father, I guess, since we didn't have any food. We shouldn't over… overexert ourselves," Straton said, getting a bit caught up on his wording. Keane nodded, that made sense. He did wish they had some food though, he wasn't used to going hungry like this. It probably wouldn't be the fist time he'd have to though, so he should just get used to it.

"That sounds like a good idea," the older boy said, and after a few more minutes of rest the two started up again. Keane tried and mostly succeeded to keep any sounds of pain from sounding out as he walked over the uneven and rocky ground. It surprised him how far Straton had went like this without complaining. Well, he could do it too then.

"Do you want your shoes back?" Straton asked after Keane let out a small hiss of pain, having accidentally stepped on one of the more jagged rocks. Keane just shook his head though. He was his little brother and the only family he had left, he had to look after him somehow.

"It's fine, I just wasn't watching where I was going, keep em," the red head said, and Straton reluctantly let it go. After about another hour of walking, the two had no idea if they were still even heading east, or how much farther it was until a town, but decided to stop none the less. They were both physically and mentally tired, and had managed to reach a spot of boulder like rocks that jutted up from the ground in a way that almost completely surrounded them.

"Should we just stay here until tomorrow night?" Keane asked, and Straton nodded, sitting down on one of the smaller rocks.

"Yeah, it'll be too hot to walk around too much during the day, but I guess we wont have to sleep all day if we don't want to either. I don't think many people will be coming around here," the blonde said, and Keane agreed. It did get hot as anything during the day, and even though it was actually pretty cold at night, it was better than overheating. At least, he assumed it was.

"So, we should just get some sleep for now then," Keane said, sitting on another one of the smooth rocks, and Straton nodded.

"Keane?" the younger boy said quietly after a few moments of silence, neither one having actually made any move to head off to sleep.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"I'm hungry," he mumbled, actually sounding like the eleven year old he was, and not the stronger front he tried to put up. Keane nodded, picking at a crack in the rock underneath him.

"Me too," he sighed, thinking now that it probably would have been a better idea to have headed back to town, grabbed some food there and then head out, with at least a little supplies. They were too far away now to head back though, he wasn't even sure of the way, and just far too clueless to really have any plan.

Keane's head shot up at the sound of something moving off to his left, startling Straton a bit. Almost without thinking, his ears had transformed themselves into his anima form, but only his ears. Blinking, he felt them a bit. He didn't even know he could do that, only have one part activated at a time.

"Keane, what's wrong?" Straton asked, standing up off of his rock. The redhead guessed he hadn't heard anything. With his improved hearing though, he could definitely tell something was moving around off behind the boulders.

"I hear something out there… but I don't think it's a person…" he said quietly, realizing then that it didn't sound like a person. It was quieter, and it's footsteps definitely didn't fall like any of the people's he'd heard last night. He didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing though. If it wasn't a person, they couldn't capture them and make them slaves, but that still leaves the problem of what exactly is it?

"An animal?" Straton asked, walking so that he was now standing behind him. Keane just shrugged,, knowing that was probably it, but having no clue as to what animal. Hopefully it would just leave.

Out from behind the boulder Keane had thought the animal had been walked what appeared to be a medium sized golden tan dog. It was sniffing at the ground, and although Keane didn't ease up at all, Straton relaxed, coming out from behind the redhead.

"Oh, it's a dog," he said, not sounding worried at all. It almost made Keane feel like there wasn't any problem with the animal, but quickly reminded himself that that wasn't true. They didn't know anything about it, it could be wild. Lightly, he grabbed Straton's arm so that he couldn't walk any farther towards it. Even though he didn't have his claws out, he was still worried he might end up hurting him again.

"It might be dangerous," he said, but it didn't really seem like it got through to the younger boy any. It was weird, he was usually more perceptive than this. He still looked exhausted, but it was only now that it was starting to worry Keane.

"I'm sure it's fine," he said, taking one more step towards the animal. Keane didn't let go of his arm though, and it seemed that the dog finally noticed them, looking up from the ground and locking eyes with the two. Keane tried not to feel scared, but the way that they were gleaming green in the lack of light was pretty unnerving.

"Straton, I don't think this is a good idea…" he mumbled, but before the blonde was able to say anything, the dog barked, causing both boys to flinch as the sound resonated off the rocks surrounding them. It was only then that Keane noticed they were trapped. The golden dog started walking towards them, growling now, and Keane pushed Straton behind him. He wasn't strong, and there was something very off with him, there was no way he could protect himself.

"K-Keane?" Straton asked, only now starting to sound scared. Keane was acting on instinct now, letting the rest of his anima appear, the popping and clicking of bones and rapid growth of fur feeling less odd with each transformation. "What are you doing?" The red head just shrugged.

"I-I have no idea…" he admitted, backing up slowly as the dog approached. He didn't just survive everything back at the palace to be killed by some wild dog. Gulping, he got into a clumsy fighting position. If he had a sword, he'd be much more confident, but he didn't. He only had his claws, and who'd ever heard of a mouse winning a fight against a dog?

* * *

Woo, cliffhanger. Sorry about that, but I couldn't help it (totally isn't that I'm nervous about writing a fight scene and having it suck, not at all). Straton isn't able to really think straight after almost 48 hours of no sleep, and being traumatized, and Keane is just traumatized and thinks he'd be a terrible leader, so he lets Straton make the decisions. Not a good move on either of their parts.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review.


	16. Ch 15 Of Brothers and Wondering

Hello people of the interweb, it's time for a new chapter, even though I should be writing at all. Stupid looming school deadline and sever procrastination that I'm going to end up regretting later. Ah well, what's done is done, at least I'm aware of my decisions.

Chapter 15 - Of Brothers and Wondering

Keane stared at the growling dog in front of him, not sure if he should make the first move, or let the animal attack instead. It didn't take the golden dog very long to decide though, lunging towards him without any warning.

"Ah!" the redhead yelled, slashing on instinct and managing to catch the dog across the mussel. Whining it took a few steps back before taking up it's growl again. Straton has backed up even more when the animal had attacked, which Keane was thankful for. The farther he was away from the danger, the better. When the dog ran forward again, he managed to jump out of the way this time, slashing the animal along it's side. He couldn't tell how much damaged he'd done though, it turning around to face him again too fast.

Once again the animal charged, and Keane repeated the same exact move, although he could tell that it hadn't caught the animal quiet as well this time around. He didn't know where Straton was anymore, but that might have been because he was solely focused on the dog lunging at him for a fourth time.

He managed to get out of the way in time, but it'd been much closer than the other attempts by the dog. Panting slightly, the redhead tried to keep his focus clear and on the animal. Despite this, a loud and intimidating bark echoing around the rocks caused him to flinch, giving the dog a chance to strike.

Before he was able to recover from the shock he heard the dog now whining again instead, and noticed a rock flying past his head.

"Get away! Go!" Straton yelled, continuing to throw stones at the animal. He sounded absolutely exhausted and Keane could only stare in shock for a few moments. That shock quickly wore off when the dog decided to target the blonde instead. Keane quickly jumped in it's path, slashing at the rabid animal's neck, and through more luck than skill, managed to hit his target. Before he could comprehend what was happening, the dog fell to the ground, blood dripping from Keane's claws.

Staring at the animal on the ground, he barely acknowledged the sounds of Straton rushing towards him.

"Keane! I, I mean, you… are you okay? What… huh?" the blonde asked, sounding a bit like he couldn't remember how to formulate sentences. Keane just nodded, whipping his claw on his pant leg. What was a bit more blood staining his clothes anyway?

"I thought I was suppose to be the older brother…" the redhead mumbled to himself, only managing to confuse Straton, who just blinked and cocked his head to the side.

"Huh?" he asked, but Keane just shook his head and turned towards him, smiling slightly. He felt bad that he hadn't noticed it before, but there was something seriously wrong with Straton, and he was going to fix it.

"It's nothing," he said, looking the younger boy over a bit. "We should get some sleep," he said at last, starting to walk to the opposite side of the stone circle, away from the dog carcass. Straton just nodded, following him obediently. When they sat down, Keane looked him over once more before sighing. "Have you slept _at all_ since we left?" he asked, startling the blonde slightly.

"No," he blurted, before widening his eyes when he realized what he said and shaking his head repeatedly. "I mean, yes. Yes. I-I've slept just fine…" he tried to recover shakily, the fact that he was lying obvious. Keane just sighed again, halfheartedly trying to get himself into a comfortable position on the rocks. He was still in his anima, but it'd be better this way, if something happened during the night, there'd be a greater chance of him to notice if he had his more advanced senses out.

"Just make sure you sleep now, alright? You sound like a zombie," he said, and hesitantly the blonde nodded.

"A-alright," he mumbled, lying down on another rock and closing his eyes. It wasn't long at all before any of his remaining determination to stay awake finally gave in to his exhaustion, and the eleven year old was finally asleep.

Once he was sure that the younger boy was asleep, Keane sighed and laid down again, staring up at the sky, his mind on what he'd mumbled earlier. This was the second -no wait- third time Straton had saved him. Straton was smaller and weaker and younger than him, he should be protecting him, not the other way around. Yet the first thing the blonde had ever done for him was save him.

The sky was starting to turn a shade of gray in the east, but Keane could see that most of the stars were still out. Pushing himself up, he stared across their rest area towards the body of the dog. Gulping, he felt his stomach growling. W-well… it _was_ meat, after all…

Slowly he got up and walked over to the dog, careful not to wake Straton. The ground didn't actually hurt as much with his anima out. It'd probably be best to stay like this when they started moving again, so that Straton could keep his shoes.

Once he reached the carcass he leaned down next to it, looking at what remained of the creature over in the low light. It was definitely dead… How was he suppose to do this? He'd need fire, to cook it… and a knife, but they didn't have anything like that. Well, there was always his claws… Glancing down at the curved blades that replaced his finger nails, the boy shuddered.

Standing up, he started back towards the rocks where Straton was still sleeping. He… he couldn't do this. He knew they had to eat, but even if he could get up the courage to slice up the animal with his hands, where were they suppose to get the fire to cook it? They couldn't eat raw meat. They'd find a town tomorrow night, and then they could eat. Hopefully…

It wasn't very long before Keane managed to fall asleep. He still wasn't used to this sleep schedule, and the lack of food was just messing with his body even more, but it'd be okay. They could get through it.

When Straton woke up the sun was almost set once more, and this time he'd found Keane awake, instead of the other way around. He could just barely remember waking up a few times during the day, nightmares that were actually just memories the cause, but had simply been too exhausted to keep himself from falling back to sleep and back to the nightmares.

"Hey, how you doing?" Keane asked as the blonde pushed himself into a sitting position. He had to admit, he did feel a lot better now that he'd allowed himself some sleep. At least he could think straight now. Well, straighter.

"Alright I guess, hungry…" he said, adding the last part as his stomach decided to remind him that they'd hadn't eaten in a little over a day now. Much longer than either of them had ever had to go without before. Keane nodded in agreement before standing up and looking out towards the setting sun.

"Yeah, same here. We should probably head out early. No one's gonna be out to actually see us, and the sooner we manage to get to a town, the better," the redhead said, and Straton nodded in agreement, standing up as well. That sounded like a good plan. Walking out of their enclosing and staring across the vast desert in front of them, it was only now starting to sink in just how bad of an idea it had been to head out completely alone and without any supplies was. If they didn't make it to a town, it'd be his fault…

"Well, let's go," Keane said after a few seconds, and the two started walking in the opposite direction of the sun. It was the only sort of direction they had, and it was quickly dawning on the two that it just wasn't enough.

It wasn't too much later the sun was lost behind the horizon, and a thought occurred to Straton as he glanced down at his feet. "Oh Keane, do you want your shoes back now?" he asked, but the older boy just shook his head and continued walking along what constituted as their path.

"No, the ground doesn't really hurt with my anima," the redhead explained, and Straton had to wonder how he hadn't noticed before. Well, it seemed like he wasn't really thinking as straight as he thought he could.

"Oh, alright," the blonde said, and the two continued to wonder along the open desert. Several hours later, the sky was pitch black with the exception of the stars and moon, and it felt like they had made absolutely no progress. Keane knew that it'd take a long time to get to Asteria, but that it'd take this long to get to a town? Who knows, they could have passed the closest one by now. Either way, both boys were starting to get very worried, but neither wanted to be the one to say it and make it real.

"Hey Keane?" Straton mumbled after about ten more minutes of walking.

"Yeah?" the redhead answered, straining his ears to try and pick of the sound of anything that might lead them towards civilization. Of course, he wasn't all too sure what that would sound like, but mainly just anything other than the nothing he was getting now.

"What should we do if we don't get to a town or something by morning?" the younger boy asked, and Keane just sighed and shrugged. He wished he'd asked something he would have been able to answer.

"I don't know… just keep looking until we find something…" he said after a while. Straton just nodded, it wasn't like there was anything else they could do, after all. About an hour later the regular noises of the desert that Keane was beginning to become accustom to were interrupted by something, but it didn't exactly sound like a town.

"Hey… do you hear that?" the redhead asked after a few seconds, looking around them slightly. Straton stopped walking for a moment to listen, but shook his head when nothing came to him.

"No, you have mouse ears," he said and Keane nodded as he remembered that little fact and started to explain what he thought he was hearing.

"Oh well, it sounds kind of like bird wings I guess," he said, still looking up at the sky. They sounded huge, but he wasn't sure whether or not to tell the younger boy that, since he didn't want to end up worrying him. Straton frowned slightly and started to look up as well. There wasn't really much they could do with a bird though, even if they did end up seeing it in the black sky.

"Keane…" Straton said quietly, his eyes widening when he caught sight of what he was pretty positive the source of whatever noise his brother was hearing.

"Yeah?" the redhead answered, turning towards him. The sound was getting louder, but he couldn't really pinpoint it yet, he still wasn't that used to these ears. Straton just pointed past him towards the sky, and Keane turned around to look at whatever it was he saw before he spoke.

"Is that what you're hearing?" the younger boy asked, and Keane nodded just slightly, his eyes not leaving what looked like a huge bird sailed across the night sky towards them. The closer it got, the more clear it became, until Keane could tell that it wasn't actually a bird, but what looked like a person with bird wings. He knew he could see better in the dark than Straton could though, so the boy was still probably still confused as to what it was. "Anima…" Keane whispered quietly, and Straton nodded.

Keane briefly thought about taking his brother and running to hide somewhere, but ended up staying glued to his spot. It was pretty clear by now that whoever it was had spotted them anyway, and it wasn't long at all before the person was landing in front of them, both boys backing up a bit in fear.

The first thing he'd noticed was his wings. They were huge, but he guessed they had to be. Whoever this was happened to be a whole lot bigger than the two boys staring up at him. Keane briefly registered the long, pointy, deadly looking talons that were in place of the man's feet as Straton quickly took a hold of his arm, standing behind him slightly. He was glad he was, but if this anima decided to attack them, there was no way in hell he could fight him off like he had barely managed to do with that dog. The best he could do was serve as a distraction while Straton got away.

The black haired man looked them over, a look of confusion of his face, before smirking slightly. Keane had no idea if this was a good sign or bad one, but before he could figure it out, the young man started to talk.

"Now what are a couple of kids like you wondering around the desert all alone at night for, hm?"

* * *

Yay, finished the chapter, and super early thanks to writers block on my other stories. Not sure if that's entirely a good thing. Well anyway, who is this mysterious mystery anima that's happened upon our heroes? Chances are it's not going to be that big of a surprise to anyone.  
Also, you wont believe how many times I ended up writing god instead of dog. Almost every single time, it was very annoying.

Well, I hoped you like the early chapter, and please review.


	17. Ch 16 Of Meetings and Misunderstandings

Hello my readers. Managed to get some time out of trying to get ready to go back to school to update. Also, for anyone interested, I managed to upload a sketch of Straton to my deviantart account. There's link to my account in my profile, since I can't seem to put one up that works on here. It's a little blurry, because I'm not good with cameras, but I'll stop complaining.

Chapter 16 - Of Meetings and Misunderstandings

Keane stared up at the young man in front of them, not sure how to actually answer his question. "We, um… well…" he stumbled, not able to think of an excuse that actually sounded believable. The man was still smiling slightly as he looked them over once more, before patting Keane on the head. Well, that settled it, he was completely confused.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," the black haired man said, and Keane could feel Straton ease up slightly behind him.

"You're not?" the blonde asked, sounding a bit surprised, not that Keane didn't feel the exact same way. They'd been so focused on the idea that anybody they meet would want to capture them that this person swooping in out of no where and saying he wasn't going to hurt them was very strange. The teen just laughed and nodded though.

"Of course not. My name's Kazana, and you two are?" Kazana introduced himself, and Keane tried to keep the panic bubbling up inside him from showing. So far this guy seemed nice, but they didn't want to ruin everything if he recognized them from their names. Quickly, he name up some fake names.

"I'm Kaveh, and this is Sargon," the red head mumbled. Kazana just nodded though, not appearing to have any clue that he was lieing.

"So, why don't you answer my first question, just what are you two doing out here in the middle of the night? The next town isn't for another three days on foot in the direction you're going," the teen asked again, and this time Keane couldn't keep himself from flinching. Three days if they stayed on their path? There was no way they would have survived three days all alone with no food or water.

"W-we're… lost," Keane decided finally, figuring that was as much of the truth as anything else he could say. They really did have absolutely no clue where they were or how to get to their ultimet desitination without dieing.

"Well, where are you trying to go?" Kazana asked, and Keane was surprised at how nice he was being. He tried to tell himself he was just being prejudice because he was an anima, but he just didn't expect anyone to try and help them for no reason what so ever. It was because of that he wasn't sure whether or not to to actually tell him where they were trying to go, or just say some close town, and figure out the rest on their own. Of course, figuring it out on their own hadn't worked out too well so far.

Before he was able to decide for himself, Straton answered instead. "Asteria." Kazana raised an eyebrow slightly at that, confusion on his face.

"Why? You know what happened right?" he asked, and the two boys quickly glanced at each other before looking back at the tall man, not entirely sure what he meant. They had a pretty good guess, but decided to just let him continue. "The king's dead, it wont be long at all befor all anima are free!" The two tried to keep any of their emotions at that statement off their face.

"W-we know, but it's just…" Keane started, once again trailing off when he had no idea what else he should say. It wasn't like talking to royals or the other princes or something, he didn't now how to do it…

"It'll still be dangerous, and anima are more accepted as a whole in Asteria anyway," Straton finished for him, which the redhead was very thankful for. Thank goodness he actually got some sleep so he could thnk properly, or else Keane wouldn't know what'd he of done. He could tell that Kazana still wasn't completely convinced, but hoped he wouldn't press the subject too much.

"Alright, if that's what you want, none of my business," he said, and Keane tried to keep himself from breathing a sigh of relief. "So," Kazana started again, catching both of the children's attention, "do you two wanna come back with me to my group? Asteria's a long ways away, and from the look of it, you don't really have any sort of supplies," without thinking, the two boys nodded. Even if going with a complete stranger was a bad idea, staying in the desert to starve and die was a worse one.

The three started off in the direction that the bird man had flown in from. Thankfully, he wasn't flying this time, so that the younger boys could still keep up with him. Occasionally he would glance back at them, mainly Straton.

"So, Sargon?" he said, bringing the younger boy out of his own thoughts. "What type of anima are you?" he asked, causing Straton to stop and stare at him, confusion written all over his face.

"What?" he asked back, not entirely sure if he'd heard the question correctly. He might have still been out of it from the sleep deprivation.

"I was just wondering what kind of anima you are," he repeated, and Straton nodded slowly as the question sank in. Keane was frowning already, instinctively inching a bit closer to the smaller boy.

"I'm not an anima, I'm just with Kaveh," he explained, trying not to worry too much. He seemed like a nice guy after all, he hopefully wouldn't mind if he was just a normal human, especially if he wasn't trying to hurt or capture him or anything. Kazana stared at him for a moment, clearly surprised at that statement.

"But if you're not an anima, why are you traveling with one?" he asked, and this time it was Keane who answered.

"Because he's my brother," the redhead said quickly, still feeling weary about the whole subject. He knew most people were judgmental and thought of anima as less than human, but he had no clue how anima felt about regular people. Kazana simply nodded again though, still looking a bit confused. Keane couldn't really figure out why though, figuring that would have been answer enough. If they were family, of course he'd be traveling with him.

"Huh, and he didn't abandon you or try and turn you into slavery?" he asked, not actually appearing to mean any harm. It still offended both boys rather quickly though.

"No! Of course not!" Straton defended. He didn't know how most anima were turned in, and he guess that family were the ones to do it sometimes, but he couldn't imagine ever doing that. Keane had been the one to save him from slavery.

"Alright…" Kazana said after a few moments, still looking Straton over a bit cautiously, and they started walking again. Keane could tell that the hawk winged teen didn't trust them as much as before, but that didn't matter. They were just going to stay long enough to get their barring and then be off again. He didn't want to put Straton in any unnecessary danger.

After about ten more minutes of walking, Keane could start to see a few people off in the distance. The closer they became, he could see them more clearly. They all seemed to be anima without collars. Like him. It was a strange thought, but he'd just have to get used to it, it wasn't like it was going to change anytime soon.

"Hey Kazana! Who are they?" one of the animas asked once they reached the group. It looked like he was a lizard, or at least that's what Keane would have guessed from the scales and tail. Glancing around, he counted four other anima and several crates of what had to be their supplies.

"Just a couple of kids I found wondering in the desert," Kazana explained, starting to walk over to the crates. The redhead tried not to jump when a… was he a raccoon or a fox? Well, when a blonde boy practically appeared out of no where next to him.

"Hey, what are your names?" he asked happily.

"Kaveh, and this is Sargon," Keane introduced themselves again, and the blonde nodded.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Nasir," he said. "So you're a mouse right, that's cool," Nasir said after looking Keane over a bit, before turning his attention to Straton. "What are you?" he asked, and the redhead wondered just how much this would happen to them. Hopefully not too much, since they actually don't want to interact with others very often, let alone people who'd instantly assume them both to be anima. That could go wrong very, very quickly.

"I'm not an anima, Kaveh's just the only family I have left," Straton explained again, having to remind himself to use Keane's fake name. He was still impressed that he'd been able to come up with them so quickly, hr probably would have just used their real ones, but this was a good precaution for anyone finding out who they really are. Once again everyone was staring at him, and he couldn't help but take a few steps behind Keane. From past experiences, being the center of attention had never been a very good thing.

"That's not a _problem_ with anyone, is it?" Keane asked, already starting to feel defensive of the younger boy. It reminded him of when the other princes would single Straton out for being his friend despite being so low in the rankings. Unlike then though, everyone seemed to quickly back off the two.

"Of course not," Nasir said quickly, although he had a similar confused expression that Kazana had when the blonde explained that he wasn't an anima. "If he's your family that's… fine," he finished, and the two relaxed just slightly.

Kazana walked back over from where he'd been at the crates and handed them each a piece of fruit. Keane blinked slightly as he looked it over. He'd never seen this kind before, he wasn't sure what it was.

"Eat, then gets some sleep okay? It's almost morning as it is," the hawk anima commanded, and the two boys quickly nodded. Huh, whatever this fruit was, it was pretty good, but definitely quite a bit more bland than anything they'd had at the palace. Of course, it probably just tasted so good to him since he hadn't eaten anything in over a day. Once they were finished, Nasir showed them where they could sleep, and Keane noticed that most of the others had already gone to bed. Kazana was still up though, it looked a bit like he was keeping lookout.

"Get some sleep," Keane mumbled to Straton, who nodded and laid down on the sandy ground. The redhead was glad that he seemed to have gotten over the insomnia that plagued him the first few days on their own, and it wasn't long before the blonde was asleep. Keane was still awake though, staring up at the stars starting to fade in the graying sky.

"You should sleep too," he looked up to see Kazana staring at him, sitting on a large rock, his wings still spread out behind him. He wondered if these animas ever pulled in their powers. Keane only had them out to make sure Straton could keep his shoes. Frowning slightly, he decided to ask the question that'd been on his mind for a while now, and wouldn't let him do what the black haired teen had said.

"Why was everyone so confused that he's not an anima? Shouldn't the fact that he's my brother be enough of an explanation for why we're traveling together?" he asked, surprising Kazana slightly, who just sighed after a few seconds.

"How long have you been an anima?" the teen asked.

"A few days," Keane said, not about to give the exact day be became one. It'd be too suspicious. It didn't seem to bother the hawk any though, who just nodded.

"Thought so. It's rare that your family would actually stick by you after becoming an anima. Most of the ones here were sold into slavery by their own parents. You're lucky you two seem close," Kazana explained, leaving Keane silent. It was really that bad… you couldn't even trust your family if something like this happened? Once again, the redhead felt the guilt of his previous lofty position pressing down on his mind.

"Like I said though, you should get some sleep," Kazana repeated, and reluctantly Keane laid back down on the ground. Straton would probably just tell him that there wasn't anything he could of done about the way anima's were treated by their families, especially now that he'd never be king. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault though. Even if what Kazana said was true, and anima would be free soon now that the monarchy was demolished.

He guessed it was sort of an ironic justice that he'd become an anima. It wasn't like he'd ever of been able to learn just how bad they had it otherwise, after all. His books didn't cover that part of the slave trade.

The more he thought about it though, his books didn't cover a lot of things.

* * *

Tadaa, and most of you guessed correct! It was Kazana. Also, kind of random, but Keane's fake name means 'royal' and Straton's means 'true king'. Of course, Keane didn't know that when he picked them. I love picking out names for characters.  
Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, and please review.


	18. Ch 17 Of Plans and Preparations

Hello everyone. It's time to squeeze a new chapter in between bouts of homework, hurray. Oh, I'd like to mention the thing that Kazana had said in the last chapter about families selling their children into slavery. While he wasn't lying, the people in Sailand aren't just heartless and don't care about their kids, it's the law and there are serious consequences if someone was found housing illegal anima. Hurray for thinking these things out in way too much detailed.

Chapter 17 - Of Plans and Preparations

When Keane woke up it was midday and most if not all the animas who were with Kazana seemed to be awake as well. As he looked over he saw that Straton was still asleep, and decided to let him rest as he got up and made his way over to the older teen.

"Nice to see you finally awake," Kazana said, and Keane just nodded, not entirely sure what he wanted to say. He didn't want to stay with them very long, since it'd probably be catastrophic if they found out who they really were, and he also wanted to get to Asteria as soon as possible. Once they were there, they might actually be able to get a chance to just rest.

"Thank you for letting us come with you last night," he said at last, not wanting to sound ungrateful when he did ask what the best way would be to go if they wanted to cross the border and not die. Kazana just nodded, taking a small glance over at the still sleeping Straton before speaking.

"No problem, we anima have to help each other out," Keane decided that it would probably be best to agree, since what he said had to of been true. That thing that he'd told the redhead last night was still ringing in his head. How had he never thought about the consequences of mandatory slavery on things like family? And he was suppose to be king? Keane quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. He didn't need to be thinking about that stuff right now.

"It still saved us, we were… pretty lost," he mumbled, but Kazana just shrugged, still seeming to tell him to just forget about it.

"You should wake your brother up and eat something. There's fruit and stuff over in that cart," the black haired teen said, and Keane nodded before heading over to where Straton was still on the ground. He'd ask him about how to get to Asteria later. It'd probably be better to have Straton backing him up anyway. Even though he wasn't an anima, the blonde just seemed to be able to talk to them better than he could.

"Hey um, Sargon, wake up," Keane said, almost forgetting to use the fake name he'd made up last night. Straton slowly pushed himself up off the ground, looking around himself a bit befuddled before realization seemed to hit.

"Oh, what time is it?" he asked, and Keane glanced up at the sky before shrugging.

"No clue, two, maybe three o'clock?" the redhead answered, and Straton nodded before standing up fully. "Kazana said that there's some food in the crates over there that we could eat," Keane explained, and the two went over and each grabbed one of the same strange fruits from the night before. Keane wondered slightly if maybe Straton knew what they were, but didn't have a chance to ask him before the blonde was whispering to him.

"How long do you want to stay here?" he asked, and Keane had to think for a moment as he swallowed the strange fruit.

"I don't know. I was going to ask Kazana how to get to Asteria, but didn't get a chance yet. How long do you? I mean, it's not awkward or anything, is it?" Keane answered. He didn't want to stay too long, especially if Straton didn't feel comfortable. The blonde just smiled and shrugged though, not appearing too worried about it.

"I've always been the odd one out, don't worry about it. I think we should stay here until we get a better plan, and probably at least a little bit of supplies," Straton said, and Keane had to agree. They were lucky they didn't die the first time around going off with absolutely nothing, but then again, they didn't really have that much of a choice. They also hadn't really been thinking too straight either.

"That sounds like a good idea," he said quietly. Before they were able to say any more on the subject the raccoon anima that had spoken to them the night before seemed to nearly appear out of nowhere.

"Hi Kaveh, Sargon, finally up huh?" he asked, and the two boys nodded.

"Um, Nasir, would you know how long it would take for someone to get to Asteria?" Straton asked, and the blonde anima gave him a confused look similar to the one from last night.

"Asteria? Hmm, I guess it'd take maybe four days or so if you had a carriage or caravan, and a few weeks on foot," he explained, nodding a bit to himself at his answers. Before Straton was able to say anything back, he smiled and continued. "and if you had wings like Kazana, then somewhere in between." the smile was lost though as he looked the two over again. "but why would you want to go there?"

"Anima have been free there for much longer than Sailand, there's less prejudice. It'd be easier for Kaveh," Straton answered, although Nasir still didn't look too convinced. Keane couldn't help but wonder if it was because he genuinely didn't believe the answer was legitimate, or if it was because Straton was the one to say it.

"But you'd have to cross the mountains, isn't that kind of dangerous?" he asked, and both Straton and Keane were at a loss for an answer. Keane inwardly berated himself. How could he have forgotten about the mountain range? That was where the Kim-un-kur lived, and the area that separated Sailand from Asteria. It was also nearly impossible to cross.

"O-oh yeah…" the redhead said quietly. After a few moments Straton just gave a small half-smile and shrugged.

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out when we get there," he said, surprising both Keane and Nasir. His brother had all but given up at the mention of the mountains, and could barely believe that the blonde boy, who wasn't even an anima and was already weaker than himself normally, would shrug it off as easily as he had.

"St- Sargon, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Keane asked, stumbling a bit over his name, but Straton just nodded. Nasir didn't seem to notice, already starting to walk away from the two brothers, figuring that what ever was about to happen was none of his business.

"Of course," the younger boy said as Keane grabbed his arm very lightly and pulled him over to the edge of the stone swept clearing. "What's wrong?" Straton asked once they stopped and Keane just sighed before he started to explain.

"We can't cross the mountains, it's too dangerous. Maybe we should try something other than going to Asteria," he said, but Straton just frowned slightly and shook his head.

"What else is there? You know we can't stay here," he said. Keane had to think for a few seconds for an answer. He was kind of right, what else _was_ there? If anyone found out who they really were, then they could be sold into slavery, and that was if they weren't just killed instead. Sailand was a big country though, they could hide…

"If we get far enough away from the capital we might be able to. We haven't even been able to get armies across those mountains, how would we be able to do it?" the red head tried. He wasn't sure if they were having an argument or not.

"Maybe it's because they're armies that they couldn't pass. Too many people. If we're careful, I'm sure we could find a path," Straton suggested, but this time it was Keane who started shaking his head.

"And if we can't find one? What's so bad with hiding out in Sailand anyway?" Keane asked. He wasn't about to let Straton get hurt because he was trying to do something to keep him safe.

"Then we'll keep looking until we do. I just don't think it's a good idea for us to stay here anymore after what happened. People will be afraid, if they let us grow up, they could think we'd want to try and reestablish the monarchy," Straton said, not about to back down in his view. Keane was now pretty sure that they were having an argument, and it was kind of strange. It seemed like Straton was probably going to win, and once again Keane couldn't help but wonder if he fit the title of older brother in any way besides just being a few years older. It didn't seem like it.

"It wont be that easy," the redhead tried, but it didn't seem to deter Straton any.

"And just getting to the mountains will be? Lets just focus on that first, then we can decide what to do, once we get there," Straton said, and Keane just nodded, not sure what else he could say to that. He really wasn't a very good leader.

"A-alright, but I still don't think it'll be worth it," he mumbled, and Straton smiled slightly.

"I promise it'll be alright," the blonde said, and Keane shrugged, still trying to figure out how his father could have possibly chosen him as the next king. Even if technically he didn't, and Myrrha had been his first choice, he still shouldn't have been so high up on the list. Then again, there was no way Straton should have been as low as he was either. Shaking his head, he tried to just forget about it. He wasn't in line for anything now, so he shouldn't waste his time thinking about it.

Before he was able to think of anything else to say, the older boy caught sight of Kazana walking over towards them, and suddenly wondered if maybe they shouldn't have been talking about this kind of stuff with any of the others even remotely nearby. They were all anima after all, and Keane didn't know what kind. He had superior hearing now, it was very possible that one of them might as well.

"Hey, so is everything okay?" the teen asked, and Keane tried to not show the relief at the fact that he apparently hadn't heard anything, and nodded. "Are you two still thinking about going to Asteria? Because if you want, you could join Wish instead," Kazana offered.

"Wish?" Straton asked, and the teen nodded, a slightly smug smile on his face.

"I haven't explained to you yet? We're Wish, a group fighting for freedom for +anima, and with recent events, I'd say it's going rather well," Kazana said rather happily, and the two boys just barely managed to nod, each trying to keep any unwanted memories of just a few days ago time from resurfacing. Inwardly gathering himself, Keane started to speak. It'd probably be better if he did than Straton after all, since it was a group fighting for anima's freedom. Kazana might take it as the younger boy trying to control him or something if he decided for them.

"I'm sorry, but yeah, we are still planning on Asteria, but we hope that anima get full freedom as soon and as painlessly as possible," Keane said, and Kazana nodded, not appearing too upset at being declined.

"That's fine, you said you'd only became one a few days ago, right? Well, if you ever change your mind, you're always welcome," the hawk winged boy said, and Keane nodded, trying to ignore the fact that he'd been looking exclusively at him during the invitation, not including Straton. He guessed it made sense, but it didn't change the irritation he felt.

"Kazana, do you think you could tell us the way to the nearest town east? We don't want to impose on you any longer than necessary," Straton asked, and Kazana smiled before pointing off in the distance.

"It's about a two day's walk that way on foot. If you want to go soon, I'd suggest tonight. You seemed to at least get that's it's easier to travel at night than during the day in this heat," Kazana explained, and the two boys nodded. "If you want, Nasir could show you the way, he's been there a few times," the teen offered, and Keane nodded.

"That would be very helpful, if he wouldn't mind," the redhead said, and Kazana just smiled and shrugged.

"I highly doubt it. We'll help you get a few supplies ready before you go too, and don't mention it. Like I said, us +anima have to look out for each other," the teen said, and Keane nodded appreciatively. He couldn't help but glance over at Straton though. He wasn't an anima. If they'd just found him alone in the desert, would they have left him there? They really seemed like nice people, but so did his father, who issued for there to be kids ripped away from their families all because they'd gained these strange powers.

Actually, thinking about it, he really didn't want to know the answer.

* * *

And yay, the chapter's finished. Sorry that not too much happened, it was more of a transition chapter than anything. I'm just glad I was able to get it done before the weekend ended, since school's been very rough this year with homework. Keane's not liking the prejudice he finds in the world, especially the fact that it's not just a one way thing.

Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and please review.


	19. Ch 18 Of Traveling and Concern

Hello people with internet access. I have to say, it's interesting how a lot of you assume the worst is going to happen. I don't blame you, not with my records. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

Oh, also, hurray. We're almost at the one year anniversary mark. It doesn't really seem like it's been that long, but it also kind of does. Either way, I'm going to have to either make a very exciting chapter or something bonus for the occasion, wont I?

Chapter 18 - Of Traveling and Concern

Keane and Straton spent the rest of the day in between bouts of sleep mostly trying to come up with some sibilance of a plan on what to do once they were on their own again. When night finally did come, the red head wasn't really too proud of what they'd managed to achieve. Really, it was basically nothing except directions to several towns as they went farther east. If they would be able to completely follow those directions once left to their own accord, Keane didn't know.

"So, you two ready?" Nasir asked, calling over to where the brothers were looking over the small packs of supplies Kazana had given them. It would be enough to last them the two day trip to town, as well as just a bit of money for food once they actually got there. They had apparently managed to stock up on quite a bit of supplies during and up to the day after the storming of the palace…

"Yes," Keane said, swinging the sack over his shoulder. He was still in his anima form, if only for the extra protection on his feet. Straton had tried to give his shoes back again, but he wouldn't take them. If he had a way of coping without them, then their wasn't any sense in wasting it and making Straton suffer. Walking over to the blonde anima, Keane made sure to stop when he caught sight of Kazana. They'd both already thanked him what seemed like a million times, but once more and a goodbye for saving their lives wouldn't hurt.

"Thank you again, we'd be goners if you hadn't found us," the redhead said, Straton nodding in agreement a few feet behind him. Kazana just shrugged though, and Keane couldn't help but wonder if he was always in this good a mood, or if it was just because of the recent political news.

"Like I said, don't mention it. Make sure you don't get yourselves killed out there," the black haired teen said, and Keane nodded before starting off to where Nasir was still waiting.

The three children started walking off into the desert, none of them really saying much. It wasn't until they all decided to take a short break on a patch of sandstone like rocks that any sort of conversation started. Neither Keane nor Straton were the one to start it though, each too wrapped up inside their own heads to really think of anything to say, or if they even should try and start talking.

"So, did you two ever figure out what to do about the mountains?" Nasir asked, bringing the two out of their individual thoughts. Keane nodded, even though he still wasn't too sold on their current plan. If it was up to him, they wouldn't even try to cross the mountains, but despite all evidence pointing to the fact that it actually should be up to him, it really wasn't. He had to wonder just how much of a disgrace he would be if the king could see him right now, and not just because he was an anima.

"Yeah. We're going to go as far east as we can and decide what the situation looks like once we get there," he said, and the blond anima nodded. Straton didn't say anything, and Keane had to remind himself that he was never really that talkative to begin with. It did worry him though, but now wasn't a very good time to try and ask him about it. Once they were alone again he would.

About ten minutes later they started walking once again. It wasn't until they could see the eastern horizon starting to turn a light shade of blue grey did they decide to stop again, this time for the day. Keane was surprised that he was already starting to get a bit used to the flipped sleeping schedule. He still felt a little drowsy most of the time as well as frequent headaches and just a general loss of appetite. Of course, all of that was probably due to a whole lot more than simply a disturbed sleeping pattern.

"We should be able to reach town by tomorrow morning, so I think it'd a good idea to stop and rest for now," the raccoon anima told them, and Keane nodded while he brushed the ground before sitting down. Straton never seemed to do that, actually, just picking a spot and sitting without any real commotion about it.

"That's good, thanks again for agreeing to take us," Keane said, and Nasir just flopped down onto the sandy ground without a second thought.

"No problem, it's really not that far away, plus something about you two just kind of screams that you'd need all the help you can get. No offense," he said, and Keane scratched the back of his head sheepishly, glancing over at Straton. He was already lying down, although the ginger haired boy couldn't tell if he was asleep or not.

"None taken. We've never traveled alone before, so it's probably true," he said, and Nasir just nodded before going to lay down himself.

"That's fine. It's hard when you first become an anima, your whole life's pretty much uprooted, so don't worry about it. We've all been there," Nasir said, and even though their was a casual and easy going tone to his voice, Keane couldn't think of how he could possibly respond. His whole life really had been uprooted, but he didn't want to think about that right now. "You should get some sleep," the blonde anima told him without looking up, and Keane nodded, brushing the ground behind him again before laying down like the other two had.

It was late afternoon when he woke up, and Nasir was already awake. Looking over though, Straton was still asleep, so he didn't attempt to wake him and went over to where the other boy was.

"Hey," the blonde said, handing him some of the food from their pack. Keane nodded and wordlessly took the fruit, actually knowing what this one was this time, and started eating. The two sat silently for a few moments, Keane really not sure what to say. He still wasn't used to talking to people from outside the palace.

"How'd it happen?" Keane's head perked up at the words, and he looked over at their current companion in confusion. Before he was able to ask what he'd meant though, the boy started talking again. "Your anima, I mean. I was lost at night and there were coyotes after me. The night vision helped me escape," Nasir explained.

Keane started shaking his head, trying to keep any of the details of the attack from resurfacing, although he wasn't doing a very good job. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, and it was true. Even if he could tell the other boy without fear of being turned in, he wasn't sure if he would be able to. Nasir just nodded though, not looking like he was going to try and push the subject.

A little while later the raccoon anima said he was going to rest until nightfall, but Keane decided to stay up a bit longer and wait for Straton to wake up. After another hour and a half of waiting though, he was starting to get worried. He knew that he'd just gotten over being insomniac for a few days, yes, but something still just seemed off. He hadn't really seemed like he was all there yesterday, while they were planning on what to do and traveling.

"Hey, Straton?" he whispered, now at the younger boy's side and shaking him softly. Always softly now, he was afraid to grab him too hard, especially with his claws out. He didn't want to hurt him again, the shabby wrapping of cloth still reminding him of the last time.

"Hmm?" Straton groaned slightly, pushing himself into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes before finally attempting to focus on whoever it was that woke him up. "What's wrong?" he asked after a moment, looking around as if he wasn't really sure where they were exactly, and Keane couldn't blame him. He still wasn't used to waking up in a new place all the time either, not when your bedroom hadn't changed since practically the day you were born.

"Nothing," the red head answered, trying to think of the reason why he'd woken Straton up in the first place. Sure, because he was worried, but he couldn't just say that. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat anything, since it's getting pretty late in the day and you haven't eaten yet," he said, and after a few seconds Straton nodded.

"I suppose so," the blonde decided, and Keane went over to grab the packets a few feet away before returned backs, brushing the ground with his foot again before sitting down.

"I already ate," he mumbled as Straton grabbed his portion of food. After a few minutes Keane decided that it would probably be best to just ask and get it over with. "Is everything okay, you've seemed kind of out of it lately," he said, and Straton looked over at him before nodding.

"I'm fine, don't worry," the younger boy answered, and Keane sighed slightly. He couldn't tell if Straton was telling the truth or not. Well, they obviously weren't fine, per say, but they weren't as bad as when they first started off, which he guessed might count as fine in comparison. He was still worried though, but maybe he was just looking too far into things. Of course he'd be tired after everything they'd been through so far. Straton was younger than him, and now he wasn't an anima either. Of course he'd be at a bit of a disadvantage.

"Alright," he said at last, and neither boy said much of anything after that. It was partially due to the unease that was starting to set into both of them. By tomorrow morning they'd be in another town and all on their own again. Keane wondered if it would be anything like Stella, but even if it was, it wouldn't of mattered that much. He'd never exactly gotten the chance to explore the streets of his old home. The other part was because they didn't want to wake up their guide. Keane had already realized he'd made the mistake of calling Straton by his real name when he'd woken him up, and they didn't want to chance any more slip ups like that. It was lucky that Nasir had been asleep.

Both boys had managed to fall back to sleep before night came, waking up once the sun had nearly finished it's decent. Gathering their things, which Keane couldn't help but notice was still a very small amount, they started following Nasir towards the town.

This night was almost as silent as the one before, none of the boys truly in the mood to talk. Once Keane managed to see the subtle sight of something abnormal coming over the horizon he couldn't help but get just very slightly excited. "Is that it?" he asked, still not quite sure if what he was seeing was really a town. Nasir nodded though, quickening his pace a bit.

"Yep, that's it. The sun'll be up any time now too, we're right on schedule," the blonde said happily. Straton just squinted towards the grey and black line of the horizon, unable to make out anything that would indicate civilization or the sort without the advanced night vision his companion's animas gave them. He stopped trying to strain his eyes after a few moments though, figuring it would be best to just trust in their judgment. That was the entire reason Nasir was even there, after all.

Once Straton was able to see the beginnings of the next town come into view, it wasn't much longer at all until they found themselves at the very outskirts, both former princes trying to keep themselves from appearing too intrigued or out of place in something as simple as going one town over. They apparently already stood out enough, looking like they just screamed needing all the help they could get, after all.

Before they actually managed to enter the town, Keane made sure to draw in his anima, the strange shifting feeling still not completely comfortable. Nasir nodded, but didn't make any move to try and hide his animal appendages.

"Good idea. Kazana doesn't really want to admit it, but just because the king is dead it means people wont stop trying to capture and sell anima as slaves. It'll probably just be more chaotic until the new government gets set in place," the blonde anima said, and Keane nodded. He hadn't even thought about how the country would be in such an unbalance with no ruler… and they were a sitting duck right now. It'd be the perfect opportunity for another country to attack.

He quickly tried to rid these thoughts from his head. There wasn't anything he could do about that now. He couldn't even begin to think about trying to protect the whole country anymore, he'd be lucky if he could get himself and Straton somewhere safe. Before he was able to really say anything, Nasir started speaking again.

"Well, good luck. If you ever need any help, don't hesitate to try and find us," the blonde offered, and Keane nodded once again. They really did seem like nice people.

"Thank you for everything. My brother and I owe you our lives," Straton said, and Keane was almost positive that was the first thing he'd said since they started traveling. The raccoon anima simply smiled and shrugged though, already starting to head back in the direction they'd only just came from.

"Don't mention it. Well, later," he said, and the two boys watched for a moment as he started running off back towards the west. Sighing, Keane turned towards the town. Well, they were on their own again. Hopefully this time they wouldn't go wondering off into certain death.

"It'll be okay now," Straton said quietly, and Keane nodded as he started walking down one of the dirt streets that lead into the town. It had to be okay now, they'd already gone through so much, maybe their lucky streak could hang on just a little bit longer. Just until they were able to make it to Asteria.

They didn't have much of a chance at surviving if it didn't.

* * *

Yay, chapter done. Nope, raccoon boy was perfectly innocent. Sorry if anyone was disappointed. Not much action or anything in this chapter yet again, but don't worry. Like I said before, one year anniversary, something's gotta happen. (also, I will try everything in my power to update on that day, I've managed to be successful with all my other stories so far, so hopefully this one wont disappoint me)  
Well, I hope you still liked this chapter, and please review.


	20. Ch 19 Of Getting By and Getting Caught

Hello everybody. Can you believe it's been a year already? It doesn't feel that way at all. Well, like I said, I made sure to get a chapter up today in celebration, although it was just barely. Stupid stomach bug making me fall asleep all the time.

Anyway, I'd just like to thank everyone who's stuck by this story so far, and actually given it a chance. Also, hurray for being the most successful story in the Keane section ^_^; Of course, my only competition was myself.

Chapter 19 - Of Getting By and Getting Caught

The two boys carefully walked along the early morning streets of the town, although Keane wasn't sure what one. There were several to the east, and without a map, he really had no clue how to tell which it was. They didn't see anyone else out on the streets, but that would probably change soon. Keane wasn't sure if they should look out for a place to hide, or try to blend in with the crowds or something. Probably safer to just hide during the day again.

"We should find a place to stay," Straton said quietly, seeming to voice the red headed prince's thoughts exactly. Keane nodded, his eyes already scanning the streets for anything that might make a suitable hiding spot. Like that dock from the first night, but this town didn't seem to be anywhere near water. They almost instinctively stuck to the outskirts of the town, wanting to reduce the chances of running into anyone as much as possible. Plus, it'd probably be easier to find someplace to hide there than in the middle of a possibility highly populated area.

It was strange. Before, everything had simply been 'get to the next town' but now that they were here, they seemed completely lost again. East was just too vague a direction, and Asteria still felt too far away.

"I, um…" Keane mumbled looking around, all the while very conscious of the sun that continued to rise up farther and farther. People were probably already starting to get up, they couldn't be out wandering like this, especially since he'd never gotten something to replace the fabric strips hiding his anima markings.

"Maybe we should stay out of town for the day?" Straton suggested, and Keane quickly nodded in agreement, not seeing any place that might house them. They could come back tomorrow night, and find everything they needed and then start off east again. Definitely not a fool proof plan, but it was all they had at the moment. Without another word the two walked back into the desert. They didn't go very far, maybe ten minutes, until they found a rocky cropping that effectively hid them from view.

They didn't say much as they made up a feeble little camp sight, if it could even be called that, in order to sleep and wait out the day. Finally they were just sitting there, neither very tired yet, but not sure what else to do.

Eventually they were able to get some very light sleep, both a bit on edge about being so close to others. They ate the remainders of their food at around one before going back to sleep, or at least trying to. Keane kept trying to think of what they should do next. If they went all the way east, what would happen? They couldn't cross those mountains, they could barely survive now as it is. Straton seemed so deadest on it though, and he couldn't understand why. Yes it was dangerous to stay, but it was also dangerous to go. He really didn't know how they were suppose to do this, and it wasn't giving him any peace in the least.

Finally night set back in, the day having been completely uneventful, something they were both grateful for. Picking up the now empty bag of supplies, they could use it to hold anything else they hopefully attained, they started back towards the town.

"So, we'll need food and water… maybe some shoes so that I don't have to use my anima all the time… money…." Keane mumbled, trying to think of anything they would need to be able to get by just a little bit longer. It was weird, when he really thought about it, there wasn't much. Straton nodded as the two started to get farther into the more populated part of whatever town they were in. Luckily, the had yet to see anyone.

"Some gloves too, so that no one can see your anima marking," the blonde suggested, and Keane nodded, having almost forgotten about that. The only problem was, they still didn't have any way to obtain any of this besides stealing. Like he'd thought before, definitely not a fool proof plan, not in the least.

It wasn't long before Keane spotted another stand similar to the one that they'd taken the fruit from before they left Stella. Well that could take care of the food, at least for now. Pointing it out to Straton, he tried to ignore anything inside him saying that stealing was wrong. It was against the law, as future king, laws he was suppose to enforce, not break himself. He wasn't a future king though, he was just trying to live, and right now it was the only option he had.

Letting his hands shift, the needlepoint claws formed at the tip of his fingers, and he quickly started working on the lock, Straton watching the street incase anyone saw them. Biting his lip, the redhead stared at the lock with his advanced eyesight. It seemed to take forever, but then again, it wasn't really something he'd done enough times to perfect.

Straton stared out at the empty street, his back to the redhead working on the lock. There didn't seem to be anyone around, just like the time before, and he really wondered if they were going to be able to get that lucky a second time. A feeling of unease set in his stomach, and almost against his will the younger boy slowly turned around to look back at the fruit cart and his brother. Keane was still concentrated solely on getting the lock open, but that wasn't what caught his attention.

"K-keane…" he stuttered out, not looking at the other boy, but above him to the angry looking man starting down at them on the other side of the cart. Of course, Keane had yet to notice him and realize the situation.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still not even glancing away from his work. Straton just continued to stare up at the tall man, who almost looked amused now, as if wondering just what the fear stricken blonde boy was going to do. Slowly Straton reached out and grabbed Keane's shoulder, making sure he had his attention and the chances of them getting split up were fewer.

"Run," was all he said, and it quickly caught Keane's attention, who finally looked up to see the black haired man glaring down at him. Without a word the redhead scrambled to his feet to follow Straton's advice. The owner of the cart, that was all he could be, started chasing them without a moment's hesitation.

Straton felt himself get pulled off his feet and into the air, almost instantly starting to struggle. He couldn't get caught, not again. "Keane!" he yelled, immediately stopping the older boy in his tracks.

"Let him go!" Keane yelled, running back over to where the younger boy was struggling in the man's grip. This was so bad. Oh so, so, so, _so bad. _He couldn't lose Straton, and the man probably already saw he was an anima, and who knows what he was going to do to them, and this was so _bad_. "We didn't take anything! Let him go!" The man just stared down at him, not showing any sign that he was going to actually do what Keane said.

Straton was still trying desperately to get out of his grip. He'd even bitten the man, but it wasn't very strongly, and he'd simply pulled his hand away and held him in a safer position. Without thinking, Keane let the rest of his anima fold out, feeling almost like he was fighting that wild dog again. He wasn't though, this was a person. It was much more dangerous, and there wasn't any way Keane could even think about killing him. They just had to get away, somehow.

"I said let him go!" the redhead yelled again, starting to run towards the man, having absolutely no idea what he was doing. Any attempt at a daring rescue were quickly cut short when the cart owner simply kicked the boy halfway across the street, before walking over and placing a foot on top of him in order to keep him down.

"Keane!" Straton yelled again, panic really starting to grip at his heart. This couldn't be happening. They were going to get caught and killed or sold as slaves all because he hadn't noticed someone coming up behind them. He could feel his eyes start to water, but didn't let himself cry just yet.

"Just what did you brats think you were doing?" the man asked, and Straton didn't stop his struggles as he answered, although he was quickly starting to wear out.

"Stop! We're sorry! Please let us go, we didn't have any other choice!" he sputtered out quickly, trying to escape and look down and see if Keane was alright at the same time. The black haired man didn't appear to be considering what he said in the least, instead taking Straton and holding him out in front of him by the scruff of his shirt, almost like a kitten, in order to get a better look at the boy. Looking down, he could see Keane now, who was still struggling, but it was obvious that he was pretty out of it from that kick. Why was a fruit vender so strong?

"Are you an anima too, boy?" he asked, still looking Straton over. Without thinking, the blonde answered.

"Y-yes! Yes, we're both anima!" he said, immediately catching Keane's attention, who managed to look up at the younger boy in shock.

"Strat! What-!" he started, but was cut off by the fruit vender as he continued to question the blonde hanging in the air. Straton had no idea what he was doing, just trying to think of some way they would be able to stay together. If they could just get by now, maybe they could escape again. It was wishful thinking, but it was all he had.

"Then why aren't you transforming and attacking like your little friend?" he asked.

"I'm just a rabbit! I can't do anything!" he blurted out the first thing that came to his head, hoping desperately that the man would believe him. After a few moments of staring, Straton not stopping his struggle long enough to let the man get a good look at his face, the vender shifted the boy under his arm before looking down at the redhead still locked under his foot.

Picking him up, Keane almost immediately started to try and claw his way out, causing the man to swiftly knock the boy unconscious. Slowly Straton started to stop his struggling as the vender carried them to who knows where. He was exhausted, he wasn't lying when he said he couldn't do anything.

"W-what are you going to do to us?" the blonde asked, the fear in his voice very clear. At least he didn't realize who they were. He just thought they were a couple of loose anima. As long as it stayed that way then they could… what? Be sold into slavery? Thrown in jail when they realized he was lying? It was starting to get very hard to hold back his tears.

"I take it you know the laws, just because the king was overthrown doesn't mean it's changed," he said with little to no remorse. Straton just nodded, trying to get a better look over at Keane, just to make sure he was alright, but wasn't really able to get a clear view. His mind was whirling trying to think of someway to get them both out of there, but he wasn't able to find one, having to keep stopping to try and distract himself from the last time he was carried away against his will.

When they reached what Straton assumed to be the man's house, they were taken over to the opening of some sort of cellar. Clearly not caring too much about what happened to them, he tossed each child inside before slamming the doors shut. It was pitch black inside, and when Straton managed to stumble his way over, he found that they were obviously locked there. It was on the outside though, there wasn't any way for Keane to try and pick it, even if he was awake.

As if on cue, the blonde heard his brother moaning slightly and pushing himself up off the ground. "Keane!" he called, somehow making his way back over without falling down. The redhead quickly managed to pull himself together and realize what had happened to them. He was able to make out the area around him in the darkness better than Straton, and whirled himself towards the younger boy, confusion wracking his brain.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, the exact meaning of his question lost to Straton.

"What do you mean?" the blonde question, and Keane just held his head where the vender had hit it before answering.

"Lie! You're not an anima, he might have let you go if you just told the truth!" Keane said, starting to look around the cellar for some sort of possible exit. So far, he could find one, just stone floors and walls covered with what he guessed was crates of food.

"I… I just didn't want us to get separated. I knew he'd take both of us if he thought we were both anima," Straton answered quietly. Keane just sighed, stopping his search to turn back towards the obviously terrified boy. He was too, but he couldn't let Straton see that. There had to be someway for them to get away, or for at least Straton to. He might get in trouble for lying, but as long as they didn't find out who he really was, then he might be able to get off free.

"Don't worry," he tried to reassure, but it was kind of hard when you sounded so close to being distraught. "We'll find a way out and get to Asteria, it'll be fine," he mumbled, although he really had no idea how that was going to work. There first night alone again, and they weren't able to last fifteen minutes without being caught and about to be sold into slavery in the morning.

Was it really this hard just to try and get by, or were they really just that bad at surviving? Looking around in the near blackness, Keane couldn't find an answer. He guessed it really didn't matter either way. It wouldn't stop the morning from coming.

* * *

Yay, done. Poor Keane and Straton, those boys just can not get a break. I am happy that things are starting to happen again, even if it isn't exactly good things. Like I said before though, thanks everyone for sticking by this for so long, I hope the rest of this story will be just as good, or hopefully even better.


	21. Ch 20 Of Slavery and Separation

Hello people of the internet. I wanted to get this chapter up before Thursday, since I wont be at my computer for two days after that, so hurray, this chapter is on time, kind of. At least, it is in the wacky schedule at have inside my head. Oh, and before I forget, thank you for everyone who wished for me to get well soon and the like. That's so nice of all of you, I feel much better now : )

So, who's in the mood for some shameless self advertisement? Haha, sorry about that, but I just wanted to say that I started another +anima multi-chapter fic. It's called Humanity, and has to do with Husky as Prince Myrrha. If anyone's interested, you can… um… go read that. Once again, sorry about the shameless advertising.

Chapter 20 - Of Slavery and Separation

Keane wasn't sure how much longer it was when Straton finally fell into a light sleep, it couldn't of been longer than an hour. It was obvious that the blonde was exhausted from struggling against their captor. Thinking of that man, Keane couldn't help but rub the back of his head. It still stung from when he'd been knocked out.

For what felt like the millionth time, the redhead scanned the cellar for something that would aid in their escape. It was as hopeless as every other attempt though, there wasn't anything here. Well, there were crates of fruits, yes. Straton had already fallen asleep when he'd got they idea that they could still eat. Before he actually did though, the redhead decided against it. They were already in enough trouble, so while yes, they needed to eat, he didn't want to add anything else to what they needed to worry about. Maybe if they were good, the vender man might not be as rough on them this time… It was a childish thought, but he couldn't help but hold out just a little hope.

The redhead wasn't able to get to sleep that night, not with his topsy-turvy sleeping schedule combined with the stress and anxiety he felt. If they didn't escape soon, someone was bound to recognize them, and then he didn't even know what would happen. As much as he hated to admit it, maybe it would have been better if he'd never freed Straton. They were probably going to be much worse on him now that he'd escaped once before.

Keane couldn't keep himself from instantly jumping to his feet at the creaking sound of the cellar door being opened and light poring in. He still had his anima out, and could hear Straton starting to wake up behind him. Instinctively, he made sure to position himself between the opening and his brother. Soon the vender man was standing in the doorway and staring down on them in the low light. Keane noticed a club in his hand, and tried not to show any of the fear that ran through him.

The older boy didn't say anything as the man started down the small staircase towards them. Straton quickly got to his feet as he realized what was going on, and both boys tried to figure out just what they were suppose to do now.

Finally, Keane couldn't take the tension as the man just started them down, as if trying to figure out how much they would sell for. Actually, that was probably exactly what he was trying to do.

"W-well?" he asked finally, wishing slightly that he didn't sound so scared. Well, maybe that was a good thing, if they sounded defeated, he might let his guard down, or something. The man didn't answer him though, just raising his eyebrow in confusion and waited for the child to go on. "Are you going to… go sell us, or what?" he continued.

"Now listen here, anima. I'll do things at my own pace, not yours. I'm not about to let you vermin try and escape now," the vender spat, and despite the fear still frozen inside him, Keane couldn't help but growl at the insult.

"We're not-" the redhead started, but quickly snapped his mouth shut when Straton grabbed his arm, a worried look rightfully on his face. The man smirked as Keane tried to channel his fear into anger. That was at least a bit more productive, and it let him think more, like a small fire thawing out his brain.

"I thought so," the vender said smugly. The older boy had to keep one eye on the club to remind himself that he _wasn't _in the palace anymore. This wasn't another prince that he could fight. He'd already effectively swatted the child away twice, he wasn't looking for it to be three times in a row.

"Um…" Straton mumbled, quickly getting the attention turned to him. It'd been the first time he spoke after all, "what's your name?" the child asked, and Keane had to keep himself from frowning deeper at the pointless question. What did it matter what his name was? It reminded him a bit of when Straton had first asked him if he used to be friends with Maxwell. He'd never gotten a reason for that either, but quickly tried to block it from his mind. Now as not the time to start thinking about the past, no matter how innocent and unrelated to everything what he thought about seemed to be.

"Eser Hakeem, now put your anima away," Hakeem answered, and reluctantly Keane allowed for the mouse like appendages to melt away. The older man then pulled out some rope that neither boy had noticed before then, and demanded for them to put their arms out. It took everything he had for Keane not to bring his claws back out and try to make a run for it. Hakeem seemed to have intentionally tied up Straton first though, either expecting something like this, or he was a bit weary about too close to the mouse boy. He did seem to be much more willing to use his powers, after all, and that made him more dangerous.

Only once they were tightly bound and he was sure that they wouldn't be able to escape did the fruit vender allow them to leave the cellar. He held onto a rope that connected both boys, so that neither were able to get very far.

As they were walked through the busy streets of the city, Keane noticed how some people would glance at them before going about with their day. What happened to all those people who were causing a revolution in order to help anima? They didn't seem to be here now that he needed them. It didn't help that each time someone would look his way, the paranoia that they might recognize one of them struck him like a brink.

The redhead could see Straton struggling to hide his fear with each step they took. It wouldn't be long now before someone realized he wasn't really an anima. Once they got to the slave market, they'd find out quick enough, and they'd be separated.

Keane tried to keep his own fear at the thought from showing, but he wasn't really sure how successful he was with that. He didn't want to end up alone, with who knows as an owner. He wasn't even sure what anima slaves did. What could a mouse anima do to help someone, besides pick locks? He really didn't want to find out.

It wasn't long before the two boys were led inside a building, and Keane felt Straton practically cling to him as he tried to hide from view. Hakeem didn't let go of their rope as he walked up to an older man on the other side of the main room. There wasn't much inside, and the floors were stone and cold under Keane's now bare feet. The man almost instantly noticed them and appeared to recognize the fruit vender.

"Ah, Mr. Hakeem, I assume these are the animas you mentioned earlier," the slave trader said, and Hakeem nodded. Straton tried to hide himself slightly more, and Keane couldn't help but think that even though he wasn't one, the blonde haired boy actually did act quite a bit like a rabbit. At the very least, he was as shy as they seemed to be. His hair was also the same color as the dessert jack rabbits that Keane had seen illustrated in his old books.

"That's right, a mouse and a little rabbit," Mr. Hakeem answered, and the slave trader walked towards them and began looking the two over a bit more closely. Keane glared daggers at him, but it didn't seem to have too much of an affect. This man was obviously rich, his clothes brightly colored and ornately expensive, he probably had to deal with defiant animas during his trading all the time.

"Hm, yes. They don't appear too banged up, they should bring in a nice payday," the trader said, Hakeem quickly nodding in agreement. "I take it you'd like to make the transaction now?" he asked, to which the black haired man nodded for a second time. The trader glanced over at the two boys again before starting towards a door at the back of the front room. "You may tie them over by the window. There's some more rope available if you think it'd be a benefit," he explained as he left the room.

Hakeem quickly jerked them over to the window and tied them to a bar that was obviously there for this sort of thing. Apparently, he did see binding their feet as a benefit, and commanded for them to sit down, before using the extra rope to make absolute sure that they wouldn't be able to escape. With each time the rope was wrapped around his ankles, Keane saw any attempt at freedom getting more and more impossible, until the knot was tied and he had little to no hope that they would be able to get out of this. Well, Straton still could, but he wouldn't, and they definitely couldn't go together.

"Sorry…" the redhead mumbled once the fruit vender was out of the room. It was the first time he'd gotten a chance to talk to Straton today alone, and he really had no clue how many more times that would happen. Probably not a lot.

"What do you mean?" Straton asked, not quite understanding why he was apologizing, and Keane just shrugged. There were so many things he was sorry for right now, a lot of them that he wasn't even able to control, so he wasn't really sure where he was supposed to start.

"That we got caught… you should probably tell them the truth once they come back, so that they'll let you go…" the older boy said quietly, but Straton almost instinctively started shaking his head, the fear in his eyes intensifying. Keane had to remind himself that Straton was only eleven, and had been through hell the past week. He had too, but he couldn't concentrate on that right now.

"N-no! I mean… maybe they wont check…" the blonde boy tried to argue weakly, but Keane just shook his head. They both knew that wouldn't work.

"If they don't then the person trying to buy us from them will, and you'll just get in even more trouble for costing people more money," Keane said, before gulping slightly. He really didn't want to say what came next, he didn't want to be alone in this. "J-just… go to Asteria, okay? I'll meet you there…" he whispered, but Straton shook his head again, although he wasn't able to say anything else. The chances of Keane getting to Asteria, let alone them being able to meet up again once he was sold were slim to none. They had a better chance of getting struck by lightning.

"No…" the younger boy finally managed to get out, but before Keane was able to try and convince him otherwise, the two men came back into the room. They both looked rather pleased, especially Hakeem, but then again, he did just get what was probably a huge sum of money. The black haired man started towards the door without another glance at the two constricted children as the slave trader looked them over again.

Before he was able to leave, Keane took a deep breath and tried to prepare himself. He really, really didn't want to be alone again, but… if the slaver found out he lost money on a normal human… he didn't want anything to happen to him.

"He's not an anima!" Keane called out, startling the other three occupants of the room. He could see Straton instantly start to panic, his eyes widening as he spun towards him faster than the redhead thought possible when tied up like he was.

"Keane! I said-" Straton wasn't able to finish his sentence as Keane quickly cut him off. He'd already started, he wasn't going to back down now. It was for his own good.

"He's not an anima! He lied so that we wouldn't get separated! You can take me, just please let him go," Keane yelled. The two men quickly got over their shock, and began to stare at the two children with suspicion. It wasn't surprising that they wouldn't instantly believe him, so the redhead continued. "He didn't activate his anima because he doesn't have one. There's no marking, so just let him go," he begged.

The two men exchanged looks before coming closer to the blonde boy, who flinched away from them and tried to hide himself again.

"Boy, are you an anima? If you're not, you can go free," the slaver asked, a kind tone to his voice. Straton just avoided eye contact though, as he stared at the floor and tried to hold back tears. Keane wished he that he wasn't so insistent on staying together, it was only making it harder.

"Y-yes. I already told you… I'm a rabbit…" he mumbled, and the slaver glanced back at Hakeem again, who was still stationed by the door. The trader looked severely doubtful of Straton's story, and anger was beginning to radiate off of Hakeem. It was probably because he was about to lose half of the money in the satchel he was carrying.

"Show us then," he commanded, but Straton just stared at him, as if he didn't understand the demand. The slaver sighed, before repeating himself. "If you are an anima, show us, if not, were going to have to release you," he explained. When nothing happened, Keane tried to ignore the tears that started to slip past the younger boy's eyes. He'd get over it. He wouldn't be a slave, and he'd get to Asteria somehow and build a new life for himself. It's be fine, he just had to keep telling himself that.

"P-please don't separate us…" Straton begged, but by now the fruit vender had taken half the money out of his sack and handed it back over. He then quickly made his way over and started to force the child out of the ropes, cursing to himself the entire time. Once he was done, he started dragging the struggling boy out of the shop. "N-no! Please! He's my brother! He's all I have left!" he yelled, but there wasn't any way he was going to get out of the older man's grip.

Keane didn't say anything, but it took everything inside of him to stay silent. The slave trader just watched the scene with a bit of sadness in his eyes. Once they were gone, he turned towards the redheaded mouse anima. He looked almost completely broken, but a lot of his kind looked that way.

"Don't worry now, we'll get you a nice owner before you know it. Everything is going to be fine," he tried to cheer the boy slightly, and Keane just nodded, but the feeling was numb as he tried to hold back tears. He didn't want to be alone again. He didn't want to feel like he did inside of that passage way.

Even if he didn't mean it to be, that man was a lair. Everything was not going to be fine. Not at all.

* * *

These poor kids man! This was definitely a fun chapter to write, even if it wasn't very fun for either of our two little heroes. Well, there isn't really that much else to say, other than I hope you liked the chapter, and please review.


	22. Ch 21 Of Desperation and Worthlessness

Hello everybody. New chapter time, because I feel like it, and I'm in a good mood. I'm kind of excited for this chapter. Well, I really can't think of anything else to say, so I'll stop taking up your time and get on with the chapter already.

Chapter 21 - Of Desperation and Worthlessness

"L-let go of me! Please, he's my brother, let go!" Straton struggled against the ever tightening grip of the fruit vender. The child didn't care about the stares he received as he pathetically attempted to escape. It wasn't until Hakeem slammed Straton to the ground did anything concerning his surrounds start to get in past his panic. Even that still took a few more moments than normal, his mind throbbing from the sudden pain at hitting the compact dirt. As his swirling vision began to focus, he noticed that he was alone with the older man, who was glaring daggers down towards him.

"You little brat! Do you have any idea the amount of money you cost me?" he yelled, and the blonde was just barely able to shake his head in the negative. He figured it was probably quite a bit, anima slaves weren't cheap, but that didn't change the fact that he'd still gotten all of the money from selling Keane into slavery.

It felt like someone punched him in the gut as he realized that this was the second time that the redhead has saved him from slavery, and he'd done absolutely nothing to help Keane.

Before he was able to continue his thought, a sharp pain in his side knocked him over on the ground about a foot away, the seething vender kicking Straton in his frustration. The blonde actually hadn't stopped crying since he'd first been forcefully dragged away from his only family, but his tears quickly strengthened at the unfamiliar pain. He always ran away from fights, whether is be with the other princes or someone else, and even when the palace had been attacked, he had almost instantly been captured after he and Keane were split up.

"What do you have to say, you filthy street rat! Do _you _have the money to repay what I lost?" he yelled, and Straton attempted to keep himself calm. Usually he was content with staying on the sidelines and out of the conflicts, but not always. Like when they others had pushed Keane into the lake, he couldn't just sit by then, and he wasn't able to this time either. Despite the searing pain radiating from his side, the blonde managed to push himself into a halfway sitting position and glare up at the man with the innate fire that seemed to exist in all of his family. Or at least, it used to.

"What about the money you _just_ got from selling my brother into slavery? Isn't that enough for you?" he yelled, but his answer was another kick sending him flying a few feet away. Straton gasped at the ground as he struggled to catch the wind that had been completely knocked out of him.

"Shut the hell up! You're a rat, just like that beast you call a _brother,_" Hakeem threatened, and if he could actually speak, the blonde boy's uncharacteristic rebellious streak probably would have persisted. He was still recovering from the shock to his insides, and instead could only just barely glare up at the man out of the corner of his eye. He looked absolutely pathetic, and the vender just scoffed before kicking up a plume of dirt and dust onto the boy, causing his ragged breath to transform into strained coughing.

"If I ever see you again, don't think you'll be allowed to live. No one would notice a street vermin like you going missing," Hakeem threatened before he started walking away from the child, who didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was leaving. When Straton could finally find that he was able to concentrate and move his body without flinching and grabbing at his stomach too severely, he looked around to see that he was in fact completely alone. Again.

The tears that had somehow managed to dry themselves began to make their way back, and really he wasn't sure how long he just stayed there curled up on the ground. He… he really was completely and utterly worthless, wasn't he? What had he managed to do the entire time he and Keane had been traveling together besides lead them to a near death in the desert, prove himself completely useless when with the other animas and not stop the man that managed to capture them and split the two up after selling Keane into slavery.

When he finally managed to gain control of himself, although not quite completely, since he was still crying despite some logical part inside of himself saying that he was wasting fluids, it was nearly sundown. He'd been there practically the entire day, and although he hadn't been sobbing straight through the entire time, it actually managed to surprise him.

Still not thinking quite clearly, he managed to push himself up until he was eventually standing, and began walking in a basically random direction. There… there had to be some way to fix this. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't just sneak to where they were keeping the older boy and pick the lock and they'd be off like it'd been with saving him the first time. Even if he could pick a lock, he doubted that he'd get as lucky as Keane had been with finding a time when he wasn't being guarded or kept in the safety of the indoors.

The sun had finished it's decent when a feeble plan finally managed to form inside of his mind. There was no way for him to know if he could find his way back, but those anima… they had said that if they ever needed any help, then they could come to them. It was the only option he could even think of at the moment, and he it wasn't long before he was actually able to get back to the place where Nasir had left them just the other day. Things really had taken a turn for the worst quickly, hadn't they?

The blonde tried to find his way back from memory in the dark night, but really he had no clue if he was going to right way. Neither he nor Keane had thought they were going to be coming back this way, so they hadn't really been paying any attention to specific path markings. Straton wasn't sure how far he'd managed to go before the exhaustion from the horrible day combined with the beating he'd suffered from earlier finally got to him and he allowed himself to stop and rest, if just for a moment. That moment quickly turned into the blonde passing out on the dessert floor, not caring about any sort of dangers that might end up finding him while he slept.

The first that that he acknowledged as his senses started to return to him as he woke up in the morning, or at least what he assumed was morning, was the sharp pangs that shot through his body, centering around his left side. Soon, other things began to make themselves aware to the boy, such as the bright light shining behind his eyelids and the searing heat that beat down on him from the sky.

After a few minutes, Straton managed to work up the energy to open his eyes and push himself into a sitting position, cringing as the movement caused spikes of pain to shoot through his body again. Well, he still had no idea where he was, how long he'd been asleep, or if he had any real chance at all to actually find that band of anima and possibly getting some help for Keane. That was all he wanted, to not to useless and actually help Keane for once, not the other way around.

"Oh good, you're finally awake. I was worried there for a while," Straton sprang to his feet and turned 160 degrees around to see just who had spoken. Once again the pain radiated through him, but he simply ignored it. He was positive that there wasn't actually anything broken, but his skin was probably a nasty shade of purple and blue underneath his tattered brown clothes.

Relief almost instantly flooded through the blonde haired boy when he caught sight of just who it was that had apparently been watching him, and trying to keep himself from crying again. First explain what had happened and see if they would help, and then he could cry. Maybe. Hopefully he wouldn't, at least.

"N-nasir. How did? I… I really need help," Straton managed to stutter out, and the raccoon anima just nodded in what seemed to be agreement before pushing himself off of the high rise rocks he was sitting on in order to be on a slightly more even ground with the other boy.

"I was still in the area when I though I smelt you guys again. It was weird, since you'd said you were going to head east, so I came to see what was up and found you asleep all alone. What happened to Kaveh?" Nasir explained, and Straton tried to not allow himself to shrink inside of his mind at the question. This was the whole reason he wanted to find them, in order to get some help. He didn't want to be completely alone, and despite how nice the anima group seemed Keane was the only person he could actually trust when it all came down to it.

"When we were in town… and we got caught… They sold him to some slave trader and dragged me away! P-please, I need to get him back. I don't have anyone else, I'm desperate…" the blonde told him truthfully, and Nasir just looked at him, a combination of shock, anger and pity all mixed into his face at once. Finally, he sighed before nodding firmly.

"Don't worry, Kazana will help your brother. We told you, we'd never leave an anima in need, after all," the other boy said confidently, before starting off in what seemed like a perfectly random direction to Straton, but Nasir seemed to be completely confident in his decision. "Let's get back as fast as possible, the longer we wait, the higher the chances Kaveh might get sold, and then it'd be a whole lot harder to find him if that happens," he explained, and Straton quickly nodded in agreement and practically trotted after the anima boy.

It wasn't until past nightfall when they finally managed to reached another settling that the rouge anima group had set up. Straton quickly noticed the surprised and suspicious look in the large hawk anima's eyes at the sight of the lone, human child.

"What happened?" he asked, standing up from where he'd been resting and making his way over to the two. Straton drew in a deep breath as he tried to steady himself enough to explain everything to the older teen. He had to help them. Even if Straton was just a normal human, Keane was still an anima, and they said that they'd help any anima they could be free from slavery.

"K-Kaveh was captured. Please help," he managed to get out. It wasn't the most descriptive explanation in the world, but from the look on his face, it actually seemed like that was all Kazana really needed to know.

"How, what happened?" he asked, and Straton started to explain the failed thievery attempt and being locked into the cellar, all the way up to Keane spilling the truth on that he wasn't really an anima and the blonde boy being dragged away and beaten before he finally managed to think straight enough to come and try and find the animas. All the while, Kazana kept silent, just the fact that he nodded every so often and that his eyes were glued to the blonde proof of the fact that he was actually listening to him.

"I… I can't do anything right, let alone save him all by myself…" Straton mumbled after he was finished, and the large hawk anima just sighed deeply before starting to speak.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. I already told you that slavery isn't going to be a reality in this country for much longer, and this will just help stick it to them all that it's time to stop," Kazana told him, and Straton just nodded halfheartedly. Yes, his goal was noble, and the blonde supported the anima teen completely, but right now he didn't really care what happened as long as Keane came back and he wasn't alone anymore.

The teen actually suggested they fly back to the town, since it was faster, although Straton didn't actually understand what he meant by that at first. When he explained that he'd carry the small child and fly, it was actually hard for Straton to keep himself from getting at least a little bit excited. He shouldn't he excited right now though, he had to focus.

Once he was being carried so high above the ground though, despite all the desperation that was clawing at his insides, he couldn't help but be a bit awestruck. It really did seem like they were going much after than they would having to make there way by feet over the uneven and rocky ground.

He just hoped that Keane wasn't sold by the time they got there. He didn't care what the older boy had said about going to Asteria by himself. He wouldn't be able to make it, he was a weakling both mentally and physically.

If it wasn't for Keane saving him that night after the ambush, he would probably be dead right now, and he was going to try everything he possibly could to return the favor.

* * *

Wooo, wrote this all in one sitting with hardly and distractions. Not sure why. I was a little worried about this chapter though, it's just Straton. No Keane, Straton. An OC. As the focus, for the entire chapter. I hope no one minded. I know you've all said that you like Straton, so I was a little more acceptable to the idea, but still, there's that bit of worry. Never fear though, Keane will be right back in the next chapter.

And as always, I hope the chapter was enjoyable, and please review.


	23. Ch 22 Of Black, White and Shades Of Grey

Akk! Please don't kill me! It was not my intention to abandon this story for over two months. I could give you a whole laundry list of reasons why it took me so long to get another chance of writing, but you probably aren't very interested in hearing that. I'll just tell you the top two were school, and moving into a new house. I just have to thank everyone who waited patiently for me to get my act together before I could write.

Chapter 22 - Of Black, White and Shades of Grey

Keane stared blankly ahead of him, trying to ignore the pain that had set into his limbs from being tied up for so long. It'd been several hours since they dragged Straton out, but the redhead quickly pushed that thought from his mind. It would be best if he didn't think about that. Switching topics, he wondered where the trader had gone off to. He'd disappeared into the back room about an hour ago, apparently confident that the slave wouldn't be able to escape.

Twisting his wrists, Keane had to admit, abet reluctantly, that he was right to be so sure. Even if he was by some way able to get out, it wouldn't be long before the man noticed and had a search out for him.

Well, at the very least, they hadn't realized who he was. The redhead almost laughed at the fact that he was trying to find something good about this situation. Straton was gone, he was going to be sold into slavery and he would probably never be able to feel safe again. He was actually kind of amazed that he hadn't started to cry yet or anything. Eh, he'd probably used up all his tears since the attack on the palace.

Desperately, he tried to free his hands once again. It wasn't long before the tough rope wore away at his skin, and he started to bleed slightly. The redhead was unsuccessful at holding back a hiss at the stinging pain and almost immediately stopped his fruitless escape attempt. Urg, he just wasn't used to pain. Looking around the room, he tried to think of some other way out. The longer he searched, the more hopeless it seemed.

By the time the slave trader walked back into the room, Keane had for all accounts given up on trying to escape while still tied up. He probably wouldn't be untied until he was sold either. Did this happen to all slaves? He didn't doubt it.

The trader was smiling down at him, but it wasn't particularly malicious or anything like that. If he hadn't been tied up with plans to sell, the redhead probably would have liked him. He didn't seem angry and bitter like that Hakeem man had been, and he even let Straton go without any punishment for attempting to trick them. Keane tried to remember if anyone had ever said his name, but if they had, he couldn't recall it.

"Well now, how are we doing?" the man asked. Keane just stared at the ground instead of answering. Even if he kind of liked the man, he wasn't going to act like he was happy and fine with all of this. He still had his only family taken away, and the man was still a horrible person for doing this to children. Once again, a sick feeling in his stomach almost overwhelmed him with the thought that his own father had been the one to order and allow this, and that he would have probably done nothing about it once he became king himself.

The trader frowned slightly at the lack of response, but didn't seem particularly angry or surprised. "That's alright, you'll come around eventually. I actually have a client coming in today. He's a fellow trader, was interested when he heard I'd come into possession of two anima children. Of course, that was before we realized your brother had us fooled," the man rambled on slightly. Keane couldn't help but feel relieved though when he spoke about what Straton had did sounding more amused than anything.

The man glanced back towards him and frowned once again. "Come on now. I know it seems cruel, but it's the law, and the only way for me to put food on the table. What was it your brother called you, Keane?" the man asked, and reluctantly the boy nodded. He didn't want to be giving out his real name, but there wasn't anything he could do about that now.

"And we have a reaction. Well Keane, the trader who's coming today is a good man. I've been doing business with him for years, and he's not one to abuse his anima. Now, I know you're not exactly feeling cheerful, so I wont ask you to act that way, but maybe you could try to look like you're not about to snap his fingers off once he gets here, what do you think?" the slave trader asked, and once again Keane nodded. It did seem like he was actually trying to help him.

"Good, good. He should be here in about an hour, I hope you don't mind waiting like that for just a little while longer," the trader asked once again, and Keane shook his head. Even with how nice he was being, he doubted that he actually had any choice in the matter. Still, despite how appalled the redhead was with the thought of being bought and sold like some animal, he couldn't help but wonder about whoever it was the trader kept talking about. Hopefully he wasn't lying, and he was kind. Or well, as kind as you can get and still sell children for a living, which probably wasn't very much.

Attempting to shift his position slightly, he ended up rubbing on his still raw cut, and let out an audible hiss of pain. It quickly caught the attention of the slave trader (Keane was really getting tired of calling him that, but wasn't about to ask his name. He wasn't like Straton, and he wasn't going to let the man think he was actually interested in anything personal about him.) and Keane had to remind himself that he wasn't actually worried about him. He just wanted to make sure that his product that at peak condition for sell so that he could get the best price.

"Is everything alright? You didn't hurt yourself on something, did you?" he asked. Even if it was only for personal gain, Keane guessed it wouldn't hurt to use that selfishness to his own advantage.

"The ropes rubbed my wrists raw," he mumbled, not even bothering to attempt to show the man and hurt himself again. The trader was quickly as his side though, and pulled his arms out to look at himself. Keane had to bite back a yelp of pain, but he didn't seem to notice.

"That is has. You've been trying to escape, haven't you? Well, that's to be expected, they all do at first," he said, starting to unwind the ropes. Once they were off, Keane quickly started moving his arms around, trying to get the feeling back into them. The man allowed him to do this for a few minutes before grabbing his arms again and rubbing a bit of medicine on the cuts and bandaging them.

Afterwards, he tried the boy up once again. His arms were in front of him this time though, and he couldn't actually feel the rope rubbing against him because of the bandages, so it wasn't nearly as painful.

"Thank you," Keane blurted out without thinking. He wasn't supposed to be thanking his person, he only thought of him as a product, not a person. Keane couldn't help but be surprised with how quickly his mindset had changed about slavery once he was the one tied up. The man was smiling down at him again though, and Keane absolutely hated how hard it was getting to think in terms of black and white.

"Not a problem, I hadn't realized just how tight he'd had you bundled up," the man said. Keane didn't bother to respond, just taking to staring out at nothing again. The man didn't try to get him to talk again, which the redhead was thankful for. His mind was still reeling from everything that had happened, and he'd rather not have some old man babble on while he tried to figure out how everything had gone so wrong so fast.

How was he supposed to expect it would be so hard to get to a place like Astaria. It looked so simple on a map. It seemed like every time they could have possibly made a mistake though, they did. Now because of all that, Straton was gone. Who knows what that fruit vender did to him, or if he would be able to survive on his own. Sure, he was smarter than Keane, but he was still just a little kid who couldn't even fight. Keane was supposed to be there to protect him.

"What will happen to him?" Keane asked quietly. He didn't care that he was supposed to be ignoring the man, he needed answers. Sure, he doubted that the trader would have any idea, but it was better than not being able to ask anyone at all.

"What was that?" the man asked, clearly surprised that he'd talked. Keane didn't look at him as he repeated his question.

"What's going to happen to him? I'm supposed to protect him but I _can't _now!" Keane yelled, frustration building up inside of him. A look of realization seemed to pass over the trader's face, not that Keane was looking at him to notice.

"Ah, the little blonde boy. I'm sorry, but I don't know what will happen to him. He seems bright though, I'm sure he'll end up fine," the man tried to reassure him, but Keane shook his head. He'd tried to tell himself the same thing, and it didn't seem to work out.

"He _is _smart, smarter than me, but that doesn't mean he'll be okay. It's dangerous out there, and he's just a little kid!" the redhead argued, trying to ignore the way his voice broke. The man sighed, although it didn't sound like he was annoyed or anything like that. No, he seemed more worn out than anything. It wasn't that Keane exactly noticed that, though. He kept trying to blame all of this on the slaver in front of him, but it still seemed to come back to him. If he hadn't been stupid enough to get caught, everything would still be okay.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you free," the man said, and he actually did sound sorry, but Keane wasn't about to fall for that.

"Why not?" he asked bitterly. He already knew why though. He was money, and that was all that people like him cared about. The boy was surprised with how quickly he was transitioning from ashamed of his former life to disgusted. He was such an idiot.

"It's not about the money, if that's what you're thinking," the trader started, surprising Keane slightly. "I let you go and I go to jail. You're brother isn't the only one who's sharp, and I have no doubt that you already knew this," he finished, and Keane felt his shoulders sag as the information sank in.

He knew that. Of course he knew that! His dad _wrote _that stupid law. He couldn't let the boy out if he wanted to, and as much as he hated to admit it, Keane was pretty sure that he did. "I'm sorry," the boy mumbled, not flinching like he had when saying thank you. There were exceptions to everything, and he would be the person unlucky enough to get the nice slave trader.

The man smiled slightly before walking towards the other side of the room. "Don't be, it's understandable that you're upset. How about this, after work today, I'll go out and look for your bother, make sure he's okay?" he suggested, and Keane nodded. He doubted Straton would want to see this man again, but if he could help, and he was sure he'd at least try to, it would be better than nothing.

It wasn't much longer before the door opened and another man walked in. He had dark hair and a slight beard. The only reason Keane was interested in him was because he assume the man to be the other trader that his still nameless companion had spoken about.

"Ah, Ed, how've you been?" the trader asked, a large smile on his face as he came out from behind his counter to greet the man. Ed was also smiling, but not as brightly, as he answered.

"Oh, you know, business as usual. The huge upheaval in Stella sure is nerve wracking though. Everything been okay with you, living so close?" Ed asked, and the trader nodded. Keane couldn't help but be interested. The only people he heard talk about the revolution were the ones who participated in it and some anima. He had no idea what just normal working people would think. Of course, these weren't totally normal people. They had more at stake with the government being overthrown because of their jobs.

"Surprisingly quiet, but I doubt it'll stay that way for much longer. Planning to move out east a bit more, get away from all the conflict," the man answered, and Ed nodded. He was right when he said it was surprising, and Keane wondered not for the first time just how bad it had gotten in the capital since they'd left.

"Sounds like the best idea. Well, maybe I can help you with that, where are those anima you told me about?" he asked, and the man walked him over to where Keane sat.

"Just one, I'm afraid. There was a bit of a mix up with the other boy. Wasn't really an anima at all," he explained, the bearded man nodding slightly as he bent down to get a better look at the boy. Keane tried his best to not glare holes through his head. Just because the nice trader had said that he was a good guy, didn't mean he instantly trusted him.

"That's too bad, you don't have mix ups like that every day. What kind did you say he was again?" Ed asked, catching sight of his anima marking but not able to make out exactly which animal he was.

"A mouse, although I haven't had a chance to see him actually transform yet," the trader told him.

"Well, let's see it then," Ed said, looking at Keane expectantly. The redhead didn't do anything but glare. He knew it was probably stupid, but he did not like being told to do something so carelessly. Maybe it had a bit to do with his royal heritage, but he doubted it. He could hear the other man sigh slightly before he started speak.

"Come now, don't be stubborn. Why don't you show us your anima form," the trader said, and reluctantly Keane allowed for the strange feeling of transformation to wrap his body. The man smiled, and Ed started looking him over closely again. The redhead probably would have swiped at him if his hands were free. He wouldn't have cut him or anything, just scare him a little.

"Well, he looks very good. No significant injuries, looks healthy, not malnourished at all. He should fetch a pretty penny, how much are you asking?" Ed asked, and the man flashed Keane a smile. The redhead did not return it, and he quickly turned his attention back to the black haired man.

"Why don't we discuss this around back?" he asked, and the two men quickly went into the backroom. Keane just sighed and attempted to twist his legs into a better position. It wasn't long before they both came back out, and the trader was offering him another smile. The redhead couldn't help but roll his eyes. He knew that he was trying to help, but he had absolutely nothing to be smiling about.

When the trader started to untie his legs, he quickly figured out what the outcome of their deal had been. Ed was saying a few things, but Keane blocked him out, not particularly caring what his new 'owner' had to say. Once he was standing, he watched as the two men spoke a bit more before Ed motioned for him to follow. His hands were still tied, but he figured they'd have to undo that eventually.

"Hey," he started, turning towards the trader, completely ignoring the other man. "remember what you said. You promised he'll be okay," Keane said. He had to make sure the trader was going to keep his promise. If he couldn't protect Straton anymore, this was the least he could do after forcing him to leave like he had. The man winked and nodded at him.

"That I did, and I'll do everything in my power to keep that promise," the man said, and for the first time something he said actually made Keane smile slightly.

"Thank you, um," he said, and the man smiled as he answered.

"Basim," the trader told him, and Keane nodded before speaking again.

"Thank you Basim," he repeated before turning around and walking out passed a confused Ed. The bearded man glanced back at Basim, who just shrugged and waved him away. Decided it wasn't worth it to try and figure out, he said goodbye and walked out of the small shop as well. Looking over at his 'master' Keane's smile quickly dropped off his face. There wasn't anything he could do though, and sighed softly under his breath before following him.

Hopefully this man was like Basim had said he was, and maybe, he'd get a chance to escape because of it.

* * *

Hurray, finally finished. Once again, I'm so sorry! Ahh, I feel like I'm apologizing so much lately. Hey, at least this is the longest chapter to date, maybe that makes up for it a little bit. Oh, and Basim name means smiling. Aren't I clever? Anyway, it's Ed! How many expected that? Or even remember who he is. I know, I keep pulling out the random ones, but hey, what do you expect from a story about Keane?

Well, I hope you all liked it, and please review.


	24. Ch 23 Of Trust and Doubt

Akk! Sorry about the long wait, if you went on my profile you saw that it was because my ever loyal computer breathed its last breath. I've taken to stealing my sister's school issued laptop until my charger for my new laptop arrives. So that's how we have a new chapter.

Oh, and just because I've been announcing this on my other +Anima stories, I started a new one. Kay Hau gave me the original plot, and has been helping me with filling in all of the details. Really excited, so if anyone wants to go check it out when finished with this chapter, I hope you like it so far. The title is Puppet Strings, by the by.

Chapter 23 - Of Trust and Doubt

The sun had set once again by the time the two touched down in town. Even though he had liked the sensation of flying, Straton couldn't help but feel a bit relieved when he was set back down onto the ground. It was slightly terrifying knowing that your entire life hung in the ability of a single teenager not dropping you by accident.

"Do you remember the way to the trader's?" Kazana asked. Straton hesitated slightly before nodding and leading then down a street. He was almost positive that their destination was in this direction, at least. It still ended up taking them maybe twenty minutes before they were actually able to find the small building, the blonde boy having gotten them lost a few times. Once they were there though, Straton just stared at the door from across the street bewildered. Were they just going to barge in and demand they give Keane back?

From the way Kazana started barreling across the street, Straton took that as a yes.

"W-wait!" the young boy called, running up until he was standing in front of the winged teen. Kazana just stared down at him, a slightly confused look on his face. Straton started kicking at the ground a bit, not meeting Kazana's eyes. He hadn't been exactly sure what he wanted to say when he stopped them. "Um, is this a good idea? Just running in there. I mean, shouldn't we at least try to be, um, sneaky?" he asked at last. Kazana seemed to think for a minute, looking up at the trader building now only a few feet away, before nodding.

"Yeah, it would be easier to just go in and get him out, it's late, so the owner might be asleep," the black haired teen said, and Straton quickly nodded in agreement. He wasn't really sure how late it actually was, but the sun probably only set a few hours ago. Their plan obviously wasn't fool proof. Although considering the fact that Kazana had just been planning on going in and snatching Keane up from the beginning, if they ended up having to resort to that it wouldn't be too horrible a solution.

The two walked the rest of the way up to the house as quietly as they could. Kazana went over to a window before peaking inside, although Straton could tell from where he stood that at the very least, the lights were off. The teen looked away before nodding at Straton and heading over to the door. It was locked, but before Straton could even suggest trying to pick it Kazana simply snapped the old knob off.

Pushing the door open, the hawk +anima walked into the dark room without a second thought. Straton just stared at the broken doorknob now lying on the ground. That was just… wow. Shaking his head, he quickly trotted after the older teen, trying his best to see.

Straton could hear Kazana messing with something; he assumed it to be some sort of lamp so they could see. "K-Kaveh?" he called softly, remembering at the last minute about the fake name. He really had to get better at that if they weren't going to get caught. He was just glad that Keane had been smart enough to think of names that at the very least began with the same letters.

"Looking for someone?" the blonde boy spun around as fast as he could towards the sound, surprised that it wasn't coming from further inside the house, but the doorway. Standing there was the same trader that they'd been sold to, holding a small oil lamp. Walking inside, he started turning on a few lights, even going as far as to take the old one Kazana had been messing with from his hands and lighting it in a few seconds.

"Where's the mouse +anima?" Kazana demanded, the casual way that the trader regarded him having clearly grated on his nerves. For his part however Basim ignored him to focus on the younger boy standing by where Keane had been tied up.

Straton had tried to ignore the initial fear and disappointment that had bubbled up inside of him at the sight of the empty posts. He kept trying to tell himself that it didn't mean that Keane wasn't still here somewhere. The redhead would have probably called out if he'd been in the room when someone broke in anyway, or when he'd heard Straton's voice. Really, he should be a little glad he wasn't there, that meant that he hadn't been stuck in the same place tied up and not allowed to move for over a day now.

"Your brother was worried about you. I went out to look for you yesterday and just now, but you wouldn't turn up. It certainly is a relief to have found you, and in my own home no less," the older man said. Straton's only reaction was to frown however. He didn't trust this man in the slightest. There were a million other places he could have been that weren't looking for him, and even if he was, he highly doubted it was because Keane had been worried. His brother wouldn't put his trust in the hands of some random slave trader, let alone one who had them separated.

"Where is he?" he asked, not bothering to play polite or anything like that. It was so unlike how he normally was, but this wasn't the palace. He couldn't get his way by bowing and speaking carefully. Basim just sighed and nodded however, walking over to his counter to put down the lamp that was still in his hand.

"I'm sorry, but he was sold last night," the older man told the two truthfully. Straton gasped under his breath, eyes widening in shock. He knew that this was a possibility. Hell, it was plain likely, despite how much he tried to deny it. He just hadn't thought about what he would do if it actually had happened though. Before the information was really able to process in his head, a blur of motion caught his attention. In an instant Kazana was lifting the man off his feet, a fierce glare set onto his face.

"And you think that's going to stop us? Who'd you sell him to? Where are they heading?" the hawk winged teen demanded. Straton couldn't help but be impressed with how the older man handled himself, barely flinching at all at the assault. Of course, he dealt with +anima every day, he was probably used to them lashing out at him. The blonde boy was pretty sure that even still, they most likely didn't get as far as Kazana just had.

"If you would be kind enough to let me go and keep from lasting out without thinking, I would be happy to tell the boy about his brother," Basim said calmly. His tone only seemed to anger the hawk teen even more though, who was gritting his teeth as he stared up at the man. There was no sign of him possibly considering letting him go.

"You can talk just fine like this," he growled. Straton sighed slightly before walking over to the two. Even if this wasn't the palace, he still didn't like unnecessary conflict.

"Kazana? Maybe you should let him down," the blonde suggested. Reluctantly the older teen lowered Basim to the ground, although the angry expression never left his face. It was clear that Kazana did not like this man, and Straton didn't really blame him. Even if he let him go without any punishment, unlike the fruit vender that had caught them to begin with, he still sold Keane. Sighing slightly under his breath, he tried to just keep himself calm. He was usually so good at being level headed too, but the stress of potentially never seeing the only family he had left was getting to him.

"Okay, now where is Kaveh?" he asked again, actually remembering to use the fake name this time. The slight look of confusion that passed over the trader's face sent a wave of cold fear through him, however. He'd called Keane by his real name when he was being dragged away, hadn't he? Desperately, he tried not to break face, hoping that maybe somehow the old man wouldn't say anything.

"Well, as I had said before, he was sold last night," Basim started, not making any comment on the discrepancy between the names. Even though he had no idea why he would do that in the first place, Straton just had to keep his relief bottled up as he nodded for him to continue. "It was to another trader, a friend of mine. He's a kind man, doesn't abuse his slaves like some," the blonde boy was distracted slightly by the way Kazana snorted at that comment. The teen's disbelief didn't seem to bother Basim any, however, who simply ignored him.

"That's good. Thank you for not giving my brother to someone who'd hurt him, but you still haven't told me where they went," Straton said, hoping the man would hurry and get to the point already. For a second, he wondered if maybe this was some sort of trap to keep them here until someone came with the police or something. Before he was able to voice that concern however, the old man continued.

"My friend said that he was planning to head east, to Deftian, it's about a two day trip with a cart," he said plainly. Straton let out a sigh of relief. If they left now, they would probably be able to catch them before they made it to the town. Basim had said his friend was also a trader, so he was most likely planning to sell Keane at a higher price as soon as he could.

The blonde was just about to thank him when Kazana decided to make himself known again. The teen pushed off of the wall he was leaning against and stormed over to where the trader stood. Straton had no idea what he was doing at first, but once he started to speak it became very clear.

"And just how in the world are we supposed to believe you? You could be sending us on a wild goose chase, or better yet, straight into a trap!" he yelled. Straton suddenly felt like an idiot for not even considering that kind of possibility. Of course, Keane had always been the one who was good with people, not him.

"I'm sorry if I can't offer any definite proof that that's not the case, but all I can really give you is my word. I promised the mouse +anima that I would make sure that his brother stayed safe," Basim said. Once again Kazana scoffed in disbelief.

Straton stared at the stone floor in thought, trying to figure out if it was worth it to risk everything and go where the trader said. He didn't blame Kazana for not believing him, and if he was tricking them, then he probably never would end up finding Keane again. Of course, if he didn't at least try, he had no other lead or way to find Keane either. At the very least, he doubted it was a trap. The best trap would just be to keep there here for as long as possible, and wait for the police to come. He'd had to of seen that someone had broken in before he'd entered the building, after all. He could have alerted someone to go for help while he stalled them for time.

"I think we should trust him," the blonde said at last, barely above a whisper. It managed to catch the hawk teen's attention enough though.

"What? There's no way. You have no idea what guys like him do to +anima!" Kazana argued. Straton couldn't look him in the eyes as he continued. It was true that he didn't know exactly what slaves had to go through once they were sold, but he had still been captured, tied up and then beaten by those working in the slave trade. Even if he wasn't a +anima, all of that had to amount to something, right?

"I know. Well, maybe not trust, but it's the only real lead we have. There's no other way to try to find him but go and check it out," the blonde argued softly. He was just trying to think about it logically, and that was what he came up with.

Kazana looked back and forth between the slave trader and Straton a few times before finally sighing. "Alright, we'll go look for him by Deftian," he said at last. The blonde boy gave a small sigh of relief. If Kazana hadn't agreed, there would have been no way for him to ever catch up to them, even if they really were going where Basim had said.

"Oh yes, one more thing," the old trader said suddenly, catching the attention of the other two occupants of the room. "I'll be right back," he said simply disappearing behind an old door on the back wall. Straton watched after him confused, not entirely sure what he was planning.

Kazana was just about to suggest that they just leave when Basim came back into the room, a worn bag in his hands. It had a long sling for a handle, and when he handed it to Straton, the boy was surprised to find that it was actually slightly heavy.

"Um…" he started, not entirely sure what he was supposed to do with the bag. All the old man did was smile at him though, so finally he decided to just open it.

The blonde wasn't able to keep his eyes from widening at the shock. There was some dried food, a small bundle of fabric and a sack of money. The money was definitely what surprised him the most. "What the…? Why?" he asked, looking back up to Basim for some sort of answer. It didn't make any sense. Even if he said that he promised Keane he would help him, he was still a slave trader. He was a bad guy.

"I already told you why. Plus, that money is what I got from selling your brother; it doesn't seem very fair for me to keep it, now does it?" He asked. Slowly, Straton started shaking his head. He… guessed that made sense.

From across the room, Kazana cleared his throat. The act quickly caught both of their attention. "Hey Sargon, it's probably best to leave now if we plan on catching up with your brother at all," the teen said, and Straton nodded. Closing the bag, he slung the strap over his head, letting it run across his chest and back so that both his hands were free.

"Um, thank you for everything, and uh, sorry about the doorknob," Straton said hesitantly. Basim simply chuckled slightly and waved the boy away.

"Don't you worry about that. Tell your brother to stay safe, oh, and if it's not too much trouble, try not to scare my friend too much," he said, and the blonde smiled and nodded. Turning back around, he saw where Kazana was waiting for him outside. The teen was still fixing Basim with the same glare as he'd been all night, but Straton decided to just ignore that for now.

Soon, they were up in the air again, and Straton just prayed that this time they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Hurray. Finished the chapter. I write when I'm depressed/upset, so that's probably the main reason I was able to get this done. You know that stereotype that writers can't do math? Well, seeing as failing math class made me write this, I'd say it's a pretty accurate one.  
Haha, I'm fine though. Thanks for reading, and please review. I can't believe this story is almost at 100. I'll have to do something super special for that once I get there, won't I?


	25. Bonus Chapter: Death of a Prince

Hey everybody! So, I got the new laptop, but I didn't have a charger. So I got a charger. Then, the guy who lent it to me had a password on it, so he said he'd wipe the whole thing clean. So my mom took it in to him today. Then he said he didn't have time to do it, so he will on Monday. Extreme frustration!

Anyway, hurray! This story has officially reached 100 reviews. As I said, I'll have to do something special for this event, wont I? Well, here it is. A bonus chapter. I know you are all waiting to see what happens to Keane and Straton, but hopefully since this is pretty quick after the latest update that it'll be able to tide over on the wait. Wasn't originally sure what to do, but then inspiration stuck. Well, hope you all enjoy.

Bonus Chapter – The Death of a Prince

Eleven year old prince Keane was frozen in place. Those whispered words kept replaying themselves over and over again in his head, until he was completely oblivious to the world around him.

_Prince Myrhha was dead. He killed himself in the pond because of bullies._

Shaking his head, he tried not knock himself out of it. There was no way this was happening. There was no way that Myrrha, that _Husky_ had killed himself. It had to be some sort of trick. Something one of the queens made up to cause a bit of drama. It wasn't real.

Without another thought the child ran from his spot, ignoring the surprised calls from the two other boys he'd been playing with just a few seconds ago. They'd all been stopped in their tracks when they overheard the queens talking, but Keane couldn't care less about them right now. He just had to find Myrrha and prove them wrong.

"Myrrha! Myrrha come out right now! Come on Husky this isn't funny! Everyone thinks you're dead you brat!" he yelled, running around the crown prince's empty room. No matter where he looked though, the silver haired boy wouldn't turn up.

Gulping, he left the prince's room. Just because he wasn't there, didn't mean he was automatically dead. He was just hiding somewhere; that had to be it. He was tired of them messing with him all the time and decided to give them all a good scare. He wasn't dead.

"Myrrha!" He called out again, ignoring the stares he received as others whispered and scurried by. The news had to be all over the palace by now, but it was just so wrong. Husky couldn't _die._ He was annoying and girly and a brat, but he wasn't weak! He always fought back, not give up! Keane couldn't think of a single time in all the years of bullying him when he'd managed to break the younger boy. It just didn't make any sense.

"Mom!" he yelled in relief upon seeing the redheaded woman. He was so panicked that he didn't notice how off she looked. The way her eyes shifted and how she flinched when he called her as if someone had just caught her doing something horribly wrong. Lady Dylana managed to reign in the paranoia slightly by the time her son reached her, however.

"Mom," he repeated, starting to pant slightly from running all over the palace looking for the other boy. "They said that Myrrha killed himself! B-but that can't be right, right? He- he wouldn't! He's too stubborn to do anything like that! He's just h-hiding or something to scare everybody! R-right…? Mom?" he managed to stutter out, his voice getting shakier the longer he went on. The way that his mother stared down at him, her eyes full of so much worry and fear made his insides practically freeze.

"I'm so sorry Keane, but it's true," the woman said softly. Keane was already shaking his head though. There wasn't any way it was true. No one died in the palace! Myrrha was stronger than that! No matter how many excuses he tried to make up though, none of them seemed to work.

Prince Myrrha was dead. Because of bullies.

It was then that the tears finally broke through. He couldn't even feel his mother as she pulled him into an awkward hug. Things like this didn't happen. Eight year old kids don't drown themselves.

After a while he became aware of his mother letting go of him and asking for a guard to carry him to his room. He didn't object as she picked him up and walked the short path to his door, before opening it and placing him on the bed. The entire time his tears didn't stop in the slightest. The last time Myrrha had made him cry was when he broke his nose, and even that hadn't been anywhere near as bad as this.

Keane wasn't sure when he'd managed to fall asleep, but the next thing he knew it was morning and he was still in his clothes from the day before. Wiping his eyes, it didn't really matter since the tears had dried hours ago; he pushed his aching body out of bed and got changed.

Stepping out of his room, it felt like the world was turned on its head. There were small clusters of people everywhere, whispering among themselves. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were talking about, but what Keane didn't understand was why everyone would stop and stare at him as he walked by.

He- he wasn't the only one who'd picked on Myrrha! It wasn't his fault that the boy had broken. It didn't take very long for the whispers and stares to get to him, however, and Keane wasn't even able to reach the courtyard before he was running back to the safety and solitude of his room.

A few hours later everyone was called into the sun tower for the official announcement. Keane couldn't even look at the king as he gave the report to the entire palace about how the previous first in line, Prince Myrrha, son of the twenty second queen Lady Marien, had committed suicide in the courtyard pond. He sounded so… so unlike any of them had ever heard before. There was a reason Myrrha had been named first in line despite being so young, and that reason was very clear now. He was the king's favorite, clear and simple.

What happened next caught Keane completely off guard, however. The crown prince was dead, thus the next in line had to be named in order to take his place. Even as he said this, it never clicked in the red haired boy's head until his name was called that _he_ was next in line.

Keane was brought ahead to stand next to his father by a few guards right away. His mind was a swirl of emotions though, and he could barely even walk straight to keep up with the pace they had set him at. Before he knew it he was standing in front of the entire palace, and he still couldn't comprehend quite what was going on.

He could hear his father talking, but he couldn't really understand the words. It was something about how he was sure Keane would do well in his new position, and maybe something about when the official announcement to the entire country would be given out. He wasn't paying attention.

His eyes drifted over the faces of those now staring up at him. Some looked like they'd been mourning; some looked completely fascinated with the shocking turn of events. The princes that had picked on Myrrha with him had varying looks of shame on their faces. Keane could only imagine that he looked ten times worse than all of them. Or at the very least, he kind of hoped he did. He never wanted this to happen, and now he was taking his place…

He felt a shudder run down his entire body once he finally caught sight of Lady Marien in the crowd. She was wearing a pure white gown, the color of mourning in their country. It covered up almost her entire body, as well as a veil, but he could still make out her face perfectly. Her eyes were bloodshot and it was clear that the legendary ice queen had been a wreck after what had happened to her son.

Despite all of this, she was still able to fix him with a glare that almost made him reach out and hide behind his father.

Of course she hated him. He was the one who picked on Myrrha the most, and now he'd taken his place after he died. He hadn't wanted this to happen though! He never thought that the silver prince would break; he never showed any sign of even caring about everything they did to him! All it ever did was made him mad. Anger didn't cause people to kill themselves; it made them lash out at _other_ people!

Once again, he wasn't able to justify himself or what had happened.

Thankfully the meeting quickly drew to a close after that, and Keane ran to his room the very second he was allowed to leave. Once again he found himself crying into his pillow. He didn't mean for any of this to happen. They were just teasing him! He wasn't the only one who did it, and none of them ever thought twice about it! It was just something they did. It was like how the queens were always catty with each other. It was just the way life in the palace worked. None of that was going to bring Myrrha back to life, however.

A few hours later he heard his door open slightly, but didn't bother to look up and see who it was. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now.

"Keane?" Reluctantly he pushed himself into a sitting position and turned to face his mother, who was now fully inside of the room. She was frowning, and just looked generally disheveled. Nothing like the perfection she usually kept herself at. Keane didn't bother to think about this though; everyone was a mess after yesterday.

Despite all of this, there was a shine in her eyes that the boy couldn't quite place. It wasn't from tears, or at least, he didn't think it was. There was no way it could be anything close to happiness though. Even if Keane had just been named first in line, Myrrha was still dead. That wasn't how he wanted it to happen, and he knew that his mother had to of felt the same way. Despite the strong front he put up, despite the fact that he was the king's favorite, Myrrha was still just a little kid. He didn't deserve to die.

"Come now, don't cry anymore," his mother said, sitting down next to him on the overstuffed bed. Keane just shifted his gaze to the floor.

"B-but Myrrha…" he started, not able to put everything that had happened into words yet. Lady Dylana nodded though, not appearing to be deterred any.

"I know, but tears aren't going to bring him back to life. It's best to just forget that any of this ever happened," she said. Keane guessed that the first part was right, no amount of crying was going to bring Myrrha back, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that she was right about forgetting everything. Even if it would make things better, and he doubted it would, he didn't think he could if he tried. Even though they fought almost constantly, the silver prince had been a part of his life for as long as he could remember. How can you just forget something like that?

"Lady Marien hates me…" he mumbled out, surprising the older woman slightly. It was true though, and she deserved to hate him. He drove her son to suicide and then went and took his place.

"Ignore that woman. Don't let her get to you," Lady Dylana commanded, and Keane was taken aback by the bitterness that laced his mother's voice. The twenty second queen had just lost her son. He knew the rivalries that ran between the queens were deep, but he didn't think that they were that bad.

"O-okay," he managed to get out shakily. His mother nodded after that before standing up. She had seemed to regain some of her normal composure, even if her son was still a bundle of regrets.

"Everything's going to be alright, dear. You're going to be king one day, and I promise that you'll never even think of that child then," the redheaded woman spoke kindly, although Keane wasn't soothed by those words in the slightest. Despite all this, he nodded anyway and watched as his mother made her way from his room.

Crashing back down into his bed, he pulled the covers high up over his head. He didn't immediately break down into tears however. He still felt hollow from everything that had happened, but it was almost like the tears had dried up.

None of it seemed real yet. He was never going to see that annoying little brat ever again. What was the last thing he'd even said to him? He couldn't remember, but it probably wasn't something very nice. It definitely wasn't any of the things he wanted to say to him now.

As the next few weeks went on, it still didn't feel like any of it really happened. That Myrrha had really killed himself. His death was announced to the country the next day, and the funeral was shortly after. The entire country was in morning over such a horrible event. Even still, the ceremony was grand, although it was a closed casket funeral. There were rumors that they'd never actually pulled his body from the pond, and that he was still down there, but Keane ignored those completely. They were completely ridiculous, and the last thing he needed was images of the skinny boy's body decomposing under the water.

After that his classes began to intensify to fit with his new position as first in line for the succession. The palace slowly started to talk about other things, and everyone started to get over the shock. Lady Marien stopped wearing white and went back to her normal ocean blue after two months.

Despite all of this, Keane couldn't bring himself to get over the boy. Maybe it was because of the guilt he still felt, or because his new classes were already starting to wear on him. Maybe it was because of when his mother had told him it would be best to forget, and how disgusted he had felt at that moment.

Even still, it probably would be best to just forget, but the redheaded prince wouldn't let himself. It seemed like almost everyone else had. Even Lady Marien had stopped glaring at him constantly, and just took to ignoring him instead. It just felt wrong to pretend that Myrrha had never existed though, because he did.

Three months after the death of the silver prince, Keane still couldn't go near the pond.

Whenever he thought about it, which was still quite a bit, it didn't make any sense. Myrrha wasn't the type to kill himself. It wasn't right. Everything that had gone through his head when he'd first found out would repeat over and over again. Myrrha was strong. Myrrha didn't break down like that, he got mad and he got even. He didn't quit.

Apparently he did though, because there wasn't any other option, and Myrrha was still dead.

* * *

Yay, finished. Poor Keane, I feel bad for him now. I am happy that I was able to get this done so quickly though, so I hope you all like it. And in case you haven't, since I only updated a few days ago, make sure to read the newest chapter.  
Once again, thank you all so much. This story reached 100 in the least amount of chapters when compared to any of my other stories. It's kind of a surprise, but definitely a good one. Well, thanks for reading, and as always, please review.


	26. Ch 24 Of Rescues and Revelations

New chapter once again. First of all, my computer's fixed, so yay. Also, hurray, thanks everyone for helping me get to 100 reviews. If you didn't see, I posted a bonus chapter to celebrate that.  
Anyway, so yeah, I was kind of excited for this chapter, which I guess is why I actually managed to write it bit earlier than normal. Even though I have a bunch of other stories that I really need to update as well. At any rate, hurray for not being super late.

Chapter 24 – Of Rescues and Revelations

Keane sat in the back of Ed's cart, staring blankly as the scenery went by. They'd been traveling for almost a day now, and the black haired man said that they were going to stop for the night soon. Keane sighed and stretched his feet out, not really having anything else to do. His hands were still bound, but it was loosely, and there wasn't really much else in the back of the cart anyway. Just a bunch of supplies in order to last them the trip.

He knew he had to get out of there. He needed to find Straton again. It was just this one guy; he could probably take him if it came down to fighting. Even without his anima, despite the fact that he was bigger, he didn't really seem like much of a fighter.

Oh course, he hadn't expected the fruit vender to be as strong as he had either, and this guy was a professional trader. He had to of had something in order to keep all of his slaves from simply running off. They were already pretty far away from town too, and he had no idea where Straton would have gone after they dragged him away. He could practically feel any hope he had curling up and dying as he thought about his situation more and more.

The redhead was lurched forward slightly when they finally came to a halt. Without a word Ed hopped out of the front and walked around to unhook the back of the cart. Keane slid out silently, the awkwardness between the two practically bubbling over.

The redhead still didn't say anything as he sat down one of the rocks that was slightly flatter than the others. Absently he started messing with the collar now hanging around his neck. The symbol of a slave. He never would have imagined having to wear one, even after he became a +anima. At least, not after he found Straton again. He'd actually thought that they would have been able to make it to Astaria together. All this really was proving just how delusional and idealistic he'd been.

Without much warning Ed tossed him a blanket, which he was just barely able to grasp with his hands linked together. So far the trader hadn't really said much to him. Keane could imagine that he was used to his slaves ignoring or giving him the silent treatment though. Plus, he really didn't think he'd want to talk to him if he did try to make conversation.

"Get some rest, we should get to Deftian sometime tomorrow night," he said, and Keane nodded his head slightly. Not sure what else to do he laid down as he'd been told. It was strange how all the anger he'd had earlier was zapped away into this hopelessness he felt now. Something inside him kept yelling at him to fight. There had to be a way out; he'd survived worse already. He needed to go back and find Straton so that they could make it to Astaria together.

Astaria was so far away though, and there was a mountain rage that Keane just didn't believe they would be able to cross alone. Basim had promised that he'd find his brother and make sure he stayed safe. For some crazy reason the redhead trusted him too.

Plus, Straton wasn't a +anima. He wasn't the former crown prince. He'd never fit in with royalty, no one would ever suspect that he had anything to do with the old ruling family. He could stay in Sailand; could make a normal life for himself and just forget everything that had happened to them. The redhead was probably just hurting him more if he went out and tried to get him back again.

Straton wasn't sure how long they were up in the air, following the trail in between the two cities. After what felt like an eternity though the sun was starting to rise. "Um, aren't you tired? We could take a break if you want…" the blonde asked Kazana, who simply shook his head.

"That's fine. I think I see something up ahead," he answered. Straton looked out to where he assumed the teen to be talking about, and it wasn't long before he was able to spot it as well. It was almost just a dot in the distance, but it did stand out from the rest of the empty desert landscape.

As they got closer, Straton tried to not let his hopes get up too high. It was definitely some sort of small cart, but that didn't mean it was necessarily the one with Keane in it. Despite the fact that he had been the one to stop Kazana from just barreling into the trader's home, he couldn't help but be both annoyed and very confused when the teen started to turn around and landed quite a distance away.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, trying not to sound impatient, but not about to figure out why they were stopping now when they might be so close. Kazana lowered him to the sandy ground before he started to explain.

"You should stay here. I'll go see if it's your brother, and will bring him back if it is. The trader might have weapons or something, it'd be easier and safer if I only have to carry one kid around," the black haired teen said, and reluctantly Straton nodded.

It made perfect sense. For some reason though even after everything Kazana had done for them, the blonde wasn't entirely sure just how much he trusted him. It wasn't that he was a +anima, he didn't know what it was.

Well, if he thought about it, it was probably the fact that he didn't want to trust Keane's safety with anyone. Especially not after everything that had happened to them. There had been so many guards in the palace. Those people were supposed to protect them in case of something like the revolution happened. They hadn't even bothered to try and get the crown prince out of there though, Straton had been the one to go into his room and drag him out.

Quickly, he tried to pushed all that from his mind. Kazana was going to save Keane for him, and that was all that mattered at the moment.

Without another word Kazana set off into the air again. Straton watched him until the hawk winged teen finally disappeared from his view as he went down to land. Now all he had to do was wait. If Keane really was there, then Kazana would get him, and they would be able to leave and try to make it to Astaria again. If he wasn't, then they would just have to keep going along this path until they did find him. Those were the only two options. Straton couldn't let himself think about anything else.

Keane hadn't been able to sleep all night. His mind was fighting with itself. Despite how much he wanted to give up, something inside him wouldn't let him. Or maybe it was the other way around? Even though he wanted to fight, he couldn't bright himself to believe it would actually work. He just didn't know anymore.

His +anima was still activated though. He hadn't brought it back in after Ed had asked him to transform back at Basim's, and the sound of something landing a few feet away was caught by his heighted hearing. Looking to his left, he saw that the black haired trader was still sound asleep. Footsteps from whatever it was started to resonate in his ears, and he turned towards whoever had happened upon them.

Keane didn't know what to think at the sight of Kazana walking towards him, a smirk on his face. How had…? Disbelief wracked his body as he stood up almost completely on instinct. It was rather clumsily, his hands still bound together, but he really didn't focus on that. He probably would have still looked a mess even if he had full control of all his limbs, he was that surprised.

"K-kazana? What?" the redhead asked quietly. The hawk winged teen just glanced over to the still sleeping Ed before answering him.

"Your brother came and told us what happened. Come on, let's get you out of here before he wakes up," Kazana whispered, leaning down in front of Keane. Before he could focus enough to help in any way the teen had grabbed his wrists and started working on the rope that bound them together. What Kazana had said finally clicked in the redhead's brain, and he started looking around frantically.

"Wait, my brother? Where is he? Is he okay? They didn't hurt him, did they?" he asked, wishing that the younger boy would just show himself and make him stop worrying so much. Kazana just nodded slightly, having been able to untie one of the ropes already, and moved onto the last one.

"He's fine. I dropped him off a little ways to the west of here, in case anything happened with the slave trader and we needed to make a quick getaway," the hawk teen explained. Keane nodded, letting out a long sigh of relief. Straton was alright. That was probably the best thing he'd heard in the past three days, ever since they'd been caught by that fruit vender.

After what felt like an eternity but was actually closer to maybe two minutes the last of the rope dropped to the desert ground. Before Kazana was able to pick up the younger boy and fly them both away to safety, a groaning sound alerted the two. Looking over, Ed was pushing himself up off the mat he'd been sleeping on and trying to regain his focus from sleep. When he finally did, his eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"What's going on here?" he asked, attempting to sound threatening but coming off more scared about the situation than anything. Keane didn't really blame him. Kazana had some really impressive talons, and even if his anima wasn't the most threatening animal in the kingdom, his claws were still needle sharp. He wasn't tied up anymore either, which definitely didn't hurt things for them.

"I'm taking the kid, and I'd like to see you try and stop me, got it?" the black haired teen growled threateningly. Keane surprised himself a little by offering Ed a smile as he unhooked the collar still around his neck and tossed it over. He did not want to be wearing that anymore. Even if it might have come in handy for tricking people later or something, he just didn't want to look at it ever again. It felt so _wrong_ being tagged like cattle.

"You can keep the collar though, bye," he said, unused to the fact that he actually sounded happy for once. The shocked man just nodded, never taking his eyes off of the two as he bent down to pick up the discarded piece of leather.

Without any warning Kazana picked him up after that and took off into the sky. Keane couldn't help but be impressed with how effortlessly his wings were able to carry them both. Not to mention the fact that he had probably flown all the way from the last town to where they were, carrying Straton no less. Even if he didn't look it, the teen was probably exhausted.

When they touched down, Keane didn't see Straton at first. The slight fear that was still in the pit of his stomach seemed to multiply by the thousands instantaneously. What if something or someone had found him while Kazana was saving him? Dang it, he did not think he could keep going through this sort of cat and mouse game with him if it came to that. He would just end up crumbling into a shattered mess of stress if that happened.

"Keane?" the redhead whirled around at the sound of his name, relief pretty much overflowing at this point. He'd seriously didn't think that they would ever be able to see each other again when he had them drag the blonde boy away at the slave trader's. Once again though, Straton proved himself to be the smarter part of the duo, at least in Keane's opinion.

"Straton! I thought I was going to be a slave the rest of my life and never see you again!" he yelled, trying to ignore the emotion that strung through his voice as he ran up to the younger boy. The relieved look that had been on the blonde's face a moment ago was quickly replaced with anger, something Keane was not used to seeing on him at all.

"Then why'd you have them take me away! We could have thought of something and got out together!" he yelled, despite the tears of happiness that were coating his eyes. It managed to stun the redhead slightly, but he quickly got over it and started to defend himself.

"I already told you it was too dangerous! You're not a +anima, and once they found that out something really bad could have happened!" he argued. Really, he had not expected to start fighting with Straton right after getting back together with him, especially since they never really fought much to begin with. He wasn't really thinking about that when the blonde answered him however.

"Worse than never seeing each other again and living your entire life as a slave?" he asked, and Keane nodded. Even though they were fighting, it almost felt like they were doing it just to make sure the other was really there, and this whole thing wasn't just some trick or dream.

"Yes! At least that way one of us would be able to get away safely!" he yelled back. Both boys were so wrapped up in their argument that they didn't notice the shocked way that Kazana was analyzing them.

The teen did not understand at first why they would have been using fake names. It was pretty clear that's what they were doing though, seeing how they'd slipped up just now with their guards down from all the emotion. The hawk teen frowned in thought as he stared at the redheaded boy. His real name was Keane. He'd heard that somewhere before, but for some reason it wasn't clicking in his head exactly where.

The revelation felt like a slap in the face when it finally hit him. There was _no way._ When he really looked at the older one though, it made nothing but sense. He'd never actually seen the prince, but there was no mistaking that fiery red hair he'd heard about. His frown of confusion quickly started to transform into an angry snarl. Clenching his fist he started towards the two boys that had been deceiving him all this time.

"Kaveh and Sargon, huh?" he asked, the bitterness in his voice clear. It quickly caught the two's attention, and they stopped fighting. Turning towards the teen, they didn't realize their blunder at first. "I can't believe I was such an idiot," he growled, and both boys seemed to figure out just what was going on at the same time. Without thinking Keane jumped in front of Straton.

This wasn't a dog though. This was even worse than the fruit vender.

"We don't want to cause any trouble! We're just trying to go to Astaria," Straton tried to defend themselves.

"Shut up!" Kazana yelled, causing the young boy to flinch. "Keane… crown prince Keane! And I've been _helping_ you all this time," the teen spat. The redhead tried to keep the fear bubbling inside him from showing, but he could tell it wasn't working nearly as well as he would have wanted.

"Please, just leave us alone. Thank you for helping us get back together, but Straton's telling the truth. We just want to get out of here, so there isn't any reason for you to stay," he said, trying to sound like he actually had some authority. If anything though, it just seemed to have the opposite effect from what he wanted.

"You can _not_ order me around, got it?" he growled, coming closer to the two boys. Keane desperately tried to get into a fighting stance, although he could tell it was probably horribly sloppy due to his fear. They were so close too! Now… now he didn't know what was going to happen.

Kazana was going to kill them. That's what was going to happen. Kazana was going to kill them, and the only way for that to not happen would be if he actually fought the angry teen off. The only real fight he'd ever won was against a dog though, and that was only with Straton's help. Even back at the palace, before all of this had started, he couldn't even beat Myrrha half the time, and the kid was three years _younger_ than him.

Yep. They were definitely going to die.

* * *

Woohoo, cliff hanger! Keane and Straton man, they just don't get any chance to breath, do they? This chapter was pretty fun to write though, so hurray. And early too, because as I said at the beginning of the chapter, I got excited about it. I feel kind of bad for Ed though. He didn't get much focus at all, just came and went like poof. Didn't mean for it to be like that at first, but the revelation with Kazana really wanted to happen in this chapter, so Keane's time on the road was cut short.

I do hope you all liked the chapter though, and please review.


	27. 25 Of Slashing Claws and Throwing Stones

Hello everyone. Guess what, I'm in California! Never been _anywhere_ before, so traveling all the way across country was crazy. First plane ride for someone afraid of highs. Actually found a little downtime though, so I figured it's be a great time to start on the next chapter, what do you say?

Chapter 25 – Of Slashing Claws and Throwing Stones

Keane stared up at the angrily approaching teen, not sure at all how he was possibly supposed to protect both himself and Straton. With a slight shudder he realized that he couldn't. He would be beyond lucky if he could just get Straton away safely.

It nearly broke the redhead then and there when he realized that this was just like the slave trader's all over again. After going through all that and only seeing his brother for less than five minutes, only one of them was going to get out of here. Once again, he was going to make sure it was Straton. The only thing different was that _he_ might not be getting an ending as happy as slavery if the sharp talons that were Kazana's feet had anything to say about it, which he had no doubt they would.

Before the redhead could even register quite what was happening Kazana took off into the air, although it wasn't anywhere high enough to make it seem like he might be leaving. It was high enough however so that his talons were coming straight at Keane.

Without thinking he attempted to defend himself, pulling up his arms and trying to slash at the plated feet with his claws. It didn't seem to hurt the teen at all though, and he just few up slightly higher to get out of reach from Keane's pathetic attack.

When he came down a second time, the redhead's defense was even worse than before, and he found himself being pushed to the ground with ease. He started slashing out wildly in an attempt to keep from getting injured, any training he'd had before fleeing his brain in an instant. He did not want to die! If it was going to happen now then why'd he even become a +anima in the first place? He could have just been killed with everyone else!

"Keane!" Straton screaming his name shook him out of his panicked frenzy slightly, and he attempted to at least aim for Kazana's feet. When the teen above him did take off into the sky again, it wasn't because of Keane's claws. The redhead stayed on the ground for a moment, the confusion keeping him from acting fast.

"Get away from him you monster! You said you _help_ other +anima! Keane's one now! So leave him _alone!"_ the blonde boy yelled, hurtling rock after rock at Kazana's wings. He didn't seem to have any problem dodging most of them, and a few almost hit Keane himself, but it kept Kazana away enough for the redhead to get back to his feet.

After a few moments Straton stopped throwing the stones, too intent on keeping his eyes on the winged teen to bend down to pick up any more. Kazana still looked absolutely livid, and once again Keane made sure to get in front of Straton. He didn't know what he would be able to do to protect him anymore though. The blonde should have just ran when he had the chance, but of course if he did that then Keane would probably be dead at the moment. He highly doubted that the black haired teen would let his brother go after what he just did though.

To Keane's surprise, Kazana didn't immediately attack again. Instead, he was looking back and forth between the two boys, glaring intently but seemingly thinking something over. The redhead held his breath. There was no way that he was actually _considering_ what Straton had said, right? Sure, he was a +anima, but he was also the Crown Prince. Kazana made it clear how much he hated the old rulers, and with good reason too. Keane had seen first hand the type of world his father had created now, and it wasn't something he was proud of in the least.

The few moments the hawk teen stayed silent seemed to stretch on for ages. Finally he started to speak again, still hovering in the same spot a few feet away.

"You're right, as much as I hate to admit it…" he started, and the two brothers were frozen from their shock. "_Keane_ is a +anima now. While that doesn't make up for what you _royals_ have done _at all_, I'll let him live," Kazana finished. The redhead couldn't even understand what he was saying at first. He wasn't going to kill them?

"Really?" Straton asked, obviously in just as much shock at the older boy, but somehow managing to find his voice despite it. Kazana nodded, his eyes now fixed solely on the younger boy.

"Yeah, I'll let him live… and maybe losing _you_ will make up for some of the pain he's caused!" Kazana yelled, swooping down towards the blonde boy before either child could react.

Straton wasn't able to hold back his scream as the hawk +anima's talon tore into his shoulder. Immediately he fell to the ground, no where close to being able to stand up against the force Kazana had against him.

"No!" Keane screeched, barreling into the older boy without a single thought. The redhead was shocked when he actually managed to knock the hawk +anima off of his brother, but didn't stop to think about it as he slashed rapidly, running completely on panic and adrenalin now.

Kazana kicked at him again, and this time managed to make a hit. Keane yelled in pain, one of the teen's talons cutting his leg open. The shock of it ran through his entire body and caused Keane to collapse to the desert floor in an instant.

The redhead stared up, frozen in fear that Kazana would retract his earlier decision and just kill him then and there. He had the chance now, after all, and it wouldn't surprise him. But as the hawk +anima stayed hovering over the child, Keane was beyond shock to see _another_ rock come and this time hit him square on the wing.

Immediately his head swerved around to see Straton, sitting up from where Kazana had knocked him down. He was clutching his right shoulder as tight as he could, breathing heavily and desperately trying to stop the blood that was flowing from where Kazana had attacked him. It was obvious how much pain he was in, but in his shaking right hand was another rock, as if he planned to throw it if the teen tried anything.

It took everything Keane had to not stare at the blood running down his arm and throw up. It made him think of the palace. There had been _so much_ blood there, and he couldn't stand to start thinking about it again.

"I _told_ you… to leave him… alone," the blonde struggled out. To Keane's surprise Kazana didn't instantly attempt to attack Straton again. Instead he just stared at him, apparently in as much shock that the young boy was still trying to fight back as Keane was.

Bracing himself for the pain that he knew was going to occur, the redhead leaped up while the teen was distracted. Desperately, he clung onto one of Kazana's wings with his claws, even going so far as to bite it. It wasn't like his teeth transformed to mice like with him anima or anything, but he figured it still had to hurt, and he was gripping at straws.

He didn't even notice when they both crashed to the ground, Kazana not able to keep himself alight with the boy dragging down one of his wings.

"Get the hell off of me!" the black haired teen yelled, attempting to reach around to where Keane was and pull him off. He couldn't quite reach him on the back of his wing, however, and Keane wasn't letting go of his bite in order to speak.

"I said get _off!_" he yelled again, thrusting the wing the redhead was clinging to roughly. Despite his attempt to stay on, Keane felt himself get flung across the desert, skidding on the compact rock. Several feathers came flying with him, clutched in his claws, and a couple in his mouth. The redhead quickly spit them out, getting back up in order to attack the teen again if he even took a step towards Straton.

The wing he had clung to looked pretty mangled, feathers bent every which way. It had to have been painful, but Keane didn't care at all about that. Kazana was glaring sharply at him, obviously trying to downplay the damage the boy had caused it. Even still, it was pretty clear that he wouldn't be flying with that wing anytime soon.

"Don't touch him!" Keane yelled, hoping to keep the teen's attention on him. "Straton's the _last_ person you should take anything out on! He's the only one who ever understood what was even going on!" he really doubted that Kazana would listen to him, but it was the truth. Out of all of the princes, except for maybe the deceased Myrrha, Straton was the only one who looked at the big picture of what they were doing. That the +anima were actual people, and just that everything _wasn't_ okay with the way they were running things.

If despite all of that, the blonde died because of everything he knew was wrong to begin with, Keane didn't know what he'd do. He'd probably _ask_ for Kazana to just end it and kill him too. No, if he ended up being all alone again and having to watch the only family he had left be killed right in front of him, he would end up just like Myrrha. Either by Kazana's hand or some other way, he doubted he would care by that point.

The hawk +anima was staring at Keane now, before looking over at where Straton was still sitting on the ground. The redhead couldn't tell if he was glaring at them or thinking, probably both. Keane was wound up to attack if he decided to go after the younger boy again, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up and down his leg.

Once again, time seemed to stop as the teen reevaluated the situation, but Keane doubted he'd do anything as 'nice' as before and let them live. He was probably just trying to figure out which one he should kill first.

"Nothing you two say can make up for the years of slavery and abuse that we've had to go through," Kazana started, and Keane prepared for him to attack again. "But…" he said with a sigh, "I'm not going to kill a couple of kids who can barely keep themselves from falling apart," Keane didn't move from his spot, not trusting the teen at all.

"Why would you change your mind _now_ all of a sudden?" He asked, practically growling at the older boy.

"Because, you're both pathetic! Plus, you're just kids, you couldn't have made any actual decisions politically," Kazana explained. Keane still didn't relax, watching the teen as he turned away from both of them. "You sure as hell better be telling the truth about going to Astaria though. If I ever see either of you again, don't think you'll be getting off this easy," he called back.

Neither boy moved until the teen was completely out of sight. At that, Keane fell backwards, making sure to not land on the still bleeding wound in his leg. The thought of his injury just made him remember about Straton's, and he tried to stand back up. He couldn't crawl over with his leg, despite how much he wanted to, and the same injury just made him fall back to the ground before he was fully up.

"Keane!" Straton called, able to make it over to him instead, since neither of his legs were actually hurt any. The redhead managed to ignore the slight shame of that in order to focus on the gash in the younger boy's shoulder. "Are you okay?" the blonde asked, and Keane was just barely able to force himself to nod.

"Yeah… yeah, we need to bandage these… somehow stop the bleeding," he said, trying his best to think clearly and not panic. Like Straton usually was. The younger boy nodded and pulled a bag off of his uninjured shoulder and opening it, pulling some fabric that Keane assumed could have worked as a small blanket and attempting to rip it into strips. He wasn't able to with his arm, and the redhead quickly took it from him, just then noticing that he'd never seen the bag or anything in it before.

"Where'd you get this stuff?" he asked. It was half to find out, and half to distract them as he started wrapping a few of the strips around Straton's gash. It was worse than his own, and he would have tried to treat the younger boy first even if it wasn't.

"The nice slave trader. He said you told him to make sure I was safe," Straton explained, and Keane nodded as he tied a knot in the cloth to keep it on him. It was no where near as well he wanted to treat him, but it was the only thing he could do with what they had. He had no doubt that both of their injuries would end up scarring. Tearing a few more strips he started working on his own wound before speaking. Any of the scratched and scrapes he got from skidding when Kazana had thrown him could be fine healing on their own.

"Yeah, Basim. I don't know why, but I trusted him. I'm glad he was able to find you," he said, wondering if he should transform out of his +anima or stay in it after he treated the wound. It would probably hurt like crazy if he tried to transform his leg while it was cut open like this, so it would probably be a good idea to stay as he was for the moment. At least until he healed. It would draw extra attention to them, but hopefully they wouldn't be going near anyone for a while.

"He didn't really find me… I went back with Kazana to try to free you, but you'd already been sold…" he said quietly. The older boy was about to start talking when Straton continued. "I'm sorry for giving us away…" he practically whispered, and Keane almost instantly started shaking his head.

"It wasn't your fault. I didn't remember the stupid fake names either. Plus, you were the one actually smart enough to track me down again. We should just be glad that we're both still alive, and rest while we can," Keane said, and reluctantly the younger boy nodded. The redhead had managed to tie up both of their wounds now, although he was almost positive that he hadn't completely stopped the bleeding.

It shouldn't be enough to kill them though. He just had to keep telling himself that.

"So, what else is in that bag?" he asked, not really sure what else they should be doing. Straton started going through and pulling everything out to show him. It wasn't really much, just the dried food and money left, but Keane nodded in approval.

"If we keep along this trail, we should be able to reach the town in maybe two days, since Ed, the guy who brought me, said that it was about another day or so with his cart. We should probably rest for a while, but the food should last us… three days? If we're careful, and after that we can use the money to buy us some real supplies," he said, half talking to himself and half to Straton. The younger boy just nodded, everything Keane said sounding reasonable.

After a few seconds Straton blinked, starting to stare at the redhead as he took the money out of the satchel and started to count it. He seemed to be in his own little world at the moment, not even noticing his brother as he studied him.

Straton hated to admit it, but he tended to forget that Keane was the Crown Prince at one time, since he actually let his guard down around him. There was a reason that their father had named him second in line to the throne, behind only the little prodigy that had shattered like glass without any warning.

Keane did have the potential to be a leader, and it was only now that Straton was really starting to see that.

* * *

Hooray, completed. So, now that I've actually walked through a desert and seen actual _mountains_ I got a lot of inspiration for this story. You really don't know what it's like until you do it, and so even though what I did was _nothing_ compared with what these boys are going through, it should help me write this story with more details. Yay for inspiration.

And yes, Keane's finally starting to take charge a little bit. I feel rather bad for them in this chapter, since really, it was unlikely that they could have gotten out of this alive. Kazana just doesn't seem like the type to kill a couple of kids who are obviously struggling like crazy to survive though, so they got lucky on that one. A well intended extremist he is, but not one to murder children.  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and as always please review.


	28. Ch 26 Of Rest and Recuperation

Hi people. Guess what, it's spring break! You have no idea how much I needed a break, so I'm extremely excited to sit around and do absolutely nothing for a week. So glorious. Haha, anyway, it's also the reason why I've gotten the time to write the next chapter, so here it is. Oh yeah, and before I forget, I posted a new picture of Straton up on my deviant art account. It's much more accurate than the old one I had up.

Chapter 26- Of Rest and Recuperation

The two brothers didn't do much else besides rest for the remainder of the day. After Keane had counted the money and put it back into the satchel, they both decided that it would be best to spend the rest of today and most of tomorrow gathering themselves. They could start towards the next town after that, and hopefully arrive within the second day of travel once the food started to run out and buy some more.

It was the first time they'd managed to get a plan with more substance than 'move east' since they'd started on this slightly horrific journey, and it did quite a bit to put Keane's mind at ease. Maybe if they started getting their act together now they might actually be able to do this. Sure, he still had doubts about the mountains, but if they were even able to get to where they would be in their sights it would probably be enough. That far away from the capital, they should be able to find a safe place to live.

Actually being able to sleep at night again felt like heaven. Well, maybe not quite heaven, what with the rocky and sandy ground, the sudden cold that seemed to come out of nowhere every night and the fear of being found by some sort of animal or people. Still, being able to just sleep when he was used to, instead of forcing himself to stay up and walk who knows how long to some vague and far off destination was a relief.

The next morning Keane awoke to find Straton already up, messing around with one of the strips of fabric left over from when the redhead had bandaged them.

"Hey Strat? What are you doing?" he asked, taking out and eating one of the strips of dried meat. They couldn't eat a lot for how long they were hoping it to last them, but it was nice to even get a little bit of food when he wanted it.

"I felt kind of bad that you're the one who always has to do the fighting," the blonde boy started. Keane instantly frowned, and was about to protest that he didn't want Straton fighting even if he could when the younger boy continued, "All _I _seem to be able to do is throw rocks, so…" taking the strip, he placed a rock by his side into the middle of it, and holding both ends, started to swing it around. With a flick of his wrist, the rock went sailing through the air, surprising the older boy quite a bit.

"I found a way to throw rocks better," he finished, smiling just slightly. Keane found himself nodding. He still didn't see Straton as the type to fight at all if he could help it, but he had to admit that a slingshot did seem to fit him. Long distance, so that he didn't actually have to physically attack someone. It didn't need expensive and hard to make ammo like a bow and arrow did either. Keane highly doubted they'd be seeing a shortage of _rocks _any time soon.

Come to think of it, a slingshot was one of the few weapons that any of the princes weren't taught how to wield. That's not to say that some of them hadn't made haphazard versions to torment each other with, but the ones who did were usually promptly scolded. Besides the fact that it was obviously dangerous, a slingshot was a poor man's weapon. Not fit for a prince at all. It wasn't like a sword or a bow or a staff, which took hours of dedication and training to wield correctly. Those were expensive, and could be elaborately decorated with inscriptions and jewels. A real status symbol.

Yeah, thinking about it, a slingshot fit Straton perfectly.

"That's a great idea, although hopefully we wont be getting into anymore fights any time soon," the redhead said, and Straton nodded in agreement, placing the makeshift sling into the bag.

"Once we get to the next town, it'll probably be safer if I went and bought our supplies, since I doubt anyone would ever recognize me," Straton said after a few moments, and Keane agreed instantly. Sure, so far no one had managed to place him as the crown prince, but they couldn't be too careful. Even if he was probably so dirty and beaten now that even he wouldn't recognize himself if he could see what he looked like.

There was also the fact that he was a +anima now. They did not want to have a repeat of the last town, that was for sure. They'd gotten extremely lucky that time, but even then they'd just barely managed to escape with their lives in tact.

The two didn't really do much of anything after that. Keane still had a hard time walking with his injured leg, so he basically just sat on a rock and doodled in the sand with his finger all day. He really didn't think that he would ever be able to be bored again after everything they'd gone through, but he was. Straton practiced his slingshot, but he had to use his left hand instead of his right, since his shoulder was still healing and all. Keane had a feeling that'd he be a lot better at it once he could use his dominate arm.

Once night came the two managed to fall asleep without any sort of incident. The redhead felt like he practically couldn't remember a day when that had happened, even though they'd only been traveling for about a week now. They were able to stay far enough away from the road that no one had managed to happen upon them. It still made Keane a bit paranoid, and they talked about maybe taking turns keeping watch. The brothers ended up deciding that it would just be better for both of them to get as much rest as they could though.

When Keane woke up in the morning, everything was as they'd left it when they fell asleep, and he let out a sigh of relief. Waking up the younger boy, the two started getting ready to start off again, this time with a clear path towards a town.

The redhead wasn't able to keep himself from wincing when he stood up, pain shooting through his leg where Kazana had scratched him. It wasn't healed yet at all, but they couldn't stay here and wait for the food to run out while it did. He could see the concern that instantly flooded Straton's face when he cringed.

"Are you sure you're okay to move? Maybe I could go ahead and come back for you?" the blonde suggested, but Keane shook his head almost immediately. Besides the fact that it would end up taking twice as long as if they both went together, he didn't want to be separated again after all that.

"I'll be fine. We don't have enough food for you to go off on your own and me to stay here anyway, and we can't wait until I'm healed to move either," he said, and reluctantly Straton dropped the subject.

Slinging the bag over his uninjured shoulder, Straton took one last sweep over the clearing to make sure that they didn't forget anything. It was a little unnerving that everything they owned in the world now could fit into one small bag, but it was more than they had just the other day, so that was something. With that, the two started towards the road. They kept far enough away from it that if anyone came down it they could hide with ease, but close enough to where they could still follow its path.

It was almost midday now an they hadn't gone nearly as far as Keane would have liked. He wanted to blame it on the fact that they were traveling at day now, so it was much hotter than night had been, but the main factor was clearly himself. They'd already had to stop three times so that he could rest his leg, and even though Straton didn't say anything, it was obvious he was holding them up.

"Do you need to rest again, Keane? You shouldn't be putting too much stress on that leg," the blonde boy asked, and Keane frowned as he shook his head. Yes, it hurt, but they would _never _get to the next town, let alone the mountains, if they kept at this pace.

"I'm fine. You got hurt too and you don't need any breaks," the redhead mumbled. That only caused Straton to stop in his tracks though, and Keane had a feeling that he was going to make him rest now whether he actually needed it or not.

"That's because my shoulder was hurt, that doesn't affect my ability to walk any. Your's on the other hand does. It doesn't matter if we go slow, we'll get there eventually," the younger boy argued, and Keane had to admit a bit reluctantly that he was right, at least about his injury. Sure, Straton shouldn't overexert himself either, no matter where he'd been attacked, but it didn't cause him shooting pains with every step. Keane was still going to protest when Straton started speaking once again.

"In fact, it'd probably be best if we just rest until night and start traveling again then. It's really hot out in the open like this, and we don't have that much water," he finished. The redhead started shaking his head though, not about to be the cause of them wasting an entire day.

"We don't have enough supplies to waste time like that. I said I'll be fine," Keane argued, but it was clear the younger boy wasn't about to let up.

"We've been going on much less supplies and lived. I'm not letting you hurt yourself by being stubborn," he said, and Keane frowned, trying to think of an answer. It's true they managed to survive on less, but how was a serious mystery. Straton might be right about him being stubborn, but he just wanted to get them as far out of danger as fast as he could. There was no way he could go through that fear of thinking he was going to lose Straton again.

"Okay… okay, you win. We'll rest until night comes. I guess we managed to cover at least a little ground, and it is really hot like you said," the redhead succeeded. Straton smiled slightly and sat down on the ground, Keane very reluctantly following his example. How was it that his little brother always won their arguments? He was _trying _to be a leader, but it was hard when most of his decisions seemed to be wrong.

After a while they saw someone coming down the trail and move farther away so that they could remain hidden. They still had a bit of the shredded blanket left, and Keane used that to change their bandages. Once again it wasn't much, but it looked like most of Straton's wounds had managed to scab over for the most part, although the redhead was still positive that they would leave some nasty scars. His own slash didn't seem to be healing quite as well, but that was probably because of the stress he insisted on putting his leg through.

The brothers ended up sleeping for a while so that they'd be better suited for walking during the night. It was hard to fall back to sleep in the too bright sun after having slept all night, but Keane was able to after about an hour or so. Straton had fallen asleep before him, making sure to keep off of his right shoulder as he did. The redhead couldn't help but he relieved that his bout of insomnia from when they first started out seemed to be completely over and done with.

It was dark by the time either of the boys woke up. Straton nudged his older brother awake, although he still wasn't too keen on Keane walking around on his injured leg. He did have a point about them not having enough supplies to spend too much time lollygagging in the desert, though.

Rubbing his eyes, the redhead pushed himself into a sitting position, keeping his right leg bent at an odd angle to keep it as far away from any sorts of sand or rocks that could irritate it.

"It's nighttime already?" he asked groggily, and Straton nodded.

"Yeah. Are you sure you want to try walking again?" the blonde boy asked, and Keane nodded, starting to climb sloppily to his feet. Gritting his teeth together as he put weight on his right leg, he couldn't help but wonder what Straton's shoulder felt like. Sure, he didn't have to walk on it, and had the bag slung over his other arm instead, but where Keane only had one of Kazana's claws cut him, all three had ripped into the younger boy. It surprised him how little Straton was complaining about it all.

"Alright, let's head towards the road again so we can catch our bearings," Keane suggested, and Straton nodded. It wasn't very long before the two managed to get the road in their sight, despite how dark it was outside. Well, Straton couldn't see the road all too well, but followed Keane's lead all the same.

Thankfully, or else Keane would have really started to get annoyed with himself, they were able to move a bit quicker than they had during the daytime. It still wasn't the speed he'd wanted to go at though. It would probably end up taking closer to three days to get to town, but it was better than nothing. It wouldn't be long enough for them to end up dying out in this wasteland, at the very least.

By the time the sun was finally starting to peak over the horizon, Keane felt absolutely exhausted, but tried his best to underplay it. It was pretty obvious that Straton could tell though, especially now that there was enough pre-morning light to see him. The blonde boy didn't seem to be much better off, and the two quickly slunk away from the road in order to rest for the day.

They both ate a bit more of the strips of dried meat and some water before passing out for most of the day. As Keane had thought, the next night was almost exactly the same, and they hadn't managed to get in sight of the town like he'd hoped they would.

He _was _right about them running out of food on the third day, however. If only he'd been wrong about that instead. Thankfully, or else he was afraid he'd start to fall back into blaming himself for this like he had earlier, by the time morning came back around on the third day he could just barely make out the silhouette of a town off in the distance.

"Finally," he said, trying to ignore the now constant ache of pain in his right leg. "Let's rest until night again, and then tomorrow you can go and buy us some more supplies," Keane suggested, and Straton shook his head immediately.

"Good idea. We should get pretty far away from the road though. This close to town, more people probably use it than far out in the desert like before," the blonde said. With that, the two brothers made their way until they felt a safe distance from the road where no one would end up finding them, and collapsed. Constantly walking like this every night, even without the injuries, was _hard. _

Staring off at the vague city outline, Keane tried to think of a better way to travel. There had to be something. It wasn't like they had enough money to buy a cart along with all the other supplies and clothes they were desperately in need of. Even if they did, that would look extremely suspicious for a couple of kids to buy.

Laying down, he tried to just let that thought leave his head for now. At least the town, and hopefully some new clothes and food, was close at hand. They would figure the rest out as the problems came to them. For right now though, it would be best for them to just rest and try to let their wounds heal as quickly as possible.

With the way their lives had been going recently, he had no idea when the next time they would be able to, after all.

* * *

And finished. Sorry that nothing too exciting or thrilling happened in this chapter, mostly just Keane and Straton's desperate need for some recuperation. Don't worry though, things will once again start to pick up in the next chapter. Hooray for plans and words and things.

Anyway, happy -insert holiday of your choice- thanks for reading, and as always please review and tell me what you think.


	29. Ch 27 Of Clothes and Transportation

Hey people, time for new chapter. I'm a bit excited for this story to start to get on the move again, and so hopefully this chapter is the start of that movement. I feel it is at least.

Oh yes, and before I forget, Bine., thanks for the review and concern, but no worries. I'd never drop this story, not until it's done, and even then it's full speed ahead with the planned sequel. (haha yes, in case anyone didn't know. More details about that the closer we get to it though)

Anyway, I'll stop rambling now and just get on with the chapter.

Chapter 27 - Of Clothes and Transportation

Straton nodded, listening to Keane repeat for about the twelfth time what he should do once he got into town. They'd both woken up about an hour ago, and from what the blonde could tell it was maybe eight or nine in the morning now. He didn't say anything as his brother continued to ramble on, just shifting the strap of his bang slightly, which hung off his uninjured shoulder.

"-and make sure to come straight back after you're done getting supplies. Oh, and don't get too much stuff, it might make someone suspicious, or they could try to mug you or-" Straton smiled slightly, deciding it would probably be for the best to cut off the nervous boy now before he started making himself even _more _worried. If that happened, he would probably end up making some excuse to try to come with him, and they couldn't have that. His leg was still healing after all, as well as the simple fact that Keane was just much more recognizable than he was.

"Keane, I'll be fine. I should probably start going before it gets too late in the day and the town gets even busier," he said, and reluctantly the redhead nodded. It was clear that he didn't want to be separated from the younger boy again after everything that had happened, but it wouldn't be any longer than a few hours at most.

They didn't have much choice in the matter either. They desperately needed some new supplies, not to mention something other than the rags they were wearing now.

"Okay, just be _careful_," the older boy sighed, and Straton smiled and nodded once again. That was something he really didn't have to worry about. There was no way the blonde was going to put himself in anything higher than the absolute bare minimum amount of risk he needed to.

"I will, and I'll be back soon," he said, starting off towards the outskirts of the town. It wasn't long before he could no longer see Keane or the place where they had set up their tiny makeshift camp, if it could even be called that. Really, they had just barely managed to clear a few rocks away, and their only sort of possession was the bag the blond had strapped over his shoulder.

The walk had ended up taking almost twenty minutes, and he was thankful when he found himself in the main area of the town. Even without Keane's paranoid ramblings to worry him, he wanted to try to get everything they needed as fast as possible so that he could get back to the older boy.

The town itself didn't seem to be anywhere as big as Stella, and for the life of him Straton couldn't remember its name. Wandering around, the boy tried to find the area where the markets and venders would be. Probably where most of the people would be centered around.

Luckily, it only took him about ten minutes before he managed to find what seemed to be the main market area of the town. He didn't let himself linger on that thought though, slightly afraid that if he did he'd just end up jinxing himself somehow. Keeping a hand clamped tightly on the bag strap so that somebody couldn't end up stealing it from him without his noticing, he started up to one of the food carts to see what they were selling.

He didn't really know what would be the best kinds of foods to buy if you were traveling, so instead he just decided to stick to things that didn't seem to need any cooking and were cheap. No one seemed to look twice at the child as he shopped, something Straton was feeling extremely thankful for.

Once he had paid for the food and stashed it away in his bag, he tried to think of what else they would need. Clothes were the next major thing, since both boys desperately wanted to get out of the worn and bloody outfits from that horrible night.

Straton didn't take very long picking out two outfits, one for himself and one for Keane. He also made sure to get a pair of gloves and some shoes for the redhead. They needed to hide his anima markings, and he couldn't be walking around barefoot all the time either.

The last thing he bought was a pair of canteens, filling them up with water before heading back out into the desert to meet up with Keane once again. He was impressed that they still had about a third of the money Basim had gave them left, but then again +anima slaves weren't cheap.

The blond was almost back to their hideout when he noticed something stopped alongside the road farther up. Quickly veering off to the side to stay hidden, he made sure that he stay slightly close so that he could get a better look at what exactly it was.

Peaking out from behind a rock, it appeared to be a couple of merchant carts. Not large enough to be a whole caravan, but bigger than the single uncovered cart that Keane had been in with that Ed man. A few men were walking around leisurely, and it seemed that the only reason for their stop was probably to rest the horses. With one last glance Straton started away again. It seemed far enough away that he and Keane wouldn't have anything to really worry about.

"I'm back," he called as he came up on the clearing, not expecting the relief that flooded him when Keane came into view. He hadn't been gone long at all, but with everything that had happened to them since leaving, it felt justified to be just a little paranoid. Keane was by his side in an instant, quickly looking him over for anything wrong.

"I got us some food, water and clothes," he said, rummaging through the bag to pull out the outfit he'd brought the older boy. The two canteens hanging off of the side kept swinging in his way, but soon enough he handed it over, placing the shoes and gloves on top.

"Thanks, this should be able to last us a while," he said, looking the clothes over slightly and slipping the gloves on. Glancing back up at Straton, a slightly confused look was on his face.

"You didn't get yourself any shoes?" he asked, to which the blond simply shook his head.

"I'm fine wearing your old ones. Don't worry about it," he said. Keane stared at him a second longer before shrugging slightly and turning away. Both boys quickly changed, and Straton couldn't help but be relieved that everything he'd gotten managed to fit.

Both outfits were rather simple, seeing as they were trying to make sure they didn't draw any extra attention to themselves, not to mention save their money as best as they could. Straton had gotten a white shirt for himself, with short sleeves and a high collar with a few buttons up at the top. Grey pants were tucked into his borrowed shoes, making it so that they felt slightly less loose than before.

Keane came out from behind a large rock now in a short sleeved brown top. An amber trim was around the bottom and ends of the sleeves, as well as a small buckle at the top of the shirt. His shorts were a lighter shade of brown than the shirt, almost closer to tan instead, and the gloves looked almost more like a fabric wrap than a single piece, not completely covering his fingers and the same amber shade as the shirt trim. He hadn't put on the shoes yet, not wanting to mess around with the still painful slash in his leg.

The redhead sighed in relief before sitting down again, not wanting to be on his leg for too long in case they needed to start walking again some time soon.

"I don't feel as disgusting anymore. I thought we'd never get out of those blood covered rags," he said, causing the younger boy to chuckle slightly. There wasn't really anything funny about what though, but it did feel good to be out of that outfit the ones who'd attacked the palace forced him into.

"I know, same here," he answered. It actually felt a bit odd to be talking about something other than how in the world they were going to survive until the next day, but it definitely didn't make that a bad thing. Of course, it didn't stay that way for very long, since they were still facing an ever growing mountain of problems that seemed to be trying to keep them from moving forward at all costs.

"There has got to be an easier way to get to Asteria besides walking the entire time," Keane mumbled, sounding a bit annoyed. Straton simply nodded, not looking too bothered in contrast.

"There's lots of ways that are easier than walking. Carts, horses, caravans, boats, wings," he listed off, "We just don't have any of those things," the blond finished. Keane stared at him for a moment, not exactly pleased with the way that he cut out any other option so effortlessly. Straton always did just get straight to the point though, so he shouldn't really be surprised that he was just being practical about their situation.

Reluctantly, he nodded in agreement, before glancing back towards the direction of the road. All his ideas seemed to be pretty bad so far, but it seemed like they'd never get there if they continued this way.

"Yeah… hey, did you see that group of merchant carts on the road when you were coming back?" he asked after a moment. Straton nodded, a look of slight confusion passing over his face while he did. He didn't see what would cause Keane to be interested in that. As long as it didn't see them, they should be safe out here. He didn't ask though, instead just waiting for the older boy to continue on his own instead.

"Right, well um, when you were gone I went out and listened to them. It turns out that they're actually heading out east…" he said, looking up at the blonde boy to see what he thought. He couldn't tell though, Straton just staring at him without any clear expression readable on his face. He didn't make any move to say anything either, clearly wanting Keane to continue on with whatever he was trying to suggest instead. Scratching the back of his head nervously, the redhead did.

"Um, well, the carts are covered and looked really full so I was thinking… if we snuck on and managed to um, hide, we might be able to… hitch a ride?" he practically asked. He was already well aware of the risk of his mashed together plan, but he couldn't help but think that it might be worth it. They seemed to be moving at a snail's pace now, and even if they had food and money at the moment, it would only be a matter of time before they ran out again without any way to get more.

They needed to get to Asteria before that happened.

"Keane," Straton practically sighed his name. The redhead knew that it wouldn't be very easy to convince the younger boy of his plan. He was much less rash after all, which was more likely than not a very good thing.

"You _know _what could end up happening if we got caught. I'm not going to lose you again," he said simply, and the redhead just nodded. That wasn't something he could argue with after all. He was _not _planning on losing Straton again though, that was for sure. The simple thing was that they still needed to move faster, and right now this was the only way he could figure how to.

"I know, but if we manage to stay hidden it could seriously help us. We're going way too slow, we'll never even make it to the mountains at this rate," he said, glaring down at his injured leg as he did. It wasn't Straton's fault they had to keep stopping and just generally move slower now. The blond easily noticed the self blame however, and started shaking his head instantly.

"We'll reach the mountains _and _make it across them into Astaria when we do. It's not your fault you got hurt," Straton insisted. The redhead didn't whole heartedly believe him on any of those matters, but wasn't going to try to fight about it. That didn't mean he was going to completely back down either. He still thought his plan was, well, not a _good _plan, but a better one than what they had at the moment.

"I still think we should give it a shot. If they're still here tonight, we can sneak on before they leave in the morning, while everyone's asleep. And if they leave before nightfall, then we'll just keep walking like you want. How about that?" the older boy said, waiting to hear what Straton had to say. He was obviously thinking, weighing the risks of each option. Despite the constant throbbing pain in his shoulder from where Kazana had clawed him, he could think a lot clearer having actually gotten a bit of sleep and food.

"Alright," he said at last with a sigh, "but only if they're still here in the night, it's way too dangerous to try it during the day. We should only stay until they get to the next town too. The longer we're hiding, the higher the chances are that they'll find us," he finished.

Keane couldn't help but smile slightly that he'd decided to go along with his idea. Now, as long as it didn't get them both killed or separated or a huge number of other things that could go horribly wrong, it should be okay.

Of course, the rest of the day decided that it would be a great time to crawl along at a snail's pace. Both boys hid as best as they could in what shade the large rocks gave them, although Keane frequently went out to check on the merchant carts.

When the night finally did arrive, the two were both tired from actually staying up for most of the day. Before he headed out to check the carts this time, Straton coming along with him, the redhead made sure to put on the shoes the younger boy had bought. They fit, although they weren't quite high enough to completely cover the gash that Kazana had gave him. At least it was a good thing at the moment, since that meant the bandages weren't bothered by the shoes too much.

A bit to both boy's surprise, when they finally made it to the carts they were all still there. The redhead wasn't sure if they were extremely lucky right now, or extremely unlucky. Straton looked over at him, an expression of uncertainty on his face.

"You're sure this is a good idea?" he whispered, to which Keane immediately shook his head.

"Not at all, but it's the only one I have," he answered in an equally quiet voice. Straton just sighed, but didn't say anything else as he looked back over to the large covered carts. No one seemed to be guarding the one closest to them at the moment, slightly near the back of the line. There were only three in total, which made it easier for both boys to lock their sights on the same one.

"Should we just go for it?" Keane asked after a moment of silence. Straton squinted into the darkness for a second longer before nodding. It wasn't really like there was much else they could do if they were going to try the older boy's crazy idea, after all.

Without another word the two scurried along to the back of the cart. Keane wasn't able to keep himself from flinching when one of the horses grunted and sniffed at them as they went past, although it didn't seem to bother Straton much at all.

Standing as tall as he could to look inside, Keane couldn't help but be slightly relieved. There was stuff everywhere in there, piled much taller than he was sitting down. If they stayed down and didn't make much noise, no one should have any idea they were there.

"C'mon, I'll help you up," he whispered to the younger boy. Straton nodded, attempting to pull himself up into the cart. Before Keane could try to help lift him farther, the blonde let go with a small hiss of pain.

"What's wrong?" Keane asked almost instinctively, having to remind himself at the last second to stay quiet. Straton offered him a small smile before answering, although he was holding the shoulder Kazana had attacked gingerly and obviously trying to keep himself from voicing any more pain as best as he could.

"It's nothing. My shoulder still hurts a little, I'm fine," he answered, barely audible with the tone he spoke at. Reluctantly the redhead nodded before turning back to the cart.

"Only use the one arm. I should be able to push you up the rest of the way," he suggested. Without any arguing Straton nodded, starting to pull himself up once again, only using his good arm this time as Keane had instructed. The redhead managed to lift him up by his feet until he was fully in the cart. Straton immediately turned around to look back down at where the older boy stood.

Keane immediately started lifting himself in as well, not wanting to be out in the open a second longer than was necessary. Straton attempted to help pull him in, but wasn't very effective with only one arm. Despite this, it wasn't long before they were both inside and starting towards the back as fast as they could without making any sounds.

Sitting down against the side of the cart behind some boxes of miscellaneous goods, neither boy was about to look through them to see what they were, the two sat down. Curled up as small as they could, Keane made sure to pull a nearby tarp up over them, further shielding the two from view.

It was extremely hot under the thick, stuffy tarp, but they didn't bother to complain at all. If this could get them to safety sooner, than it would well be worth a little bit of discomfort.

By the time the carts started off towards the east in the morning, the two brothers were fast asleep in their little hiding place.

* * *

And the two are off once again. Also, yay, a much needed costume change. Poor boys had been wearing nothing but bloody rags for the longest time it seemed. Oh, and this is kind of random, but I absolutely love the fact that Straton wears Keane's old shoes. I don't mention it much, but it's just really adorable to me. Slightly part of the reason why he kept them.

Anyway, I do hope you liked the chapter, and as always, reviews are love~


	30. Ch 28 Of Safety and Strangers

Hey everyone. Sorry for taking so long again, end of the year frantically trying to graduate and such. Everything's officially done now though, so I have all the time to write that I want.

Oh, but I did want to say before I started, I've started planning out the sequel for this story. It's going to be called Minor Adjustments and I've got about three major 'arcs' already in my head. One which involves the long awaited Husky, and another one I'm really excited for with Straton. Of course, we still have a bit to go in this first, but I'd just thought I'd let you all have a bit of a heads up for what's to come.

Chapter 28 - Of Safety and Strangers

Straton wasn't quite able to place his surroundings, still in a very groggy state of half-sleep, having yet to even open his eyes. It was hot, but it was almost always hot in Sailand during the day. This heat felt thicker though, almost muggy, as if he was underneath a very dense blanket. Just barely the broken sound of a few voices reached the dazed child.

"A couple of…. under the tarp…. this morning…." He couldn't place the voice, and very quickly everything else started to fall into place as his mind began to clear from the fog of sleep.

He and Keane were stowing away on one of the carts. It was already day again too. They must have fallen asleep.

The blond boy's eyes shot open as the scattered words he'd overheard finally registered in his head. He couldn't see anything under the thick tarp, but he could tell that it was much brighter outside than when they'd first crawled in. How long had they been there? Chances are someone had already found them, but for some reason didn't immediately wake them up. He didn't dare to move though, too afraid of drawing even more attention to them then there might already be.

He didn't want to get caught again. He did _not _want to be separated from Keane again.

The back of the cart jolted slightly, and Straton heard the sound of something trying to maneuver its way around the piles of goods to them. Without a word he started shaking the redhead still sleeping soundly next to him, needing to wake him up somehow but still too afraid to make any noise.

Keane's eyes opened about half a second before the tarp was lifted off of them, and the expression of confusion about what was going on that swept over his face was very apparent. Straton couldn't even attempt to explain what was happening, instead just clinging to Keane's arm and sit frozen, staring up at the figure now leaning over the two. He was torn between staying where he was and seeing what happened, or throwing the nearest possible item at her and attempting to run away.

The second Keane managed to focus on the person staring down at them realization hit and his eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He instantly tensed, but before the redhead could think to activate his anima the woman started speaking, looking the two clearly terrified boys over carefully.

"Hey there, just relax. We're not gonna hurt you," the woman said, holding her hands up slightly as if to prove that fact. She looked to be maybe in her late twenties, and was quite tan from probably working out in the sun.

Keane glanced over to Straton very quickly, no where near close to trusting this person enough to look away for more than a few second. Reluctantly though, the redhead nodded, deciding on the spot that it would be safer to try to get out of this with as little fighting or letting anyone find out he's an anima as possible. He could feel Straton's grip on his arm ease up slightly at his cue, and the woman actually let out a sigh of relief at seeing the two relax ever so slightly.

"Oh good," she said, pushing a stray strand of brown hair out of her face before continuing. "Now, where in the world did you two come from?" she asked.

The two brothers glanced at each other for a moment, neither saying anything at first. They didn't know if it would be better to try to lie, and hope they wouldn't end up getting caught slipping up again like last time, or tell a half-truth and pray that no one made the right connections. The brunette quickly picked up on their hesitation though, offering the boys a smile.

"Ah, I see; secrets. That's fine. How about you two just tell me your names instead," she offered, clearly surprising them both. It was taking quite a bit for the two of them to accept that not everyone they met was going to instantly go in for the kill.

"I-I'm Straton, and this is-" the blond started quietly, still unsure of whether or not to use their real names. His really wasn't that big of an issue. No one would ever recognize him, let alone by name. Before he could decide for himself on what to call Keane though, the redhead cut him off.

"Kaveh," he said simply. The woman just nodded, not appearing fazed by the way that he'd just cut the other boy off. It wasn't that he didn't trust Straton to make the right decision for situations like this, but he didn't even know what that was at the moment. It would be better to just be safe than sorry though. He could go by his real name once they made it to Astaria. They weren't going to mess up again. Not after what happened the last time, that was for sure.

"I'm Almas, now, why don't we get out of this cramped space so that it's a bit easier to breath," the woman, Almas, suggested. A bit reluctantly the two boys stood and followed her out of the cart. At the very least, they had to admit that this wasn't going as horribly as it could be.

That didn't stop the brothers from flinching once they were back on the ground and the woman started yelling over to a tall man treating one of the horses over at another cart.

"Hey boss! Got the little runaways I told you about!" Keane instantly went on alert again, not taking his eyes from the man that was now walking towards them. He still wanted to try to get through this without any sort of major conflicts, but there was no way he was about to rule out anything.

Looking him over, he didn't seem to be particularly angry about having found them hiding in one of his carts though. At least, he assumed they were his, seeing as Almas had called him boss just now.

"So you have. Now, just what do you two boys think you're doing?" the man asked, not appearing to be bothered to introduce himself to them. He sounded a bit amused though, which they guessed was a better reaction than angry. Keane wasn't entirely sure what to say though, when what the brunette woman had said a moment ago clicked in his head. They thought they were runaways. He guessed they were kind of right, in a way, but not how they probably thought.

"We were trying to get to the next town east," the redhead started a bit hesitantly, keeping his head tilted down but still managing to stare up at the man in front of him. "But we didn't have enough money to pay someone to take us… and we couldn't walk the distance either," he finished. Really, so far everything he'd said was the truth. He could see Straton nod slightly out of the corner of his eye. The dark haired man listening still didn't seem too concerned by their story, but nodded all the same.

He probably thought that he just had to figure out when they'd managed to hop onto his cart and then he could send them back home. Keane wished it was that simple.

"Right, now why couldn't you two walk?" he asked. The redhead couldn't help but glance down at the ground again, still feeling very annoyed with himself over the injury Kazana had managed to land on him. Even though he knew he was lucky to have gotten out of that fight with only the scratch on his leg. It was just hard to prove that he was strong enough to take care of both of them when he was limping around and needed to constantly take breaks because of the pain.

"We were attacked… Straton's shoulder was cut really bad, and he messed up my leg…" he mumbled, only looking back up at the two adults once he finished. The shock was clear on both their faces, and they seemed to only just now notice the makeshift bandages partially hidden by their clothes.

"Are you two okay? Come over here, sit down," Almas commanded, pulling the two away from the man to sit on the back of one of the open carts. It was much easier to get onto than one that was closed. It clearly surprised both of them, who could only follow her and do as told while they tried to figure out just what in the world was going on.

"We're fine," Straton said once he was seated, pulling away from the woman ever so slightly as she tried to get a better look at his haphazardly bandaged shoulder. "It happened a few days ago," he finished, still fidgeting a bit.

"Who attacked you?" the man asked, having followed them over to where Almas had dragged the two .

Keane couldn't help but find himself frozen for a moment, unsure of how to answer. He didn't know how these people felt about +animas… of course, as long as they didn't know _he _was one, he guessed it really didn't matter one way or the other.

He half expected Straton to answer while he hesitated. When he glanced over though, he saw that the blond boy was staring at the ground, looking like he wasn't about to say a word.

He… he guessed Straton didn't want to offend him or something if he didn't want to let anyone know it was a +anima. But he didn't see why he would be. Kazana had tried to kill them, there wasn't any reason for him to feel the least bit loyal or defensive for any of that group. Sure, Kazana had said that whole thing about +anima needing to stick together, but that went out the window the second he decided that it'd be fine to attack his little brother because he wasn't one.

"A +anima," he said at last. "Like Strat said though, that was days ago. He's long gone by now. I just… haven't been able to walk as fast as I'd like to, so we decided to hitch a ride…" Keane finished. The two adults nodded. By now Almas had stopped trying to get a better look at Straton's shoulder and had instead taken Keane's shoe off, grimacing slightly as the dirty and red stained strips that was acting as a bandage.

"Just because it was a while ago doesn't mean you couldn't use some help, especially if you're still having trouble walking. Rasul, could you go get me some fresh bandages, the only thing these rags look like they'll do is make it worse," Almas said, and the man nodded, heading off around the cart to get what she'd asked for. The brunette quickly unwrapped Keane's leg as she waited.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, frowning slightly as she got a good look at the slash. It wasn't bleeding anymore, and as far as Keane could tell didn't look infected or anything like that, but he guessed it was probably still a pretty bad sight to see on a kid.

"Gone…" the redhead said quietly, not about to go into details, even if he could. The woman didn't look like she was going to press him, instead just sighing softly before nodding, turning her attention towards Straton next.

"And yours?" she asked, surprising both boys.

"I- What? I mean, we're brothers," the blond said, stumbling over his words slightly. Almas was clearly taken a bit off guard by this, looking between both boys as if trying to find sort of resemblance to prove what they said.

The two realized that she most likely wouldn't see many. Not when comparing Keane's bright, curly red hair and deep blue eyes to Straton's dull dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Sure, they'd both been pretty pale when they'd left the palace, but as it was now, most of Keane's skin that wasn't burned had stayed the same, only now his face and arms were covered in freckles, while Straton had just burned before turning a few shades darker.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't, well, you two just don't…" she trailed off, and Keane couldn't help but nod, easily able to tell what she was getting at.

"Yeah, we know," he said, glancing over once Rasul came back into view. The black haired man handed the new bandages to Almas, also setting down a small bucket of water and washcloth next to her. The brunette woman simply picked up the cloth, dipping it in the water before gently running it over the healing cut.

"What are you going to do with us?" Straton asked after a moment, breaking the silence. The brown haired woman paused slightly, having already started to rewrap Keane's cut with the clean bandages. Before she was able to answer though Rasul started speaking instead.

"We can't just leave a couple of hurt kids wondering around all alone. Where are your parents?" he asked. Almas answered before either boy got a chance to, however.

"Gone," she said simply, repeating exactly what the redhead had said earlier.

"Both of theirs?" the man asked, although he didn't sound too shocked by this, more disappointed or sad than anything. She nodded though, and neither Keane nor Straton bothered to try to explain, figuring correctly that she was about to.

"Brothers," was all she said, finishing up with Keane's leg before turning back over to the blond. Now it was Rasul who looked over at the two in surprise, and the older boy sighed before nodding. He figured they'd probably have to get used to that.

"We know, you wouldn't think," was all he said, and reluctantly the man nodded. It appeared that he didn't fully believe their story, but at the very least didn't seem like he was going to question it for now.

So what if they were only half brothers? There wasn't any reason they would need to point that out to anyone. As far as either of them were concerned, that really didn't matter by this point.

"We'll just have to see what we can do then, won't we?" the older man said with a sigh. Neither boy answered him, not really sure what it was that they _could _do. Sure, they were nice enough to help them now, but that didn't mean that they could stick around or trust them too much at all. At the moment, they thought they were just a couple of injured orphaned children. If that changed though, who knows how their opinions would shift.

Neither of them could quite get over the fact yet that the last person who'd helped them had _also _tried to kill them the second he found out the truth. Sure, he'd ended up changing his mind for who knows what reason, but that didn't make the rest of the fight or death threats any less real in their minds.

Almas was cleaning Straton's cuts now. It'd taken a bit longer than Keane's had, since the blond had to pull the bag strap around his head so that it was no longer in the way so that he could take off his shirt as well. Once she was finished though he quickly put it back on, although had taken to simply holding the bag in his lap instead.

"Is that _all _you two have?" the woman asked, motioning to the slightly worn sack now. Straton nodded, although he didn't make any move to open it or hand it over to her.

"Yeah," he mumbled, mind already appearing like it was elsewhere. Keane quickly decided to speak instead, since Straton was probably busy figuring out what their next best move would be.

"We've survived on less, it's fine," he reassured, although it didn't seem to ease the adults minds at all. Well, while the first part was true, it still probably wasn't all that fine. They were _so _lucky they hadn't died yet, and that was only just now starting to sink into the redhead.

"Where are you two trying to go?" Rasul asked, changing the subject. Once again, both boys were silent as they thought about how they could possibly explain that without raising suspicion. When they were with the other +anima, Astaria made sense as a destination, but now? What could possibly push a couple of orphans to risk their lives in order to go somewhere as far off as that?

"J-just… as far east as we can get…" Keane answered at last, not looking at either adult as he did. No one spoke for a moment, until finally Rasul sighed once again, figuring that he probably wasn't going to get much more of an explanation than that.

"Almas, go find something for them to eat, will you?" he asked, and the woman just nodded before standing back up and hurrying away. "Don't worry, you two are safe now." Keane didn't look at him, instead glaring off towards the desert.

"We don't even know you," the redhead grumbled. It didn't appear to faze the older man much, but it managed to catch Straton's attention.

"Kaveh…" he cut in quietly, making sure to use the name Keane had introduced himself as. It didn't seem like he managed to convince the redhead much though, who just turned towards Rasul, distrust still clear in his eyes.

"The last person who said they'd help tried to _kill _us," he almost growled. The tall man frowned, but didn't look like he blamed them for not immediately trusting him.

"Yes, but you said that was a +anima," he said. Despite himself, Straton couldn't help but cringe slightly at the implication, and Keane found himself glaring even harder. So these people didn't exactly think very highly of +anima. It was a good thing that he'd decided to keep from pulling out his anima when Almas first found them.

It seemed that every time they found someone who it looked like they could trust, there was some glaring flaw that they couldn't ignore. Kazana and his group had seemed nice enough, but not only had they been so weary of non-animas that they didn't know how to act around Straton, there was that whole situation with Kazana attacking them. They had both genuinely liked Basim, and he'd tried to help them the best he could, but only _after _splitting them up and selling Keane as a slave.

He never should have even trusted his own father. It was under his ruling that the country had gotten to such a state, and Keane had never even _known._

"That doesn't change anything," the redhead declared, and reluctantly the older man nodded. It was clear that he didn't quite agree with them, but wasn't planning on fighting with the two anymore.

"Well, we're not going to try to hurt you, but I can't force you to trust me either. You yourselves said that you're in no condition to be running around right now though, so just take what you can and allow yourselves a bit of rest, alright?" Rasul said. After a moment Keane nodded. The black haired man offered the two a small smile before starting over to another one of the carts, probably to finish up whatever it was he had been doing before Almas had called him over because of them.

Reluctantly Keane had to admit that was probably the best thing they could do for now. They needed to take every chance they could for a safer or easier way east, and right now this was one. As long as no one found out he was a +anima, they really would be safe for the moment.

That was really all they could ask for anymore.

* * *

And end of chapter. Poor boys, even when things go right for them it still don't seem to be good. Keane is really starting to not trust the world around him anymore. And yes, I do have a lot of fun making even the good characters have some horribly bad flaws or habits.

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter, and as always please review.


	31. Ch 29 Of Thanks and Runaways

Hey everybody, I managed to update without a huge amount of wait time. Hooray.  
First though, gfdkljkdsjgkljfkljg! Does anyone else watch Legend of Korra? ! That finale man! All of my feels! It's been almost two days and they still have me tear-bending!

Aha, anyway~ How about we get on with the chapter, shall we?

Chapter 29- Of Thanks and Runaways

The two boys didn't have to wait very long before Almas returned, handing each a bit of bread and some water. They both said thank you as they took them, before starting to eat in a slightly awkward silence. It was clear, at least to Straton, seeing as Almas hadn't been there at the time, that Keane was still a bit uncertain about all of this. He didn't blame him, he wasn't quite sure what to do either, after all. So far though, these people had been nice, and it would be best if they tried to see how far this could get them.

"Um, how much farther east are you all going?" the younger boy asked after a moment, breaking the silence. Keane looked up from his food to pay attention, apparently having been knocked out of his own thoughts by the question. Almas leaned against the large cart before answering him.

"Our farthest stop east is Bosky, it's about as far as you can go without walking straight on into the mountains," she said. Despite themselves, both Keane and Straton couldn't help but perk up a bit at that. Sure, those mountains would be a huge problem once they got there, but the fact that they might actually be able to get there in the first place was more than they'd thought they'd end up doing. The young woman very quickly took notice of their change in mood, however.

"Just why do you two want to go east, anyway?" she asked, looking the two over curiously. The boys sat in silence for a moment as they tried to come up with a viable excuse, neither having through of anything else since they had last been asked a similar question by these people. The redhead quickly averted his eyes, scratching the back of his head as he started to stumble through an answer.

"I, um, well we just… we need to… uh, it's complicated?" he managed, practically cringing as he finished. Almas just raised an eyebrow at the two, obviously not satisfied with what barely constituted as an answer. After a second though, she started chuckling slightly, shaking her head in amusement.

"Well, you two've certainly got a few secrets, don't you?" she said, a slightly joking tone to her voice. Keane and Straton glanced at each other for a second, neither boy still quite sure how to handle all of this. It almost felt wrong to meet actual _nice _people after everything they had gone though.

Well, nice people who apparently still didn't think very highly of +anima, but what else should they have expected, with their luck?

"It's not really the easiest thing in the world," Straton mumbled under his breath softly, surprising the other two. Keane didn't say anything, instead turning his attention back to the remainder of his water before taking another sip. Almas just sighed after a moment, looking the two children over once again.

"So, I'd take it you two would like it if we gave you a ride?" she asked, and wordlessly they both nodded. "Alright then, I'll see what we can do," Almas finished, before pushing herself away from the large cart to go to where Straton and Keane assumed Rasul was.

Once the blond boy was sure that they were alone once again, he sighed softly, not even turning to look at Keane as he spoke.

"What's wrong?" he asked the older boy, surprising him slightly. Keane turned to look at him, a frown on his face. There wasn't anything wrong with him, he just wasn't about to go about trusting just anyone after everything that'd happened. Of course, these people were offering to take them almost the entirety of the rest of the way, so right now there was no way he could turn that down.

"Nothing, I'm fine. We got really lucky here," he answered truthfully, and after a moment Straton nodded in agreement. As long as they didn't find out they were one, princes, or two, that Keane was a +anima, they might actually be able to do this.

"Definitely," he said, not about to argue with that at all.

About ten minutes later Almas came back, finding the two still seated on the back of the cart that'd found them in. The brothers were talking quietly to each other, but quickly stopped once they caught sight of her, focusing their attention on the young woman instead.

"Hey, you're in luck, Rasul said that you two can tag along if you help out a bit. It should be about a two days trip. How does that sound?" she asked, smiling slightly at the relieved look on the two boys' faces.

"That would be great, thank you," Straton said, Keane nodding in agreement. The blonde quickly pushed himself off the back of the cart, his brother lowering himself at a slower pace, still favoring his injured leg despite trying to hide it. Before either of them could ask what they could do to help however, Almas started speaking once again.

"Oh no, not now. We're all set up to start leaving again anyway, and you two've gotta rest. Still can't believe a couple of kids like you were limping around with cuts like that," she said, surprising them both. After a few seconds Keane recovered and shrugged slightly. After everything that had happened to them, they were just lucky that they'd just gotten a chance to even _try _to limp their way to the mountains. Of course, there was no way he was going to start trying to explain that to her.

"Is there somewhere we should go when the carts do leave?" the redhead asked. Almas quickly nodded and started over to the first cart in the line, the two instantly following her.

"You two can stay in the back of this cart once we get moving. It'll be a little cramped, but the front'll be open for us to see back there if you need anything, and it'll definitely be better than how you were hiding before," she explained, opening the back of the cart so that they could see inside. What she said seemed true, there was quite a bit of stuff packed there, but it seemed more so to be just what they needed for travel than actual merchandise. It was still more than they'd had tucked under the tarp before, and Keane didn't imagine they'd be moving around very much once they started going.

"Thank you again for helping us out as much as you have. It's been… pretty hard going on our own," the redhead mumbled. Even if he almost wished that it wasn't, whatever it was theses people's view on +anima is was quickly diminishing in importance in his mind. They'd been nothing but nice to them so far, and if they hadn't gotten a break like this, he really had no idea how much farther they would have been able to go.

Almas simply smiled at the two before shaking her head.

"Don't mention it. Like I said, you two just rest up for now. We shouldn't have to stop again until tomorrow morning," she said, and they both nodded.

It wasn't much later before they saw Rasul come back into sight, along with three other men that the brothers assumed probably worked for him and helped drive the other two carts. Apparently he must have told the men about them, since no one asked anything, although they did take a few glances at the two. After that however, they were told to get into the back of the supplies cart, and with a small jolt the horses started carrying them forward.

Looking out the back as they went, it was _definitely _a lot better than huddled up in fear like they'd been before, and miles better than having to walk again. Keane was surprised to find Straton actually asleep after not very long at all.

Like the young woman had said, they ended up stopping the next morning. Almas made sure to change the bandages on both boys after they ate, although this time they were allowed to help out with the carts. Rasul quickly took the redhead to help with restacking and organizing some of the produce that had been knocked over as they rode. Keane didn't object at all, figuring that this was about as close to paying them for everything as they could afford to.

Once finished Keane sat exhausted on the back of one of the carts, legs dangling into the air as he caught his breath. It wasn't really any worse than some of the classes he'd had to take back at the palace, if not for the heat. Before he could say anything Rasul placed a cup on water into his hands, which he quickly took a few gulps of.

"Thank you," he said almost automatically afterwards. The dark haired man just nodded, and looking around himself Keane quickly noticed something off.

"Where's Straton?" he asked, turning his attention back to Rasul when he didn't see the blond anywhere. The older man simply shrugged though, taking a drink of his own water before answering him.

"Saw Almas taking the kid off somewhere. Probably checking up on the horses," he said, and Keane quickly nodded. He tried to tell himself that there was absolutely no reason to be worried about the younger boy, since there wasn't. His paranoia from everything that had happened to them was a bit too strong though, and he found himself trying to strain slightly to see where the horses were.

"Is it okay if I go see them?" he asked after a moment. The man quickly noticed his slight unease, and nodded without a thought.

"Knock yourself out, I don't have anything left for you to do. We should start moving again in another hour or so," he said, and Keane quickly nodded, pushing himself off the back of the cart afterwards. It didn't hurt nearly as much to put pressure on his leg as it did yesterday, although there was still a dull pain whenever he took a step, but he could ignore it.

"Thanks," the redhead said before starting over to the horses without another word. Once they were in his sights he quickly spotted Straton there, although Almas was no where in sight. The blond was smiling, petting one of the horses as they ate out of a large tray. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Keane walking up to him and turned to face the older boy.

"Hey Kaveh," he said, remembering to use the fake name that Keane had introduced himself as incase anyone was nearby.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked, and the blond quickly nodded, turning to pet the large brown horse by him once again. They'd never really had animals inside the palace, so neither of them really had much experience with them outside of that incident with the wild dog. It didn't surprise Keane at all though that Straton would like them.

"Yeah, Almas just left, but she said that she didn't need me to do anything else. How was working with Rasul?" the blond answered. Keane stayed a tentative distance away from the horses as he answered. They seemed nice, it looked like they liked Straton, he just didn't want to spook them or anything. Could animals tell if someone was a +anima?

"It was fine. Tiring, but that's the least we could do with how much they're helping us," he said, Straton quickly nodding in agreement.

About an hour later they were back inside of the supply cart as they continued their way east. They ended up stopping for a second time before nightfall, allowing everybody to eat once again and rest for the night. Almas told the two that they would probably reach Bosky the morning after tomorrow.

Keane and Straton slept inside of the cart they had ridden in, which despite having a hard wooden floor was a bit better than the equally hard and often bumpy and rock covered ground they'd had to use since escaping. They even allowed the two to use a couple of thin blankets to block out some of the cold night air. They hadn't really needed anything like that when they were sleeping during the day, but as it was right now they did help quite a bit.

The next day was very similar to the one before, both boys helping out as much as they could during the stops. Keane couldn't help but gasp slightly when the mountains finally came into view over the horizon. They were absolutely _huge. _The redhead could feel the sense of relief that filled the two despite this though. Sure, they still had to figure out a way to cross those monsters, but they actually made it in sight of them. The longer they had went, the less and less he'd believed that was ever going to happen.

"Whoa…" Straton mumbled under his breath next to him, and Keane just nodded. This was definitely nothing like anything they'd ever seen in pictures back at Stella, that was for sure. Pictures didn't convey just how big they were.

Once again the carts stopped for the night, Almas smiling at the much improved mood of the two boy's as she handed them dinner.

"It should only take about a half an hour or so to get to Bosky in the morning," she told them.

"Thanks again, for everything," Keane said, Straton nodding his agreement. Almas just waved their thanks away though, quickly telling the two boys that it was nothing, they'd been plenty of help. The redhead couldn't help but at least be thankful that they hadn't bothered them, at the very least.

"Make sure you boys get plenty of rest tonight," Almas said before leaving, and the two nodded. Once night came around though and everyone else was asleep, Keane found himself still awake. The relief that seeing the mountains had bought earlier was clean out of his head, instead replaced with the very realistic fear of how in the world they were going to survive the crossing.

Sitting up slightly, a thought crossed his mind, causing the boy to instantly frown. They couldn't… not when they'd all been so nice to them. But…

"Hey, Straton? Wake up," he whispered quickly, shaking the younger boy by him softly. Straton slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, squinting into the darkness until he caught sight of Keane, confusion clear on his face.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asked back, keeping his voice just as low despite still being a bit groggy from sleep. Keane shook his head, looking over in the direction the adults would be sleeping in, outside. He couldn't see them, so he turned back to his brother instead to explain what had been running through his head.

"No, but I just… how are we gonna cross the mountains?" he asked, watching as the blond thought for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll be able to figure it out once we get there," he said, and slowly Keane nodded. He hoped that was the case, but with how everything else had been… at the very least, he knew they'd end up dying if they went in as unprepared as they had started out in the desert.

"Y-yeah, but I was just thinking… I'd feel really bad, since they've been so nice to us, but… maybe we should…" he trailed off, glancing at the storage of food and water and blankets that were around them. The blond boy quickly made the connection, eyes widening slightly when he realized what Keane was trying to suggest.

"We can't steal from them. They're the ones who brought us here," he hissed quietly. Keane quickly shook his head though, he didn't want to either, but they couldn't have a repeat of last time. He had no idea what in would be like in those mountains, but he knew that it wasn't going to be easy in the least. They had to at least try to prepare themselves as much as they could.

"We don't have to steal completely. I mean, we can leave the rest of that money Basim gave us, remember? It'll be useless in Asteria anyway," he suggested, watching as Straton froze for a minute in thought, clearly torn.

"I don't know… I guess it would be good if we could keep ourselves from having to actually stop at Bosky and buy everything we need… it would probably look really suspicious," the blond mumbled, almost more to himself then to Keane, but the redhead nodded anyway. That had been something he'd thought of too. If they could avoid the town, then they would be able to avoid anyone who might try to stop them from heading into the mountains.

"I'd still feel bad though," Straton said quietly after a moment, and Keane couldn't help but nod once again.

"Me too, but we would still kind of be paying for it… I'm sure they'd understand," the redhead said. After a few seconds Straton sighed, pulling the bag Basim had given him over and taking the small sack of money still inside out.

"I guess you're right," he said, and without another word Keane allowed for his ears to transform, listening in to make sure that all of the adults really were asleep. With a sigh of relief he slowly stood up, looking around the cart with his now improved eyesight to try and figure out just what in the world they would need to cross a freaking mountain.

Between the two of them, they decided to fill up their bag with as much food as they could, two small blankets and a role of bandages incase anything else happened to them. They also filled up the two canteens that Straton had brought before taking one last look around the cart.

"I still feel bad about this," Keane whispered before they left the cart, still keeping his ears trained to listen to any possible sounds from anyone else. Straton sighed and nodded, placing the bag of money in a easily visible spot before turning to look back at the older boy.

"Me too," he said quietly. Without another word, they crawled out of the back of the cart, both hesitating for a second before starting away from the carts towards the imposing silhouettes of the mountains. It wasn't until the carts were out of sight did either of them attempt to speak again.

"I can't believe we actually got here," Keane mumbled, leaving his ears out just incase. Straton nodded, not taking his eyes away from the black forms in front of them.

"I told you we would," he said, and Keane couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you did," the redhead answered. It really was crazy, at least to him, no matter how confident Straton might have been. It was true though. Maybe they really would be able to make it across though, despite the doubt he'd had before. They had managed to make it this far, after all. Somehow.

* * *

Yay, finished. I am so excited to get to the mountain arc, you have no idea. I kept getting distracted during writing this chapter by planning for it. I hope this chapter though, which was kind of another relaxed chapter like the last few wasn't too boring or anything. Like I said, things should definitely start to pick up now that they are finally in the mountains.

As always, thanks for reading and please review.


	32. Ch 30 Of Mountains and Molehills

Hey everybody. So, I ended up writing the first half of this chapter while I was stuck in an airport for seven hours because my flight was canceled. Yeah, so that wasn't very fun, but hey, at least I had something to doing while I was waiting. Part of the reason while I was actually able to get this chapter out not super late.

Chapter 30 - Of Mountains and Molehills

The sky itself was actually bright enough for the two brothers to see before the sun even came into view above the mountaintops. The two made sure to take a loop around Bosky, careful not to be seen by anyone who could have by some chance been out during the night. By the time they could see the sun, they'd managed to make their way into the outskirts of a jungle like area before finally stopping.

The two quickly collapsed down in a small clearing. They'd been walking for several hours now without very much sleep, although it still felt much better than the rest of their journey had been. Now that their injuries were mostly healed, the two day rest with the merchant carts had managed to greatly rejuvenate the two.

Neither boy had ever been in an area quite like this before. The air felt all sticky, and there were so many plants all over the place.

Keane absentmindedly ran his hand alone the grass, not used to the feeling after having been in the desert for so long. How long had it been now? Three weeks? A month? He couldn't remember, hadn't actually been keeping count in the first place.

"It's like the courtyard," he mumbled under his breath, Straton nodding slightly in agreement. The younger boy turned his attention to the mountains afterwards, their peeks just visible through the treetops.

"How are we going to get across them?" he asked, intentionally straying away from any mentions of their former home. It probably wouldn't be for the best to start thinking about that right now.

Keane was looking up at the mountaintops as well, a small frown on his face as he tried to think of an answer to his question. Really, he just didn't know. He hadn't thought it was the best idea to try to cross the mountains in the first place, but Straton still seemed insistent on the idea. He did have to admit that if they _did _manage to get across, they would be much safer in Astaria then having to hide in the outskirts of the country.

"I don't really know…" he mumbled, scanning the scenery with squinted eyes. The sun glaring in the sky was making it a bit hard to see, but he managed to point to what he was almost positive was the tallest peak in the area.

"That's Moss Mountain, right?" he asked. Straton stared on the direction he'd been pointing for a moment before nodding a bit hesitantly.

"I think so, it definitely looks tall enough," the blond said. Keane quickly turned his head away from the view now, blinking at the spots left in his eyes from staring in the direction of the sun.

"Let's not cross there," he said bluntly. Straton stared at him for a moment before quickly nodding in agreement. There was no doubt in his mind that they would end up dead at the bottom of some cliff if they tried to get across an area like _that._

"Definitely," he answered. The two brothers quickly decided to get some sleep before starting forward again. Sure, they doubted that they'd have many people coming through the area that they needed to avoid by traveling at night, but it was more so the fact that the two were simply exhausted.

Keane had to admit that it felt much better sleeping on grass than hard and gritty rocks and sand. The blankets that they had, well, taken helped quite a bit as well.

It still left a bit of a sour taste in both boy's mouths, but they managed to push the thoughts from their minds quickly enough. They were just trying to survive, after all. There hadn't been any other choice.

By the time Straton woke up the sun was high in the sky. Looking over at the redhead, he was still fast asleep, and the younger boy quickly decided to let him stay that way for a while. Sure, they only had a limited amount of supplies, so it wasn't really that they could take their time, but it would be nice not having to rush so much. A lot of the panic that had driven them before was starting to fade, with the chances of then running into anyone who might figure out who or what they are growing less and less.

Standing up, the blond boy stretched a bit, walking over towards the end of the clearing towards the mountains. They'd already decided that it would be best to try to steer as clear as they could from most of the sharpest peaks, maybe even attempt to go more around one of the colossal piles of rocks and trees instead of straight over it.

Straton was just starting to take a few steps into the brush when he heard Keane push himself to his feet behind him. The blond immediately turned around, smiling softly at the clearly still very tired boy.

"Hey Strat, what ya doing?" he asked, just barely able to stifle a yawn afterwards.

"Just looking around, I thought I'd let you sleep for a bit more," Straton said, watching as Keane nodded. The redhead slowly started to become more aware of his surroundings, turning his attention towards the mountains once again. He could look at them now without the sun getting in his eyes, which only made them appear even more intimidating.

"We should probably try to get across them as fast as possible to make sure our supplies stretch," Keane said. Straton nodded, already starting to look around the edge of the clearing now for an area that looked like it could be better used as a path.

"You really want to cross the mountains? You seemed pretty against it back when we were with those other +anima," the younger boy asked. Keane hesitated slightly as he thought the question over. They'd nearly died a lot more times than he would have liked just trying to get to here. How in the world would they be able to go the rest of the way?

Of course, he doubted that they would have even been able to get here. And besides, what would have been the point of coming all this way if they didn't at least try?

"Yeah, there's no point in quitting now, we've already come this far," he said at last. Straton smiled softly and nodded in agreement.

"Okay then, do you want to start going?" he asked, and Keane nodded as well. The two quickly started picking up their meager attempt at a camp and started in the general direction of the mountains.

Keane couldn't help but hiss slightly when twigs and plants scratched at his legs and arms. Maybe this wasn't _exactly _like the courtyard had been. He could see Straton wincing whenever he was scraped up slightly as well, but neither boy said anything, trying their best to just ignore the stinging caused.

These little cuts and such were basically nothing. If they couldn't deal with that, then there was no way they'd survive all the way to Astaria.

There would have been no way they could have even gotten this far, but they were here, so obviously they could.

Eventually they found themselves in a slightly clearer area, not that the trees weren't any less dense. It didn't scratch at them as much anymore though, which was the good thing.

"So, how will we know once we're on the mountains?" Keane asked as they walked. Maybe if they were lucky it would happen gradually and they wouldn't actually notice much of a difference from this jungle area. Straton simply shrugged, swatting at a few bugs flying around his face before answering.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it'll be clear once we get there," he said.

It wasn't long before the area around the two boys began to change slightly. The ground became a bit steeper, and large rocks were beginning to litter the area. Looking upwards at the mountains, they almost looked like a giant wall up against the sky. It was definitely more than a little intimidating, and for a moment Keane began to wonder just how good of an idea this really was.

"Hey Keane, look at this tree," Straton called over to him, knocking the older boy out of his train of thought. For a second the redhead couldn't figure out why Straton would be interested in a tree of all things, but then he looked up at it's branches.

"Whoa, that's weird," Keane said, staring at what he assumed were the tree's leaves, although they didn't really look like any leaves he'd ever seen before. They were almost like green needles, bunches of them coming off of the ends of branches. Straton nodded in agreement, looking around to see that several more of the same type of tree were up ahead.

"I think they're called pine trees," the blond guessed. Keane stared at the tree for another moment before nodding and starting forward, Straton quickly following after him.

"Yeah, pretty sure I've heard of them before, but I've never seen one," he said back. Glancing at the growing number of pine trees around them, the redhead guessed that they were starting to get farther and farther into the mountains. If all they had to deal with was strange trees with pointy leaves then he would be very happy indeed.

The two stopped to eat and rest a few hours later. The ground was turning more and more rocky, and all of the trees had since switched over to being those weird pine kinds. The boys sat on the rocks so that they wouldn't have to sit on the ground, which was covered in fallen needles and strange brown cones that had also come from the trees.

"Things have actually been going pretty well so far," Keane said in between small bites of food. Straton nodded, glancing towards the east afterwards.

"Yeah, let's just hope nothing really bad happens during the second half of the day either," he said. When the two brothers started moving again, they couldn't help but be surprised that nothing bad _did_ happen for the rest of the day. They ended up going what Keane could only hope was a decent ways into the mountain before finally stopping for the night. Laying on the needles was a bit scratchy and itchy, but it wasn't completely uncomfortable.

When they woke up the next morning, the two once again ate a bit of their food before going forward into the mountain forest. The pine trees started to thin out a bit, although they were far from completely vanishing. Large rocks began to take up a lot of the space though, and even ended up blocking their path a few times, causing the boys to either have to go around or carefully climb over them.

Despite this, the second day was almost as uneventful as the first. By the time Keane and Straton had decided to stop for the night, neither of them had mentioned their recent seemingly good luck. It was almost as if the second they brought attention to it then something would swoop in and cause everything to go into disarray again.

When they woke up on their third day of travel in the mountain, the redhead couldn't help but think that even though they had tried not to jinx themselves it didn't seem to work. Huge, dark clouds were just visible on the edge of the sky, filling his mind with worry.

"You don't think those will come over here, do you?" he asked, pointing towards the dark horizon. Straton frowned as he watched the clouds. Rainstorms were not something either boy was used to in the slightest. It almost never rained in Stella, and when it did they would always be ushered inside almost immediately by a guard.

"I don't know, I hope not," he mumbled. Reluctantly Keane nodded, slinging the bag that held the rest of their food over his shoulder and tearing his eyes away from the ominous clouds.

"Well, we should try to get as far as we can today incase we do have to stop because of rain," he said. Sure, he had no idea what they would do if it did rain, they couldn't just stand in it. The two hadn't built anything with a sort of roof ever either, so he doubt even if they tried, it wouldn't be the best thing to keep any rain out.

When the two stopped to take a break about three hours later, the rain had so far managed to hold off. The clouds were obviously closer though, not doing anything to ease the boys minds.

"Hey…" Straton started quietly, beginning to look around the two as they ate. They had about two more meals left before they would run out, so they really needed to start looking for other ways to find food on their own.

"Yeah?" Keane asked, turning his attention from the rainstorm once again.

"Does it feel like something's watching us to you?" he asked. The redhead almost immediately frowned, transforming his ears to listen for anything that might be stalking them. Except for a bit of rustling from what he guessed was probably small animals trying to get ready for the rain and wind getting a bit harder, he didn't hear anything.

"It's the rainstorm. It's following us," he said, only half jokingly. The blond boy frowned, but reluctantly nodded. He probably was just a little freaked out by the huge, grey clouds seeming to take up more and more of the sky every minute.

The two started moving again after a few moments. It ended up being less than an hour later when the dark clouds finally did end up reaching them, almost immediately drenching the two boys. Straton held the old bag that Basim had given him over his head in order to try to block some of the water, while Keane used one of their blankets.

Neither was very effective in the least, and the redhead cursed slightly under his breath as he looked for somewhere, _anywhere,_ where they could get out of the rain.

"There!" he could barely hear Straton yell over the sound of the water pounding both him and the ground and trees surrounding them. Turning towards the younger boy, he saw he was pointing at some sort of cave in the side of a rock face several feet away from them. Without saying anything, the two immediately started running as fast as they could to the covered area.

The second they were out of the rain the two collapsed to the dirt ground. Keane threw the soaked blanket to the side, starting to wring his hair out afterwards. Straton set his bag down only slightly more gently, running a hand through his own hair afterwards. Drawing his knees up to his chest, the blond sighed, thankful to be out of the rain but still freezing. Being cold was definitely not something either boy was used to either.

"Glad we found this," Straton mumbled, and Keane nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess our luck hasn't run out completely yet," he said back. The redhead didn't bother to see if their other blanket still inside the bag would be dry. The entire sack was soaked all the way though, putting either of them on would probably just make things worse. Instead, he just pushed himself over to the wall of the cave, running his hands up and down his arms in an attempt to generate some heat.

"We have luck?" Straton asked, actually causing the older boy to laugh slightly.

"Good question. I guess not really," he said. Closing his eyes, Keane figured it would be okay to sleep for just a little while. They were out of the rain now, although cold gusts of wind still worked their way inside of the cave. They managed to get far enough away from the entrance where any of the water couldn't actually hit them.

His clothes were freezing wet and sticking to him, but he didn't have anything to change into. Each gust of wind only made it worse, but for some reason the redhead found himself caring less and less. He was just really tired now. Maybe his clothes would be a bit dryer by the time he woke up…

Straton watched as Keane slowly started drifting off to sleep. A strange sense of panic started to bubble inside of his stomach, but for the life of him the blond couldn't figure out why. It was something… something about sleeping while cold. Or was it not sleeping? Sure, it was really cold, but it wasn't like their was ice or anything. He'd probably be fine, and either way, for some reason Straton wasn't able to bring himself to speak and wake him up.

He really wished he could change out of his clothes, but his arms and legs didn't feel like working anymore. He was _really _tired too. Maybe… maybe Keane had the right idea going to sleep. He doubted it would hurt them, especially if it was only for an hour or two. Just enough to get their strength back and the storm to pass.

* * *

And the mountain arc has finally arrived. Like I said, I wrote the first part of this chapter while stuck in an airport, and I wrote the second half after going up a freaking mountain. I was in a car though, unlike poor Keane and Straton, I had it easy.  
I do hope you all liked the chapter though. Just when it seems they might be getting a bit of a lucky break things start to go wrong once again. Well, as always thanks for reading and please review.


	33. Ch 31 Of Pride and Prejudice

Hello peoples. So, I'm pretty excited for this chapter. Had it planned for a while, so hopefully it's as good on digital paper as it is in my head. That's also probably why it managed to come a bit faster than normal. And yes, I did kind of have fun naming this chapter. Kind of in the same vein as the title of the story, is it not? (with a bit of shame I admit to never having actually read Of Mice and Men, or Pride and Prejudice)

Chapter 31- Of Pride and Prejudice

Keane found he couldn't move when he felt something roughly jab into his side, bringing him out of the sleep he'd been in before. He didn't open his eyes, instead only groaning slightly when whatever it was hit him once again.

"Come on, wake up already," an irritated voice just barely managed to reach him. Using much more effort than he probably should have needed, he turned away from the continued stabbing in his side. Why was he feeling so weak? It didn't matter, he just wanted to sleep some more.

"Hey, I _said _wake up," the voice growled, even more forcefully this time around.

"No Strat… tired…" the sleepy boy just managed to mumble back, not processing that Straton _never _talked like that, and certainly wouldn't be jabbing him so hard.

"I'm not this Strat person. Now wake up you idiot, if you end up dying it's not my problem," whoever it was speaking commanded. Finally those words seemed to set off a panic bell in his brain, and Keane opened his eyes and pushed himself into a sitting position as fast as he could, which was still almost painfully slow. His arms and legs felt sore and stiff, and he was still chilled from his wet clothes. He couldn't even remember lying down, he'd been leaning up against the wall of the cave…

"Finally. What in the world is _wrong _with you two?" the person who'd woken him up asked, already sounding fed up with all of this. Only then did Keane manage to focus enough to actually see what he looked like.

He had grey hair, a small braid coming down on one side and several orange beads strung throughout the rest. Black lines that tapered off to a point ran down the sides of his face by each eye, and he wore a sort of shawl with a black strip design on each side. The rest of his clothes were all brown, with the same design on the end of each of his sleeves. A bow and several arrows were strapped to his back, and he was wet from head to toe.

The boy was glaring down at him fiercely, not seeming pleased in the least.

"Who…" Keane asked after a moment, able to place that the boy was a Kim-un-kur, and around his age, but pretty much nothing else. The boy frowned, and despite a very clear reluctance threw a blanket on Keane.

"The people saving you and that other kid, got it Red?" was all he would say, only managing to further confuse Keane. He soon realize after a moment that 'Red' meant him, though, instinctively frowning slightly at the strange nickname, but unable to really figure out if it was supposed to be an insult or not. From the angry demeanor in the Kim-un-kur boy, probably.

Slowly more information started seeping into his brain, and with that the panic.

They had finally made it to the mountains, but had been caught in that huge rainstorm. They found a cave though. So why would they need to be saved? Just where _was_ Straton?

Before he was able to actually ask any of this however someone else in the cave that Keane had yet to notice started speaking.

"Stop that, it's not their fault they were caught in that storm," a girl's voice said. Looking over, Keane couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief at seeing Straton sitting up, the Kim-un-kur girl who must have been with this other guy standing next to him.

He had a blanket wrapped around him as well and was looking the older boy over worriedly. He didn't seem like he was actually hurt or anything like that though, which Keane was quite thankful for. Just confused and apprehensive of whatever situation they'd managed to get themselves into this time, understandably.

The girl was a Kim-un-Kur as well, with grey hair and eyes like the boy. She also had several orange beads in her hair, two braids wrapping around her head to the back, and she seemed to be soaked from the rain as well. She wore a long tan dress, with a leather belt around her waste that had a pouch attached. Keane could just make out circular black markings on the backs of her hands. The boy just scoffed, rolling his eyes before glaring back at Keane as the redhead started pulling the blanket tighter around himself in an attempt to get a bit more warmth.

"It is too completely their fault. People like them shouldn't even be up here!" he argued, pointing at Keane as if it would further prove his point. Keane found himself glaring back at the slight disgust in the Kim-un-kur boy's voice when he said 'them.' Now that he was both warming up and waking up a little, he could begin to think again.

"We're just going to the other side of the mountain, we're not trying to bother anyone," Keane said, managing to find the strength enough to speak. The Kim-un-kur boy, although Keane couldn't help but concede that he was probably at least year or two older than himself, turned back with another sharp glare.

"No one cares where you want to go. People from Sailand are _not _allowed in the mountains, got it Red?" he ordered.

"That's not my name," Keane told him as sternly as he could, not about to let some kid probably only two years older than him tell him where he was allowed to go or not. It'd taken he and Straton forever and a half to get here, and they were not turning back now.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I cared," the Kim-un-kur said, sarcasms dripping from his voice. Keane was about to start fighting back once again, not used to someone talking to him like this since he used to argue with the other princes. Before he was able to however, the girl cut him off for the second time.

"Akule, I just told you to stop it. We can't send them _anywhere _until the rain stops anyway," she chastised the older boy. The Kim-un-kur Akule didn't seem very pleased about this at all, but didn't say anything as he scowled at the cave wall.

"Um, thank you for helping us, how did you know we were here?" Straton said after a moment, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. Akule didn't say anything, but the girl smiled slightly before speaking.

"We caught sight of you two when we were out hunting and decided to follow you to see what you were up to. We ended up losing you for a little while when the storm hit, but then found you guys in this cave," she explained. Slowly Straton started to nod, realization setting in.

"So I was right, there _was _someone following us," he said, the surprise he felt clear. Keane deflated slightly at the fact that he'd actually managed to miss them somehow. He really hadn't heard a thing though. At least, nothing that sounded human.

"My name is Naira by the way, and the angry guy is my brother Akule," the girl introduced them both. Before either Keane or Straton was able to do the same as well Akule cut in.

"I'm not being angry, I'm being _reasonable. _We made sure they wont go freeze to death like they should have, but I'm not about to let some Sailandic beasts like them take one step farther into our home!" he yelled. Keane instantly bristled at the insult. Not only did it tick him off with someone calling Straton something like that, but he _had been _the prince of a country. It didn't really show much, but he did have _some _pride in that fact.

"Beasts? You don't know anything about us!" he yelled back.

"I know that your people are savages who have absolutely no respect for life. Pretty sure that qualifies as a beast right there," he shot back at the redhead. Keane managed to push himself to his feet now, ignoring the soreness that ran though him at the movement, fists clenched.

He _knew_ the horrible things his country had done. He knew that the Kim-un-kur had been targeted just as much as the +anima had been under his father's rule. He didn't need this kid coming and hammering it in even farther. Didn't he see that they were trying to _leave _Sailand? They didn't want to be a part of that anymore.

Sure, they didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, but they knew nothing about that.

"I guess it really helps spotting beasts when you're one yourself, huh," Keane practically growled.

"Keane!" Straton yelled, quickly getting to his own feet and grabbing the redhead's arm, pulling him a few steps away from the angry Kim-un-kur boy. Akule looked like he was about to pounce on him, something Straton found himself genuinely concerned about.

He'd seen more than enough arguments between the princes fall into actual scuffles. Usually they were broken up before anything serious happened, but there had been a few cases of busted noses and missing teeth. He could very easily picture Keane and that boy falling into one of those fights, perhaps even worse with no one there to stop them but himself and that Kim-un-kur girl. It wasn't that Keane was prone to violence anymore, he hadn't been like that for years now it seemed. There was something about that Akule boy though.

Something about him just seemed strikingly similar to that of the mindset of a prince.

"That's not like you," the blond said sternly, and reluctantly Keane allowed his body to relax. Straton was right, after all. And even still, it would be a bad idea to pick a fight with people if they could help it. Sure, this Akule guy was not making it easy, but Keane had to admit at least that he could understand his reasoning.

Despite this, he was still glaring slightly at the older boy when he spoke next.

"We already said, we're not trying to bother anyone. We just want to get to Asteria," Keane said after a moment, trying to keep his voice calm. It was true, they hadn't meant to run into the Kim-un-kur or anything like that. They were perfectly fine just leaving them alone and continuing on their way.

"And I already told _you _Red, no one cares what you want!" the other boy yelled back, not appearing to waver in his stance at all. Thankfully, Straton started speaking before Keane got the chance to.

"Please, just let us explain. We _can't _go back to Sailand, we don't have any choice," the blond pleaded. Akule opened his mouth to start arguing again, but Naira was slightly faster in her response.

"Why can't you go back?" she asked, ignoring the peeved look from the older boy for doing so. Straton glanced over at Keane before answering, both a bit hesitant on how exactly to respond. From what little they'd heard about the culture, not exactly having been taught much back at the palace, the Kim-un-kur apparently respected +anima.

Reluctantly, the blond decided to just go for it and see what happened. He'd already asked the two to let them explain, after all, and they were giving them that chance. They couldn't exactly say the _other_ reason they couldn't go back, after all. He knew that would probably be one of the worst things they could possibly do.

"Keane's a +anima. If we go back he might get caught by slavers. _Again,_" he told them truthfully. A second after he said it he tried to hide any panic about the fact that he'd used the redhead's real name. Thankfully though, no form of recognition showed in either of the two's faces, just surprise. And a bit of annoyance and disbelief in Akule's case.

"What? _You're _a +anima?" he asked, turning towards Keane. He simply nodded, taking off one of his gloves - which really, he probably should have already done, they'd been as soaked as the rest of his clothes - so that they could see the distinctive black markings on the back of his hand.

"I'm a mouse. Now do you see why we can't go back? We just want to get to Asteria where +anima aren't slaves, We're not interested in messing with you or your people at all," he explained, having calmed down considerably from the anger that Akule had managed to throw him into. Even still, the Kim-un-kur boy did not seem to be very happy about this, but looked like he was very reluctantly keeping himself from demanding to throw them off the mountains again.

"Whatever. There's still no way the two of you would be able to survive the journey across the mountains," he grumbled, not sounding pleased in the least. His eyes slid over to Straton, a bit of confusion showing in them. Keane instantly stood in front of the younger boy, having a bit of a de-ja-vu moment from when they'd been with that +anima group.

"No, he's not a +anima. He _is _my little brother though, so wherever I go, he does too," he told them, his tone leaving no room for argument. Straton almost considered abjectly slightly to the redhead acting so protective of him. He liked to think that maybe he wasn't _completely _helpless, and so far, besides being slightly rude, or at least Akule was, the two hadn't done anything to really threaten them.

He ended up staying silent though. Despite all of that, it did feel kind of nice having someone actually trying to protect him, after all. Plus, he would have done the exact same thing for Keane, had the situation been reversed.

Before anyone was able to speak next a huge crack from outside of the cave startled all four equally, reminding them of the raging storm still right outside.

"Well, like I'd said before, none of us can go _anywhere_ until after this storm passes," Naira said, breaking the small silence that had fallen over the group. The two brothers nodded in agreement, not wanting to go back into that rain at all. Akule didn't do anything, simply leaning against the wall of the cave with an annoyed look on his face, obviously not liking the idea of being stuck in here for who knows how long.

The awkwardness that fell over the group after that was almost palpable, no one knowing what to say next while the continued drone of the rain pelted on.

"Um, thank you for helping us again," Straton mumbled, figuring that it probably wouldn't be Keane to try to start the conversation. As it was the redhead was attempting to ignore the continuous glare Akule sent him. Naira nodded, while her brother just crossed his arms, barely glancing at him while he did.

"That's fine. We couldn't have just left you two out here," she said. Akule simply rolled his eyes at the statement, obviously feeling that yes, they could have, but once again he didn't say anything on the matter.

"I'm going to start a fire," Akule said after a moment, surprising the other two boys slightly. "That is, unless either of _you_ know how to," he added on. Keane frowned, realizing that he in fact had absolutely no idea how to start a fire.

"We've been in the desert, we hadn't needed to," the redhead said. The Kim-un-kur boy simply rolled his eyes, starting to take out several items from a pouch Keane hadn't noticed before.

"It gets cold in the desert at night, and you still need to cook your food," he said bluntly. All the while, the two watched as he started up a small flame, surprised and reluctantly impressed by the speed at which he worked.

"We managed," Keane mumbled at last. It was true, after all. They'd made their way through the desert. Sure, the trip had been far from perfect, but they did it.

"_Right_," he said, although the older boy sounded skeptical as anything. Keane quickly managed to keep himself from saying anything else, afraid to start another fight with him.

"Oh, we never really got your names. Yours is Keane, right? And you are…?" Naira asked, once again thankfully changing the subject. Keane just nodded, figuring that there probably wouldn't be too much harm in giving his real name out around here. He doubted the Kim-un-kur would really have too many sources of information about the Sailandic royal family.

"I'm Starton. It's um, nice to meet both of you," the blond introduced himself. Reluctantly Keane forced himself to nod in agreement. They had helped them so far, no matter how confrontation Akule seemed to be.

"Yeah, nice," the redhead mumbled, stealing a glance at the older boy as he did so. Akule was simply poking at the fire with a stick he must have found lying somewhere about the cave, not looking at either of the boys.

Keane couldn't help but wonder just what his problem was. Yes, they were from Sailand, so he could understand the initial hatred of them, really. He was a +anima though, so shouldn't that technically put them both on the same side? He'd experienced first hand some of the things his country forced people to go through, it wasn't like he approved of that. And they certainly weren't slavers in disguise or anything like that, so why did he still seem so hostile to them?

The grey haired boy seemed to catch onto his starting at that moment, looking up and glaring sharply at Keane, forcing the boy to look away.

See? There wasn't any reason for him to be like that. Maybe it was that remark the redhead had said earlier? But even that didn't really seem to fit.

Blinking in realization, he glanced back over at Akule before quickly looking away again. For some reason, he kind of reminded him of Myrrha.

Keane quickly dismissed the thought, taking to staring at the small fire flickering in the center of the cave, listening to the still strong beating of rain from outside. Yet another awkward silence had fallen over the small group.

He had a distinct feeling that was going to be happening a lot, as long as they were forced to stick with them. Hopefully, that wouldn't be too long.

* * *

Woo, new characters. Trying to get over my fear of female OCs, hopefully I wont stumble too much with Naira. I realized that ever since they left the palace, Keane and Straton haven't really interacted with hardly anyone their own ages, with the exception of Nasir for a chapter or two when they were with Kazana's group.

Well, I do hope you all liked the new chapter. As always, thanks for reading and please review.


	34. Ch 32 Of Family and Being Civil

Hey y'all people, new chapter time. This one took a bit longer to write than I originally thought it would. I think I'm still adjusting to the OCs. It's like a balancing act, I need them, but I don't want it too much too fast. I'm probably just being overtly paranoid. Anyway, how about we just start the chapter and you see how you like it instead.

Chapter 32 - Of Family and Being Civil

The rain continued to pour on for nearly an hour longer before finally starting to ease up slightly. It was still too hard to actually leave without getting soaked, but was much better than the near constant wall of water that it had been before.

In that time, the four children inside the cave had said practically nothing to each other. It was clear that none of them knew quite what to say after the slightly hostile first meeting had finally seemed to calm slightly. Straton noticed that it looked like Naira was going to try to speak several times, but would then glance over at her brother and apparently think against it instead.

Keane had decided he didn't really mind the silence all that much though. The redhead found himself staring absently at the fire as he tried to figure out what he and Straton should really do now. Once the rain stopped he wasn't sure what those two Kim-un-kur kids would want to do with them, but they needed to get across the mountains somehow. He doubted that Akule would be too thrilled to help them out, but maybe the girl would. At least maybe set them in the right direction of an actual trail or something like that.

"You shouldn't stare at fire," Akule said, breaking the redhead out of his thoughts and startling everyone just slightly. Looking up at him, Keane had to blink a few times before he could actually see the older boy past the discolored dots taking up most of his line of sight now.

"Why not?" Keane found himself asking before actually thinking about it. Akule frowned, immediately rolling his eyes at the question.

"It ruins your night vision. Don't you two know _anything?_" he asked, so far obviously not very impressed by how they'd been handling themselves. Keane quickly glared at the teen, but managed to keep himself from snapping at him when he went to answer, trying to have everything stay as civil as he possibly could.

So yeah, while Akule rubbed him the wrong way, he was not going to try to fight with him. He didn't particularly like the idea of fighting with anyone anyway. It reminded him too much of home. Back before anything bad had started to happen.

"We've been trying our best. We managed to get all the way from the west coast by ourselves, so I guess we must know something," he said. He'd purposefully hadn't said exactly where they were from. Giving out their real names had been a risk, he didn't want to place any more connections between then and the royal family if he could help it.

"And besides, it's not night anyway, so I don't see why it would even matter," he added on after a moment. Akule simply stared at him, as if he was actually thinking over what he said before scoffing slightly and turning away. Naira just sighed at his reaction, but didn't actually say anything.

"Um, it looks like the rain's pretty much stopped now," Straton broke in after a moment, pointing towards the opening of the cave. Looking over, Keane saw that it was indeed true. Several large drops still seemed to be falling every so often, but he was pretty sure that was just the water that had been caught on tree leaves and branches. Naira smiled and nodded, quickly standing up afterwards.

"Yeah, looks like it's safe to head out finally," she said.

"What are you two going to try to do to us now?" Keane asked, still seated on the cave floor. Just because he was going to try his best not to argue with him, didn't mean that he exactly trusted Akule not to try to drag them off the mountain or something like that.

"We're going to take you back to our tribe and let the chief and other adults decide what to do with you two," she told them simply, surprising both Keane and Straton, even though what she said actually made a lot of sense. The one who seemed most taken back by her statement however was actually Akule though, who swiftly turned towards the girl.

"We _are?_" he asked, Naira nodding without any hesitation.

"Of course we are. They said they can't go back to Sailand, and we can't just leave them wandering around out here either," she said. Akule opened his mouth as if he was about to argue with her, before quickly snapping it shut again, standing up in a huff and snuffing out the small fire.

Glancing over at each other, Keane and Straton hesitantly stood up as well. It'd probably be better to just try to go along with them for now. Even if they were taken to their tribe and they decided to try to kick them off the mountain, they could just leave and then try to cross some other way. Sure, it'd be a huge waste of time and resources having to go through that, but there was always the chance that they might actually try to help them instead.

With that the two boys started following them down a seemingly random pathway. Keane wondered just how far away they actually were from their tribe. He tried to think of anything he actually knew about the Kim-un-kur, but that knowledge was extremely sparse. Just like with +anima, he hadn't really been told anything about them beyond their place in the slave trade.

Just how was he supposed to rule people if he didn't even know the first thing about them again? Even with the possibility of him ever being a king long in the past, it still boggled his mind slightly with how things could have been.

"Um, do you think your tribe will be able to help us?" Straton asked as they continued to walk.

"Well, most of the paths to Asteria are blocked off, but I'm sure they'll try to find some way to help you. We can't really force you to leave if you'll just end up getting caught by slavers after all," Naira explained. Keane nodded, slightly relieved by that. Even if the paths were blocked like she said, it was good to know that they probably wouldn't be immediately escorted out of the mountain.

A bit to his relief, Akule didn't say anything against this as well, actually staying silent during the walk instead. He didn't even look back at them as he continued to lead the small group through a narrow path in the rain soaked undergrowth.

After a while though, Keane couldn't help but wonder if they were even going in the right direction. Everything around them seemed to be getting even more overgrown and devoid of any signs of settlement, not exactly what he would expect if they were getting any closer to where they lived. Despite this, about ten minutes later the dense trees and bushes seemed to just open up to reveal what looked a lot like a little village.

Lots of large, dome shaped buildings filled the cleared area, with many people walking between them and to a river that was just visible in the distance. They all had the same orange colored beads in their hair as Akule and Naira, and Keane found himself wondering if they meant something.

Looking over, Naira saw the surprised and impressed looks on the two brother's faces.

"Being so close to Sailand, our best defense is to just stay hidden," she explained. The two nodded, letting the information soak in. That did make a lot of sense, after all. Sure, Keane and Straton had been in the mountains for nearly two days before being stumbled upon by the Kim-un-kur, but that was still well within reach of slavers if they wanted to try to attack.

"What's going on here?" someone asked, and Keane turned to see a tall grey haired man walking over to them. Even with the reassurance Naira had given them, the redhead found himself getting increasingly worried as he made his way closer. Things just really didn't like to work out for them it seemed, so he felt it was a little bit justified to be paranoid that this would end up going badly as well.

"Who are these two?" he asked, having now reached them. Much to Keane's unease Akule was the one who started speaking first, instead of his sister.

"A couple of kids we found when out hunting. A +anima and his brother, they said they're trying to get to Asteria," the older boy said, surprising both Keane and Straton slightly. He hadn't attempted to twist the story in any sort of way or say what he thought they should do with them. The man nodded, looking the two over carefully before speaking again.

"Alright. Shikoba should be back in a few hours, I'll talk to your father and the others then. Can I leave you two in charge of them until then?" he asked, the siblings quickly nodding.

"Of course, thanks Quidel," Naira said, Quidel leaving them after that. Keane and Straton exchanged glances nervously, still unsure about what was going to happen to them exactly.

"Uh, now what do we do?" Keane asked after a moment. Akule sighed loudly before answering him, any of the politeness that had been there when talking to that older man almost instantly eradicated.

"We wait until the chief comes back and decides what to do with you, that's what. Now c'mon Red, you're with me," he said, roughly pulling on Keane's arm to get him to follow. It happened to work for a few steps, before Keane swiftly managed to pull himself free, glaring at the older boy when he turned back to look at him, clearly irritated.

"What are you talking about? Why can't Straton and I stay together?" he demanded, instantly not liking the idea of getting split from the younger boy at all. Even though he didn't want to fight, if he had to he definitely would. Once again though Akule just rolled his eyes at him, but at the very least he did answer.

"It's easier to make sure you two wont try anything if you aren't together, and besides, it'll just be for a few hours," he said. Before Keane could argue about what in the world could they try to do? Didn't he think they were hopeless anyway? Straton quickly cut in.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry," he said, clearly trying to keep the two from falling into another argument. The redhead couldn't keep himself from hesitate slightly however. This wasn't the slaver's though, they really didn't have any reason to distrust them. Of course, they didn't have any reason to trust them either. Akule had pretty blatantly shown how he felt about people from Sailand, and it seemed like being a +anima didn't really matter to him either.

Really though, they weren't exactly in any sort of position to be demanding things. Not when they needed all of the help they could possibly get. At least Straton would be with Naira instead of Akule, although Keane wasn't entirely sure how long they would be able to stay civil to each other alone. Hopefully they could last a couple of hours.

"Alright, fine, but just until we can talk to your chief," he conceded. Akule simply nodded, already starting away from the group, assuming that Keane would just follow him now.

"If anything happens come and get me, alright," the redhead said, quickly turning towards Straton before leaving. The younger boy quickly nodded, although more so just to keep Keane from worrying than actually thinking that anything would really go wrong. Or at least, he really hoped that it wouldn't.

"Okay, I will," he said. Taking one last look back, Keane quickly started across the clearing to where Akule had finally stopped to wait for him. Once the two were out of sight Straton sighed softly under his breath. He could understand why Keane was so nervous about splitting up, but it'd be in their best interest to listen to what these people wanted them to do for now.

That didn't quite make him any less nervous about the whole thing though.

"Um, sorry about everything. Keane can just be really protective sometimes," the blond said after a moment. Naira quickly shook her head though, starting to lead him in the opposite direction from where the other two had gone. As they walked, Straton couldn't help but try to soak in as much of everything around him as possible. It was all so different from anything at the palace or the towns in Sailand.

"Don't worry about it. Akule had been the one starting most of it, anyway. He can be pretty rude, but he doesn't actually mean anything by it," she said. After a few moments, she added, "But you know, brothers can be like that sometimes."

Straton found himself stopping as he thought about what she just said. Brothers can be pretty rude, huh? Sure, while Keane was never really that way with him, the blonde's mind immediately went to how all of the other princes had treated each other. Even before Myrrha's suicide Keane had been the same way. Dang, that had been the _cause_ of the old Crown Prince's suicide, apparently.

Really though, it had just been the politics of the situation they were all forced into. It wasn't really like any of them actually hated each other or anything.

Straton frowned slightly as he hand absently went up to the back of his head. Or at least, he hoped no one had really hated each other. His mind started turning towards the night of the palace attack, after he'd been separated from Keane but he quickly pushed any of the memories away.

He guessed he'd never really know for sure. Even if anyone else was still alive, he was never going to see anyone but Keane ever again.

Naira had stopped now as well, looking back at the younger boy curiously. Straton quickly offered her a small smile, nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah, they really can be, can't they?" he said.

…

Keane had finally managed to catch up to Akule, the teen having started walking away again the second he saw that he'd been coming. The redhead had no idea what they were going to do for an hour, but he wasn't really sure if it would be the best idea to ask. So far, they seemed to be getting farther away from the center of the little village, heading towards the river.

It wasn't until they were a ways up the river did Akule actually bother to speak again.

"I'd take it you don't know anything about fishing, being from the desert and all," he said, that condescending tone back in his voice. Much to his annoyance, all Keane could do was shake his head. The closest he'd ever been to a fish that wasn't already cooked had been the ones in the garden pond, which he liked to avoid, and even if he didn't, they certainly weren't allowed to try to catch them.

"Then just stay out of the way," Akule commanded, walking over to the edge of the river. Keane rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, sitting down on a large rock at the base of a tree as he watched the older boy.

A bit to his surprise, he proceeded to pull a rather large net out of the river, quickly starting to check it over for any sorts of fish trapped inside. Despite his annoyance with Akule, he found himself watching intently as he pulled several fish out and placed them in a bucket. It didn't look too hard, if he and Straton were able to make a net they'd just have to figure out how to cook the fish and they could have some sort of way to get some food for themselves. There were probably rivers like this all over the mountains, after all.

"So, that blond kid's your brother?" Akule asked, startling Keane slightly. He hadn't exactly expected him to be the one to try to start a conversation.

"Yeah, and…?" the younger boy asked. Akule just shrugged though, throwing another flailing fish into one of the buckets with ease.

"You don't exactly look like it," he said, the skepticism in his voice clear now. Keane found himself frowning, unsure of what to say next. He doubted that the Kim-un-kur boy would be as accepting as the merchants had been with a vague explanation.

"I look like my mom, Straton looks more like our dad," he said. It was pretty much true, after all. He did look almost exactly like his mother, after all. Sure, Straton wasn't quite the spitting image of their father, they were both blond, but Straton's hair wasn't as light as their father's had been. He also had a different eye color, but Akule didn't need to know about any of this.

"Sure," the teen said, although he still didn't quite sound like he believed him. Keane frowned, but decided to just let the subject drop for now. Even if they didn't believe they were really related, it didn't matter as long as they didn't try to split them up or something like that. Which really, there wasn't any reason for them to do that, unless of course, they had a problem with the fact he wasn't a +anima.

"Hey, Akule?" he asked, figuring it would probably be best to just find out right now if it would be an issue.

"What you want Red?" the Kim-un-ker asked back, once again using that bothersome nickname.

"Keane," he instantly corrected, not that Akule seemed to care any.

"Whatever." Keane just rolled his eyes at the comment, but decided to just continue with what he was trying to ask anyway.

"It's not going to be a problem, is it? That Straton's not a +anima," he asked. Akule stopped messing with a fish desperately attempting to get out of the net for a moment, looking over a him instead. He actually seemed a bit taken back by the question, staring at the redhead in confusion.

"Why would _that _be a problem?" he asked back, and Keane found himself shrugging as he attempted to explain. He didn't really know why people would be bothered by it himself either, but sure enough, it was either people didn't accept +anima, or they did and didn't know what to do with Straton.

"I don't know, but we had some trouble while we were traveling because of that. I just want to make sure he wont be in any danger since he doesn't have an anima," Keane said. Akule stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head and turning his attention back towards the fish.

"+Anima are respected, yeah, but there's nothing wrong with not being one. I doubt anyone would care he's not one, so it'll hardly be a problem," he said, and Keane actually found himself sighing in relief. At least that was one less thing he had to worry about now.

"Here," Akule said, knocking Keane out of his thoughts as he placed one of the buckets in his hands. The redhead just stared at it for a moment, several of the fish inside still wringing about furiously.

"It's a bucket of dying fish," he said blankly, not having any clue what he was supposed to do with it. Akule actually seemed amused by his bewilderment, a smirk making its way onto the older teen's face.

"Good job, you can see. Now come on, you're gonna help me gut them," he said, picking up his own bucket and starting away again. The redhead quickly started after him, ignoring the quip and making sure to keep the bucket as far from him as he could.

"Gut?" he asked, unable to keep a bit of the hesitation and worry out of his voice. Gutting fish… that didn't sound like fun at all.

"You heard me Red. You're not in the desert anymore," he said, once again sounding full of himself, obviously talking down to the redhead. Keane's slightly blank look of disgust quickly transformed into an annoyed frown. He couldn't fight with this kid, and it would be for the best to just do what he said for now so that they could get some help.

That didn't mean he had to like him though. Not one bit.

* * *

Yay, finally done. I like writing Akule's and Keane's interaction, it's interesting. Keane might not want to admit it, but he's still got a bit of that pampered royalty in him. Oh yes, and this is officially my second longest story in terms of word count now. Crazy, huh?

Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter, thanks for reading and please review. Everyone who does gets their own bucket of dying fish!


	35. Ch 33 Of Decisions and Dreams

Hey people! Sorry for taking a while on this next chapter, was doing the whole, moving into college thing. And I went from east coast to west coast, so that was a bit of a hassle. All my classes have started now and everything's settled down, so it's back to writing for me! I was in a block a while because of everything, but at least the chapter's out now.  
Hopefully I'll make up for it by updating on the eighth for the anniversary, that sound good?

Chapter 33- Of Decisions and Dreams

Keane wasn't quite able to hide his disgust as Akule showed him how to prepare the fish, then forcing the redhead to help with the task afterwards. There was a small, nagging voice in the back of his mind insisting that this was actually a pretty good thing.

After all, it wasn't like he or Straton knew anything about how to cook or what in the world was actually edible out in the wilderness, so he should appreciate any sort of advice he could possibly get on the subject. If they could eat fish and things like that, then they didn't have to chance accidently poisoning themselves if they ate the wrong kind of plants or something like that.

Despite all of that, it definitely didn't make the whole situation any more enjoyable. And he was certainly much, much happier when it was all finally over and done with.

"So, how much longer until we can talk to your chief?" Keane asked, washing his hands in the river to get rid of any parts or smell of the fish as best as he could. It actually felt extremely nice to be able to rinse himself in real running water, after being in the desert without any that they could waste for so long.

"It shouldn't be that much longer, relax," Akule insisted. Reluctantly Keane decided that there was no point in trying to argue with the older boy. It definitely wouldn't get him to see their leader any sooner. So far they'd managed to spend most of this time without arguing very much, so it'd probably be better if he tried to keep it that way.

When he actually thought about the meeting though, he found himself getting increasingly more nervous. What if they decided not to help them? He wanted to get to Asteria, but would they really be able to survive the trip by themselves? Truthfully, Keane had absolutely no idea. What _would_ happen if they went back to Sailand though? Straton was right, he could very well be captured by slavers again and end up leaving the younger boy all alone. Neither of those things sounded very appealing at all.

Even though they'd been able to get out of some pretty difficult situations on the way here, he could readily admit that much of that had been due a lot to just some freak luck on their part.

The redhead didn't have very much time to end up thinking all of that over though. A few minutes later he quickly caught sight of Straton out of the corner of his eye, along with Naira. It wasn't particularly hard to spot Straton, with the way his hair color stood out.

Keane instantly found himself getting a bit subconscious of his own looks. Red hair wasn't the most common color in the world. At least back in Sailand Straton didn't have any problem blending in. He never really noticed before that something like that might have made him stand out slightly.

He managed to pull himself out of his thoughts before anyone started speaking. It wasn't like there was anything he could do about it anyway, so what was the point in thinking about it now?

"Father's back, he said we should bring them to talk to him," Naira said, Akule simply nodding and starting off in whatever direction he apparently assumed his father to be in. The other three quickly started to follow him, although something that Naira said had caught his attention.

"Your father's one of leaders?" the redhead asked, Naira nodding in confirmation. Before she was able to explain further though Akule cut in.

"He's the chief," he said, trying to make it sound like he was simply stating a fact, but unable to completely hide the underlying pride in his voice. Keane found himself almost involuntarily nodding, for some reason a lot of how Akule had been acting before now making complete sense with that new information. The next few words ended up tumbling from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"So, you're like a prince," he blurted, instantly regretting it afterwards. It was true though, he really did act a lot like a prince. Specifically, he acted a lot like the other princes Keane used to know. A little bit pompous and arrogant and so completely sure that what they believed was correct and pretty much completely unwilling to change that viewpoint.

He guessed he must have been a lot like that too, at one time.

Thankfully though, the Kim-un-kur boy didn't seem to take his statement as anything different from everything else he'd said. Instead he simply glanced back at Keane with an annoyed look once again on his face as he answered him.

"I guess _you_ would call it something like that," he said, and Keane quickly decided to just let the subject drop. Instead he started to focus on a few of the strange, rounded buildings up ahead. He assumed that's where they were heading to, and tried to quell the nervousness rising inside of him.

It'd be fine. Even if things didn't go well here, he and Straton would find _somewhere_ where they could be safe. It just might take them a while if this didn't turn out very well. So, hopefully it wouldn't be like that.

Keane found that he was right, Akule leading them into one of the buildings just as he thought. The redhead expected it to be dark inside, but looking around it was actually a lot brighter than he'd thought it would be. It took him a moment to realize that was due to an opening in the top of the building.

The next thing that his eyes focused on was three men also inside of the room, one of them he actually recognized from before. The man that had said he'd talk to the chief about them. Keane found he couldn't remember his name though.

The other two were completely unknown to him, but he decided to chance that the man in the middle was probably the chief, the way he held himself and the large number of feathers arranged in his hair. Keane had no idea if they or the strange jewelry he wore meant anything, but he knew leaders tended to be a bit more extravagant, and usually the center of attention.

Even if he didn't know any of that stuff, the fact that the other two men left the room before anyone had a chance to say anything pretty much gave it away. Keane decided to stay quiet, waiting for the chief to speak first.

"So, what is the problem here?" the chief asked, his voice carrying the authority Keane had expected, but somehow he managed to keep himself from sounding very intimidating. The redhead took a quick breath before taking a half step forward to speak.

This was what he was taught to do for the majority of his life, talking to foreign leaders. He should be good at this.

"We didn't mean for there to be any problem. My brother and I are trying to get to Asteria, we didn't know that we were in your territory," he explained. The older man nodded, glancing back to the two Kim-un-kur children behind the brothers.

"Is this true?" he asked them. Keane didn't look behind him to see if either of the two nodded, making sure to keep his focus on the man across from him. He did notice Straton glance back out of the corner of his eye, though.

"That's what they've been telling us," Akule said after a moment. Keane watched the man nod before turning back towards him.

"I understand that you're a +anima and that's why you're trying to travel to Astaria?" Shikoba asked, and once again Keane nodded slightly before glancing over at Straton. Akule had said that it wouldn't matter; hopefully he could trust the older boy on this one fact.

"I'm a mouse +anima, but he's not one," he said, making sure to clear that up in case there was ever any confusion before continuing, "That is why we're attempting to cross the mountain range though, since I'm sure you know what +anima and anyone trying to help them have to go through in Sailand."

"I'm well aware," the chief said, a hint of sympathy in his voice. Keane wondered if things like this happened a lot, with +anima attempting to flee into Asteria in order to escape slavery. He wouldn't be surprised anymore if it did. Despite himself Keane couldn't help but get a little hopeful at that fact. If it happened often, then maybe they had some sort of plan or way to help them make it across.

"Akule, Naira, help them settle for the night and get something to eat. I'll talk to the others to figure out a solution for these two," the chief said, both of his children instantly nodding at his command.

"Thank you for all your help," Keane said politely, bowing his head a bit as he did. Next to him Straton nodded his head, mimicking the older boy slightly. The older man smiled at the two, nodding as well before they were led out by the others.

Once outside of the building Keane couldn't help but sigh in relief. That had gone much better than he'd been worried it would.

"That went well," Straton said quietly next to him, Keane instantly nodding in agreement. It was only once he'd spoke that the redhead realized that he hadn't said much of anything at all since they'd gotten back from being dragged off in separate ways by the Kim-un-kur children. Of course, they hadn't really had much time to talk since they'd been taken to the chief almost immediately afterwards.

In front of them Naira nodded as well, bringing Keane's attention back to her.

"You shouldn't have to worry, I'm sure they'll figure out something to help you," she reassured. To Keane's surprise Akule actually stayed silent, probably because he couldn't really argue with that very much now. Their chief had been pretty nice, and he'd said that he'd talk to other people about what they could do for them.

The rest of the evening was relatively calm. They ended up eating the fish that Keane had seen Akule catch earlier and had reluctantly helped clean, which was just a little bit surreal. That was definitely the first time that he'd ever eaten something that he'd seen when it was still alive.

Afterwards the two led them to a small room in the back of one of the rounded buildings; he assumed the one that they lived in, seeing as there wasn't anyone else here when they came in. Keane wasn't quite sure what to call the little houses. They weren't really huts, but he didn't really know if he should ask what they were called.

"Is it alright for you to stay here for the night?" Naira asked, the two boys quickly nodding. This was certainly nicer than a lot of the places they'd stayed since they left home after all. Akule didn't say anything as he pulled two mats and a couple of blankets into place for them to sleep on, haphazardly kicking a few miscellaneous items out of his way as he did so.

"Of course, this is a lot better than most of the places we've slept," the redhead said, Straton nodding in agreement. The two Kim-un-kur children left the room shortly afterward, leaving the brothers alone for the first time that day. Keane couldn't help but be slightly relieved by that. He wasn't used to having to deal with so many people constantly anymore.

Straton sat down on one of the mats, slouching slightly. Keane quickly sat down as well, trying to keep himself from immediately falling to sleep.

"At least it seems like they're gonna help us," Straton said, the redhead nodding in agreement. It was pretty obvious that he was exhausted after everything that had happened so far today, he could barely even remember what had happened in the morning and what had been yesterday at this point.

"You should get some sleep," the blond suggested, looking him over. Keane smiled sheepishly before nodding and lying down.

"You too, okay? You don't act right when you're sleep deprived," he said, Straton quickly agreeing to. It wasn't very long at all before he could just barely see that the redhead had fallen asleep in the dimly lit room.

Sighing, he laid down as well, pulling the blanket up around him. It was kind of cold up in the mountains, or at least colder than it had been in the desert. They weren't very high up yet either, so he could only imagine it get worse the farther they went.

The blond guessed that it would probably be a good idea to listen to what Keane said and get some sleep. He'd been able to a lot more than those first few days when he'd struggled to stay awake.

He wondered if Keane had nightmares about what had happened. He knew he had that first night, but he hadn't really had many signs of any since then. Of course, he knew that he himself had nightmares, but he was pretty sure that Keane didn't have any idea.

Closing his eyes, the younger boy slowly managed to force himself to fall to sleep. He didn't exactly enjoy it, but Keane was right after all. He didn't act right when he was sleep deprived.

…

He didn't know where he was going. He and Keane had gotten separated, and now he just didn't know what to do. He kept telling himself he had to get out of the palace before something bad happened.

Of course, lots of _terrible_ things were happening at that exact moment all around him, but that was beside the point.

The blond felt his heart drop when something behind him grabbed around his waist, lifting him up right off the ground. Without even thinking he started thrashing about, attempting to claw out of the grasp, see who it was holding him or just _anything. _

Immediately the grip started to tighten painfully, scaring the boy even more.

Suddenly the pain was gone, and the scene around him had changed. Straton didn't even knowledge the shift though, immediately getting wrapped up in the new memory.

His body was sore, bruises and cuts already forming from the way that man had grabbed him and forcefully dragged the blond out of the palace. He knew he wasn't dead yet, but for some reason that hadn't quite set in. Even when he thought about that, it didn't seem to matter much, since they were going to kill them all anyway, right?

He was stuffed in some sort of large cart outside of the palace. A lot of the other royal children were trapped here as well, making so that it was nearly impossible to move without bumping into anyone. He couldn't see Keane anywhere though. D-did that mean he was already dead? And what about the queens, he didn't see any of them. Did they kill all of them too?

He was pretty sure he was sobbing, but somehow through that he noticed one of the person's next to him. It actually took him a moment to actually place a name to the face though, his brain not quite working. Maxwell, but he weren't crying, or frozen in shock like everyone else, including himself seemed to be. Instead he was just sitting there, staring ahead and shaking almost violently. It looked like he was angry.

"M-Maxwell?" he forced himself to say quietly, trying to focus on something other than what was actually going on around him. The second the word left his lips though, the black haired boy's entire body went ridged, as if someone had shocked him.

Straton didn't know what was going on. The next thing he felt hands were wrapped around his neck, and he couldn't breathe. Everything got really loud again, like it'd been in the palace, but he could just hear the shouting of men above that. Something pulled him away from whatever, whoever, Maxwell, had been attacking him, carrying him roughly out of the cart.

Straton felt his eyes shoot open, his breath rapid and heart pounding. Staring off into the darkness, he slowly let the area around him sink in, bringing the boy back to reality once again.

The blond forced himself into a sitting position, starting to look around to make sure the room was the same and that everything was still where he remember it was. It was hard when every time he woke up he was in a different place, but so far as long as Keane was there he was able to keep himself calm.

He did _not_ like waking up alone when the redhead had been caught by those slavers.

Slowly, he managed to get his breathing back under control, although his heart was still going a mile a minute in his chest.

The nightmares weren't always the same, but it was pretty much always about that night. Sometimes they were more distorted, just emphasizing the scenes he'd been forced to see in the palace. Other nights like tonight, they followed what actually happened more exactly.

The blond lifted his hand up to his neck, hand still shaking slightly from the memory. He had no idea what had happened, but he didn't really think he could blame Maxwell for freaking out after what had happened. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Or maybe it was the right place at the right time, seeing as if it wasn't for that attack then he wouldn't have been in that lone cart for Keane to find and save him that night.

Sighing softly, Straton slowly forced himself to lie back down and close his eyes again. He didn't want to go back to sleep and risk having another nightmare, but hopefully since he'd already had one tonight he wouldn't get another one. He needed to sleep now, since Keane would get worried and upset if he didn't.

Besides, they weren't really nightmares, if he thought about it. Nightmares weren't real, while these were simply – sometimes distorted, sometimes not - memories.

* * *

And finally completed. Once again, sorry about the wait on this one. The next will (hopefully) be up on the 8th, for the anniversary. I'll definitely try my best.  
Poor Straton, but I wanted you guys to finally get to know what had happened to him during the palace seize. After all, there had to have been a reason for him to be stuck off alone, right. Well, I hope you all liked the chapter, and as always, please review.


	36. Ch 34 Of Moving On and a Third Option

Hey people. Yay, it's the second year anniversary! We really are starting to near the end now.  
And by 'nearing the end' I of course mean 'Yaaay sequel!' Oh sequel, I am so excited to get to you, but we still have a bit more to go through here before you can make your grand entrance.  
Well, here's the chapter, and as always, thanks everyone who's read and stuck with this story. I feel like it takes more of a leap of faith to read and stick with a story about Keane than a story about Husky. Since Keane is like… mine. I know he exists in the book, but so much of what I think of him and how he acts and his weird little talents and nervous ticks are _not _in the books. And that's not even getting started on Straton (who makes me sad that he's not in the books, but also kinda happy because if I ever want to write something of my own, I can take him with me).

Point is, I appreciate all of you, and I hope you like the next chapter.

Chapter 34- Of Moving On and a Third Option

When Keane woke up the next morning, Straton was still asleep. The redhead couldn't help but be a bit relieved whenever he woke up before the younger boy, since that meant that Straton had actually slept. Thankfully that didn't seem to be much of a problem since he'd first found out about how he'd been staying up those few days, but he still didn't want to really chance it much.

Keane didn't immediately go to wake the blond up though, instead taking the moment to try and think about just what was going on. The Kim-un-kur had all but agreed to help them get to Asteria, so he guessed there wasn't really anything else to do but wait for whatever they had come up with and follow their lead.

It was definitely a very strange feeling. Not having to constantly think about how they were going to survive the next couple of days, or even just the next couple of hours or minutes at times.

To think he used to go without ever having to think about it at all. It was weird remembering about back then, all of the classes he went through because apparently those were what was going to tell him what was good for the country. From what he'd seen, they hadn't really been all that affective. Even if he hadn't been able to see anything, revolutions don't happen in countries that are happy and healthy.

Actually remembering any of the times before _that_ was even stranger. Was he really the same jealous brat that had inadvertently driven a boy to suicide? It almost didn't seem possible, looking back on it all.

Running a hand through his hair, the redhead tried to shake away all of those thoughts. It didn't really matter anymore anyway. None of it affected his future anymore, so as odd as it felt to just try to put it all behind him, there really wasn't any point to dwell on the past anymore.

He couldn't even go back to Sailand ever again, yet alone home. There wasn't even anyone to go back to, expect for possibly a bunch of graves. The only family he could know for certain that was alive was the half-brother -the half part of that seeming increasingly less important - sleeping next to him.

He knew he'd never be able to go back when he first left Stella, but none of that really seemed to sink in until now. With all of the constant terror and adrenalin keeping him moving forward, he never really got to actually _think_ about it.

They were going to live in Asteria now. A country he'd never even been to before. Sure, he knew a few things about it, although those were mostly political. They had a king and a single queen, no harem like Sailand did. The current crown prince was about four, since his older brother had died a few years ago. There wasn't any slavery, and the climate was very different from Sailand, allowing the country to have a stable agricultural centered economy.

He had a feeling those facts wouldn't really be the most useful knowledge to have when starting out there, though.

At least both he and Straton could speak the language (or well, he assumed Straton could seeing as he'd seemed to always be reading his Asterian textbook back when they still lived at the palace, although he'd never actually heard the boy speak it). He hadn't exactly practiced it quite a while though. Hopefully he wouldn't stand out as a foreigner too much…

And even if he didn't, a whole new country was still probably going to be crazily different from anything he was used to.

Keane felt himself sigh, leaning his chin to rest on his knees as he closed his eyes. It would be fine, there really wasn't any use getting nervous about it now after all. They didn't have any choice but to move forward anyway.

"Are you okay?" Keane's eyes flung open at the sound of the slightly slurred voice, not having realized that Straton had woken up. Looking over at the younger boy, he had pushed himself so that he was now sitting, looking over at Keane with a slightly confused expression on his face. The redhead quickly forced himself to smile, nodding as he did so.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he insisted, although even in his only half awake state it still seemed like Straton didn't immediately believe him. "I was just thinking about how we're going to be living in Asteria soon, it's kind of crazy," the older boy added. Straton stayed quiet for a moment, appearing to think over what Keane had said before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, it is pretty crazy. It's great that we actually managed to survive all the way though," he said, Keane instantly agreeing. That certainly was great, and something he'd thought many times wasn't actually going to happen.

"I guess we should go see if that Chief Shikoba has decided how to get us across the mountains yet," Keane said after a moment, pushing himself off the floor as he did. Straton quickly nodded, standing up as well.

The redhead stared down at the mats and blankets they had slept with for a second. He couldn't remember where Akule had gotten them out from, and quickly decided to just leave them where they were for now. If they wanted them to put it away, they could tell them where it was supposed to go later.

The two brothers left the small back room after that, although they didn't immediately see anyone in the main room of the house either. Keane decided to just call the buildings houses, even if they didn't look like most of the houses he'd ever seen, seeing as that's what they were mostly used for, he guessed. He'd spent most of his life locked away in a huge palace anyway, what did he know about what was normal?

Out of the corner of his eye Keane caught sight of one of the curtained doorways moving, Akule stepping out afterwards. The older teen instantly had an annoyed look on his face at the sight of the brothers, but Keane pushed that to the back of his mind.

He was just like one of the princes; he'd dealt with people like him before. He _was _someone like him before. It wasn't acceptable for Akule to start an actual physical fight with them now either, so that would make the whole thing even easier.

"Good morning," Straton said before anyone else had a chance to speak. The Kim-un-kur teen rolled his eyes slightly, but nodded at the younger boy none the less as he walked past the two without a word. Keane couldn't help but think that Akule seemed even less friendly in the morning than he was normally.

Despite this, the redhead quickly went to follow Akule outside of the building. He would have tried to see if he could talk to Naira instead, seeing as the young girl was just all around nicer to them than her brother, but he had no idea if she's already left yet.

"Hey," Keane said once he'd caught up. Straton was still a few steps behind, but so far the blond had seemed content to let Keane do most of the talking, only stepping in when there was an obvious argument brewing. This made sense, seeing as he seemed to like to listen to everything before making any real decisions, if he could help it, that is. Most of the time they hadn't really had that luxury, having to make almost all of their decisions on the fly with little to no planning involved at all.

"What, Red?" Akule asked. Keane ignored the annoying nickname for now, instead deciding it would be best to just get straight to his point instead.

"Your chief said that he would figure out what to do about our problem, I was wondering if there was any specific time we were supposed to talk to him about this today or anything," Keane said. Akule stopped walking for a moment, seeming to actually think the question over before shaking his head.

"Not that I know of yet. Just don't go too far from the town, alright? Whenever the chief decides what to do I'll come get you," the teen said, actually sounding rather helpful for once. Keane quickly nodded, Akule walking away from the two without another word afterwards.

"I guess we should just wait then, maybe see if we can get something to eat," the redhead said after a moment. Straton nodded in agreement, having turned away from watching Akule once the boy was out of view.

The rest of the morning was strangely calm. Naira had found them – turns out she had still been in the house earlier after all – and helped them get some breakfast. Apparently she had to go do some chores afterwards, but the two boys were allowed to check out the town or anything else they might want to do.

They ended up walking around the perimeter of the main part of the settlement, or at least, that's what Keane assumed it was. There were a few paths that led off in different directions every so often, as well as where the river was, but Akule had told them not to go too far off on their own.

The two were sitting down next to the small house that they'd stayed in the night before when Straton spotted Akule walking towards them. They hadn't really been talking, there seemed to be a lack of things to actually say when they weren't planning. What had they talked about back in the palace? Neither boy could really remember anymore.

"Hey, the chief wants to talk to you two now," Akule said curtly. Keane and Straton quickly stood up, following the Kim-un-kur boy as he started to lead them towards the same place where they'd spoken with the chief last night.

Walking into the building, Keane saw that Chief Shikoba was standing across from them. This time there wasn't any of the other men standing by his side, which made it slightly less intimidating. That might have just been because he knew that the man wasn't going to immediately try to throw them off of the mountain though.

"Good day," Keane said, bowing his head slightly, Straton following his lead. Akule had left the room quickly after bringing them there. The Chief smiled slightly at the two before saying hello back.

"Good day," he said, "I've spoken to the other men of my tribe about your predicament," he started, both boys instantly focusing solely on the older man. He motioned both of them to sit before taking one himself behind a small table that Keane hadn't actually noticed before. The two quickly sat as well, waiting for the chief to continue.

"It's clear that there's no way for you to go back into Sailand, so that's of course out of the question," he started up again. Keane nodded very slightly, unable to keep the relief at actually hearing him say that from filling him. There was no way they were ever going back to Sailand. That was a good thing.

"So, we were able to come up with two options," he said. Keane saw Straton's head tilt slightly out of the corner of his eye, showing the same confusion he now felt. Two? They hadn't expected that, they'd only been able to find a single one, besides of course going back. But the chief had just said that they couldn't do that, so somehow they must have found some sort of third option.

"There's, of course, going to Asteria, as you two have already mentioned. If you were to choose this, then there is a path that we could show you. It would take about two weeks total before you were able to exit of the Asterian side of the mountain range. The trek is rather dangerous in areas, but not impossible, although I wouldn't recommend you traveling the whole way alone. If you wish to go this way, I'll arrange for you two to have a guide until you've reached where the path is safe," Shikoba explained.

Keane nodded as the information sunk in. Two weeks to get through the mountains. They could _finally_ get to their destination in just two weeks. And the Kim-un-kurs were even willing to take them most of the way too.

This was much, much better than anything he'd thought that was going to happen when they finally reached the mountains, or even when the fact that they'd have to cross mountains was first brought up.

Even still, he managed to keep himself quiet in order to listen to whatever other option they had come up with. He actually found himself rather curious about the whole thing, since no matter what, when he tried to think of what it could be he just drew a blank.

"Or, if you'd wish to, you both would be welcome to stay here," he said, greatly surprising both boys. Once again, although just barely this time, Keane managed to keep himself from saying anything, asking questions, in order to let the man continue.

"It's not very rare for +animas running from Sailand to incorporate themselves into Kim-un-kur tribes, and this would not be the first time it has happened in this very tribe. I'm not going to make you choose now, of course. No matter what you decide, stay for a few days and think it over," he finished. The redhead didn't know how many times he'd nodded, but he forced himself to once again.

"Thank you, um, if you don't mind, is it alright if Straton and I talk about it?" he asked. The chief smiled softly before answering.

"Of course, and as I said before, take your time deciding," Shikoba said. The two boys quickly but politely excused themselves at that. Once they were outside of the building though, Keane grabbed Straton's wrist, pulling the blond over towards the outskirt of the town, just barely into the tree line.

The entire way there, which really didn't take very long at all, Keane's mind was completely abuzz in confusion. Stay here? They couldn't stay here, could they? They knew next to nothing about how the Kim-un-kur lived, not to mention they stood out so much. Of course, he barely knew anything about how the people in Asteria lived either, and chances are their accents would stand out quite a bit to most people.

"Keane?" Straton asked after a moment, knocking the older boy out of his thoughts.

"What do you think we should do?" the redhead ended up asking back. Once again Straton's head tilted slightly in confusion. Keane hadn't really noticed how he did that when he was confused until now. Of course, back at the palace he never really seemed to be confused, and while they were traveling across Sailand they didn't have time to be confused.

"I thought we were going to Asteria," he said back. Reluctantly Keane nodded. He knew that was the original plan, but they didn't _have_ to anymore.

"Yeah, I know, but we can stay here now. He said we could," the redhead said. Straton was quiet for a moment, seeming to be thinking the two options over now. Keane wasn't sure why, but the idea of staying here was starting to get more and more alluring the more he thought about it.

They didn't have to travel anymore at all. They could just relax, and the Kim-un-kur seemed like nice people. They didn't mind that he was a +anima, or that Straton wasn't one. They wouldn't have to adjust to a new language or anything like that. Even if they got to Asteria, what were they supposed to do then? They didn't have anywhere to go. They would just have to keep traveling until they eventually found a small town or something where they could get some jobs that paid enough money for them to live off of. Who knows how long that would take, since who would want to hire a couple of kids?

"Do you want to stay here?" Straton asked quietly after a while. Keane frowned slightly at the question. Slowly, the older boy started to nod.

"I… I think I do. What are we supposed to do in Asteria anyway? We'd just have to keep traveling, and we'd have to use another language all the time and just… I don't know. It seems nice here, and the Kim-un-kur are willing to help us," he said.

"I guess… what about Akule?" Straton asked after a moment. Keane frowned a bit once again, glancing back over to the main cluster of buildings that made up the hidden town in the mountain. He didn't see the teen, but that was just fine for now.

"I don't think we really have to worry about him, he'll get over us being from Sailand eventually. He's just like the other- the others, you know, from back home?" he stumbled, just barely able to keep himself from saying princes. "As soon as he knows we're not a threat, he'll leave us alone," he finished.

Straton was silent for a few moments, simply staring off towards the east; towards Asteria. They really didn't have anything forcing them to actually go there. It was the closest place without slavery, where they didn't have to fear that someone was going to recognize them. They didn't have to worry about that here though either. They could help out here too, even if they didn't know much yet.

And… if they ever wanted to… they could go back to Sailand, even if just to visit.

Finally Straton turned back towards him. The redhead wasn't quite able to read the expression on his face though.

"If that's what you want to do Keane… then sure, I don't think it'd be bad staying here," he said. A small smile spread across the older boy's face. He had no doubt that Straton would be able to talk him into doing something else instead; he'd done just that before after all. That made the fact that he'd agreed with him an incredible relief.

"Thanks, but the chief said that we can think about it for a few days, so let's not set anything in stone yet, okay?" the redhead said. Straton quickly nodded in agreement, seeming a bit more at ease with the fact now that they weren't planning to decide for sure right then and there.

"Okay," he said back, now smiling a bit as well.

Keane almost felt like collapsing from the sudden relief that came down on him. They had a place to stay now. Somewhere _safe._ They could finally move on with their lives. Sure, he knew that the Kim-un-kur probably lived very differently than what he was used to, but pretty much any life he would be able to live now would be very different from what he was used to. That didn't mean it would be bad though.

Even though they'd been running away from the past this whole time, it didn't feel like he could really put any of it behind him until they could finally stop and start their _new_ life. He could now though.

He could forget about the slaughter at the palace or watching his mother die or that he was a prince or the classes he'd had to go through or how mean he used to be or the way Myrrha had died. He didn't have to think about any of that ever again.

He could finally move on with his life.

* * *

Just so you know, I ranked getting this chapter done on time as the same level of importance as finishing an assignment for math on time. I kept going from one to the other to make sure they were both getting done. In fact, I might have just ranked this one a little bit higher.

Yes though, this is a bit of a twist, isn't it? Will they even end up going to Asteria at all? Haha, I'm not gonna answer that here of course, you'll have to wait to see. Like I said before though, thank you to everyone who likes this story. It means more to me than you think.

And of course, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please review.


	37. 35 Of Settling In and Setting Disaster

Hey people. I didn't take super long to update this time, that's a good thing. I will be for the next update though, since in case you haven't heard, I'm going to be doing NaNoWriMo this year for the first time and therefor won't be able to update any of my stories for the length of November. Sorry about this, but I'm really excited for it (the plot idea actually came to me as a possible AU about Keane, but I decided to warp it into something original instead).

Chapter 35 – Of Settling In and Setting Disaster

The next few days ended up going by rather fast, both boys starting to adjust to how the Kin-un-kur did things. They still hadn't told anyone what their decision was quite yet, even though Keane had pretty much made up his mind completely. He didn't want to force Straton into doing anything he didn't want to though, so he was willing to give the blond some time to really think it over and make sure that this was what he wanted to do as well.

The redhead couldn't help but think that this life style certainly suited Straton though, much more than being a prince ever did. He liked helping out the tribe people and putting in his own work, not being waited on hand and foot or anything like that.

Keane had even caught Naira showing him how to actually aim the little slingshot he'd made before. Truthfully, Keane had kind of forgotten that he'd done that. He wasn't really sure what use it would be of now though, but Straton had said that if he was able to get good enough at it he could hit birds out of the sky for food. It was weird thinking of Straton killing animals, but he guessed that it wasn't that bad if it was so that they could eat.

And besides, he wasn't quite that good with the sling yet, so hopefully it would be a little while longer before Keane saw the blond coming back with a couple of dead birds in his arms.

As for himself, he had to admit that while it was certainly different from the home he was used to, it definitely wasn't a bad way to live. Yes, he could do without Akule dragging him off to gut fish and an assortment of other types of small animals, but it was nice actually getting to eat regularly again. The teen seemed to be getting less irritable around him too as time went on, which was certainly a good thing. He didn't want to by lying to Straton when he said that Akule would calm down eventually.

It was about three days after Chief Shikoba had offered to let them stay now. Keane sat down on the mat in the back room where he and Straton had been sleeping for the past couple of nights. It was getting late now, the redhead actually feeling rather tired.

Even still, his mind was starting to wander slightly. The Chief had said that they could take their time deciding on what to do, but he didn't want to make the man wait too long for their answer.

"Hey, Strat?" Keane asked after a moment, catching the younger boy's attention. He was spreading out his own mat again after having shaken it out for the night. He didn't say anything though, simply looking over and waiting for Keane to continue.

"I was just thinking, I mean, you want to stay here, right?" he asked, not entirely sure how to bring up what he was thinking about. The blond was quiet for a moment before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, it's nice here, you still want to too, right?" he answered. Keane instantly nodded, not wanting Straton to start getting the wrong idea about why he was asking about this at all. Although he would probably never show it, since it was Keane's idea to stay here in the first place he could imagine the younger boy getting a bit frustrated if he started changing his mind and having second thoughts all the time.

"Of course, I was just wondering, I guess we should talk to Chief Shikoba soon and let him know. I just wanted to make sure that you really wanted to stay here before talking to him," Keane explained. Straton smiled slightly and nodded, sitting down on his mat afterwards.

"Oh, alright then, we can go talk to him tomorrow morning," the blond said. Keane couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief at this. It was really settled then; they were going to stay here from now on. He definitely didn't mind this at all. It was just a little weird thinking about how they wouldn't have to run anymore. He'd almost gotten used to the constant moving.

Of course, that didn't mean that he was going to miss it at all. Not by a long shot.

When they talked to the Chief the next morning he said that he was happy to hear their decision. He told them that they would be treated as a part of the tribe from now on, and that as long as they helped out and did their part then there shouldn't be anything they needed to worry about. And if they ever decided to change their mind and go to Asteria instead they would still help them across the mountains. Keane didn't think they really had to worry about that though, he didn't see them changing their minds any time soon.

It still hadn't quite set in for the next week that this was going to be where they were going to live for apparently the rest of their lives. It still seemed like it was a temporary stop before they had to keep moving once again.

Despite the way everyone was being kind and helping them adjust, the redhead was still a bit on edge with the idea that somehow someone was still going to recognize who they really were. They were still very close to Sailand, even with how hidden away the little village was after all. It wasn't crazy to think that they would be able to get some news from the country about them.

After two weeks, the paranoia started to ease away. He kept telling himself that there wasn't any way they would be able to recognize them, especially with the way they looked now. It had definitely taken some time to get used to wearing Kim-un-kur styled clothing, but it really wasn't that bad. They hadn't made them wear any beads in their hair though (partly because Straton's was still too short, and Keane just couldn't figure out how to get them to actually stay in). The biggest plus was mainly that the clothes were clean and they were able to keep them like that by washing them regularly.

This had been the longest they'd gone without picking up and moving once again since leaving the palace. Before this they hadn't stayed in the same place for longer than a few days. It was strange waking up in the same room everyday again and seeing the same people. It didn't make the place feel quite like home yet, but it was certainly much less tiring.

Yeah, he guessed that was a big part of what made him glad to stay here. He was just plain tired with having to move all the time. Even though he was working hard with the tribe –mainly just doing whatever Akule had decided to order he get done every so often- it wasn't anywhere as bad as having to just move and not know where he was going to end up the next day.

After three weeks Keane had actually managed to lose track of time. He didn't think that such a short amount of time could ever seem so long before.

"Hey Strat," he said when sitting down in their room. It was night once again. Another strange thing about living with the Kim-un-kurs was that he wasn't with Straton basically all of the time every day; instead they were able to actually go about and do their own things without being paranoid that the other was going to end up getting attacked or captured or some other horrible thing.

Not that Keane didn't want to spend time with Straton; it was just nice knowing that he could leave the younger boy alone without worrying that he'd never be able to see him again.

"Hello," the blond said, yawning slightly right afterwards. Keane just nodded, brushing out his mat before lying down. It didn't take long at all before the redhead had ended up falling asleep, having long since gotten used to the thin mat and blankets that they slept with. It was a million times better than what they'd had when in the desert, after all.

Keane felt himself get jolted awake a few hours later. Without even comprehending quite what it was that had woken him –some sort of huge bang or scream or something- he flung up, ears having transformed more on instinct than anything else to strain and hear whatever it was going on outside.

"Hey, hey Strat, wake up," the redhead said, not even looking over at the younger boy as he shook him, staring out at the curtained doorway to their room just in case anyone was going to come in. Hesitating a moment he allowed his hands to transformed, thing sharp claws forming on the tips of his fingers and hair growing up the front of his arms. If something was happening than he wanted to be able to at least try to defend himself and Straton.

"Hmm? What's going on, Keane?" Straton asked groggily, pushing himself up and rubbing at his eyes in an attempt to wake up a bit more.

"I don't know…" he answered, slowly starting to stand up and walk towards the door. He didn't actually hear anything out in the front room though, it sounded like whatever it was, it was happening outside. People were running around for some reason… and yelling…

"Something's happening outside, c'mon," he said after a moment. Straton quickly nodded, slipping on the closest pair of shoes he could find, which happened to be Keane's old ones he'd taken to wearing, as fast as he could before following closely behind the redhead. Keane didn't bother to get any shoes on, instead simply allowing his feet to shift as well.

Walking into the front room, there wasn't anybody around, not that it had surprised Keane any.

"What's going on outside? I hear people yelling," Straton asked, making sure to stay as close as he could to the older boy. Keane stopped before actually starting out, listening as best as he could to try to figure out exactly that. He could hear some voices yelling that he definitely didn't recognize at all intermixed within the now familiar ones of the people in the tribe. He couldn't actually make out what they were saying though, much to his annoyance and slight fear.

"There's people outside, but I don't think it's anyone from here though…" he said, starting to slink over to a small window in the wall in order to try and actually get a look outside without having to leave what was so far a safe area. Straton didn't follow him, instead staying by the door, making sure to watch it in case anyone tried to come in.

"You think it's an attack?" the blond asked, not quite able to keep the fear completely out of his voice. Keane didn't answer immediately, instead peeking out of the window and trying to look around as best as he could.

The redhead felt his breath hitch when his eyes adjusted to the darkness outside. There weren't really that many people out in the square, but he guessed that was probably because most the people were trying to hide. What he did see was some man up on a horse in the middle of the square, a bow and arrow in his hands as he shot at the few people who were out at the moment. It was mainly a few of the older men, their animas fully transformed as they attempted to dodge the arrows and attack back themselves.

Akule was out there as well, his feet having transformed into hooves, a pair of curved horns on his head as he attempted to use them to butt at the horse without getting trampled or shot at himself.

"We need to get out of here, _now,_" the redhead said, quickly turning back over to Straton while he did. Straton instantly nodded, not bothering to ask him for an explanation. The blond didn't immediately think that it was the best idea to head out the front door though, with whatever it was that had caused Keane to act like that possibly being right out there.

Before their boy was able to quite think of a way outside besides the front door something started turning the knob, causing them both to freeze.

The door quickly opened, a large man not even hesitating to step inside of the building. A large bow was held taut in his hands, and his eyes quickly locked onto the two boys standing in shock in the center of the room. A look of confusion passing over his face for a second however, causing him to halt slightly before actually attempting let any of the arrows fly at them.

The second his mind started to work again Keane grabbed Straton's arm, not thinking about why in the world the man would be confused or hesitant to attack, instead just using that half a second of doubt to barrel past the man and outside.

The redhead had no idea where he was running to, instead just trying to get as far away from the people attacking –slavers, he guessed they had to be. Apparently a whole revolution and the demolishing of an entire ruling family wasn't harming the trade any- as he possibly could.

He didn't know how they had managed to end up in the forest, but he didn't stop running for a full ten minutes in the dense undergrowth. He would have tried to keep going farther, but Straton kept getting caught up in the weeds and bushes, nearly falling to the ground several times and slowing down a lot faster than Keane was.

Finally Keane came to a stop, letting go of the blonde's arm, his body shaking slightly from a combination of the fear and adrenalin.

"H-hey, are you okay?" the redhead asked, turning back to Straton. The younger boy nodded slightly, but his eyes were closed in what seemed to be pain as he held the arm Keane had been pulling up to his chest in such a way that it looked like he was trying to shield him from actually seeing it.

"What's wrong?" Keane immediately asked, fear starting to bubble up inside of him even worse. The blond quickly opened his eyes to look at him, attempting a smile as he continued to hide his arm from view.

"N-nothing. You just kind of… cut my arm a bit, with your claws. It's fine, really," he answered, the hesitance in his voice very clear, a slight hint of pain underlying it as well.

The fear in Keane's stomach instantly transformed into a puddle of guilt. He'd forgotten he'd had his claws out this whole time, and he'd been pulling the younger boy so hard…

"Let me see it," he said, very gently grabbing the boy's arm –making sure that his claws didn't do any more damage than they already had- and pulling it away from his chest. There was a bit of reluctance from Straton, but not enough to actually keep Keane from seeing just how bad it was.

Several streams of sticky red blood were running down his arm out of the thin gashes Keane had made. The redhead immediately felt his stomach flip at the sight. It was a lot worse than the scratches that he'd given him that first night when pulling him away from the slaver's cart he'd been trapped.

"Oh shoot. Damn it, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to, I forgot I had my claws out, I'm really, really sorry," Keane started apologizing very quickly. Once again Straton forced himself to smile despite the stinging pain from the cuts, shaking his head as he pulled his arm away from the older boy, hiding the worst of the gashes up against his chest so that Keane couldn't see.

"I said don't worry, it's fine, I promise. I know you didn't mean to, it's okay," the younger boy reassured. Reluctantly Keane allowed himself to nod, although he definitely didn't believe that it was really okay. He was trying to _protect_ Straton and he was the one who'd ended up hurting him! That wasn't the way it was supposed to work.

"What do you think we should do now?" Straton asked after a moment, breaking the small silence that had fallen over them. Keane thought for a moment, looking back towards where the small village was currently being attacked by slavers.

He knew it was illogical. It was a Kim-un-kur tribe so close to the Sailand border after all, chances were that they'd been attacked multiple times before, and the survivors always just picked up afterwards and moved to a safer location until that was found too and they had to repeat. This attack didn't have anything to do with them; they were just unlucky enough to be here.

That didn't make the feeling that disaster just seemed to follow them everywhere they went any less real and haunting in his mind, however.

Finally he turned away, sighing as he started heading a bit farther into the forest.

"We need to find somewhere to hide and wait out the attack, we can go back in the morning and see who's left," the redhead said. He came to a stop when he didn't hear Straton following though, looking back in confusion at the younger boy.

"You don't think we should try to go help?" he asked, surprising Keane. It wasn't that Keane didn't _want _to help, but what were the supposed to do? He wasn't willing to put Straton in danger in order to fight those slavers.

"I _do _want to help them, but that's just not something we can risk right now. We need to just put our own safety first, okay? And the Kim-un-kur are smart, I'm sure they've had to deal with things like this before, they'll be fine," he assured. Straton seemed hesitant for a moment before nodding slightly and starting to follow him once again.

Despite what he'd said though, Keane wasn't sure if they really would be fine. He couldn't let Straton see that though. He was supposed to be the strong, older one when it came to things like this.

The two ended up curling behind some dense bushes, making sure there weren't any actual animals there first. As soon as they sat down Keane demanded to see Straton's arm again, which was still bleeding quite a bit. Tearing some of the fabric off of his pants he wrapped it around the gashes in order to stop it some. Once morning came they could find something better.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" Keane said, to which Straton nodded very slightly.

"You too," the blond said, having actually knocked out very quickly afterwards. Keane didn't fall to sleep quite that fast, taking this time to examine the younger boy.

His arm wasn't the only thing cut, scratches and numerous bruises starting to form on his arms and legs from being dragged through the forest. Keane was sure he probably looked pretty similar, but didn't worry about that very much.

He just had to keep telling himself that they were going to be okay. The slavers couldn't possibly destroy the whole tribe; they would be able to fight them off just fine. It was going to be okay.

None of that helped him fall asleep until well after the sun had started staining the sky with streaks of light, nor stop the few tears that had managed to force their way past his eyes.

* * *

Yes, I was able to finish before November. I was kind of worried there for a second that I wouldn't be able to. I'm very sorry to be leaving you for a month with a sort of cliffhanger, but I needed to! It was too good to not end there (plus, if I had the next scene then I really wouldn't be able to finish in time, and it'd be way too long).

I hope you all liked the chapter though, and as always please review.


	38. Ch 36 Of Revenge and Hatred

And I'm back from the dead! So very sorry for going away for so long, but I'm back now, with hopefully normal like updates from now on. Or at least, you know, until the next thing to make me slow down again. But yes, for anyone interested, I did end up completing NaNoWriMo, so yay for my first try. Very happy to be back to fanfiction though, and hopefully helping the currently completely overrun with junk +anima section.

But yes, here's the next long awaited chapter, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 36 – Of Revenge and Hatred

Even before he opened his eyes the next morning, Straton was confused. There was a stinging pain in his right arm for one thing, and it felt like a bunch of twigs were jabbing into him all over the place. The ground was hard and bumpy, like he was laying on uneven rocks and sticks. All in all, it felt nothing like the thin but overall comfortable mat and blanket he'd gotten used to over the past three weeks.

Then, in a sudden rush the events of the previous night came flooding back to him. Keane waking him up, the attack on the village. Running through the forest and Keane accidently cutting up his arm, and then finally stopping somewhere to hide in the underbrush and attempt to sleep.

Slowly the blond opened his eyes and pushed himself up so that he was sitting down instead. He tried to push some of the twigs that were jabbing into his sides away, but they just bounced back into place as soon as he let them go, so he decided to simply try to ignore them for the moment instead. Straton wasn't quite able to tell what time it was, but it seemed like it was still rather early to him. Keane was asleep, curled up in a ball next to him, his anima form still out from last night.

There was dried blood on one of his claws still, which Straton quickly tried to ignore. It had just been an accident, and it really didn't hurt that bad.

The younger boy hesitated slightly, not entirely sure if he should try to wake him up yet or not. Chances were he'd probably stayed up late, either because he couldn't sleep, or because he wanted to make sure that no one found them. Peaking around out of the dense growth around them, if anyone had managed to happen upon them it would have been by chance alone, or else they must have followed them. He wasn't even sure where they were at the moment.

Eventually his curiosity about what had happened back at the Kim-un-kur tribe after they left started to wear on him, and he gently started shaking the redhead in an attempt at waking him.

"Hmm?" Keane moaned, sitting up before he even really managed to open his eyes all the way, instead rubbing at them as he tried to stifle a yawn at the same time. When he did open his eyes, for a few short seconds there was that same sense of utter confusion on his face that Straton had felt when he'd first awoken as well, and then the briefest hint of shock when it all came flooding back to him as well. Before the blonde could even attempt to ask him if anything was wrong Keane had himself back under control again, closing his eyes momentarily before shaking his head and running a hand through tangled red hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Keane asked, really focusing on the younger boy for the first time. Straton managed to form a small smile, despite the worry nagging away at him on the inside.

He knew Keane made the right decision about running away last night. They couldn't risk their lives again, not when they were finally safe. Especially with what could happen to them if anyone ever found out who they really were. That didn't stop him from being terrified about what could have happened to everyone, or the What Ifs floating around in his mind for if they did stay. Would they have been able to help anyone?

Probably not. They were just kids after all. Just weak and scared and helpless, like during the palace attack. They hadn't been able to help anyone then either. Couldn't even take care of themselves. But that didn't stop the What Ifs.

"Fine, how about you?" he asked back, and the redhead just shrugged, taking to examining his claws and attempting to wipe off as much of the dried blood as he could while he answered.

"Okay I guess," he mumbled. It was pretty clear that he was just as bothered about last night as Straton was. "How's your arm?" Keane asked quickly after a moment, and Straton wasn't sure if he was trying to change the subject, or if he'd just remembered what had happened to his arm because of the blood and was worried about him again. They were both equally as likely.

"It's alright. It's really not as bad as it looked last night," he said, attempting to reassure the redhead. Keane didn't seem very convinced though, a frown on his face as he reluctantly nodded.

"If you say so… I just hate it when I hurt you," he conceded after a moment. Straton nodded, not having to have been told that to know it. It didn't happen all that often at all, but the blond could tell that it really bothered Keane in those few moments when things like this did occur.

"It's fine, you don't have to worry about me so much," Straton said. Keane could easily think of how that wasn't quite true, but decided not to argue it. Sure, all of the situations he thought of when it came to worry about Straton were rather extreme (getting split up during an attack, getting caught by slavers, being attacked by wild dogs and angry +anima, a raid on the village they were living in during the night) but they were all things that had happened to them, so he felt they were rational worries at least in that regard.

"We should probably go back to the tribe and see if anything's left," Keane said after a small moment of silence. Straton simply nodded in agreement, the two brothers crawling out of the thatch of undergrowth before standing up. All Straton could do for a few seconds was look around them, trying to decipher which way would actually lead back. Even out in the open now, he really didn't have any more certainty than random guesses.

"Keane? Do you remember which way's back?" he asked, turning back towards the older boy. A frown was on his face now as he surveyed their sounding area.

"I… I think it was this way," he said at last, starting to walk in what to Straton seemed like a completely random direction. If he thought it might be correct though, then it was better than anything the blond could have come up with.

The two boys walked in silence for a few moments, both too unsure and worried about what had happened, what was going to happen, to really talk. Finally though, after maybe ten minutes of walking Straton started to speak up once again.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" he asked quietly. Keane stopped walking for a moment, a frown forming on his face once again as he thought the question over. The older boy shook his head a few seconds later, sighing out his answer.

"Not at all, but I don't know if any other direction is either," he said. Straton simply nodded, the two starting forwards once again. The whole area looked both familiar and foreign at the same time, causing the boys' hope to take small, but drastic dips and highs as they walked. They were either going to right way, or were completely and utterly lost, but they had no way to know which was which.

After what felt like an eternity they happened upon one of the slim paths the Kim-un-kur had forged. Keane instantly let out a sigh of relief. Sure, he still wasn't certain which way actually led back yet, but at least now they had something to follow.

"Come on, I think it's this way," the redhead said, Straton smiling and quickly following after him.

"Do you think they're okay?" he asked after a moment. Keane tried to keep his answer optimistic for Straton's sake. Truthfully, he had no idea if anyone was okay, but there was no point in thinking like that until they knew for certain. After all, they'd managed to get lucky before, maybe they would this time as well.

"I'm sure, probably. Even if it was a surprise attack, there should have been more Kim-un-kur to fight than slavers. I'm sure most were able to escape, like us," he said. They hadn't gone very far when something up ahead caught Keane's eye, and focusing on the figure half hidden in the undergrowth he couldn't help but feel immensely relieved. That most certainly wasn't something he would have ever expected from the sight of the older boy, but that was before all of this had happened. He was just happy at seeing anyone familiar right now.

"Akule!" he called out. The figure in the bushes seemed startled when he turned towards them, having not noticed the two beforehand. Straton also seemed rather shocked, looking around them for any sign of the teen.

"Huh, Akule? Where?" the blond asked, and Keane pointed a clawed finger at Akule, who was slowly walking out from the dense forest.

"Right there," he said. The teen's +anima was still activated, much like Keane's. Curved horns jutted out from his head, and his feet had shifted into hooves. The redhead smiled at him, not immediately noticing the fierce glare Akule had set on his face as he continued to near them.

"We're glad you're okay. What happened with the attack last night, is everyone okay? We saw you fighting the…" Keane started to trail off, a snarl on the teen's face now and the anger burning in his eyes clear as day.

Before either of the younger boys were able to get another word in Akule charged. Keane just barely managed to knock Straton out of the way, the blond boy stumbling from being pushed and falling into the undergrowth, but otherwise unharmed. Keane himself wasn't quite able to dodge the angry teen, one of his curved horns ramming into his side and knocking the wind out of the boy.

The redhead immediately started scrambling away, going the opposite direction from Straton. He had no idea what was going on at all, but one thing he knew was to keep the younger boy out of danger. Keep the attention on himself and stay as far from Straton as he could.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" Keane yelled once he managed to catch his voice again. Akule practically growled his answer as he stalked up to Keane. The redhead was taking a step back for every step forward that Akule took this time though, so the distance between them stayed mostly the same. An aching pain was starting to set in where he'd been hit, and he was hoping that he wouldn't have to repeat that.

"It's all your fault! You god damn Sailandians!" he spat, only serving to further confuse Keane. The redhead could see that Straton had gotten back to his feet and was running to catch up with them, the worry and confusion he was feeling clear, even from this distance.

"What in the world are you talking about? We didn't do anything!" he yelled, eyes widening in fear when Akule chose to charge him again instead of actually answering his question. This time however, he managed to sprint around the teen and out of the way. "Stop that!" he yelled, turning back around to face Akule once again.

"I saw what happened last night! You're the reason they attacked us! You led the slavers here!" Akule spat, the absolute hatred in his voice combined with the horrible accusation freezing both boys where they stood. After a few seconds Keane started shaking his head in disbelief.

"You… you thing we- You think _we're_ the ones responsible for the attack?!" he managed to stutter out. Instead of actually answering, Akule simply snarled at him again, running to charge the redhead for the third time. Once again, Keane managed to skate out of his path easily enough. When he wasn't having to focus on Straton, he was just a bit faster than the older boy, which was clearly starting to aggravate him even more than he already was, if that was even possible.

"Stop running, you Sailandic beast, and fight me!" he yelled. All Keane did was jump out of the way of his attack again, just barely managing to avoid the teen when he'd attempted to kick him with hard hooves.

He managed to catch a glimpse of Straton out of the corner of his eye as he moved. The blond was off of the path now, watching the two with wide eyes from behind a tree. He could just notice the younger boy's hand shaking as he tightly griped the bark, and the way he bit his lip uncertainly. Keane just hoped that he would stay where he was while he hopefully got everything straightened out. If Akule got a hold of the younger boy, he wasn't sure what he would do.

"There's nothing to fight about! We didn't do anything, we swear!" he said, Akule instantly scoffing at him.

"Don't lie! I saw you two. That slaver let you both go!" He spat, running up to Keane once again. This time though, when Keane attempted to dodge, the Kim-un-kur teen stuck his hand out, a large hunting knife slashing mere inches away from his throat. Keane stumbled back, nearly tripping over his own feet in his fear.

"Keane!" he heard Straton's terrified screaming behind him, the rustling of the undergrowth as the younger boy started to come out.

"Stop!" he yelled, not taking his eyes off of Akule as he did. "I'm fine! Stay where you are," he commanded, taking the silence of the undergrowth as an answer. When Akule attacked him again, the redhead was much more ready, twisting out of the way of his horns and knife and feet.

"I'm telling you, we didn't do anything! I don't know why that man let us go, we just started running! We wouldn't do something like this! Would you listen to me!?" Keane yelled, narrowly managing to avoid the older boy's attacks. Akule didn't even appear to be able to hear him anymore, instead just running after the younger child, slashing wildly.

All Straton could do was stay in the bushes, hidden off of the path and out of harm's way like Keane wanted as he watched. He had to leave his spot behind the tree in order to keep up with the two, Keane having to keep moving in order to stay out of Akule's reach.

This wasn't fair. They hadn't done anything. They _never_ did anything, but people attacked them anyway. And Keane had to always be the one to fight them off. At least before Straton could at least try to help, but this time Keane had told him not to. He was doing better without his help. The only time he'd been hit was when he'd had to push the blond out of the way.

Useless. He was absolutely _useless_.

The two were near him again. Keane wasn't moving as fast as he'd been during the beginning of the fight, the blade coming closer to his with every swing. Straton was shaking, glued to his spot.

Positively useless. Couldn't do anything. Useless, useless, _useless_.

"It's your fault! All your fault!" Akule was shouting again. "They took her because of you! Naira's gone and it's your fault!"

"What?" Keane asked, frozen in shock. Akule didn't stop in his attack however, swinging his arm down to slash at the younger boy.

Straton had barreled into the teen's side before the blade managed to connect with the mouse +anima, knocking him to the ground from the shock. Keane was still glued to his spot, now from a combination of what Akule had said and Straton bursting out of nowhere and saving him. Again.

The next thing Keane saw was Akule's knife rising above Straton's form. The blond was still on the ground, not aware of the impending attack.

"STOP!" Keane screamed, running towards the two.

The knife came down swiftly, slicing cleanly into the young boy's back. A shrill shriek of pain escaped Straton, the red pouring out of the wound stopping Keane's heart.

"_No!"_ Keane rammed into the older teen, knocking his away from Straton. The knife went flying into the brush off to the side of the path, although Keane didn't pay it any heed. Instead he slashed furiously at Akule with his claws, the teen not able to dodge the faster boy as effectively as Keane had.

"I'll kill you! Kill you! Kill you! _Kill you!"_ Keane yelled, each word punctuated with a slice from thin, pointed claws. The older boy couldn't even attempt to fight back, instead just fruitlessly trying to get away from the sharp ball of rage.

Akule was covered in dozens of cuts and gashes now, blood dripping from his arms, chest, face. When the teen tried to take another step back, his hooved foot slid on one of the rocks jutting up from the uneven path.

The redhead was instantly on top of him, a blood covered claw raised high in the air and a wild look in his eyes. He wasn't even sure who he was looking at through the hatred and rage clouding his vision.

It could have been Akule, or Kazana, or the slaver who'd caught them, or the one who'd killed his mother, or the man from when he became a +anima. It could have been any one of them, it didn't matter. He'd kill them.

"Keane!" Straton's high pitched voice managed to break through the haze right when he'd started to bring his claw down again, causing him to freeze. Focusing on the figure below him through tears (when had he started crying? He didn't remember crying…) he could see Akule, staring up at him, absolutely terrified.

Very slowly, he closed his hand into a fist, bringing it down to his side before sliding off of the older boy and standing up. Akule stayed where he was for the moment, frozen to his spot in his fear and shaking.

"Go," the redhead managed to force out. His throat felt like it was closing in on itself for some reason, making it hard to breathe. Akule just stared up at him, as if he couldn't understand what he'd said.

"B-but," he stuttered out, Keane cutting him off before he could get in another word.

"I said go! Get out of here and leave us alone, or I really _will_ kill you!" he screeched, and this time the older boy actually listened, scrambling to his feet and running off without another word.

The second he was out of sight Keane collapsed to his knees. He was still crying, and his hands were shaking and _oh god he'd almost just killed someone!_

The sound of Straton whimpering in pain knocked him out of his thoughts immediately, and he scrambled over to the younger boy's side. The back of his shirt was drenched in red, making Keane's stomach flip.

"Oh god, oh god, Strat I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the redhead muttered, taking off Straton's ruined shirt and using it to press up against the slash in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Straton attempted to smile at him through the pain, but it came off as more of a grimace in the end.

"I-it's okay. It… it's really not that bad," the blond insisted, but the strain in his voice clearly gave away the lie.

"Why'd you do that? I told you to stay. I _told you_," the redhead asked, shifting the shirt to a section that hadn't been drenched yet. It was still bleeding so much. Why wouldn't it stop bleeding?

"I just… you were going to get hurt," he muttered out, Keane instantly shaking his head.

"Better me than you. I'm supposed to protect you, but every time, every _god damn_ time you get hurt. I'm so sorry," he said. The two were quiet for a moment, Keane having taken off his own shirt now and ripping it into strips, trying to remember the way those two nice merchants had done their bandages.

It clearly wasn't quite right, but the cloth wasn't actual bandages, and it was the best he could do. The blood had started to slow ever so slightly, and Keane wasn't sure what else to do.

"It's okay," Straton whispered at last. Keane didn't believe him at all though. Nothing about this was okay. It was never going to be okay. Even when they thought they were safe something went wrong. Straton always got hurt, and he just… he was going to… he'd _wanted _to…

The blond didn't say anything when Keane started sobbing, even though in the older boy's opinion he was the one who'd deserved to be crying right now.

* * *

And yes, finished chapter. I figured you guys really deserved something exciting after me disappearing for so long, so I hope this worked. Poor boys, things can just never go there way, can they? Once again, I'm sorry for going off for so long.  
Well, as always, thanks for reading and please review.


	39. An Explantion

Hello everyone. Well it certainly has been a while, nearly two years. If you've seen the recent 'update' for my other story, Dreams of Yesterday, then you know what is going on. But if not then I'll just explain here.

Basically, I'm so, so sorry for having not written anything in so long. I feel especial remorse for this story in particular, because I was so close to the end. Or, kind of. I also had a sequel planned, so really I was no where near the end, but yeah.

The reason I had stopped was that I had started developing depression, and this prevented me from writing for fear of basically not being as good as I always thought I was. I have been getting help for a while now, and I am getting better. However, I am still not able to bring myself to actually write, and once I do, I do not think I will be able to pick up these stories again. I am just not that into Plus Anima anymore, and while it will always have a place in my heart and these stories were very dear to me, I've completely moved fandoms and the drive is just not there. I'm so sorry for anyone who has been hoping I will see these through.

I'm going to post a summary of what my plans were for the rest of this story however. Or at least what I remember. They're not alot, because when I wrote I had a very general outline and mainly let the characters take me where they wanted to go, but I figure it's better than nothing for the people who have waited.

Once again I am very sorry, and thank you all for bearing with me and understanding.


	40. Summary

So here's what I had planned for the rest of this story, as well as for the sequel.

I actually have difficulty remembering where I left off. I believe Keane and Straton were going to go back to the village, if they hadn't already. The kim-un-kur boy who's name I can't remember was going to fight with Keane and they would be forced to leave. But then they would make it across the mountains after probably a bit more difficulty and finally end up in Asteria. And that was the planned end for this story.

In the planned sequel, they would eventually meet up with Cooro and gang after a bit of traveling around. Straton was going to end up in contact with their group first, but only while Husky wasn't there. Eventually they would all meet and there would have been drama and Husky would probably deny knowing them or probably not even realize who they were at first because of a lot of changes, after all. I wish I could give more detail about how this would all go down, but just imagine a lot of conflict and shock and Husky probably being needlessly melodramatic.

But things would eventually settle down, and go okay for a while. At this point in canon, the four kids had not yet met up with Fly. this would poise a problem when they did, especially when they met Lyra, for Straton in particular. Being the only 'normal' one, he felt not so normal at all. But here was a chance to change that. So not only would they have to deal with Cooro, but after all of them deciding not to give up their animas, Straton would go and _get _one. A little yellow canary anima if I remember correctly. Husky and Nana and Senri would get angry with him, but Keane would be very protective as he has been and it would be a major source of tension, even after they save Cooro and he gets his anima back.

I didn't have anything planned after that. I am just horrible with endings, so I'm sure that's probably where the ending should have gone. Just imagine a happy ending. Because I like happy endings.

This story, as well as Dreams of Yesterday and Puppet Strings, is not up for adoption. (DoY because that is much too close to my heart for me to trust anyone with, the same with this one, and PS because of the chance that I may actually come back to it one day, as well as the fact that Kay Hau was co-author and she has rights to it before anyone else). If you would like to adopt any of my others stories though, or anything in my 'potential stories' section on my profile, just shoot me a message and we can probably work something out.


End file.
